


Mustaa ja harmaata

by toyhto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 75,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talvi on tullut. Kuka istuu rautavaltaistuimella?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kuutostuotantokauden jälkimainingeissa olen kirjoittanut tällaista ficciä, mikä on ollut hyvin jännää, koska hei uusi fandom! Tämä ficci pohjautuu tv-sarjaan ja yritän olla spoilaamatta kirjoja, mutta tv-sarjaa spoilataan siis rankalla kädellä kaikkien jo ilmestyneiden tuotantokausien (1-6) osalta.
> 
> As you know, George R. R. Martin owns everything of this world and I'm not getting any kind of profit out of writing this story.
> 
> Ja hei, jos joku siellä ruudun toisella puolella lukee, niin kaikenlaisia savumerkkejä ottaisin mielelläni vastaan!

Pohjoistuuli heitti lumihiutaleita silmille ja teki rystyset tunnottomiksi. Alhaalla pihamaalla tallipoika kantoi vettä hevosille ja Ramsayn koirat haukkuivat, kun poika kulki liian läheltä rautaista porttia. Huomenna Ramsayn ruumis palaisi. Linna unohtaisi miehen. Lumi sataisi kivien päälle ja keväällä Ramsay olisi kadonnut, mutta hän itse olisi yhä täällä.  
  
Askeleet olivat raskaat ja vakaat. Hän muisti pojan, ehkä viisitoistavuotiaan, joka oli harjoitellut puumiekoilla Robbin kanssa – tai ei hän sitä muistanut, se oli vain uni jonka hän oli kyhännyt kokoon. Lumi satoi hänen hiuksilleen ja otsalleen ja poskilleen ja siitä kaikesta oli niin _kauan_. Hän ei edes muistanut, millainen itse oli ollut silloin. Mitä hän oli ajatellut? Mistä hän oli haaveillut? Nyt yö toi mukanaan kylmyyden, joka tuntui uudelta, ja kun hän painoi silmänsä kiinni, hän kuuli yhä Ramsayn huutavan.  
  
Jon pysähtyi hänen viereensä ja nojasi kiviseen kaiteeseen. Miehen otsa oli rypyssä ja suupielet kääntyneet kireään, huolestuneeseen hymyyn. Jon näytti jatkuvasti siltä kuin olisi nähnyt jotain ikävää, jotain pelottavaa, jotain minkä takia oli paras olla nauramatta. Lapsena hän oli pitänyt Jonia tylsänä, tai ehkä ei minään.  
  
”Pohjoisen kuningas”, hän sanoi, ja samalla hyinen tuuli syöksyi hänen ohitseen niin kovaa, että sanat melkein hävisivät tuuleen.  
  
Jon pudisteli hitaasti päätään tuijottaen suoraan eteensä.  
  
”He haluavat sinut”, hän sanoi yllättyen siitä, kuinka pehmeältä ääni kuulosti.  
  
”En pyytänyt sitä”, Jon sanoi raskaalla äänellä, joka leikkasi ulisevan tuulen läpi.  
  
”Tiedän.”  
  
” _Sansa_ ”, Jon sanoi ja kääntyi häntä kohti. Hetken hän kuvitteli, että Jon aikoi ottaa häntä kädestä kiinni, mutta sitten tämä puristi rukkasten peittämät sormensa nyrkkiin ja veti syvään henkeä ennen kuin jatkoi, ”sinä olet laillinen perijä. Heidän pitäisi seurata sinua. En aio ottaa sitä sinulta. En halua sitä.”  
  
Sansa kuuli oman naurahduksensa. Viime aikoina hänen naurussaankin oli ollut kylmä sävy. ”Jon. Halusin vain _kotiin._ Halusin kotimme takaisin ja halusin kostaa heille. Ja nyt Ramsay on kuollut. Jos he haluavat sinusta Pohjoisen kuninkaan, he saavat sinut mielihyvin.”  
  
”Mutta – ”  
  
”Jon.” Jon hätkähti, kun hän laski kätensä tämän käsien päälle. Jonin silmät katsoivat kuitenkin edelleen suoraan häneen. ”Jos he haluavat sinut kuninkaaksi, he saavat tehdä sinusta kuninkaan. Ja sinä suostut siihen. Ketään muuta kuin me kaksi ei ole enää jäljellä. Jos he kutsuvat sinua Pohjoisen kuninkaaksi, minä seison vieressäsi ja hymyilen. Mutta en ikinä, _ikinä_ enää lähde täältä.”  
  
”Sansa – ”  
  
”Me lyömme muukalaiset ja kuolleiden armeijan”, Sansa sanoi, ”ja lyömme jokaikisen miehen, joka tulee hakemaan tätä meiltä pois. Tämä linna on meidän. Tämä maa on meidän. Minä en enää lähde täältä.”  
  
Jon katsoi häntä pitkään. ”Hyvä on.”  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään ja tajusi vasta silloin pidättäneensä hengitystään. Jon katsoi häntä otsa edelleen huolestuneesti rypyssä ja hän mietti, näyttikö hän itse yhtä vakavalta, yhtä onnettomalta, ja onnistuisiko hän pyyhkimään sitä koskaan pois kasvoiltaan. Mutta talvi oli tulossa, lumi satoi heidän ylleen ja peitti viimeisetkin veritahrat linnan pihamaalla, ja hän nukkuisi vanhassa huoneessaan ja heräisi aamulla ja katsoisi ulos ikkunasta, ja näkisi tämän kaiken.  
  
Jon kääntyi hitaasti ympäri. Jonin hartiat olivat raskaat ja hiukset lumen peitossa, ja kun Jon kääntyi ympäri, se näytti siltä kuin hänellä olisi ollut kaikki maailman huolet harteillaan.  
  
”Lordi Baelish”, Jon sanoi. ”Olisimme kuolleet ilman häntä.”  
  
Tallipoika tuli hevosten luota kantaen kahta tyhjää vesiämpäriä käsissään. Jossain sisällä joku nauroi, ja ääni kuulosti vieraalta. Hän tajusi hymyilevänsä.  
  
”Hän ei olisi tehnyt sitä”, Jon sanoi hiljaa, ”jos hänelle ei olisi siitä hyötyä. Mitä me olemme hänelle velkaa?”  
  
Sansa ravisteli päätään. Lumi tipahteli hänen hiuksistaan kohti maata. Täällä hän oli, vihdoin täällä, ja tänne hän jäisi. Mikään ei veisi häntä pois.  
  
”En tiedä vielä”, hän sanoi, ja Jon tuijotti häntä pitkään ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri ja palasi sisälle.  
  
***  
  
”Hirveä tragedia. Baelorin septi ja kaikki ne ihmiset, kaikki silmäätekevät, jopa kuningas itse. Olen kuullut jo ainakin kolme laulua. Yksi puhui jumalten kostosta ja toinen susien hyökkäyksestä. Kolmas syytti Dornea. Ellaria Hieta yritti kerralla tehdä lopun kaikista jäljellä olevista Lannistereista ja listi samalla pari muuta.”  
  
”Hirveää.”  
  
”Mutta tiedätkö mitä minä ajattelen”, Jaime sanoi hitaasti, matalalla äänellä. Raskaat askeleet kulkivat pöydän yli ja pysähtyivät hänen selkänsä taakse. Hän pakotti itsensä katsomaan suoraan eteenpäin, yli kaupungin, suoraan kohti septiä joka savusi yhä, tai ehkä hän kuvitteli. ”Ajattelen että jumalat ovat kaukana. Starkit ovat kuolleet. Ellaria Hieta ei polttaisi meitä, hän myrkyttäisi meidät ja seisoisi vieressä katselemassa, kun kuolisimme hitaasti. _Kukaan_ ei tee tällaista.”  
  
”Niin”, Cersei sanoi vakaalla äänellä. Hänen teki mieli nostaa kätensä kasvoilleen, kokeilla liikkuisivat poskipäät, jos hän yrittäisi hymyillä. Hänestä tuntui, että hänen kasvonsa olivat jähmettyneet paikalleen sillä hetkellä, kun hän oli nähnyt Tommenin ruumiin. Hän ei ollut vielä edes itkenyt. Kaikki hänen sisällään tuntui muuttuneen kiveksi, ja nyt Jaime seisoi aivan hänen takanaan, ainoa ihminen, joka voisi ehkä tavoittaa hänet.  
  
Mutta hän ei uskaltanut kääntyä ympäri ja koskettaa Jaimea. Jos Jaime ei saisi kiveä rikki, kukaan muukaan elävä ei enää pystyisi siihen. ” _Niin._ Hirveää. Mutta me saamme hänet kiinni. Kuka ikinä tekikin tämän, me saamme hänet kiinni ja kostamme. Kostamme Tommenin kuoleman.”  
  
Sanat tuntuivat kevyiltä hänen huulillaan. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni. Hän oli jo kostanut kaikille, jotka olivat halunneet satuttaa heitä, hän oli polttanut heidät kaikki ja silti Tommen oli kuollut. Hänen olisi pitänyt käskeä Vuoren pysyä Tommenin luona, hänen olisi pitänyt _tietää._  
  
Jos Tommen olisi elänyt, he kolme olisivat enää olleet jäljellä. Ei Ylivarpusta. Ei Margaerya. Ei Kevania. Ei Pycellea. Hän olisi hallinnut Tommenin rinnalla ja Tommen olisi ollut turvassa, lopultakin. He olisivat kostaneet Hietakyille Myrcellan kuoleman ja etsineet Sansan ja Tyrionin. Tommen olisi surrut aikansa Margaerya, mutta hän olisi etsinyt uuden tytön, jonkun sopivamman, nuoremman, ja Tommen olisi unohtanut.  
  
”Hullu Kuningas olisi tehnyt jotain tällaista”, Jaime sanoi äänellä, joka kuulosti kovalta äänettömässä yössä. Cersei avasi hitaasti silmänsä. Oli jo melkein pimeää, ja silti hän kuvitteli näkevänsä savun kaupungin yllä. ”Kukaan muu ei pystyisi tällaiseen, paitsi… _paitsi…_ ”  
  
Sormet tuntuivat viileiltä hänen niskassaan. Hän pakotti itsensä hengittämään tasaisesti ja pysymään paikallaan, kun Jaimen sormet liukuivat hitaasti hänen lyhyiden hiustensa läpi ja hipaisivat kruunua.  
  
”Sano minulle”, Jaime sanoi.  
  
”Sano mitä?” Cersei kysyi etäisellä äänellä ja kallisti päätään oikealle. Jaimen sormet jättivät kruunun ja seurasivat hänen niskansa linjaa, kylminä lämpimällä iholla, vieraina ja kuitenkin tuttuina, ja hän odotti, että kivi liikahtaisi hänen sisällään.  
  
”Ettet se ollut sinä”, Jaime sanoi niin hiljaa että hän tuskin kuuli. Hän tunsi hengityksen ihollaan ja sulki taas silmänsä. Ehkä jos hän ei näkisi kaupunkia, jos hän ei näkisi savua eikä rahvaan pikkuruisia savitaloja ja kapeita katuja heidän allaan, niitä joihin Tommen oli ruhjoutunut, joilta joku oli löytänyt hänet…  
  
”Jos Tommen ei olisi ollut siellä”, Jaime jatkoi, ”olisin voinut vannoa että…”  
  
Jaime yritti astua taaksepäin, mutta hän tarttui tämän käteen ja puristi sen rintaansa vasten. Kun hän kääntyi katsomaan miestä, tämä tuijotti häntä kynttilänvalon luomien varjojen keskeltä ilmeellä, jota hän ei halunnut nähdä. Hän piti Jaimen käden yhä rintakehällään, paljaalla iholla juuri mekon miehustan yläpuolella, ja nosti toisen kätensä tämän poskelle. Jaimen leuka oli ajamatta ja silmät liukuivat yhä edestakaisin hänen kasvoillaan.  
  
”Se on ohi”, hän sanoi, ”se on ohi, hän kuollut, he ovat kaikki kuolleet. Vain me kaksi olemme jäljellä.”  
  
”Olenna Tyrell syyttää sinua”, Jaime sanoi, mutta hänen äänensä oli epävarmempi ja hänen silmänsä olivat pudonneet Cersein rinnalle, heidän yhteen puristettuihin käsiinsä. ”Hän kostaa tämän meille riippumatta siitä, kuka sen teki.”  
  
”Antaa hänen yrittää”, Cersei sanoi. ”Jaime, vain me olemme jäljellä. Millään muulla ei ole väliä. Me kostamme kaikille, jotka ovat satuttaneet meitä, kostamme niille, jotka tuhosivat lapsemme – ”  
  
”Ja sitten – ”  
  
”Ja sitten me hallitsemme.” Jaime painoi kasvonsa hänen hiuksiinsa ja puristi hänen sormiaan, ja hän odotti kyyneliä joita ei tullut. Hän oli kiveä. Ehkä hän oli aina ollut. ”Emmekä pelkää enää ketään. Ja sinä… me…”  
  
”Ei tänä yönä. Minun pitää surra poikaani.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Cersei sanoi. Jaimen kultainen käsi oli kietoutunut hänen vyötärölleen ja veti kömpelösti häntä lähemmäs miestä. Hän olisi halunnut tönäistä sen pois, käden joka tuntui kuuluvan jollekin muulle. Hän muisti Jaimen kädet hiuksissaan, kaulallaan, selällään, vyötäröllään, jalkojensa välissä, kaksi lämmintä, elävää kättä. Robert ei ollut tajunnut mitään, ne olivat ääliöitä kaikki, vain heillä kahdella oli väliä, heillä ja heidän lapsillaan. Mutta se kaikki oli kadonnut ja nyt oli vain Jaimen ainoa käsi hänen niskassaan, ja savu kaupungin yllä, ja kruunu.  
  
Jaime suuteli häntä otsalle ja poskille ja sitten suulle ja hän antoi sen tapahtua. Varmasti Jaime tiesi. Mutta niin kauan kun Cersei ei sanoisi sitä ääneen, Jaime teeskentelisi ettei tiennyt, sillä minne muualle hän muka olisi mennyt? Kenen muun luo? Ja jossain vaiheessa Jaime unohtaisi tietävänsä.  
  
Kun Jaime irrottautui hänestä, hän tajusi yllättyneenä, että hänen kasvonsa olivat kosteat. Hän nosti toisen kätensä poskelleen ja pyyhkäisi. Sormenpäihin jäi kyyneliä. Jaime katsoi häntä kasvot taas varjoihin kadonneena, kun hän kääntyi ympäri, kaatoi itselleen viiniä ja astui lähemmäs ikkunaa. Kun Jaimen askeleet katosivat ovelle, hän mietti matkaa, jonka Tommen oli pudonnut, ja hänen sisällään oli taas pelkkää kiveä.  
  
**  
  
Hän kuulit huudot ja ei kuitenkaan: kaikkea peitti etäinen kohina, joka tuntui tulevan jostain kaukaa kivisten seinien ulkopuolelta. Hän seisoi keskellä sitä kaikkea ja katsoi, miten toiset yrittivät päästä ovista ulos ja toiset estivät heitä. Hän halusi jo päästä pois, astua sivuun, mutta kun hän kääntyi ympäri, nainen tuijotti suoraan häneen.  
  
Hänen selkänsä takana harmaaseen kaapuun pukeutunut mies huusi äänettä, ja hän _kuuli_ sen, hän kuuli miten se palasi kiviseinistä takaisin ja täytti koko tilan.  
  
Nainen puristi toisen miehen kättä, miehen jonka kasvot olivat veressä, eikä hän katsonut Brania vaan viittaan pukeutunutta miestä joka huusi.  
  
Ja sitten he paloivat, paloivat, paloivat. Ja tuli oli vihreää, ja hän oli nähnyt sen ennenkin, hän oli nähnyt miten vihreä lieska imaisi koko septin, hän oli nähnyt miten kohina peitti huudot ja ihmisten suut jähmettyivät paikalleen.  
  
Hän oli nähnyt miten kaikki muuttui tuhkaksi ja vain hän oli jäljellä, hän seisoi raunioissa ja katsoi kytevän kaupungin yli, ja kaukana kaupungin toisella puolella pikkuruinen hahmo lensi tornista alas ja katosi kapeille kujille.  
  
_Et koskaan kävele_ , hän oli kuullut, _mutta saat lentää._  
  
Hän puristi silmänsä kiinni ja irrotti otteensa.  
  
Varjoista muodostui puiden runkoja. Hän oli luullut olleensa poissa vain hetken, mutta oli tullut yö, taivas oli pimeä ja Meera piteli toisessa kädessään soihtua ja toisella ravisteli häntä lujasti käsivarresta. Hänen selkänsä nojasi lumopuuhun juuri tässä, aivan lähellä Muuria, hänen jalkansa olivat osittain hautautuneet lumeen ja vihreät liekit häämöttivät yhä hänen silmissään.  
  
”He paloivat”, hän sanoi, ”ja Jon, Jon – ”  
  
”Meidän pitää lähteä”, Meera sanoi kumartuen lähemmäs häntä, ”meidän on päästävä Muurille.”  
  
***  
  
Huone oli melkein tyhjä. Hän oli istunut tällä paikalla ennenkin, pitkän pöydän päässä, mutta nyt kruunu hänen päässään tuntui sitovan hänet siihen. Hän mietti, oliko hän aiemmin tuntenut jotain enemmän, mutta jostain syystä hän ei muistanut. Hiljaisuus makasi raskaana huoneessa ja hänen sisällään, eikä hän halunnut tätä enää, mutta nyt se oli hänen ja hän pitäisi sen loppuun saakka koska mitään muuta ei ollut jäljellä.  
  
”Näkikö kukaan?” hän kysyi Qyburnilta, joka yksin istui hänen pitkän pöytänsä ääressä.  
  
”Olemme hiljentäneet useita, kuningattareni”, Qyburn sanoi rauhallisella äänellään, ja Cersei huomasi suoristavansa selkäänsä _kuningattaren_ kohdalla. Kruunu painoi liikaa. ”Mutta lisää on tulossa. Ehkä olisi ollut helpompi kertoa totuus kuninkaan kuolemasta.”  
  
Cersei pudisteli päätään. ”Ei. Nyt he katsovat minua rautavaltaistuimella ja miettivät, olinko se minä, poltinko minä kaikki ne ihmiset. Mutta he eivät tiedä ja pian he unohtavat. Jos he tietäisivät, että Tommen ei kuollut palossa…”  
  
”Se olisi silti vain epäilyä, teidän armonne.”  
  
”Hiljentäkää niin monta kuin tarvitsee”, Cersei sanoi ja Qyburn nyökkäsi. Kunpa ne kaikki olisivat vain kuunnelleet ja totelleet, silloin mitään tästä ei olisi tarvittu ja Tommen eläisi yhä.  
  
_Kultaa ovat heidän käärinliinansa,_ sanoi käheä ääni hänen sisällään, _käärinliinansa, käärinliinansa._ Hän puristi sormensa nyrkkiin. He olivat olleet kuolleita alusta asti, kaikki hänen kolme lastaan.  
  
”Missä on veljeni?” hän kysyi. ”Hänen kuuluisi olla täällä.”  
  
”Hän ei ollut huoneessaan. Olen pahoillani.”  
  
 ”Missä hän on?” Cersei kuuli oman äänensä nousevan, _käärinliinansa, käärinliinansa_ , missä oli Jaime? ”Selvitä se. Haluan hänet tänne. Haluan hänet… hän saa tulla tapaamaan minua saman tien. Ja haluan hänet pieneen neuvostooni. Ei ole ketään muutakaan.”  
  
”Pikkulintuni löytävät hänet varmasti”, Qyburn sanoi, ja Cersei ajatteli niitä resuisia lapsia ja mietti, olivatko Varyksen pikkulinnut olleet samanlaisia.  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi, ”hyvä. Tarvitsen myös Pikkusormen. Lähetä korppi Laaksoon ja kirjoita, että hän saa ratsastaa takaisin tänne saman tien – mitä?”  
  
”Kuningattareni”, Qyburn sanoi, ja välkähdys levottomuutta miehen äänessä sai Cersein pidättämään henkeä, ”Laakson ritarit ovat ratsastaneet Talvivaaraan. Jon Nietos ja Sansa Stark ovat ottaneet linnan Boltoneilta. Sain korpin juuri äsken.”  
  
”Jon Nietos ja Sansa Stark.” Nimet tuntuivat kaikuvan kivisistä seinistä. Ne jäivät huoneeseen soimaan ja kiersivät takaisin ilkkumaan häntä. ”Eikö Nietos ole Yövartion komentaja?”  
  
”Ilmeisesti”, Qyburn sanoi, ”hän on kuollut ja herännyt uudestaan henkiin, ja siispä hän on nyt vapaa valastaan.”  
  
Hän ei uskonut sitä, ei tietenkään, se oli pelkkää satua. Pohjoisen miehet kertoivat toisilleen kummitustarinoita, mutta hän itse oli kaukana etelässä, rautavaltaistuimella, hän ei uskoisi loruihin.  
  
”Satuja. Hän on karannut. Yövartio mestaa hänet, kun saa hänet käsiinsä.”  
  
”Hänellä on villejä mukanaan”, Qyburn sanoi, ”ja pohjoisen suvut tukevat häntä. Pelkään pahoin että he aikovat tehdä hänestä Pohjoisen kuninkaan.”  
  
”Hän on äpärä ja karkuri”, Cersei sanoi äänellä, joka kuulosti kummallisen ohuelta. ”Puremme häneltä pään poikki niin kuin edelliseltäkin sudelta. Mutta Sansalle minä kostan hitaasti. Hän tappoi Joffreyn.”  
  
”Luonnollisesti, teidän armonne”, Qyburn sanoi, mutta uhkaus haihtui tyhjään huoneeseen.  
  
_Jaime_. Hänen pitäisi löytää Jaime. Missään ei ollut mitään järkeä ilman Jaimea.  
  
”Pikkusormi on siis kääntänyt meille selkänsä”, hän sanoi, ja äkkiä häntä väsytti enemmän kuin kertaakaan vihreiden liekkien jälkeen. Hänen kätensä ja jalkansa oli tehty kivestä ja hän olisi vain halunnut painaa päänsä pöytää vasten ja nukkua, unohtaa kaiken, ehkä nähdä unta jossa asiat olivat vielä toisin. ”Onko meillä ketään jäljellä?”  
  
”Monet suvut tukevat teitä. Meidän täytyy löytää uusia liittolaisia. Mahdollisimman pian.”  
  
”Kyllä”, Cersei sanoi, ”meidän pitää täyttää tämä huone joillain vähäpätöisillä pikku lordeilla. Meidän täytyy ottaa puolellemme kaikki jotka eivät ole jo meitä vastaan. Tai jos kaikki ovat meitä vastaan, telkeän valtaistuinsalin ovet ja istun siellä ja odotan että he tulevat hakemaan minua, ja sitten minäkin palan.”  
  
”Kuningattareni”, Qyburn sanoi, ”älkää puhuko noin.”  
  
”Olen vain väsynyt”, Cersei sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. ”Lähetä Jaime luokseni.”  
  
Hän ei jäänyt kuuntelemaan Qyburnin vastausta. Kun ovi oli sulkeutunut hänen perässään, hän otti kruunun päästään ja kulki se kädessään omaan torniinsa saakka.  
  
***  
  
Mies seurasi häntä melkein äänettömillä askelilla, kun hän kulki huoneesta toiseen, katsoi huurteiseksi jähmettyneitä hämähäkinseittejä nurkissa ja vieraiden ihmisten vaatteita tuolinkarmeilla. Lopulta hän oli oman huoneensa ovella. Kun hän kääntyi ympäri, Pikkusormi seisoi muutaman metrin päässä katsellen häntä melkein näkymätön hymy kasvoillaan.  
  
”Täällä on varmasti kylmä talvella”, mies sanoi, ja Sansa odotti että tämä astuisi askelen lähemmäksi, ehkä ottaisi kiinni hänen kädestään tai asettaisi sormensa hänen poskeaan vasten, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. ”En uskonut että Cat viihtyisi täällä. Kylmässä kivisessä Pohjoisessa. Vuolasvirralla kevät tulee aikaisin ja on kaunis, näkisitpä ne kirsikkapuut – ”  
  
”Vuolasvirta on Lannistereilla”, Sansa sanoi, ”ja minä kuulun tänne.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Pikkusormi sanoi astuen askelen lähemmäs häntä. ”Sansa. En auttanut sinua, jotta voisit tehdä velipuolestasi kuninkaan.”  
  
Sansa huokaisi syvään. Käytävässä oli hiljaista, miehet olivat hoitamassa hevosia tai riitelemässä tai syömässä tai juomassa. ”Autoit minua, koska haluat että pysyn hiljaa. Ja autoit minua, koska tiedät että voit vielä jonain päivänä pyytää minulta jotain.”  
  
Petyr pudisteli hitaasti päätään. ”Totta. Mutta se ei ole ainoa syy.”  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat?”  
  
”Kerroin sinulle. Haluan istua rautavaltaistuimella ja haluan sinut viereeni. Mutta ennen sitä - ” mies katsoi häntä kulmiensa alta, varjoja kasvoillaan, ” - tämä kaikki on sinun. Talvivaara on sinun. Autoin sinua saamaan ne.”  
  
”Petyr.” Mies seisoi paikallaan, kun hän käveli tämän luokse. Kun hän asetti kätensä miehen olkapäille, tämä käänsi katseensa ensin hänen sormiinsa ja sitten vasta hänen kasvoihinsa. Petyrin suu hymyili mutta silmissä oli katse, jota oli mahdoton lukea. ”Minulla on tämä kaikki. Olen kotona. Jon voi olla hyvä kuningas, ja jos Pohjoinen haluaa hänet, minä seison hänen rinnallaan.”  
  
Petyr katsoi häntä silmät kavenneina ja hän pudisteli hitaasti päätään. Sitten mies painoi omat olkapäilleen hänen sormiensa päälle ja hän huomasi miettivänsä, miten niin laskelmoivalla miehellä saattoi olla niin lämpimät kädet. Petyr ojentautui suutelemaan häntä, ja hän käänsi päänsä pois.  
  
”Entä jos pyydän tätä”, mies sanoi melkein äänettömästi kasvot tuuman päässä hänen ihostaan.  
  
”Muista että minulla on salaisuutesi”, hän sanoi.  
  
Mies jähmettyi hetkeksi paikalleen ja suoristi sitten hyvin hitaasti selkänsä ja veti kätensä pois Sansan käsien päältä. Sansa astui kauemmas miehestä epävarmana siitä, kumman heistä sanat painoivat enemmän. Hän oli nähnyt, kuinka lordi Baelish oli työntänyt oman vaimonsa kuuovesta. Lordi Baelish oli antanut hänet Ramsaylle mutta myös pelastanut hänen henkensä – kahdesti.  
  
”Sinun pitäisi olla Pohjoisen kuningatar”, Petyr sanoi ja hymyili vinoa hymyään. ”Jon Nietos ei ole mitään sinuun verrattuna.”  
  
”Halusin joskus olla kuningatar”, Sansa sanoi. Koirat haukkuivat pihalla ja joku oli alkanut laulaa säveltä, jota hän ei ollut kuullut sen jälkeen, kun oli ollut lapsi. ”Siitä on kauan. Sen jälkeen olen halunnut vain päästä kotiin ja kostaa kaikille, jotka satuttivat minua.”  
  
Petyr avasi suunsa ja sulki sen jälleen. Laulu pihamaalla hukkui naurunremakkaan.  
  
”Jääkää tänne, lordi Baelish”, Sansa sanoi. ”Jon sanoo, että todellinen sota on vielä tulossa. Elävien ja kuolleiden sota. Jääkää tänne ja taistelkaa kanssamme.”  
  
”Puhun lordeilleni. Jos he niin suovat, jään mielelläni”, Petyr sanoi ja kumarsi niin pienesti, että sitä tuskin näki, ”kuningattareni.”  
  
Sansa jäi seisomaan käytävälle, kun mies kääntyi ympäri ja käveli pois. Hetken hän luuli muistavansa laulun sanat: _on kauneista kaunein mun neitoni tuo, hänet kesäksi viereeni saan, mut lumi kun saapuu susien luo, pohjoistuuli hänet vie mukanaan._  
  
***  
  
”Mitä sinä olet tehnyt?”  
  
Hän nousi istumaan upottavassa sängyssään ja yritti löytää kynttilää, viinilasia, mitä tahansa. Oven läpi kajastavaa valoa vasten hän näki, kuinka Jaime käveli ovelta keskelle huonetta ja sitten takaisin, pyörähti ympäri niin kuin aikoisi lähteä ja sitten, ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään, harppoi muutamalla nopealla askeleella aivan hänen eteensä.  
  
”Odotin sinua pienen neuvoston kokoukseen”, hän sanoi ja mietti hetken, missä hänen kruununsa oli. Sitten hän löysi kynttilän ja sytytti sen, ja Jaime käänsi katseensa pois hänestä.  
  
”Cersei”, Jaime sanoi, ja hänen nimensä kuulosti raskaalta miehen suussa, ikään kuin tämä ei olisi ollut aivan varma, miltä se maistui. ” _Cersei._ Mitä sinä olet tehnyt?”  
  
Hän nousi hitaasti seisomaan. Jaime ei väistänyt. Mies haisi viiniltä ja Kuninkaansataman kaduilta ja hänen naamansa oli toiselta puolelta turvonnut. Siitä huolimatta Cersei joutui pakottamaan itsensä pitämään kätensä paikoillaan. Jaime pudisteli hitaasti päätään ja katsoi häntä, käänsi päätään ja katsoi uudestaan, ja hän toivoi ohimennen, että hänellä olisi ollut yhä hiuksensa.  
  
”Olisin katsonut muualle”, Jaime sanoi. ”Olisin voinut unohtaa sen, niin kuin unohdan aina kaiken mitä teet, lopulta, ja palaan aina luoksesi vaikka tekisit mitä. Mutta ne puhuivat kaduilla ja kapakassa, hiljaisilla äänillä kyllä mutta eivät niin hiljaisilla, etten olisi kuullut.”  
  
”Jaime. Sinä olet ainoa mitä minulla on jäljellä - ”  
  
”Tiedätkö, edellisen kerran kun joku aikoi polttaa Kuninkaansataman”, Jaime sanoi ja tarttui hänen leukaansa niin yllättäen, ettei hän ehtinyt vetää päätään pois, ”minä iskin miekan hänen selkäänsä.”  
  
Hän yritti hengittää. Jaime piteli hänen leukaansa sormiensa välissä ja liikutti sitä hitaasti puolelta toisella. Jaimen silmät seurasivat hänen silmiään, ja hän tuijotti takaisin, sillä varmasti Jaime näkisi, että hänen oli ollut pakko tehdä se, hänellä ei ollut ollut muita vaihtoehtoja. Ja nyt hän oli muuttunut kiveksi, ja Jaime oli ainoa, jonka takia hän voisi vielä elää.  
  
”En ymmärrä sinua”, Jaime sanoi hiljaa, melkein lempeästi, mutta hänellä oli äkkiä kylmä. ”En ole koskaan ymmärtänyt. Mutta nyt en voi enää edes katsoa sinua.”  
  
Hän veti leukansa irti Jamien sormien välistä ja tarttui itse tämän paitaan. Jamie astui lähemmäs ja suuteli häntä. Hän tunsi kultaisen käden vyötäröllään ja toisen, elävän, niskassaan, hän tunsi että Jaime halusi häntä, hän tunsi miten ne harvat jäljellä olevat palaset maailmasta olivat yhä paikallaan. Hän kurottautui ottamaan kruunun yöpöydältään ja asetteli sen päähänsä samalla, kun Jaime suuteli hänen kaulaansa.  
  
”Tämä on viimeinen kerta”, Jaime sanoi, ja hän muisteli niitä monia kertoja, kun he olivat toistelleet noita samoja tyhjiä sanoja Casterlynkalliolla. ”Tämä on viimeinen kerta”, Jaime toisti ja veti hänen ohuen alusmekkonsa ylös käsillään, yhdellä kultaisella ja yhdellä päättäväisellä ja lämpimällä, tönäisi hänet selälleen sängylle ja kiipesi hänen päälleen.  
  
Hän silitti Jaimen selkää ja piti kiinni tämän hiuksista, kun mies suuteli tiensä alas hänen rintojensa välistä ja hänen vatsaansa pitkin, ja hän antoi päänsä roikkua sängyn laidan yli ja ajatteli vain tätä miestä, tätä ainoaa jota oli ikinä rakastanut. Kaupunki oli luonnottoman hiljainen, hänen sydämenlyöntinsä olivat liian kovat, ja ennen kuin hän ehti tulla, hän puristi Jaimea hiuksista ja käänsi miehen selälleen, ja Jaimen kultainen käsi seurasi kylmänä ja kankeana hänen selkärankaansa pitkin, kun hän asettautui miehen päälle.  
  
Hän katsoi Jaimea ja Jaime katsoi häntä, mutta viime hetkellä mies käänsi katseensa ja kun hän tuli, hän tuijotti selällään makaavan Jaimen yli pimeän kaupungin yllä lepäävää tyhjyyttää siinä missä savu oli ollut.  
  
Ovella Jaime kääntyi ja suuteli häntä, ja myöhemmin hän toivoi, että olisi estänyt miestä lähtemästä.  
  
***  
  
”Oletko varma tästä?” Jon kysyi ja tuijotti häntä lumisateen läpi.  
  
”En”, hän sanoi ja jokin pilkahti Jonin silmissä.  
  
”Hyvä. _Hyvä._ Tämä on hulluutta. He eivät voi antaa minulle sitä nimeä. Kukaan ei voi antaa minulle sitä nimeä.”  
  
”Minä antaisin jos pystyisin siihen”, Sansa sanoi. Jon hätkähti ja katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä, suu hivenen auki, mutta hän vain tuijotti pojan – miehen – yli lumopuuta, jonka valkoiset oksat levittäytyivät heidän ympärilleen ja yläpuolelleen. Lapsena hän ei ollut välittänyt tästä paikasta mutta nyt tämä tuntui ainoalta, jossa hän pystyi hengittämään kunnolla. "He seuraavat sinua vaikka nimesi on Nietos, mutta minulle olet Stark. Olet yhtä paljon Stark kuin kuka tahansa meistä.”  
  
Jon huokaisi syvään ja katsoi Sansaa niin kuin tämä olisi pitänyt käsissään jotain kallisarvoista ja ainutlaatuista ja ojentanut sitä Jonia kohti. ”Et koskaan edes pitänyt minusta.”  
  
Sansa naurahti ääneen. ”En pitänyt sinusta? Luuletko että sillä on enää mitään väliä? Että edes muistan millainen olin silloin?”  
  
”En minäkään muista”, Jon sanoi ja astui askeleen kohti häntä. Sansa painoi selkänsä lumopuun runkoa vasten. Lumi satoi hänen kasvoilleen. ”Sansa, se kaikki on sinun. Se kuuluu sinulle. Ei sinun tarvitse antaa sitä pois.”  
  
”Tämän minä halusin”, Sansa sanoi ja ojensi käsivartensa, ja hänestä tuntui, että lumopuun oksat ojentautuivat hänen yläpuolellaan, lehdet varisivat vaikka ei tuullut. ”Halusin olla täällä ilman että kukaan pitäisi veistä kurkullani. Jon, he haluavat tehdä sinusta Pohjoisen kuninkaan, joten sinun pitää olla kuningas. Mutta me teemme jokaisen päätöksen yhdessä, enkä minä ikinä enää lähde Talvivaarasta.”  
  
Jon katsoi häntä ja huokaisi syvään. ”Selvä. Tiedätkö, poikana halusin aina olla Stark, ja nyt antaisin mitä vain, että voisin olla taas poika ja taistella puumiekalla Robbin kanssa.”  
  
”Sinusta tulee hyvä kuningas”, Sansa sanoi, ”ja sinun pitää elää pitempään kuin edelliset. Ja nyt, nyt meillä on salillinen nälkäisiä ja väsyneitä lordeja, jotka haluavat nähdä Pohjoisen kuninkaan ja vannoa hänelle uskollisuudenvaloja.”  
  
Jon hymyili hänelle surullista, lyhyttä hymyä. Hän pysähtyi miehen kohdalle ja laski kätensä tämän olkapäille vähän niin kuin aiemmin Petyr Baelishin olkapäille, ja Jonin hymy katosi ja vaihtui tutkivaan katseeseen, joka liikkui pitkin hänen kasvojaan. Hän suuteli Jonin poskea, ja Jon nosti hyvin hitaasti kätensä hänen niskaansa ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan silmät painettuina kiinni.  
  
Kun he palasivat linnaan, väsyneet ja nälkäiset lordit olivat jo kokoontuneet saliin odottamaan heitä. Ja hän katsoi, kuinka Jon nousi hitaasti seisomaan ja kohtasi pohjoisten sukujen katseet se sama huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan. _Pohjoisen kuningas,_ he huusivat, _Pohjoisen kuningas, Pohjoisen kuningas_ , ja Sansa istui tuolille, jolla hänen äitinsä oli istunut, ja kuunteli miten huudot täyttivät salin ja linnan ja koko Pohjoisen.


	2. Chapter 2

Meri oli loppumattoman sininen, taivas loppumaton korkea, laivojen rintama jatkui silmänkantamattomiin. Hän tajusi hymyilevänsä ja korjasi nopeasti ilmeensä. Viime aikoina sellaista oli alkanut tapahtua aika ajoin, sellaista että aivan yllättäen ja pyytämättä hänen kasvonsa järjestivät itsensä ilmeeseen, joka kuvasi sitä, mitä hänen sisällään liikkui. Se teki hänet levottomaksi mutta myös tuntui hyvältä. Hän varmisti, ettei kukaan ollut nähnyt, ja hymyili sitten vielä vähän lisää.  
  
Hän ei ollut tiennyt muistavansa merta - hän oli ollut niin pieni, kun hänet oli viety kotoa. Mutta nyt kun hän oli päivästä toiseen merellä, kuunteli aaltojen ääniä niiden pirstoutuessa laivan kylkiä vasten ja purjeiden kun ne täyttyivät tuulesta, hän oli alkanut muistaa varhaisia aamuja pienessä veneessä merellä, veden yllä joka oli vaaleampaa ja kirkkaampaa kuin tämä. Ja aallot olivat pienempiä, eikä tuuli yrittänyt yhtä kovasti riepotella hänen hiuksiaan sinne tänne, ja hänen vieressään istui mies, jolla oli ystävälliset kasvot ja joka luultavasti oli hänen isänsä.  
  
Hän ravisteli päätään niin että hiukset tulivat silmien eteen. Kun hän työnsi ne uudestaan syrjään, Harmaa Mato seisoi hänen vieressään.  
  
”Kuningatar sanoo, että näemme pian Dornen”, mies sanoi tuijottaen kauas aaltojen yli, ja Missandei tarkisti nopeasti, ettei hänen omille kasvoilleen ollut taas jäänyt kutsumattomia ilmeitä.  
  
”Tarvitseeko hän minua?” Missandei kysyi. Harmaa Mato käänsi katseensa häneen ja hänen teki mieli katsoa jonnekin muualle, vaikka varpaisiinsa. Ennen hän oli ollut vakaampi.  
  
”Ei”, Harmaa Mato sanoi. ”Hän keskustelee jostain Tyrionin kanssa.”  
  
”Selvä”, Missandei sanoi, tunsi otsansa rypistyvän ja pakotti sen sileäksi. Miksei Daenerys pyytänyt häntä ja Harmaata Matoa mukaan keskusteluun? Pitkään hän oli ihmetellyt, minkä takia kuningatar ylipäätään kuunteli hänen mielipiteitään, mutta jossain vaiheessa hän oli huomannut oikeastaan odottavansa kuningattaren kysymyksiä. Yleensä ne olivat äänettömiä, ikään kuin Daenerys olisi hiukan nojannut hänen suuntaansa ja hän olisi seissyt järkkymättömänä paikallaan ja se olisi saanut kuningattarenkin pysymään suorassa.  
  
Kerran hän oli huomannut leikkivänsä ajatuksella, että hänelläkin olisi oma Missandei, joku joka seuraisi häntä ja kampaisi hänen hiuksensa ja kuuntelisi hänen huolensa ja pysyisi paikallaan, kun hän nojaisi äänettömästi tämän suuntaan. Ajatus oli tietysti naurettava, mutta niin kummallista hänen elämästään oli tullut, että hän ajatteli tällaista.  
  
”Uskoakseni he pilailevat Westerosin sukujen kustannuksella”, Harmaa Mato sanoi ja hymyili aivan lyhyesti, ja hänen oli pakotettava oma hymynsä pois kasvoiltaan. He kääntyivät molemmat katsomaan merelle.  
  
”Pian on ilta”, hän sanoi lähinnä täyttääkseen hiljaisuuden, joka tuntui niin hyvältä ettei oikeastaan olisi kaivannut täytettävää. Kummallista sekin, ennen hiljaisuus oli aina ollut täynnä pelkoa. ”Kuningatar haluaa ehkä ottaa kylvyn. Minun olisi kai parasta mennä.”  
  
”Naathin saaren Missandei”, Harmaa Mato sanoi vakaalla äänellä, tuijottaen yhä aaltojen yli kohti horisonttia, jossa Drogon lensi levottoman meren yllä. ”Kuningatar vie meidät uuteen maailmaan. Oletko ajatellut, mitä haluaisit olla siellä?”  
  
”Haluan vain palvella häntä.”  
  
Mies nyökkäsi. Hänen selkänsä oli suora ja hartiansa ryhdikkäät niin kuin aina, ja jälleen kerran Missandei huomasi miettivänsä, millainen hän olisi ollut, jos hänestä ei koskaan olisi tehty Tahratonta. Varmaan hän olisi nauranut enemmän. Ehkä hän olisi joskus kertonut vitsejä ja sitten melkein vahingossa tarttunut Missandeita kädestä.  
  
Mutta tietenkin koko asian miettiminen oli älytöntä, ja siksi hän yleensä sulki sen mielestään saman tien. He eivät olleet syntyneet sellaiseen maailmaan, mutta nyt he seuraisivat Daenerysta ja Daenerys tekisi maailmasta erilaisen, eikä enää tulisi sellaisia lapsia kuin he. Ja ehkä hekin oppisivat joskus kertomaan vitsejä. Sen enempää oli turha toivoa.  
  
”Tiedän”, Harmaa Mato sanoi, ”minäkin haluan vain palvella häntä. Mutta… mutta jos tämä kaikki olisi ohi, jos olisi rauha, jos hän ei tarvitsisi… jos hän ei tarvitsisi meitä, ei ainakaan joka päivä. Mitä haluaisit silloin olla?”  
  
”En ole miettinyt”, Missandei sanoi hitaasti ja toivoi, etteivät hänen silmänsä paljastaneet häntä. ”Oletko sinä?”  
  
Harmaa Mato katsoi suoraan häneen, hänen lävitseen ja sisälleen, ja hänen mieleensä tuli se päivä joella. Siitä asti hän oli halunnut kysyä, ja ei kuitenkaan, koska se muuttaisi kaiken ja sitä paitsi hän pelkäsi, ettei pitäisi saamastaan vastauksesta.  
  
”Vähän”, Harmaa Mato sanoi, ”joskus. Se on hyvin kaukaista.”  
  
”Mutta tulee koko ajan lähemmäksi”, Missandei sanoi hiljaa samalla, kun Drogon ylitti heidät, teki tiukan käännöksen ilmassa ja lensi sitten taas aivan meren pinnassa kohti länttä.  
  
”Niin. Sitä ennen on kuitenkin taisteltava. Ja – ” Harmaa Mato käänsi vihdoin katseensa pois hänestä, ” – ensimmäistä kertaa minusta tuntuu, että pelkään kuolemaa.”  
  
”Ehkä”, Missandei aloitti pystymättä jostain syystä enää kuvittelemaan sotaa, jota hän oli nähnyt niin paljon, ja kuvitteli sen sijaan, miten hänellä olisi joku joka kampaisi hänen hiuksiaan ja jota vasten hän voisi nojata, ”ehkä meidän pitäisi mennä etsimään kuningattaremme. Ja Tyrion. Pidätkö sinä hänestä?”  
  
Harmaa Mato näytti yllättyneeltä. ”Tyrionista? Hän on kuningattaren neuvonantaja.”  
  
”Minusta tuntuu”, Missandei sanoi hitaasti, ”että toisinaan pidän hänestä. Toisinaan hän on lähes… hauska. Ja uskon että hän on vilpitön. Mutta hän juo aivan liikaa viiniä.”  
  
”Tuo oli varmasti hyvä arvio”, Harmaa Mato sanoi vilkuillen häntä silmäkulmastaan, ja hän huomasi ajattelevansa, että mies joka osasi vilkuilla voisi myös oppia nauramaan.  
  
”Mennään”, Missandei sanoi pelastaakseen itsensä omilta ajatuksiltaan, ”mennään etsimään heidät ja katsotaan, voimmeko tehdä jotain.”  
  
”Ehkä joskus tulee päivä, jolloin meidän ei tarvitse tehdä mitään”, Harmaa Mato sanoi niin hiljaa, että ääni melkein hukkui aaltojen sekaan.  
  
Hän kääntyi pois ja yritti olla hymyilemättä. ”Ehkä.”  
  
**  
  
_Cersei. Vuori. Ilyn Payne. Punainen nainen. Beric Dondarrion. Thoros.  
  
Cersei. Vuori. Ilyn Payne. Punainen nainen. Beric Dondarrion. Thoros.  
  
Cersei. Vuori. Ilyn Payne -  
  
_ Jostain kuului askelia. Hän kohottautui hieman nähdäkseen paremmin tielle, mutta vanha maanviljelijä vain kiskoi muuliaan eteenpäin eikä edes vilkaissut häntä.  
  
_Cersei. Vuori. Ilyn Payne. Punainen nainen…  
  
_ Hän oli kävellyt kuusi päivää kohti etelää jätettyään Walder Freyn makaamaan verisen pöytänsä ääreen. Joka kerta kun hän lähti liikkeelle, hän tajusi miettivänsä, olisiko hänen kuitenkin pitänyt suunnata pohjoiseen. Talvi oli tulossa, vielä ei satanut lunta mutta ilma oli kylmää ja muutamana aamuna maa oli ollut huurteessa. Kun hän yrittäisi kuukauden tai kahden kuluttua päästä Pohjoiseen, hän saisi kahlata loppumatkan lumessa.  
  
Mutta kun hän meni nukkumaan eikä ajatellut mitään, hänen suunsa toisti _Cersei, Vuori, Ilyn Payne, Punainen nainen -_  
  
Ja kun hän yritti kävellessään muistaa laulua, jota vanha Nan oli laulanut, hänen mielessään oli vain _Cersei, Vuori, Ilyn Payne -_  
  
Kun hän lopulta pääsisi Pohjoiseen, hän voisi mennä Muurille. Jon olisi siellä. Ehkä ketään muuta ei enää ollut edes elossa. Ehkä myös Jon oli kuollut. Ehkä hän yksin oli jäljellä, ja hän kostaisi yksitellen kaikille jotka olivat satuttaneet heitä, ja sen jälkeen hän olisi valmis menemään minne tahtoi, jos sellaista paikkaa enää oli jäljellä.  
  
Maanviljelijä oli alkanut vihellellä. Arya odotti, että vihellys ja muulin askeleet olivat hävinneet olemattomiin ja nousi sitten hitaasti seisomaan. Jalkoja särki, pitäisi varmaan varastaa hevonen. Ehkä hän pysähtyisi seuraavassa majatalossa. Ehkä hän varastaisi vähän leipää ja yhden hyvän hevosen ja sitten hän olisi paljon nopeammin siellä, minne hän sitten olikin matkalla.  
  
Hän käveli tiellä ja yritti kuunnella tarkasti vastaantulijoiden varalta, mutta hänen omat askeleensa sanoivat vain _Cersei, Vuori, Ilyn Payne, Punainen nainen, Beric Dondarrion, Thoros_ uudestaan ja uudestaan ja uudestaan, ja kun kaksi tuskin häntä vanhempaa poikaa ratsasti väsyneennäköisillä hevosilla häntä vastaan, hän kuuli heidät niin myöhään ettei enää välittänyt hypätä sivuun tieltä. He vilkuilivat häntä epäilevästi ja hän hymyili vanhan naisen hampaatonta hymyä ja kun he olivat kadonneet seuraavan mutkan taakse, hän pyyhki vanhuksen pois kasvoiltaan.  
  
Vanhus oli hänen suosikkinsa. Kukaan ei välittänyt ryöstää naista, jonka iho oli niin ryppyinen, että silmät näyttivät koko ajan olevan puolittain ummessa. Toistaiseksi hän ei ollut kohdannut yhtään seuruetta, joka olisi varsinaisesti huolestuttanut häntä, mutta ei hän ollut palannut Westerosiin tappelemaan maalaisteillä.  
  
Hän ei pysähtynyt ennen kuin aurinko alkoi laskea. Jos hän pysähtyisi, hän alkaisi vain miettiä, minne hänen pitäisi mennä ja kuka oli vielä hengissä ja missä hän olisi lopulta, sitten kun kaikki olisi valmista. Oli parempi kävellä. Kun hänen jalkansa alkoivat painaa liikaa, hän etsi itselleen rauhalliselta vaikuttavan paikan metsästä läheltä tietä, mutta sitten hän haistoi savua ja paistuvaa lihaa ja käveli vielä vähän matkaa, ja niin hän tuli nuotiolle.  
  
Hurtta istui selin häneen. Beric Dondarrion näytti vanhemmalta ja kulutetummalta kuin ennen, ja Thoros lauloi laulua maatilan pojasta, joka ryyppäsi kaikki rahansa. Ketään muuta ei näkynyt. Arya veti hyväntahtoisen parikymppisen nuoren miehen kasvot pois omiensa päältä, laski kätensä Piikin kahvalle ja astui esiin puiden välistä.  
  
Dondarrion nousi ensimmäisenä seisomaan. Thoros vilkaisi olkansa yli ja lauloi säkeen loppuun hiljenevällä äänellä. Hurtta oli hitain, mutta kun hän nousi seisomaan ja kääntyi ympäri puoliksi syöty jänis yhä toisessa kädessään, hän ei näyttänyt mieheltä joka oli jätetty kuolemaan ei-minnekään.  
  
”Iltaa”, Dondarrion sanoi eikä tehnyt elettäkään ottaakseen miekkaansa.  
  
”Arya Stark”, Thoros sanoi nyökäten lyhyesti. ”Enpä olisi uskonut, että tapaisimme näin pian uudestaan. Minne olet matkalla? Ehkä olemme menossa samaan suuntaan ja voimme saattaa sinua.”  
  
Hurtta seisoi paikallaan sormet miekan kahvalle asettuneina ja tuijotti Aryaa. Oli jo melkein pimeää ja nuotio valaisi vain puolet hänen kasvoistaan, ehjän puolen, ja Arya käänsi katseensa pois miehestä ja astui askeleen eteenpäin.  
  
”Teidän kahden pitää kuolla tänään”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Meidän kahden”, Thoros sanoi kulmakarvat koholla ja vilkaisi ensin Bericiä ja sitten Hurttaa. ”Miksi?”  
  
”Gendryn takia.”  
  
”Olen yhä pahoillani siitä”, Beric sanoi ojentaen molemmat kädet eteensä. Hänen kasvoissaan oli uusi arpi. ”Poika on kuitenkin hengissä, Thoros on nähnyt hänet näyissään. Valon Herra antoi hänelle lisää aikaa. Minne olet matkalla?”  
  
”Olen jo perillä”, Arya sanoi, otti vielä yhden askeleen ja veti hitaasti Piikin esiin huotrastaan.  
  
”Viimeksi kun näimme, syytit tätä ystäväämme murhasta”, Thoros sanoi nyökäten kohti Hurttaa. ”Ja nyt haluat tappaa meidät. Mikä on muuttunut?”  
  
Thoros seisoi nyt melkein hänen edessään. Hän voisi pistää Piikin miehen sydämen läpi. Tai hän voisi sammuttaa nuotion ja tappaa sitten molemmat miehet pimeässä.  
  
”Arya”, Beric sanoi, ja hänen äänessään oli jotain kummallista, jotain raskasta, joka sai Aryan puristamaan tiukemmin kiinni Piikistä ja kääntämään katseensa mieheen, ”me olemme tuomittuja miehiä. Minä olen palannut tänne jo liian monta kertaa. Kuolema saa meidät kyllä kiinni. Ei sinun tarvitse tehdä sitä.”  
  
Piikin kärki hipaisi Thorosin panssaripaidan etumusta. Mies hymähti puoliääneen ja tarttui miekkansa kahvaan, mutta ei ehtinyt vetää sitä esiin, ennen kuin Hurtta oli paljastanut oman miekkansa ja osoitti sillä Thorosia.  
  
”Todellako?” Beric kysyi Hurtalta hiljaisella äänellä, joka kuulosti lähinnä kiinnostuneelta.  
  
”Mieluummin te kuin hän”, Hurtta sanoi.  
  
Beric veti syvään henkeä, kohautti raskaasti olkapäitään, veti miekkansa hitaasti huotrastaan ja heitti sen maahan.  
  
Hurtta katsoi Aryaa. Arya katsoi Thorosia, joka seurasi Bericin esimerkkiä ja astui sitten askeleen kauemmaksi.  
  
”Siinä”, Beric sanoi, istuutui alas nuotion viereen ja otti palan jänistä käsiinsä. ”Tapa meidät jos haluat.”  
  
”Minne te olette menossa?” Arya kuuli kysyvänsä. Hurtta oli laskenut miekkansa alas mutta piteli sitä edelleen kädessään, ja hän tunsi miehen tuijotuksen poskellaan.  
  
”Pohjoiseen”, Beric sanoi, puraisi jänistä, pureskeli, nielaisi ja jatkoi, ”todellinen taistelu tapahtuu siellä, taistelu elävien ja kuolleiden välillä. Jos voisit olla tappamatta meitä tänään, menisimme sinne ja taistelisimme elävien puolesta. Sitten saat kaikin mokomin tappaa meidät jos yhä haluat.”  
  
”Ehkä te kuolette siellä.”  
  
”Ehkä me kuolemme siellä”, Beric myönsi.  
  
”Taistelette kuolleita vastaan.”  
  
”Kyllä”, Thoros sanoi ja astui hieman lähemmäs Aryaa, niin että Piikin kärki painoi aivan kevyesti häntä rintakehäänsä. ”Kuolleiden armeijaa, joka tulee Muurin toiselta puolelta talven mukana. Veljesi Bran on nähnyt sen. Veljesi Jon on nähnyt sen. Ja minä olen nähnyt sen, tulessa.”  
  
”Voit matkustaa kanssamme Pohjoiseen”, Beric sanoi pureskellen uutta palaa jänistä. ”Tapaamme Jonin ennen pitkää. Voimme saattaa sinut hänen luokseen, tai voit seurata meitä ja varmistaa, ettemme palaa enää hengissä etelään.”  
  
Arya pudisti päätään. Hänen kätensä vapisivat hiukan, kun hän laittoi Piikin takaisin huotraan. Thoros poimi miekkansa maasta ja istuutui Bericin viereen nuotion äärelle, ja Arya kääntyi kohti metsää.  
  
”Annatko heidän mennä?”  
  
Hurtan ääni kuulosti yllättyneeltä, melkein loukkaantuneelta. Arya nyökkäsi.  
  
”Minne sinä menet?”  
  
Hänellä oli nälkä, hänellä oli jano, hänen jalkansa olivat väsyneet eikä hänellä vieläkään ollut hevosta. Jos hän pyytäisi, Hurtta tulisi hänen mukaansa. Hän kuuli sen miehen äänestä. Hurtta seuraisi häntä eikä pystyisi selittämään itselleen, miksi teki niin.  
  
”Menen tappamaan Cersein”, hän sanoi.  
  
Metsässä nuotion valon ulottumattomissa oli jo aivan pimeää. Hän odotti vähän aikaa, kuunteli Hurtan askeleita, kun tämä etsi häntä ensin läheltä ja sitten kauempaa ja sitten lopulta palasi takaisin toisten luo. Kun miesten äänet olivat vaimentuneet kireäksi keskusteluksi, hän jatkoi kävelemistä.  
  
**  
  
”Missandei.”  
  
Hän kääntyi hitaasti ympäri. Tyrion nosti hänelle täyttä viinilasia ja hän pudisteli päätään. Mies kohautti olkapäitään ja istuutui puulaatikolle hänen viereensä. Tähtien ja lyhtyjen valossa Tyrion näytti nuoremmalta ja vähemmän katkeralta. Missandei seisoi paikallaan ja odotti kärsivällisesti, että tämä sanoisi jotain, ehkä piikittelisi häntä, mutta mies vain istui hiljaa ja hetken päästä hän käänsi katseensa takaisin pimeälle merelle.  
  
”No niin”, Tyrion sanoi lopulta, kun hän oli jo melkein tottunut miehen läsnäoloon. ”Me kaksi olemme hereillä. Tai varmasti emme ole ainoat, varmaan jokunen tuhat Tahratonta valvoo yhä ja puolet dothrakeista kärsii niin pahasta merisairaudesta, ettei pysty edes uneksimaan nukkumisesta. Mutta koska kukaan heistä ei ole juuri nyt tässä meidän kanssamme, voimme yhtä hyvin ajatella että olemme ainoat hereillä.”  
  
Missandei nyökkäsi. Tyrion otti pienen hörpyn lasistaan ja asetti sen sitten viereensä puulaatikolle.  
  
”Enää muutama päivä Dorneen”, mies sanoi. ”Kolme, jos meillä on tuuria. Ja uskomatonta kyllä, olen alkanut ensimmäistä kertaa elämässäni uskoa että ehkä meillä tosiaan on vähän tuuria. Kuka tietää mitä meitä Dornessa odottaa, Varys sanoo järjestäneensä puolellemme neljä kyytä ja yhden piikikkään ruusun, mutta haluan nähdä heidät omin silmin. Toisaalta heillä kaikilla on täysi syy vihata Lannistereita, joten miksipä ei. Miksipä he eivät haluaisi katsella, kun lohikäärmekuningatar pyyhkäisee heidän vihollistensa yli.”  
  
”Luulisi heidän vihaavan sinua.”  
  
"Kukaan ei vihaa minua niin paljon kuin sisareni”, Tyrion sanoi, ja Missandei mietti, kuinka oli aika ajoin saanut itsensä kiinni ajattelemasta, että ehkä hän yrittäisi etsiä veljensä. Sitten joskus. Sitten kun kaikki olisi ohi. Mutta se oli vielä hullumpi ajatus kuin Harmaan Madon nauru.  
  
”En minä tullut puhumaan sisarestani”, Tyrion jatkoi, poimi viinilasin taas käsiinsä ja nosti sen kasvojensa eteen mutta ei juonut, ”enkä edes siitä, miten lopultakin näytämme kaikille Westerosin omahyväisille lordeille ja ladyille, itseni mukaan luettuna, millaista on elää maailmassa jossa hallitsee joku jolla on sekä myötätuntoa että aivot. En tullut keskeyttämään sinun rauhallista edestakaisin kävelyäsi keskellä yötä puhuakseni sellaisesta.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Missandei sanoi, koska Tyrion tuntui odottavan sitä, ”mistä sinä tulit puhumaan?”  
  
”Halusin kysyä sinulta jotain”, Tyrion sanoi, hyppäsi puulaatikon päältä alas kannelle seisomaan ja nosti leukaansa katsoakseen Missandeita silmiin. ”Tulin kysymään neuvoa.”  
  
”Neuvoa”, Missandei toisti vilkuillen ympärilleen. Ehkä tämäkin oli jonkinlainen vitsi. Hän oli kuvitellut jo oppineensa, mitä vitsit olivat, mutta ehkä hän oli erehtynyt.  
  
”Niin. Sinähän olet kuningattaren neuvonantaja. Tavallaan. Tai ainakin hänen oikea kätensä. Hänen hiljainen oikea kätensä. Tai minähän olet nyt hänen Kouransa, joten kaipa oikean käden paikka kuuluisi minulle, mutta pahoin pelkään että hän kertoo edelleen minulle vain yhden sadasta salaisuudesta, jotka hän uskoo haltuusi – mutta nyt puhun taas ihan väärästä asiasta. En pidä tästä keskustelusta yhtään. Enkä ole juonut läheskään tarpeeksi viiniä.”  
  
”Voimme jatkaa joskus toiste”, Missandei sanoi vilkuillen kolmea Tahratonta, jotka kävelivät laivan kannella heidän ohitseen, mutta kukaan heistä ei ollut Harmaa Mato eikä ketään näyttänyt kiinnostavan se, mitä Tyrion yritti sanoa hänelle.  
  
”Ei, ei”, Tyrion sanoi pudistellen päätään, ”minun täytyy kysyä nyt. En voi viedä tätä kysymystä mukanani takaisin Westerosiin. Minun täytyy saada se haudattua Kapeaan mereen, muuten en koskaan pääse siitä eroon.”  
  
”Hyvä on. Mitä haluat kysyä?”  
  
”En tiedä, pitäisikö minun ylipäänsä kysyä tätä sinulta”, Tyrion sanoi, ”mutta en tietenkään voi kysyä tällaista kuningattarelta, ja Harmaa Mato ei tiedä näistä asioista mitään, ja Varys varmaan uskoo tietävänsä mikä on vielä pahempaa, niin että sinä olet oikeastaan minun ainoa vaihtoehtoni.”  
  
”Tyrion”, Missandei sanoi, ”minua palelee. Jos et halua kysyä minulta, voisin ehkä mennä nukkumaan – ”  
  
”Rakkaudesta”, Tyrion sanoi ja sai hänen suunsa loksahtamaan kiinni saman tien, ”halusin kysyä neuvoasi rakkaudesta.”  
  
”En minä tiedä mitään – ” Missandei aloitti, mutta Tyrion huitaisi lennokkaalla liikkeellä hänen vastaväitteensä syrjään ja yritti sitten pelastaa läikkyvää viiniä.  
  
”Asia on niin”, Tyrion aloitti painokkaalla äänellä, joka tuntui sanovan, että hän kertoisi asiansa loppuun riippumatta siitä, kuinka järkeviä vastaväitteitä Missandei yrittäisi esittää, ”että rakastuin huoraan. Kahdesti. Voisi kuvitella että se olisi virhe, jota mies ei tee kahta kertaa, mutta minä tein. Niin kyyninen kuin olenkin. Ensimmäisen kerran olen jo oikeastaan unohtanut, tai jotenkin asiaa helpotti se, että ammuin isäni varsijousella. Mutta toinen kerta jostain syystä vaivaa minua yhä. Luulin ihan tosissani että hän rakasti minua. Toki maksoin hänelle, mutta minulla oli rahaa ja hänellä ei, ja kaikki ne sanat… ja ne… tai ehkä on parempi säästää korviasi siltä. Ja sitten hän todisti oikeudenkäynnissä minua vastaan, toisti valheita joita isäni tai sisareni oli kertonut hänelle, ja minä tapoin hänet, mistä en ole lainkaan ylpeä, mutta ongelma ei ole se vaan se, että en voi lakata miettimästä, rakastiko hän minua alun perinkään. Pettikö hän minut koska ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa? Koska sisareni uhkaili häntä tai isäni lupasi maksaa hänelle eikä hänellä ollut jäljellä enää mitään muuta? Tai rakastiko hän minua siihen asti, kunnes käskin hänen lähteä Kuninkaansatamasta? Vai eikö hän rakastanut minua koskaan? Oliko se kaikki pelkkää petkutusta?”  
  
Missandei nielaisi. Tyrion katsoi häntä, ja vaikka oli pimeää ja vaikka laivan kannelle asetellut lyhdyt valaisivat vain puolet Tyrionin kasvoista, hänestä näytti siltä, että mies tuijotti häntä ihan tosissaan. Viinilasi oli tämän vieressä ja huojui puolityhjänä laivan huojuessa, ja Missandei huokaisi syvään.  
  
”Yritätkö kysyä minulta”, hän sanoi hitaasti, ”pystyikö huora rakastamaan sinua?”  
  
Tyrion pudisteli päätään ja sitten nyökkäsi. ”Kautta kaikkien poissaolevien jumalten, tiedän että se on naurettava kysymys, ja että sitä ei pitäisi kysyä _sinulta,_ jos silmiäsi on uskominen niin et varmaan ole ajatellut yhtä ainutta itsekästä ajatusta koko elämäsi aikana mutta – ”  
  
”Olen minä”, Missandei sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä.” Tyrion vilkaisi häntä, kohautti olkapäitään ja nosti lasinsa ottaakseen siitä kulauksen, ”hyvä. Ajattele lisää sellaisia. Ne voivat joskus pelastaa nahkasi. Olen pahoillani että kysyin, mutta suoraan sanottuna se kalvaa minua, järkytyn aina kun tajuan etten ole ollut naisen kanssa sen jälkeen kun Varys tunki minut siihen pikkuriikkiseen laatikkoon ja lähetti meren yli, ja sitten järkytyn koska en voi kuvitellakaan että olisin, ja ehkä ajattelin, että jos kysyisin tämän typerän kysymykseni, se jättäisi minut rauhaan ja voisin keskittyä kostoon ja lohikäärmeisiin ja – ”  
  
”Tyrion.” Kun mies lopetti kesken lauseen katsoakseen häntä odottavasti, hän tunsi vähän samanlaista levottomuutta kuin aina silloin, kun hän huomasi hymyilevänsä vahingossa. ”Hän saattoi rakastaa sinua. Hän saattoi rakastaa sinua vaikka maksoit hänelle. Oudompiakin asioita on tapahtunut. Mutta hän on ainoa, joka voi oikeasti vastata kysymykseesi.”  
  
”Niin”, Tyrion sanoi äkkiä paljon hiljaisemmalla äänellä, ”niin. Olisi pitänyt kysyä, ennen kuin kuristin hänet.”  
  
Missandei tuijotti merelle, joka oli pimeä, eikä kuitenkaan ollut, koska tähdet hohtivat aaltojen kärjillä ja pimeydessä heidän rinnallaan lipuivat kaikkien muiden laivojen lyhdyt. Tyrion joi viinilasinsa tyhjäksi.  
  
”No niin”, mies sanoi, ”nyt menen nukkumaan ja jatkan itseni nolaamista huomenna. Kiitos ettet nauranut ääneen. Ja… tajuat varmaan, että voit tämän jälkeen kysyä minulta mitä tahansa.”  
  
”Selvä”, Missandei sanoi ja yritti olla miettimättä kysymystä, jonka vastausta ei halunnut kuulla.  
  
**  
  
Tiheä sumu tuntui nielevän laivan jo ennen kuin se saapui satamaan. Ilmassa oli kummallinen tuoksu, ehkä yhdistelmä merivettä ja kaisloja ja mutaa ja kaupungin hajua ja lisäksi vielä sitä jotain, mikä teki ruuan ja veden kelvottomaksi. Kun laiva lopulta pysähtyi satamalaiturin viereen, tuoksu oli muuttunut makeaksi ja tuntui lähes yhtä tiheältä kuin sumu.  
  
Hän oli luvannut etsiä parannuskeinon vaikka maailman ääristä, ja sinne hän nyt oli tullut.  
  
Kadut olivat lähes tyhjiä. Hän oli ollut täällä ennenkin, mutta siitä oli vuosia, ehkä vuosikymmeniä. Ehkä hän oli vain pysähtynyt satamassa, juonut oluen tai kaksi kapakassa ja sitten lähtenyt täältä. Tai ehkä tuuli oli silloin puhaltanut eri suunnasta, tai aurinko oli ollut korkeammalla, tai kaduilla enemmän ihmisiä. Nyt muutamat harvat kulkijat vetivät huiveja ja naamioita kasvojensa eteen ja väistivät häntä silmiin katsomatta. Muutama vilkaisi kohti hänen kättään, ja silloin hän tajusi raapivansa harmaata, kivettynyttä ihoa, joka ulottui jo melkein kyynärpäähän saakka.  
  
Hän oli kuullut miehistä, jotka tulivat hulluiksi. Se ei tuntunut lainkaan kaukaiselta ajatukselta. Kohta hänen olkapäänsä muuttuisi kiveksi, ja sitten rintakehä, ja varmaan se yltäisi lopulta sydämeenkin. Ja ehkä hän ei sitten enää edes muistaisi, kenen luo hänen piti palata.  
  
Hän kääntyi risteyksestä oikealle ja päätyi kujalle, jolla pimeinä odottavat talot lähestyivät toisiaan kunnes kivistä louhittu tie katosi kokonaan näkyvistä. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja kääntyi ympäri. Asshai oli ainoa kaupunki, josta voisi löytää parannuksen sairauteen johon ei ollut parannusta. Jos hän joutuisi lähtemään täältä tyhjin käsin, hän voisi yhtä hyvin kadota Varjomaille.  
  
Hän yritti kysyä tietä osaamatta kieltä, mutta aina joku viittoi häntä jonnekin suuntaan. Kun hän uskoi kävelleensä jo tuntikausia sumun keskellä valtavassa, puolityhjässä kaupungissa, tummaan vaatteeseen pukeutunut lapsi avasi hänelle oven taloon, jonka kaikissa ikkunoissa paloi himmeä sininen valo. Viimeisessä huoneessa nainen kääntyi ympäri hänen pysähtyessään kynnykselle, ja punainen kivi loisti tämän kaulalla lepäävässä korussa.  
  
”Jorah Mormont”, nainen sanoi, ja lapsi sulki oven hänen selkänsä takana, ”minulla on vastaus jota etsit.”  
  
**  
  
Ensin hän luuli, että Hurtta seurasi häntä. Ehkä mies oli lähtenyt Bericin ja Thorosin luota ja onnistunut jotenkin saamaan hänet kiinni, varmaan päivällä kun hän nukkui, ja nyt tämä kulki metsässä hänen kannoillaan juuri niin kaukana, että toisinaan hän kuuli miehen askeleet ja toisinaan ei. Hän yritti olla ajattelematta Hurttaa. Hän oli jättänyt miehen kuolemaan ja samalla pyyhkinyt tämän pois listaltaan. Mies oli kieltäytynyt kuolemasta, mutta se ei enää kuulunut hänelle. Hurtan nimi ei valvottanut häntä öisin.  
  
Sitten hän tajusi, etteivät häntä seuraavat askeleet olleet ihmisen. Kukaan ihminen ei liikkunut metsässä yhtä vaivattomasti ja äänettömästi. Toisinaan hänestä tuntui, että se seurasi aivan hänen kannoillaan, ja siitä huolimatta hän ei kuullut mitään. Yöllä se tuijotti häntä ja hän tuijotti takaisin, mutta koskaan se ei tullut liian lähelle.  
  
Hän oli aluksi hermostunut. Ihmisen kanssa hän pärjäisi, ihmiselle hän voisi puhua ja ihmiseltä hän voisi halutessaan kadota. Mutta kun se oli seurannut häntä muutaman päivän, hän tajusi että piti sen läsnäolosta paljon enemmän kuin ihmisen.   
  
Ja yhtenä aamuna, kun oli niin kylmä että hänen oli pakko pistää kaikki vaatteensa päälleen samalla kertaa, hän jäi pariksi tunniksi nukkumaan poltetun myllyn raunioihin. Kun hän heräsi, Nymeria seisoi metsän laidassa suuren männyn alla ja katseli häntä.  
  
**  
  
Daeneryksen hiukset valuivat kylpyammeen reunojen yli. Missandei harjasi niitä hitain vedoin ja kuunteli samalla laivan ääniä: puun narinaa, miesten huudahduksia ja aaltojen loppumatonta sykettä laivan puisia kylkiä vasten. Hän oli jo mennyt sekaisin laskuista eikä muistanut, kuinka monena yönä hän oli käpertynyt vuotelleen pieneen hyttiinsä aivan Daeneryksen vieressä. Aamuisin hän heräsi siihen, miten askeleet pään yläpuolella pudottivat sahajauhoa hänen kasvoilleen.  
  
Hän oli luullut viihtyvänsä Meereenissä, mutta nyt tästä laivasta oli tullut hänelle yhtälailla koti kuin Meereenin suuri pyramidi oli ollut. Aallot kuulostivat jo yhtä tutuilta kuin hevosten kavioiden kopina kivisiä katuja vasten tai torin äänet. Muutamana viime aamuna hän oli miettinyt, että ehkä hänelle oli yksinkertaisesti yhdentekevää, missä hän oli. Ehkä hän oli ollut niin pitkään poissa kotoa, ettei sellaista ollut hänelle enää olemassa.  
  
”Missandei”, Daenerys keskeytti hänen ajatuksensa ja nousi hitaasti seisomaan kylpyammeessaan. Missandei ojensi hänelle aamutakin ja odotti, kun kuningatar astui pois ammeesta ja asetteli jalkansa puulattialle laivan huojunnasta välittämättä. Daenerys käveli hytin poikki ja istuutui puutuolille, risti toisen jalkansa toisen päälle ja veti hiuksensa olkapään yli eteensä.  
  
”Letitänkö hiuksesi?”  
  
”Ei tarvitse”, Daenerys sanoi katsoen häntä katseella, joka näytti melkein uneliaalta. ”Olemme kohta perillä. Dornessa.”  
  
”Tiedän, kuningatar.”  
  
”Varys sanoo minulle, että saatamme olla maissa jo huomenillalla, jos tuulet suosivat meitä.”  
  
Missandei nyökkäsi. Daenerys avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan, katsoi hänen ohitseen ja nyökkäsi sitten kohti tuolia, joka oli huoneen toisella reunalla. Missandei istuutui, risti kädet syliinsä ja odotti.  
  
”Luulen etten pysty nukkumaan tänään”, Daenerys sanoi katsoen edelleen aavistuksen verran hänen ohitseen, katseella joka vihjasi, että hän näki jotain mitä Missandei ei nähnyt. ”Tiedätkö, koko matkan olen ajatellut vain sitä, mikä on edessäpäin, Seitsemää kuningaskuntaa ja rautavaltaistuinta, ja liittolaisiamme. Olen miettinyt kehen voin luottaa ja kehen en, ja kuka voi vielä pettää minut. Olen miettinyt, mitä teen sitten, kun valtaistuin lopulta on minun. Olen miettinyt miltä tuntuu, kun lasken jalkani Dornen hiekalle ja olen vihdoin kotona näiden kaikkien vuosien jälkeen. Mutta nyt kun se kaikki on melkein tässä, huomaan miettiväni sitä minkä jätin taakseni.”  
  
”Meereeniä”, Missandei sanoi.  
  
”Niin”, Daenerys sanoi hitaasti, ”ja Daariota. Myös Daariota. En ajatellut häntä lainkaan silloin kun lähdin, ja nyt toivoisin että olisin ottanut hänet mukaan. Vaikka ihan vain siksi, että hän voisi nyt maata vieressäni ja pitää minusta kiinni ja voisin ehkä nukkua. Enkä voisi sanoa tätä kenellekään muulle. En voisi sanoa tätä Tyrionille tai Varysille vaikka luotan heihin ehkä enemmän kuin pitäisi. Voin sanoa tämän ainoastaan sinulle.”  
  
”Minä kuuntelen”, Missandei sanoi, ”kuningattareni.”  
  
”Olet seurannut minua tänne asti”, Daenerys sanoi katsoen nyt Missandeita suoraan silmiin. ”Olet seurannut minua jo pitempään kuin kukaan muu.”  
  
”Olen kiitollinen siitä – ”  
  
”Älä sano _kuningattareni”_ , Daenerys keskeytti hänet, ”ole kiltti, älä kun olemme kahdestaan.”  
  
Missandei nielaisi. Laiva keinui rauhallisesti hänen allaan, ylhäällä kannella askeleet olivat muuttuneet harvemmiksi. Oli varmaan jo yli keskiyö, kuu paistoi tummansinisellä taivaalla ja värjäsi aallot hopeisiksi, ja hän yritti olla kääntämättä katsettaan, kun Daenerys katsoi häntä odottavasti silmiin.  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi lopulta.  
  
”Kaipaatko Meereeniä?” Daenerys kysyi pehmeällä äänellä.  
  
”En”, Missandei sanoi nielaisten _kuningattaren._  
  
”Entä jotain muuta paikkaa? Kesäsaaria?”  
  
”En. En usko. Siitä on niin kauan.”  
  
”Minä olen kaivannut takaisin Westerosiin koko elämäni”, Daenerys sanoi hiljaa, ”vaikken tiedä siitä mitään. Tiedän vain että siellä minun kuuluisi olla ja että se on kotini. Ja olen aina yrittänyt päästä sinne takaisin, ja kaikki ihmiset ovat kadonneet yksi kerrallaan ympäriltäni.”  
  
”Minä en katoa”, Missandei kuuli sanovansa.  
  
”Tiedän”, Daenerys sanoi huokaisten syvään. ”Toivoisin että voisin antaa sinulle jonkun paikan, jota kaipaisit. Jonkun joka tuntuisi kodilta. Sitten kun kaikki on ohi.”  
  
”Olisin kiitollinen siitä”, Missandei sanoi, ”jonain päivänä. Mutta… kuningattareni, seuraisin teitä minne vain.”  
  
Daenerys pudisteli hänelle hitaasti päätään mutta hymyili samalla. ”Jonain päivänä. Sitten kun voin antaa sinulle mitä tahansa, minä kysyn mitä haluat ja saat sen. Mutta mieluiten haluaisin pitää sinut luonani. Olen niin huono siinä. Olen menettänyt kaikki, Drogon, Jorahin…”  
  
”Ehkä Jorah tulee vielä takaisin”, Missandei sanoi niin hiljaisella äänellä, että se melkein hukkui puun narinaan ja aaltojen jyskeeseen.  
  
”Ehkä”, Daenerys sanoi, nousi rauhallisesti seisomaan ja katsoi häntä molemmat kädet sivuilla riippuen, kirjailtu aamutakki hartioillaan, ”mutta nyt, sallisitko että letittäisin hiuksesi?”  
  
”Totta kai”, Missandei sanoi automaattisesti ja nousi seisomaan, mutta kuningatar viittasi häntä istumaan takaisin alas. Niinpä hän istuutui ja painoi silmänsä kiinni, kun Daeneryksen sormet kulkivat hänen hiustensa seassa, selvittivät lempeästi takkuisia kiharoita ja silloin tällöin hipaisivat niskaa. Hän kuuli oman hengityksensä muuttuvan rauhallisemmaksi ja raskaammaksi. Jossain kaukana joku hyräili vaimeasti vanhaa lastenlaulua, ja jossain vaiheessa hän tajusi, että se olikin Daenerys, ja varmasti oli mennyt jo paljon aikaa, ehkä tunteja, ja ehkä huomenna he saapuisivat Dorneen, eikä hänellä ollut pitkään aikaan ollut kotia, jota hän olisi voinut kaivata. Hän taivutti päätään, kun Daeneryksen sormet seurasivat lettien mukana pikkuhiljaa hänen niskaansa, ja kun Daenerys lopulta astui kauemmas hänestä, hänelle tuli kylmä.  
  
”Kiitos”, Daenerys sanoi.  
  
Missandei nousi seisomaan. Kynttilät sivupöydillä olivat jo melkein palaneet loppuun mutta katon läpi kuultava valo oli yhä tummaa. Hänen sormensa osuivat Daeneryksen ranteeseen ja tämä sulki hänen kätensä varovaisesti kämmentensä sisään.  
  
Hän nukkui Daeneryksen vieressä. Laiva keinui hitaasti heidän allaan, Daeneryksen sänky oli laivassakin kaksi kertaa niin suuri kuin hänen omansa Meereenissä oli ollut, ja Daenerys silitti hänen hiuksiaan vähän aikaa ennen kuin käänsi selkänsä häntä kohti ja katosi vähitellen uneen. Hän valvoi vielä jonkin aikaa, kuunteli ääniä, tunnusteli omia kömpelösti letitettyjä hiuksiaan ja mietti kotia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No niin! Ajattelin julkaista näitä lukuja kaksi kerralla, ehkä jatkossa vähän harvemmin kuin viikon välein, mutta kolmosen ja nelosen julkaisen kuitenkin just nyt. Enkä vähiten siksi, että olen ollut flunssassa ainakin kahdeksan päivää ja siis koko sen ajan ainakin toisella jalalla Westerosissa.

Hän seisoi lumopuun juurella. Miekka makasi lumessa hänen jalkojensa vieressä, hänen kätensä olivat veressä ja Aave seisoi hänen vieressään niin lähellä, ettei hän ollut varma, kumman heistä hän kuuli hengittävän. Hän polvistui hitaasti pyyhkiäkseen kätensä lumeen mutta ei pystynyt muistamaan, kenen verta se oli. Lumi muuttui punaisemmaksi ja punaisemmaksi ja hänen kätensä kylmemmiksi ja kylmemmiksi ja silti verta oli yhä hänen sormissaan, hänen kämmenissään, se täytti hänen kämmentensä juovat ja miekan kahvan tekemät painaumat ja vanhat arvet ja se juoksi, juoksi lumelle. Ja Aave oli niin lähellä häntä että hän tunsi sen kyljen kohoavan ja laskevan oman hengityksensä kanssa, ja sitten hän kohotti katseensa käsistään ja punaisesta lumesta kohti lumopuun runkoa ja näki kasvot.  
  
_He paloivat_ , puinen suu sanoi, _he paloivat. Ja Jon, Jon -_  
  
Kasvoilla oli silmät, pienet pistävät silmät, jotka tuijottivat suoraan häneen ja hänen lävitseen. Joku oli kaivertanut ne puuhun, mutta niiden luomet sulkeutuivat ja avautuivat jälleen, ja ne seurasivat hänen katsettaan alas käsiin, jotka olivat yhä punaiset.  
  
_Tulta ja jäätä_ , ääni sanoi, ja hän tunsi Aaveen murisevan, hän tunsi sen sisällään, vavahtelevissa keuhkoissa ja kylkiluissa. _Tulta ja jäätä. Lapsi. Jon, Jon. Meidän pitää lähteä. Meidän on päästävä Muurille._  
  
Hän nousi seisomaan vaikka hänen polvensa vapisevat, ja lumopuu ei ollut enää Talvivaaran jumalmetsässä vaan suurella kukkulalla keskellä jäisiä vuoria, ja puun takana aurinko laski ja värjäsi kaiken punaiseksi, hänen kätensä, hänen jalkansa, lumen hänen ympärillään, lumopuun rungon, kaiken. Hän muisti kuinka oli katsonut Ollya silmiin ja sitten antanut käskyn ja poika oli kuollut. Hän muisti kuinka oli pitänyt Ygrittea sylissään ja katsonut kuinka tämä kuoli hänen käsiinsä, ainoa nainen jota hän voisi rakastaa.  
  
_Sinä et tiedä mitään, Jon Nietos_ , sanoi lumopuu, ja veri hänen käsissään oli yhtä punaista kuin Ygritten hiukset.  
  
_Jon. Jon. Jon._  
  
Punainen valo täytti kaiken hänen ympärillään. __  
  
”Jon. _Jon_ -”  
  
Hän yritti hengittää. Ilma vyöryi sisään ja ulos hänen keuhkoistaan, hänen kätensä olivat puristuneet nyrkkiin ja hänellä oli kuuma, liian kuuma, hänen sydämensä hakkasi rintalastaa vasten ja Sansa tuijotti häntä ovensuusta.  
  
”Unta”, hän kuuli sanovansa, ”se oli vain unta.”  
  
”Minä näen unia, joissa olen pieni tyttö”, Sansa sanoi, käveli hitaasti Jonin sängyn viereen ja asetti kynttilänsä yöpöydälle, ”ja sitten herään ja mietin, mitä minulle on tapahtunut.”  
  
”Onko jo aamu?” Jon kysyi puristaen käsiään yhä kiinni sängynreunoihin. Jos hän irrottaisi otteensa, hän ehkä unohtaisi olevansa tässä, ja hänen käsissään olisi taas verta, ja Aave hengittäisi hänen lävitseen, ja lumopuu puhuisi hänelle.  
  
”Aurinko on nousemassa”, Sansa sanoi ja istuutui tuolille ikkunan viereen. ”Halusin puhua sinulle, mutta olitkin vielä unessa, ja sitten aloit huutaa.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Jon sanoi pudistellen päätään. Ikkunasta näkyvä taivas oli tummanharmaa, ja silti hänestä tuntui että Sansan hiukset hohtivat punaista valoa. ”Mistä sinä halusit puhua?”  
  
Sansa kohautti olkapäitään, ja Jonista tuntui, että hän oli nähnyt sen saman eleen tuhat kertaa ennenkin, paitsi että silloin he olivat olleet lapsia eikä Sansan olkapäillä ollut levännyt näkymätöntä painoa. ”Ehkä siitä, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuu. Olemme olleet täällä yli viikon. Tiedän että se on vähän, mutta… odotan jatkuvasti että jokin romahtaa, että joku tulee ottamaan tämän kaiken pois meiltä.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Jon sanoi yrittäen pudistaa pois mielestään punaista lunta ja käsistään valuvaa verta. ”Minä yritän varmistaa, ettei niin tapahdu. Meidän pitäisi valmistautua hyökkäykseen, meidän pitäisi ratsastaa Muurille, mutta tarvitsemme lisää miehiä. Ja odotan jatkuvasti että Kuninkaansatamasta kuuluu jotain, pakkohan heidän on julistaa sota, eivät he voi vain unohtaa meitä tänne – ”  
  
”Jon”, Sansa sanoi ja kumartui eteenpäin. Jon painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. Hän oli Eddard ja Catelyn Sarkin sängyssä, nukkui isänsä ja tämän vaimon huoneessa, hänen isänsä vasallit kutsuivat häntä Pohjoisen kuninkaaksi, hän oli yrittänyt tehdä kaikki päätökset niin hyvin kuin osasi ja silti, silti hän ei pystynyt unohtamaan verta käsissään eikä Ygritten hiusten väriä. Hän hätkähti, kun Sansa tarttui hänen käsiinsä, avasi nyrkissä olevat sormet ja otti ne lämpimien kämmentensä sisään. ” _Jon._ Me pystymme tähän. En tiedä miten mutta me pystymme tähän. Nämä kaikki ihmiset ovat meidän puolellamme. Meillä on taas Talvivaara. Jotenkin, _jotenkin_ me selviämme.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jon kuuli sanovansa. Hän veti henkeä sisään ja ulos. Hän ei ollut koskaan halunnut tätä, vai oliko? Hän ei ollut pyytänyt, että hänestä tehtäisiin Yövartion komentaja. Hän ei ollut halunnut kohdata Muukalaista tai katsoa miten Yökuningas nosti kaikki ne vainajat jaloilleen. Hän ei ollut halunnut tehdä päätöksiä, jotka jäivät vereksi hänen käsissään, eikä hän ollut pyytänyt, että Punainen nainen toisi hänet takaisin. Ja silti, tässä hän oli, ja kuningas Tommen lähettäisi ennen pitkää joukkonsa sotimaan häntä vastaan samaa sotaa, jonka Robb oli jo kerran hävinnyt, eikä se ollut mitään verrattuna siihen, mikä tuli pohjoisesta.  
  
Sansa puristi hänen käsiään lujempaa omiaan vasten. Hän nojasi eteenpäin ja Sansa tuli häntä vastaan, ja hän huomasi ajattelevansa, että jos hän vain olisi saanut pitää Ygritten, hän olisi voinut kestää kaiken muun. Mutta kasvot lumopuussa kuiskasivat _sinä et tiedä mitään, Jon Nietos_ , ja Sansa pujotti sormensa hänen hiustensa sekaan ja veti häntä lähemmäs. Hän nojasi kasvonsa Sansan olkapäähän, ja Sansan hiukset olivat melkein yhtä punaiset kuin Ygritten.  
  
**  
  
”Kuningatar?”  
  
Hän painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. Lämmin tuuli puhalsi hänen kasvoilleen, ilma tuoksui merivedeltä ja hiekalta ja kasveilta joita hän ei tunnistanut, vene keinui vielä hänen allaan ja aaltojen väsyttämä puu natisi osuessaan laituria vasten. Äkkiä hän toivoi, että olisi voinut lähettää kaikki tiehensä ja ottaa tämän viimeisen askeleen yksin.  
  
Varys seisoi hänen vieressään. Hän ojensi kätensä miehelle ja astui ylös laiturille. Drogon lensi hänen ylitseen kohti ilta-auringon värittämää kaupunkia, ja hän näki levottomuuden välähtävän naamiokasvoisten vartijoiden silmissä. Laiturilla seisovat naiset eivät kuitenkaan hätkähtäneet.  
  
Daenerys pysähtyi naisten eteen ja kääntyi vilkaisemaan taakseen. Hänen laivastonsa täytti lahden ja jatkui kauas tummansinisenä välkehtivälle merelle. Jossain siellä oli myös Lohikäärmelahti, maailma jonka hän oli jättänyt taakseen. Jonain päivänä hän palaisi sinne, ehkä viipyisi vähän aikaa, ja jos Daario olisi yhä hengissä, ehkä hän ottaisi miehen taas sänkyynsä. Nyt hän ei kuitenkaan saanut katsoa taakseen.  
  
”Tervetuloa Dorneen”, mustatukkainen, pistäväsilmäinen nainen sanoi hänelle kapea hymy huulillaan.  
  
”Ellaria Hieta”, Varys esitteli naisen äänellä, joka ei paljastanut tunteita mihinkään suuntaan.  
  
Daenerys nyökkäsi lyhyesti naiselle. Hän seisoi nyt puisella laiturilla Aurinkokeihään satamassa. Ellarian tarkkaavainen katse seurasi häntä, kun hän astui askeleen eteenpäin, ja hän huomasi toivovansa, että saisi pian karistettua nämä ihmiset lähettyviltään. Sitten kun kukaan ei tuijottaisi häntä, hän ehkä tajuaisi olevansa vihdoin Westerosissa.  
  
”Olenna Tyrell”, Varys sanoi viitaten vanhaan naiseen, joka katsoi häntä vakavana huiviensa keskeltä.  
  
”Kuningattareni”, Olenna sanoi äänellä, jossa oli ehkä häivähdys ironiaa, ehkä väsymystä. Naisen katse oli kuitenkin suora. ”Olen kuullut, että meillä on yhteisiä vihollisia.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani sukusi puolesta”, Daenerys sanoi muodollisesti.  
  
”Sukuni on sammunut”, Olenna sanoi, ”eikä se enää kuule pahoittelujasi. On jo myöhä. Haluatte ehkä jatkaa juoniemme punomista huomenna.”  
  
Daenerys tunsi oman äänettömän huokauksensa. Kyllä, hän olisi halunnut sulkeutua neljän seinän sisälle, ehkä syödä iltapalaa Missandein kanssa, avata hiuksensa ja katsella hetken kaupungin yli. Hän olisi halunnut sulkea silmänsä ja miettiä, oliko hän ehkä sittenkin rakastanut Daariota vai johtuiko kaihertava tunne hänen rinnassaan siitä, että yhdenkään miehen kädet eivät olleet moneen viikkoon koskeneet häntä. Hän olisi halunnut ottaa pitkän kylvyn, ihmetellä maan keinumista jalkojensa alla, mennä nukkumaan ja herätä aikaisin aamulla, kävellä Aurinkokeihään kapeita katuja pitkin ja tajuta vihdoin olevansa kotona.  
  
Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut vielä perillä. Dornesta oli pitkä matka Kuninkaansatamaan.  
  
”Ei”, hän kuuli sanovansa. ”Me syömme illallista ja puhumme jo tänään. Olemme odottaneet tarpeeksi kauan.”  
  
Merellä keinuvat laivat jäivät hänen selkänsä taakse, kun Dornen sotilaat ohjasivat heidän pienen seurueensa kohti palatsia. Hän ei katsonut taakseen. Tyrion ja Varys kulkivat hänen toisella puolellaan ja Missandei toisella, Dornen ilma tuoksui vieraalta, hänen jalkansa painoivat ja pää tuntui raskaalta. Hän yritti muistuttaa itseään siitä, että oli vihdoin kotona – ei vielä valtaistuimella, mutta kuitenkin Westerosissa, siellä minne oli aina halunnut palata. Kun palatsin muurit sulkeutuivat heidän ympärillään ja naamiokasvoiset vartijat seurasivat heidän kävelyään pitkänä rivistönä molemmin puolin, hän tuijotti tiukasti eteenpäin ja huomasi toivovansa, että hänen vierellään olisivat kävelleet Jorah ja sir Barristan, ja että Drogo olisi odottanut häntä hänen huoneessaan, ja että edes yhdet tutut kasvot olisivat odottaneet häntä tässä maassa, jota hän oli aina kutsunut kodikseen.  
  
**  
  
Mestari Wolkan oli pyöreä mies, jolla oli pälyilevät silmät ja epäluuloinen katse. Jon yritti olla vertaamatta tätä mestari Luwiniin, joka oli vaikuttanut maailman viisaimmalta mieheltä. Tosin hän itsekin oli tiennyt silloin melko paljon vähemmän.  
  
_Sinä et tiedä mitään, Jon Nietos_ , Ygritten käheä ääni kuiskasi salin kiviseinistä, ja hän nousi seisomaan kohdatakseen mestari Wolkanin levottoman katseen.  
  
”Herrani”, mies sanoi ja näytti säikähtäneeltä, ” _kuninkaani,_ olette saanut korpin Kuninkaansatamasta.”  
  
Jon kiitti miestä, otti kirjeen vastaan ja oli iloinen, kun mestari Wolkan kääntyi ja käveli pois. Kirje oli sinetöity Lannisterien leijonalla. Hän käänteli sitä kädessään ja kuuli, kuinka Sansa kiersi pitkän pöydän ympäri ja pysähtyi hänen vierelleen. Hän vilkaisi naista, ja Sansa ojentautui ottamaan kirjeen hänen kädestään, mursi sinetin, kääri kirjeen hitaasti auki ja antoi sen sitten takaisin hänelle.  
  
Kun hän oli lukenut kirjeen loppuun, hänen kätensä tärisivät hiukan. Sansa otti jälleen kirjeen hänen kädestään, ja hän nojasi molemmilla käsillään Ned Starkin kiviseen pöytään.  
  
”Cersei on valtaistuimella”, Sansa sanoi hiljaa, yllättyneellä äänellä. ”Tommen on kuollut… septin palossa. Ja kaikki muut. Kaikki paitsi Cersei.”  
  
”Hän julistaa sodan meille”, Jon sanoi, ja hänen oma äänensä kuulosti yksinäiseltä valtavassa, tyhjässä salissa.  
  
”Totta kai hän julistaa sodan meille”, Sansa sanoi tuijottaen yhä kirjettä. ”Ja hän aikoo syyttää meitä septin palosta.”  
  
”Mitä?” Jon kuuli puuskahtavansa, ja Sansa vastasi hänen katseeseensa täysin vakavana. ”Eihän hänellä ole mitään syytä uskoa niin. Me olemme tuhannen kilometrin päässä hänestä.”  
  
”Voisin vannoa että hän teki sen itse”, Sansa sanoi laskien kirjeen hitaasti pöydälle heidän väliinsä, ”jos Tommen ei olisi kuollut. Hän tekisi mitä tahansa paitsi vahingoittaisi lapsiaan.”  
  
”Emme me voi sotia Lannistereita vastaan. Me hävisimme sen jo kerran.”  
  
”Tällä kertaa emme häviä.”  
  
”Miehet seurasivat Robbia etelään eivätkä palanneet. Kukaan ei seuraa minua – ”  
  
”Talvi on tullut”, Sansa sanoi ja otti askeleen häntä kohti. ”Ei Lannisterien armeija marssi pohjoiseen lumisateessa. Eivät he pääse tänne saakka. Jos he yrittävät, me pysäytämme heidät.”  
  
Jon pudisteli päätään. Sansa tuijotti häntä ja hän tuijotti salin toiseen päähän, sinne missä Starkin suvun hurjasusi peitti taas vanhaa kiviseinää.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi kerätä kaikki mahdolliset joukot ja mennä Muurille”, hän sanoi. ”Emme voi lähteä etelään sotimaan. Jos lähdemme, täällä ei ole enää ketään elossa kun haluaisimme tulla takaisin:”  
  
Sansa nyökkäsi hitaasti. Jon kuuli kivisten seinien läpi pihamaalta miesten ääniä, miesten jotka jostain syystä seurasivat nyt häntä. Hänen olkapäänsä tuntuivat raskailta, valkoinen hurjasusi seinällä näytti yksinäiseltä tyhjässä salissa ja Sansa katsoi häntä vakaalla, pelottomalla katseella koska ei ollut nähnyt samaa kuin hän.  
  
”Sitten me keräämme kaikki mahdolliset joukot ja marssimme Muurille”, Sansa sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, joka täytti koko salin ja peitti ulkoa kantautuvat äänet. ”Ja jos Cersei yrittää ratsastaa tänne, lumi pysäyttää hänet niin kuin Stannisin.”  
  
”Sansa”, Jon sanoi, ja nimi tuntui painavalta hänen suussaan, ”en ikinä kuvitellut että minä…”  
  
”Ei kukaan meistä kuvitellut”, Sansa sanoi ja hymyili hänelle toispuoleista hymyä, joka ei näyttänyt varsinaisesti iloiselta, mutta teki silti hänen olonsa hieman helpommaksi. ”Ja silti olemme tässä. Puhutaan lordeillemme ja ladyillemme. Kerätään koko Pohjoinen ja ratsastetaan Muurille. Kun tämä talvi on ohi, me olemme yhä täällä.”  
  
**  
  
Ikkunasta katsottuna kaupunki näytti pikkuruiselta, niin kuin hän olisi voinut milloin tahansa ottaa sen käteensä ja sitten tehdä mitä tahtoi, pitää kämmenellään tai pudottaa maahan. Hän leikitteli hetken ajatuksella, mutta se ei onnistunut saamaan häntä hymyilemään. Tuolla jossain hiljaiselta näyttävien muurien sisällä ja vaiteliaiden katujen varsilla ihmiset juoruilivat ja juonittelivat, halusivat nähdä hänet nöyryytettynä ja syrjäytettynä, vaikkeivat tienneet mistään mitään, typerykset.  
  
Kerran hän oli ollut kaunis ja rakastettu – tai ehkä kaunis ja pelätty, mikä täältä ylhäältä katsottuna oli kai lähes sama asia. Nyt hän tunsi vuosien valuvan kasvojaan pitkin ja painavan poskiaan alaspäin. Kaupunki oli nauranut hänelle, kun hän oli kävellyt jalat verta vuotaen ja alastomana sen katuja pitkin aina septistä takaisin Punalinnaan. Nyt septiä ei enää ollut eikä kaupunki nauranut vaan itki. Hän oli itkevän kaupungin kuningatar, eikä hän itse ollut pystynyt itkemään ainuttakaan kyyneltä Tommenin kuoleman jälkeen.  
  
Ehkä siksi Jaime oli poissa. Ehkä jos hän olisi itkenyt, Jaime olisi uskonut häntä ja jäänyt.  
  
”Eikö vieläkään mitään?” hän kysyi Qyburnilta, joka oli odottanut vaiteliaana hänen vieressään.  
  
”Olen pahoillani, kuningattareni”, mies sanoi vilpittömältä kuulostavalla äänellä, mutta Cersei tiesi paremmin, hän tiesi kyllä ettei yksikään elävä ihminen rakastanut häntä vilpittömästi. Qyburn ei ollut poikkeus. Qyburn olisi hänen puolellaan niin kauan kuin se olisi miehelle edullista, ja sitten tämä kääntyisi häntä vastaan ja yrittäisi puukottaa häntä selkään, mutta hän ehtisi ensin. Tästä lähtien hän ehtisi aina ensin, ja tyhjä, tomuinen kukkula Baelorin septin paikalla sai muistuttaa kaikkia siitä. ”Kukaan ei ole nähnyt häntä. Vaikuttaa siltä, että hän on todella lähtenyt kaupungista.”  
  
”Tietenkin hän on lähtenyt kaupungista”, Cersei sanoi, vaikka se tuntui kiristävän jotain tiukempaan hänen hiljaisen sydämensä ympärille, ”jos hän olisi kaupungissa, hän olisi minun luonani. Haluan että löydät hänet.”  
  
”Kyllä, kuningattareni”, Qyburn sanoi, ja Cersei käänsi taas katseensa kohti kaupunkia. Jos vain koko Seitsemän kuningaskuntaa olisi ollut yhtä pieni kuin tuo kaupunki hänen ikkunansa alla, silloin hän olisi voinut ottaa sen kämmenelleen ja murskata kaikki, jotka halusivat tappaa hänet, ja etsiä Jaimen ja tuoda tämän kotiin. Qyburnin pikkulinnut eivät tietenkään löytäisi Jaimea, tai vaikka löytäisivätkin, siitä ei olisi mitään apua. Jaime palaisi itse ennen pitkää takaisin. Hän oli Jaimen sisar, paras ystävä, lasten äiti ja rakastettu. Jaimella ei ollut ketään muuta, pakkohan tämän oli palata.  
  
”Kuninkaankaarti tukahdutti neljä mellakkaa viime yönä”, Qyburn sanoi äänellä, joka tuntui vaimentuneen ja kadonneen jonnekin kauas. Jaime palaisi hänen luokseen, ennemmin tai myöhemmin, hänen pitäisi vain odottaa ja kestää. ”Ihmiset ovat levottomia, puhutaan että ruoka on loppumassa, ja tuulet ovat jo kylmiä ja lehdet tippuvat puista, kansa on huolissaan – ”  
  
”Talvi on tulossa”, Cersei kuuli sanovansa, ”niin, niin. Meidän pitää ostaa ruokaa. Jos kukaan Westerosissa ei pysty myymään sitä meille, sitä pitää tuoda Kapean meren takaa.”  
  
”Kuningattareni”, Qyburn sanoi, ”kruunun rahat ovat loppu.”  
  
Cersei huokaisi äänettömästi. Rahaa hän kaikkein viimeisimpänä halusi ajatella, raha oli pienin hänen huolistaan. ”Lainataan sitä.”  
  
”Rautapankki ei enää halua rahoittaa meitä. Tarvitsemme liittolaisia, ja rauhaa. Nyt sekä Dorne että Lakeus vihaavat meitä, ja Jon Nietos on julistautunut Pohjoisen kuninkaaksi, ja Laakso – ”  
  
”Riittää.” Qyburn hiljeni heti, ja Cersei huomasi toivovansa, että olisi voinut samanlaisella käskyllä hiljentää koko maan, kaikki Seitsemän kuningaskuntaa. Sitten hän olisi voinut rauhassa istuutua valtaistuimelleen ja kysyä, oliko maailmassa enää mitään, mikä saisi kiven hänen sisällään liikahtamaan. ”Yritä löytää rahaa. Taio sitä vaikka jostain, niin kuin Pikkusormi teki. Meidän pitää ruokkia nämä ihmiset, en jaksa kuunnella heidän nälkäänsä.”  
  
”Hyvä on, kuningattareni”, Qyburn sanoi, ”minä yritän.”  
  
Kun mies oli mennyt, Cersei pysähtyi vielä hetkeksi ikkunan luo. Tässä hän nyt oli, vihdoin kuningatar, vihdoin yksin, ja se tuntui kylmemmältä kuin hän oli koskaan kuvitellut. Hänen pieni neuvostonsa oli täynnä pikkuruisten linnojen lordeja, joiden vaakunoita hän ei saanut mieleensä. Hänen laivastostaan vastasi lordi Crakehallin vanhin poika, joka tuijotti häntä aina niin uteliaasti että hänen teki mieli sulkea mies tyrmään selvittämään päätään, ja rahakirstustaan nuori lordi Swyft, joka näytti hämmentyvän aina kun ajattelikin rahaa.  
  
Hänen ympärillään oli pelkkiä ääliöitä. Qyburn oli ainoa, joka ymmärsi jotain, ja niinpä Qyburn hylkäisi hänet ensimmäisenä sitten kun tuuli kääntyisi häntä vastaan.  
  
Cersei veti leukaansa ylöspäin ja käänsi selkänsä kaupungille. Punaviini lämmitti hänen kurkkuaan mutta ei pystynyt muuhun. Jos Pikkusormi ei olisi langennut Sansa Starkiin, tämä olisi onnistunut etsimään kruunulle lisää rahaa. Jos Margaery Tyrell ei olisi juoninut häntä vastaan, hänen ei olisi tarvinnut raivata tyttöä tieltään, Varpuset eivät olisi saaneet aseitaan eivätkä kääntyneet häntä vastaan eikä septi olisi palanut. Jos rahvas kadulla ei olisi juoruillut Tommenin ruumiista, Jaime ei olisi hylännyt häntä ja hän olisi voinut miehen sylissä vielä tuntea olevansa elossa. Jos hän olisi saanut pitää edes yhden lapsistaan, hänen sydämensä ei olisi muuttunut kiveksi.  
  
**  
  
Hämärän läpi hän näki Gillyn odottavan katseen. Muutaman sekunnin päästä liekki syttyi öljylamppuun, ja silloin Gilly jo tiesi, että jokin oli pielessä. Samwell Tarly seisoi pikkuruisen majatalohuoneen ovensuussa eikä osannut sanoa tai tehdä mitään, kun Gilly vilkaisi nopeasti kehdossa nukkuvaa lasta, käveli sitten hänen luokseen ja sulki hänen nyrkkiin jähmettyneet kätensä omien sormiensa sisälle.  
  
”Mitä on tapahtunut?” Gilly kysyi lopulta. ”Pitääkö meidän lähteä? Minne me menemme? Miksi he – ”  
  
”Ei mitään sellaista.” Sam veti syvään henkeä. ”Minä vain… he harkitsevat vielä. He harkitsevat ottavatko he minut koulutukseen vai eivät. Mutta ei tämä johdu siitä. He kertoivat… Muurilta tuli kirje. Jon on kuollut.”  
  
Gilly katsoi häntä odottavasti, otsa rypyssä. Sam tunsi solmun kiertyvän taas tiukemmalle vatsassaan. Kun hän oli kuullut tuimasilmäisen mestarin sanat, hänen ensimmäinen ajatuksensa oli ollut, että se oli varmasti virhe. Jon ei missään tapauksessa voisi kuolla. Jon pelastaisi heidät, hänen oli pakko, kukaan muu ei pystyisi siihen. Mutta korppi mestarin vierellä oli raakkunut ja tuijottanut Samia melkein pahankurisen näköisenä, ja mestari oli katsonut häneen kuin olisi kaivannut häneltä henkilökohtaisesti selvennystä asiaan, ikään kuin hän olisi henkilökohtaisesti ollut vastuussa järjenvastaisista uutisista, ja sitten mestari oli sanonut sanat, joita Sam yritti nyt kankeasti muotoille huulilleen.  
  
”Ja hän on herännyt henkiin”, hän sanoi, ja nyt Gilly tuijotti häntä suu aavistuksen verran auki, silmät liikkuen levottomina hänen kasvoillaan. ”Punainen nainen herätti hänet henkiin.”  
  
”Ei se ole mahdollista”, Gilly sanoi kiivaasti puristaen tiukemmin hänen käsiään. Pikku-Sam alkoi itkeä kehdossaan. ”Ei sellaista tapahdu.”  
  
”Valon Herra”, Sam kuuli sanovansa ohuella äänellä, ”Punainen nainen palvoo Valon Herraa, ehkä hän… ja Jon on lähtenyt. Hän on vapaa valastaan, koska hän on… kuollut, kautta Seitsemän, hän on _kuollut_ ja herännyt henkiin, ja nyt hän on ratsastanut Talvivaaraan ottamaan sen Boltoneilta ja Edd toimii Yövartion komentajana.”  
  
”Talvivaaraan”, Gilly toisti tuijottaen häntä tiiviisti kuin olisi kaivannut selitystä, aivan niin kuin mestari Vanhankaupungin kirjastossa hetkeä aiemmin. Samin päässä pyöri. Hän oli tullut Vanhaankaupunkiin Jonin luvalla, Jonin joka oli ollut Yövartion komentaja, ja Aemon oli kuollut, ja kaikki oli muuttunut, eikä Jon enää ollut Yövartiossa, eikä Sam tiennyt mitä tehdä. Kunpa joku olisi selittänyt hänelle.  
  
”Ehkä hän kirjoittaa minulle”, Sam sanoi onnistumatta kuulostamaan lainkaan toiveikkaalta, ”ja sitten hän selittää kaiken.”  
  
”Ei tuollaista voi selittää”, Gilly sanoi irrottaen äkkiä otteensa hänen käsistään. Tyttö käveli kehdon luo, nosti yhä huutavan lapsen syliinsä ja alkoi tuudittaa tätä puolittain hyräillen. Sam pudottautui istumaan lähimmälle tuolille. Jos hän vain olisi voinut puhua Jonin kanssa, silloin hän olisi kysynyt mitä Jon nyt aikoi, ja mitä hänen itsensä pitäisi tehdä, ja Jon olisi antanut hänelle ohjeita, Jon tiesi aina mitä tehdä.  
  
”On muutakin”, Sam sanoi niin hiljaa, että nipin napin kuuli sitä itsekään. Vain hetkeä aiemmin hän oli seissyt kirjastossa paikallaan jähmettyneenä ja yrittänyt ymmärtää mestarin sanoja, sitä että Jon oli kuollut ja kuitenkin eli, ja sitten mestari oli rykäissyt äänekkäästi ja katsonut häntä kulmakarvat koholla, ja hän oli ajatellut _mikä voisi olla suurempi uutinen kuin tuo._  
  
**  
  
Kivinen rakennus hänen ympärillään vavahti, kun Drogon laskeutui sisäpihalle hänen eteensä. Hän kuuli vartijoiden pelokkaat huudahdukset ja poispäin syöksyvien ihmisten kiireiset askeleet, mutta niillä ei ollut mitään merkitystä. Drogon kääntyi hitaasti kohti päätään ja katsoi häntä silmiin.  
  
Hän ei tiennyt, mikä oli muuttunut Vaes Dothrakin salissa, jonka hän oli polttanut maan tasalle khalien mukana. Ehkä se oli jotain muinaista taikaa, jotain mikä virtasi hänen suonissaan, jotain minkä liekit saivat elämään. Kun Drogon rovio oli palanut pois hänen ympärillään, hänen lohikäärmeensä olivat syntyneet, ja kun hän oli polttanut khalit ja lunastanut koko khalasarin itselleen, hän oli samalla saanut takaisin lohikäärmeidensä kunnioituksen. Tai ehkä ei ollut kyse mistään taiasta, ehkä hän vain oli hukannut itseluottamuksensa Mereenissä ja ehkä tuli oli tuonut sen takaisin. Ehkä sen takia Drogon oli kuunnellut häntä.  
  
Nyt yhteys heidän välillään tuntui niin vahvalta, että se teki koko muun maailman harmaaksi ja merkityksettömäksi. Hän kuuli, kuinka Missandei liikkui huoneessa hänen takanaan, mutta askeleet tuntuivat olevan maailman toisella puolella. Drogon kallisti päätään ja katsoi häntä ja hän mietti jälleen kerran, eikö hän voisi vain lähteä vähäksi aikaa, istua Drogonin selkään ja antaa sen nousta kauas Aurinkokeihään talojen yläpuolelle, ja eikö hän voisi katsoa kaikkia seitsemää kuningaskuntaa ensin ylhäältä, Drogonin selästä, katsoa kauas maahana ja tietää, että se kaikki oli oleva hänen.  
  
”Kuningattareni”, Missandein ääni kutsui jostain kaukaa, ”Tyrion on täällä. Joukot ovat valmiina.”  
  
Daenerys sulki hetkeksi silmänsä ja päästi irti, ja kun hän katsoi taas pihamaalle, Drogon levitti suuria siipiään noustakseen lentoon. Hän käänsi selkänsä lohikäärmeelle ja astui kohti Missandeita, joka tuijotti häntä tarkkaavaisena. Välillä hänellä oli kummallinen tunne, että Missandei näki hänen lävitseen, ja hän oli siitä kiitollinen. Jos hän alkaisi toistaa jonkun toisen virheitä, Missandei näkisi sen ja pysäyttäisi hänet. Ja jos hän olisi yksinäinen tai peloissaan, Missandei arvaisi senkin, vaikka ei pukisikaan sitä sanoiksi.  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi tytölle, joka nyökkäsi hänelle ja seurasi häntä sitten ulos huoneesta.  
  
Tyrion odotti häntä heti oven ulkopuolella. Mies kumarsi hänelle ja asettautui sitten kulkemaan hänen vierelleen, ja he kävelivät sanattomina kivisten käytävien halki pihalle. Kun he astuivat kirkkaaseen auringonvaloon, jossa Hietakyyt istuivat jo hevostensa selässä vartijat ympärillään ja Olenna Tyrell katsoi heitä terävät silmät vakavina hymyttömien kasvojen keskellä, Drogonin varjo liukui kaupungin talojen yllä. Daenerys tiesi etsimättäkin, että toiset kaksi olivat myös lähellä, vaikka niitä kahta hän ei hallinnutkaan samalla tavalla kuin Drogonia, ei yhtä äänettömästi ja eleettömästi. Jonain päivänä joku muu ratsastaisi niillä, tai ei kukaan, mutta hän ei ajattelisi sitä vielä. Nyt hän lähtisi armeijansa kanssa kohti Kuninkaansatamaa ja ottaisi takaisin sen, mikä oli aina ollut hänen.  
  
Ja sitten, jonain päivänä, hän nousisi Drogonin selkään ja lentäisi kolmen lohikäärmeensä kanssa etelästä pohjoiseen, Dornesta Muurille, näkisi koko valtakuntansa ja kaikki sen joet ja pellot ja kukkulat ja tuntisi sen ja tietäisi olevansa kotona.  
  
**  
  
”Cersei Lannister istuu rautavaltaistuimella?” lordi Royce jyrähti ja näytti siltä, kuin olisi aikonut saman tien nousta seisomaan ja lähteä oikomaan väärinkäsitystä. ”Eihän hänellä ole siihen mitään oikeutta!”  
  
”Kaikki muut ovat kuolleet”, Petyr Baelish sanoi rauhallisella, aina puolittain hymyilevällä äänellään, ”eikä ole ketään joka pitäisi vastaan.”  
  
”Minä pistän vastaan”, lordi Royce ärähti. ”Hänellä ei ole oikeutta siihen. Rautavaltaistuin kuuluu – ”  
  
”Kenelle?” lordi Baelish kysyi, kun Yohn Royce ei näyttänyt aikovan lopettaa lausettaan. ”Kaikki kuningas Robertin avioliitossa syntyneet lapset ovat kuolleet. Renly on kuollut, Stannis on kuollut ja prinsessa Shireen on kuollut. Pitäisikö valtaistuimelle laittaa seuraavaksi joku Robertin äpäristä?”  
  
”Ei tietenkään”, lordi Royce sanoi, ”mutta – ”  
  
”Cersei saa pitää kruununsa niin kauan kun ei ole ketään, joka pystyisi ottamaan sen pois”, Petyr Baelish sanoi kevyesti. ”Mutta, arvon lordit, tämä on meille hyvä asia. Lannisterien ja Tyrellien liitto on päättynyt. Lannistereilla on enää Freyt, ja Freyistä on yhtä paljon hyötyä kuin hevosesta soutuveneessä. Kukaan ei uhkaa meitä.”  
  
”Lannistereilla on vahva armeija”, lordi Cerwyn sanoi, ”ja meidän armeijamme on palasina. Emme voi mitenkään voittaa – ”  
  
”Ei Cersei voi marssittaa armeijaan pohjoiseen meitä vastaan”, lordi Baelish sanoi kuulostaen nyt lähes kyllästyneeltä. ”Hänellä on aivan riittävästi tekemistä omilla nurkillaan. Martellit ovat vihanneet häntä jo pitkään ja nyt hän on suututtanut myös Tyrellit.”  
  
”Cersei Lannister ei voi istua rautavaltaistuimella”, lordi Royce sanoi happamasti ja nosti viinilasin huulilleen.  
  
”Mormontin suvulle on aivan sama, kuka istuu rautavaltaistuimella”, lady Lyanna Mormont sanoi kirkkaalla äänellä. ”Me kumarramme vain Pohjoisen kuningasta.”  
  
”Montako miestä teitä on jäljellä, lady Mormont?” Wyman Manderly kysyi raskaasti huokaisten. ”Kaksikymmentä?”  
  
”Riittää”, Jon sanoi ja yllättyi siitä, että salissa istuvat lordit ja ladyt tosiaan hiljenivät ja kääntyivät katsomaan häntä. Aave seisoi äänettömänä hänen vierellään, Jeor Mormontin miekka lepäsi raskaana hänen vyöllään ja Sansa istui hänen vasemmalla puolellaan selkä suorana, paksut punaiset hiukset valuen selkää pitkin kohti lattiaa.  
  
Hän selvitti kurkkuaan, nousi seisomaan ja näki odotuksen kaikkien silmissä. Ei hän osannut puhua näille ihmisille. Hän oli puhunut Yövartion miehille, omilleen, eikä sekään ollut riittänyt. Täällä hän oli aivan väärässä paikassa. Hän ei tiennyt, miten puhuisi näille ihmisille niin, että he luottaisivat häneen, eikä hän tiennyt, miten osaisi luottaa itseensä.  
  
”Vihollisemme ei odota etelässä”, hän sanoi lopulta ja pakotti itsensä katsomaan pöydissä istuvia miehiä silmiin. ”Vihollisemme odottaa pohjoisessa, Muurin takana. Kuningatar uhkaa meitä sodalla, mutta emme me voi lähteä etelään sotimaan. Emme voi enää tuhlata aikaa emmekä miehiä sotiaksemme eläviä vastaan.”  
  
”Kuninkaani”, lordi Royce sanoi, ja Jon tunsi miten sana valui kylmänä hänen selkäänsä pitkin. Hän oli varma, ettei ollut vielä koskaan ollut näin väsynyt. ”Jos Lannisterien armeija hyökkää tänne kun olemme Muurilla, olemme mennyttä.”  
  
”Arvon lordit”, hän sanoi, ”ja ladyt, jos kuolleiden armeija hyökkää tänne kun olemme etelässä, me olemme mennyttä. Olen nähnyt Cersei Lannisterin ja olen nähnyt Yökuninkaan enkä haluaisi kohdata kumpaakaan enää uudestaan, mutta Yökuningasta pelkään silti enemmän.”  
  
Hän yritti katsoa heitä kaikkia: lordi Roycea joka tuijotti suoraan häneen otsa rypyillä, lordi Cerwyniä joka vilkuili häntä epäluuloisesti kuin ei olisi tiennyt, miten tekisi tolkkua hänen sanoistaan, Petyr Baelishia joka hymyili hänelle. Lyanna Mormont istui selkä suorana paikallaan ja nyökkäsi hänelle, ja lordi Glover käänsi kasvonsa lattiaan mutta nyökkäsi hänkin. Davos Merenverto seisoi hänen takanaan Aave vieressään, ja kun hän kääntyi katsomaan olkansa yli Davosia, tämä hymyili hänelle lyhyesti. Sansa tuijotti suoraan eteensä kasvot vakavina ja liikkumattomina, ja Jon toivoi, että hänen omat silmänsä olisivat olleet yhtä vakaat.  
  
”Keräämme Pohjoisen joukot”, hän sanoi, ”ja ratsastamme Muurille niin pian kuin voimme. Rukoilkaamme uusia ja vanhoja jumalia, että se on silloin vielä pystyssä.”  
  
”Kuninkaani”, lordi Manderly sanoi väsyneellä äänellä, ”talvi on tullut. Ei ole helppoa kerätä Pohjoisen miehiä eikä ole helppoa viedä sellaista joukkoa Muurille.”  
  
”Ei niin”, Jon sanoi, ”mutta me teemme sen silti.”


	4. Chapter 4

Tumma vesi velloi hänen ympärillään. Niin kuin joka aamu, tänäänkin hänestä tuntui, että häntä oli hieman vähemmän jäljellä. Ehkä osa hänestä oli murentunut ja kadonnut Asshain varjoon.  
  
Käsi oli kuitenkin taas ehjä. Se välkkyi aamun harmaassa auringossa tummana ja kiiltävänä. Vaikka se oli raskas, hän pystyi liikuttamaan sitä kevyesti, aivan kuin se olisi ollut hänen omansa.  
  
Varjonsitoja oli vakuuttanut hänelle, että tauti oli pysähtynyt. Silti hän välillä kuvitteli tuntevansa, miten se kiemurteli notkeaksi metalliksi muuttuneen ihon alla kohti hänen sisäelimiään, kohti keuhkoja ja lopulta myös sydäntä. Silloin hän seisoi laivan kannella, nojasi reunaa vasten ja tuijotti loputonta merta edessään, toivoi että laiva olisi kulkenut hieman kovempaa tai että matkaa olisi ollut vähän vähemmän. Hän laski myös päiviä, vaikka ei tiennyt, kuinka monta niitä oli jäljellä.  
  
Jokin söi häntä. Ehkä se oli käsi, ehkä varjonsitojan taikuuden hinta oli tiimalasi, jonka hiekka valui joka hetki jossain hänen näkymättömissään. Tai ehkä Asshain varjo oli tarttunut häneen ja kulutti häntä. Sillä ei ollut juurikaan väliä – hän oli vanha mies, joka oli elämässään tehnyt enemmän virheitä kuin jaksoi laskea. Hän tiesi kuolevansa pian, eikä hänellä ollut enää paljon pyydettävää elämältä. Hän halusi vain kuolla miekka kädessä, ja hän halusi kuolla jotta Daenerys saisi elää  
  
**  
  
Miehen kurkusta pääsi äännähdys, joka oli sekoitus epäuskoa ja yllätystä. Kultainen naamio kolahti katukiviä vasten pään mukana, ja loput miehestä makasi jo liikkumattomana keskellä verta, joka hiljalleen ui kivien lomaan ja värjäsi saumoista uhkarohkeasti kasvavat heinänkorret.  
  
Daario Naharis pyyhki miekkansa ja asetti sen takaisin vyölleen. Ihmisjoukko alkoi kerääntyä hänen ympärilleen, vaikka mitään nähtävää ei ollut. Miehet hoitaisivat ruumiin pois ja kutsuisivat jonkun pesemään veren katukiveykseltä, tai ehkä sade tekisi sen heidän puolestaan. Hän itse menisi nyt takaisin pyramidiin ja kaataisi itselleen viiniä.  
  
Tänä aamuna hän oli herännyt lempityttönsä vierestä. Shandara oli pitkä ja hoikka ja itsepäinen, ja tällä oli tummanruskeat villisti kihartuvat hiukset, jotka ulottuivat nipin napin olkapäille. Kun Daario työnsi sormensa tytön hiusten väliin tai juoksutti sormiaan tämän kapeaa lannetta pitkin tai painoi kätensä pienille rinnoille, hän ei millään voinut edes hetkeksi unohtaa, kenen kanssa oli. Shandara piti siitä, että hän halusi olla sängyssä aina silmät auki, ja nauroi rohkeaa, vilpitöntä naurua, joka täytti jokaisen nurkan Daeneryksen vanhoista asuinhuoneista.  
  
Daario ei tiennyt, minkä takia hän oli päättänyt nukkua juuri täällä. Hänen miehensä olivat hämmästyneet, mutta kukaan ei ollut uskaltanut sanoa hänelle vastaan. Ehkä hän yritti kiusata itseään, manata esiin muistoja Daeneryksesta ja sitten häätää niitä tuomalla kuningattaren sänkyyn naisia, jotka eivät tippaakaan muistuttaneet tätä. Ehkä hän yritti selvittää itselleen, oliko hän ollut rakastunut hopeatukkaiseen naiseen, joka oli ottanut hänet rakastajakseen ja sitten purjehtinut meren taakse ja jättänyt hänet tänne pitkästymään.  
  
Ja hän todella oli pitkästynyt, niin pitkästynyt että satunnaisten vehkeilijöiden tappaminen kadulla ei onnistunut piristämään häntä sen enempää kuin naisten kanssa makaaminenkaan. Toisinaan hän leikitteli ajatuksella, että ehkä syttyisi sota ja hän saisi taas taistella kunnolla. Ja ehkä Daenerys tulisi takaisin ja raivostuisi siitä, että hän oli nainut Shandaraa kuningattaren parvekkeella, pidellyt tämän hiuksista kiinni juuri sopivan lujasti ja kääntänyt tämän katseen yli Mereenin kattojen ja ottanut tämän takaapäin. Ehkä Daenerys huutaisi hänelle ja uhkaisi karkoittaa hänelle ja hän matelisi kuningattarensa edessä ja sitten lopulta, lopulta Daenerys antaisi hänelle anteeksi ja riisuisi hänet alasti.  
  
Ehkä hän ei ollutkaan pitkästynyt, ehkä hänen sydämensä oli särkynyt. Hän naurahti ääneen, juoksi viimeiset askeleet pyramidin ovensuulle ja käski palvelijaa tuomaan viinin.  
  
**  
  
Daenerys Targaryen oli todellakin kaunis nainen, vaikka oli pakko myöntää, että se selitti vain osan hänen vahvuudestaan. Turha sitä oli silti kiistääkään. Kuningattaren – Olennan korvissa soi edelleen kalsea nuotti, kun hän kutsui jotakuta toista kuin Margaerya kuningattareksi, mutta pakko kai siihen oli nyt ryhtyä – pistävänsiniset silmät ja lähes valkoisina hohtavat hiukset pistivät varmasti melkein kenen tahansa pojan pään sekaisin. Olenna huokaisi raskaasti. Jos Loras olisi elänyt, ehkä hän olisi saanut järjestettyä tämän naimisiin lohikäärmekuningattaren kanssa. Loras ei olisi haksahtanut ihailemaan vain kuningattaren sieviä lanteita. Ajatus oli kuitenkin liian katkera. Hänen olisi pakko lakata ajattelemasta lapsenlapsiaan jatkuvasti, muuten hän tulisi hulluksi ennen kuin ehtisi nähdä Cersein tuhoutuvan.  
  
Heidän ei olisi koskaan pitänyt lähteä Suurtarhasta. Heidän olisi pitänyt jättää valtaistuinpeli muiden pelattavaksi. Ajatus oli hyödytön ja turha ja oli aivan liian myöhäistä, ja silti hän tunsi katumuksen jäytävän luitaan. Vanha nainen, joka istui miettimässä tekemiään virheitä – sellainen hänestä oli tullut. Hän oli kuvitellut pystyvänsä huolehtimaan Margaerysta ja Lorasista, hän oli järjestänyt Joffreyn pois, mutta sitten Cersei oli jotenkin onnistunut voittamaan hänet. Kyse ei ollut älystä, siitä hän oli varma. Cersei oli voittanut hänet, koska oli häikäilemättömämpi kuin hän ja koska tuuri jostain syystä oli ollut Cersein puolella.  
  
Olenna Tyrell ei ollut koskaan uskonut tuuriin, mutta nyt hän uskoi. Se oli vienyt hänen lapsensa ja lapsenlapsensa ja nyt hän oli yksin ja joutui seuraamaan, kuinka pikkuserkut tappelivat siitä, kenelle suvun perintö kuului. Jumalia hän ei halunnut syyttää. Cersei Lannisterin voitto ei voinut olla jumalten tekosia.  
  
Hän huokaisi jälleen raskaasti ja sitten uudestaan tajutessaan, kuinka vanhalta hän kuulosti huokaillessaan. Onneksi Ellaria Hieta nousi silloin pöydän äärestä ja sanoi lähtevänsä valmistelemaan hevostaan päivän ratsastusta varten. Olenna seurasi hetken aikaa, miten Daenerys jutteli nuoren mutta kieltämättä varsin terävältä vaikuttavan Missandein kanssa, ja nojautui sitten eteenpäin sitruunakakkujen ja hunajaleivosten yli.  
  
”Tämä matkustaminen tosiaan tekee nälkäiseksi”, Olenna sanoi, ja tytöt kääntyivät katsomaan häntä. Missandein otsa oli rypyssä ja Daenerys tuijotti häntä vakaalla, varovaisen uteliaalla katseella. ”Minun iässäni ei kai pitäisi enää olla perso makealle, mutta tien päällä huomaan aina himoitsevani sitruunakakkuja.”  
  
Missandei vilkaisi Daenerysta, joka hymyili pienesti. ”Ne ovat todellakin hyviä.”  
  
”Ehdottomasti, teidän armonne”, Olenna sanoi ja harkitsi syövänsä yhden, mutta totuuden nimissä kaikki se matkustaminen oli jo pistänyt hänen vatsansa aika tavalla sekaisin. ”Suoraan sanottuna olen jo jonkin aikaa halunnut rupatella teidän kanssanne hieman vähemmän muodollisesti. Kenties ette pahastu jos nyt otan tilaisuudesta kiinni.”  
  
Tällä kertaa Daenerys hymyili aidon huvittuneesti. Missandei vaikutti edelleen lähinnä hämmentyneeltä ja vilkuili vuoroin kuningatartaan ja vuoroin Olennaa.  
  
”Kaikin mokomin”, Daenerys sanoi ja nyökkäsi lyhyesti Missandeille, joka lopetti vilkuilun ja suoristautui tuolissaan. Olenna olisi saattanut jopa arvailla kuningattaren ja tämän seuraneidin olevan jonkinmoisia ystäviä keskenään, mikä puhui ehdottomasti Daeneryksen puolesta. Nainen, joka ei ylenkatsonut palvelijaansa, ei voinut millään olla läpeensä mätä. ”Mistä halusitte rupatella?”  
  
”Voi, halusin lähinnä hieman tutustua teihin”, Olenna sanoi. ”Katsokaas, olen vanha nainen ja olen menettänyt kaiken, mikä on minulle tärkeää. Nyt Ellaria Hieta ja teidän Varyksenne ovat ylipuhuneet minut luottamaan kostoni teidän käsiinne. Haluaisin mielelläni tietää, millaiset kädet sitä kannattelevat.”  
  
Missandei vilkaisi ohimennen Daeneryksen käsiin, jotka lepäsivät kuningattaren sylissä. Olennaa nauratti, ja hymy tuntui kummallisena nykäisynä hänen suupielissään. Kummallista, ilmeisesti kaikki hänen kokemansa kärsimys ei ollut vieläkään saanut naurua lopullisesti nujerrettua hänen sisältään.  
  
”Mitä haluaisitte tietää?” Daenerys kysyi ystävällisellä äänensävyllä. Heidän ympärillään leiriä kasattiin jo, kohta alkaisi taas ratsastus kohti Lakeutta ja sitten kohti Kuninkaansatamaa. Tuulet olivat kylmenneet ja Olenna huomasi jo hieman odottavansa sitä, että saisi Suurtarhan kohdalla pudottautua joukkiosta ja jäädä lämpimän takkatulen viereen istumaan, ehkä lopullisesti. Kunhan vain Suurtarhan seuraavaksi valtiaaksi tulisi joku, jolla olisi vähän järkeä päässään. Sukulaiset olivat usein niin rasittavia.  
  
”Mitä aiotte tehdä, kun saatte rautavaltaistuimen?” Olenna kysyi. Daeneryksen silmissä näkyi pilkahdus. Kas vain, kuningatar siis nautti vanhan naisen hieman röyhkeästä kysymyksestä.  
  
”Aion hallita”, Daenerys sanoi äänellä, johon sekoittui jotain raskasta. Sekin oli hyvä merkki. Hallitseminen teki aina ihmisen olkapäät jotenkin raskaiksi, ja jos sitä ei tiennyt, oli joko ajattelematon tai yksinkertaisesti tyhmä. ”Aion tuoda rauhan ja oikeudenmukaisuuden Seitsemään kuningaskuntaan.”  
  
”Huhupuheiden mukaan teillä on vain kuusi”, Olenna sanoi. ”Lupasitte kuulemma Rautasaaret Yara Greyjoylle.”  
  
Daenerys hymyili lyhyesti. ”Totta. Hän saa ne kiitokseksi siitä, että auttaa minua saamaan loput kuusi.”  
  
”Erinomainen järjestely, myönnän sen”, Olenna sanoi. ”Ja toivon vilpittömästi, että rauhaisa ja oikeudenmukainen elämä kuudessa kuningaskunnassa ei osoittaudu hankalammaksi tavoitteeksi kuin nyt uskotte. Talvi on tulossa ja monet kertovat, että se on tällä kertaa pitkä.”  
  
”Lady Tyrell, uskoisin että voimme rupatella jostain muusta kuin säästä.”  
  
”Kun puolet valtakunnasta on lumen peitossa, yllätytte siitä, miten tärkeä asia säästä tulee”, Olenna sanoi, ”mutta hyvä on. Kenet aiotte ottaa puolisoksenne?”  
  
Daeneryksen hymy oli leveä ja vilpitön vaikkakin nopea.  
  
”Vaikka olemmekin liittolaisia, en usko että minun pitäisi keskustella asiasta teidän kanssanne.”  
  
”Voi, kuningattareni”, Olenna sanoi ja kieltäytyi ajattelemasta Margaerya, ”olen tavannut jokaisen miehen, jota harkitset puolisoksesi. Olen illallistanut heidän isiensä kanssa ja ehkä juoninut heidän äitiensä kanssa. Tiedän heidän heikkoutensa ja vahvuutensa. Nimenomaan minun kanssani sinun pitäisi jutella siitä.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Daenerys sanoi, ”kun haluan tietää miesten synkimmät salaisuudet, tulen kysymään teiltä. Ehkä saan vielä olla onnellinen siitä, että olette puolellani.”  
  
”Kultaseni”, Olenna sanoi piittaamatta Missandein järkyttyneestä ähkäisystä, ”jos pojantyttäreni olisi elänyt, olisin ollut sinua vastaan. Mutta kun nyt olen menettänyt hänet, voin sanoa, että sinulla on lempeyttä ja älyä, ja näkisin sinut paljon mieluummin valtaistuimella kuin Cersein, jolla on jälkimmäistä jonkin verran mutta ensimmäistä ei lainkaan. Toivon todella, että saat rauhallisen ja oikeudenmukaisen valtakuntasi ja annan sinulle hyvillä mielin neuvoja avioliittoasioissa.”  
  
Daenerys katsoi häntä pitkään, ja hetken hän jo mietti, oliko hän sittenkin mennyt vähän liian pitkälle. Hänellä alkoi kuitenkin olla elämässä niin vähän menetettävää, että oli turha pihdata rehellisyyttä, eikä Daenerys luopuisi Lakeuden miesvahvuudesta vaikka loukkaantuisikin vanhan naisen suorasukaisuudesta.  
  
”Lady Olenna”, Daenerys sanoi ennen kuin hiljaisuus kasvoi liian pitkäksi, ”toivon että tapaamme toisemme vielä sitten, kun te olette saanut kostonne ja minä rauhani. Mutta nyt meidän on lopetettava aamupalamme ja valmistauduttava matkustamaan, ja illalla olemme taas päivän matkan verran lähempänä tulevaisuutta.”  
  
Hetken päästä Olenna odotti tiensivussa katsellen Daeneryksen eriskummallista sotajoukkoa: Dornen ratsastajia keltaiset huivit kasvoillaan, puolialastomia dothrakeja ja hämmentävän järjestelmällisiä Tahrattomia. Hänellä oli kummallinen tunne, että aamussa oli jotain uutta sävyä. Nuorempana hän olisi saattanut ajatella, että se oli toivoa. Ilmeisesti hän ei ollutkaan vielä niin vanha ja väsynyt, etteikö olisi halunnut nähdä, mitä Daenerys Targaryen tekisi Seitsemälle kuningaskunnalle.  
  
**  
  
Briennen kasvot olivat pettyneet ja väsyneet ja lumesta märät. Nainen katsoi häntä vakaalla katseella, huulet puristettuina yhteen ja käsi puristaen miekan kahvaa. Muutaman metrin päässä hiljainen aseenkantajapoika seisoi puristaen hevosten ohjaksia ja selvästi kuunnellen heidän keskusteluaan.  
  
”Petin luottamuksesi”, Brienne sanoi. ”Olen pahoillani. En saanut häntä suostuteltua.”  
  
”Älä”, Sansa keskeytti naisen, kun tämä oli jälleen polvistumassa pakkaslumeen. ”Ei sillä ole enää väliä. Olen pahoillani, ettei Mustakala palannut kanssasi, mutta Talvivaara on nyt meidän.”  
  
Brienne nosti katseensa taas häneen, ja hän vilkaisi olkansa yli aseenkantajaa, joka lähti heti taluttamaan hevosia kohti tallia.  
  
”Mene nyt lepäämään ja syömään”, hän lisäsi vetäen samalla hartioillaan lepäävää turkkia paremmin kaulansa suojaksi. Jokainen päivä tuntui vähän kylmemmältä, talvi oli tullut. ”Jon on lähtenyt keräämään Pohjoisen joukkoja Talvivaaraan. Hän uskoo, että kuolleiden armeija marssii pian pohjoisesta.”  
  
”Arvon lady”, Brienne sanoi, kun hän oli jo kääntymässä takaisin kohti linnaa, ”on muutakin. Yritimme ratsastaa nopeasti takaisin tänne, mutta pysähdyimme muutamaan majataloon ja kuulimme…   puhutaan, että Walder Frey on kuollut.”  
  
”Kuollut?”  
  
”Niin he sanoivat, arvon lady. Hän on kuollut ja kaksi hänen vanhinta poikaansa myös.”  
  
”Kuinka he kuolivat?” Sansa kuuli kysyvänsä. Tuuli ujelsi hänen ympärillään, oli vielä varhainen aamu ja pihalla oli hiljaista, vain tallipojat kantoivat jo vettä hevosille ja keittäjien apulaiset kantoivat ruokaa varastosta linnaan pitkin polkua, joka oli tallattu yöllä sataneeseen lumeen. Lumisade jatkui yhä. Sansa ravisteli hiutaleet hihoiltaan ja nielaisi. Jonin lähdön jälkeen Talvivaara oli tuntunut suuremmalta ja tyhjemmältä. Välillä hänen oli vaikea muistaa, että lähes koko hänen perheensä oli kuollut. Muutaman kerran hän oli kuullut askelia ja kääntynyt ympäri ja aivan pienen hetken kuvitellut että -  
  
”Ne ovat vain kulkulaisten puheita”, Brienne sanoi hiljaisemmalla äänellä, joka melkein peittyi vanhoja kiviä vasten vinkuvaan tuuleen, ”eivätkä he tiedä tekijää mutta he sanoivat että hän… että Walder Frey murhattiin oman pöytänsä ääreen, että joku leikkasi hänen kurkkunsa auki niin kuin…”  
  
Briennen ääni vaipui hiljaisuuteen ja kasvot muuttuivat entistäkin valkoisemmiksi. Sansa veti terävästi henkeä.  
  
”Niin kuin minun äitini kurkku leikattiin auki.”  
  
”Niin”, Brienne sanoi pälyillen häntä. ”Niin. Olen pahoillani – ”  
  
”Mistä?” Sansa kuuli oman naurahduksensa kovana ja leppymättömänä. Hänellä oli kylmä, hän toivoi ettei Jon olisi lähtenyt ja että talvi olisi jo ohi. ”Siitä että Walder Frey kuoli samalla tavalla kuin äitini? Olen iloinen että joku tappoi hänet hänen omassa salissaan. Olisinpa tehnyt sen itse.”  
  
Brienne tuijotti häntä kuin ei olisi uskonut, että hän tarkoitti sitä, ja ehkä hän ei tarkoittanutkaan. Hän mietti etäisesti, kuka Walder Freyn oli tappanut – ilmeisesti se joku ainakin oli heidän puolellaan.  
  
”Kuka hallitsee Vuolasvirtaa nyt? Lannisterien armeija?” Sansa kysyi ääneen.  
  
Brienne pudisteli hitaasti päätään. ”En ole varma, arvon lady. Kuulemani mukaan Walder Freyn pojat ja pojanpojat nahistelevat nyt keskenään siitä, kenelle perintö kuuluu. Patrek Frey on kuulemma iäkäs mies, joka ei koskaan halunnut lordiksi, ja moni muu ottaisi mielellään hänen paikkaansa.”  
  
”Entä Edmure? Enoni? Onko hänestä mitään uutisia?”  
  
”Lannisterit lähettivät hänet linnaan piirityksen aikana”, Brienne sanoi selvästi pahoillaan, ”hän sai heidät antautumaan. Luulisin, että hän on edelleen Freyn vankina.”  
  
Sansa nyökkäsi. Hän ei muistanut Edmurea juurikaan ja kaikkien hänen menettämiensä ihmisten joukossa enon kasvot tuntuivat etäisiltä. ”Selvä. Brienne, ole hyvä ja syö ja lepää. Me odotamme nyt, että Jon palaa tai että Cersei kokoaa joukkonsa ja ratsastaa Pohjoiseen.”  
  
”Olen vannonut suojelevani teitä viimeiseen asti, arvon lady”, Brienne sanoi käsi miekkansa kahvalla. Sansa tunsi itsensä kummallisen ohueksi, niin kuin hänen ympärillään kieppuva kylmä tuuli olisi kuluttanut ja kaivertanut häntä.  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi ja yritti hymyillä Briennelle, vaikka hymy jähmettyi hänen kasvoilleen. Ehkä se johtui kylmyydestä.  
  
Kun Brienne oli mennyt, hän käveli yksin takaisin sisälle. Aamu oli häikäisevän valkoinen ja kylmä, lunta oli jälleen satanut niin paljon, että miehet, naiset ja hevoset kävelisivät taas nilkkojaan myöten lumessa, kunnes se päivän mittaan tallautuisi kovaksi alustaksi heidän jalkoihinsa. Kun kivinen ovi kolahti kiinni hänen perässään, hän puisteli lumen hiuksistaan ja jatkoi sitten matkaansa saliin, jossa aamuvirkuimmat lordit söivät jo aamupalaa. Hän istuutui omalle paikalleen pitkän pöydän ääreen ja katseli valkoista sutta viitassa salin takaseinällä. Kuinka kauan hän oli jo ollut kotona? Viikkoja? Talvi oli julmempi, linnan pihamaa hiljaisempi kun osa lordeista oli lähtenyt kotiin keräämään joukkojaan, ja hänen sisällään kasvoi päivä päivältä tieto siitä, että kaikki oli vielä kesken.  
  
Pikkusormi liittyi hänen viereensä hieman myöhemmin. Mies seisahtui pöydän eteen ja odotti, että hän nyökkäsi, ja hän näki lordien ja ladyjen silmäilevän heitä vaivihkaa, kun Petyr istuutui hänen viereensä ja tarjosi hänelle toisen palan leipää.  
  
”Ritarisi on tullut takaisin”, Pikkusormi sanoi hetken kuluttua, kun sali oli jo hieman kyllästynyt seuraamaan heitä.  
  
”Brienne saapui tänä aamuna”, Sansa sanoi katsomatta miestä. ”Hän toi uutisia.”  
  
”Walder Frey on kuollut”, Pikkusormi sanoi kepeällä sävyllä, eikä Sansa välittänyt kysyä, mistä mies sen tiesi. ”Se onkin melkoinen arvoitus. Kukaan ei nähnyt tappajaa, ikään kuin hän olisi ollut näkymätön.”  
  
”Haluaisin tietää, kuka se oli”, Sansa sanoi. ”Kuka vihaa Freyn sukua niin paljon?”  
  
”Monikin. Oikea kysymys on kai se, kuka pystyy tappamaan miehen tämän omassa talossa jättämättä lainkaan jälkiä.”  
  
”Ehkä emme saa koskaan tietää.”  
  
”Katso näitä ihmisiä”, Pikkusormi sanoi keskeyttäen hänen harhailevat ajatuksensa Freyn murhaajasta, ”sali täynnä Pohjoisen sukuja, ja sinun pitäisi olla heidän kuningattarensa.”  
  
Sansa mursi leipäpalan kahtia ja kastoi sen hunajaan. ”Taasko? Luulin että olit päättänyt tukea Jonia.”  
  
”Tuen sinua. Ja nyt Jonin paikka on tyhjä ja sinä istut yhä tässä pöydässä. Näin sen kuuluisikin olla.”  
  
”Ja sinun kuuluisi istua vieressäni”, Sansa sanoi kuivasti. Hänen ei tarvinnut vilkaista Pikkusormea, hän kyllä tunsi miehen vinon hymyn vieressään. ”Anna olla, Petyr. Luulin sitä paitsi että halusit rautavaltaistuimen.”  
  
”Cersei ei voi hallita ajamatta valtakuntaa kaaokseen”, Pikkusormi sanoi ja noukki sitruunakakun heidän edessään olevalta tarjottimelta. ”Hän on häikäilemätön, ja nyt kun hänen lapsensa ovat kuolleet, hän ei pelkää mitään. Mutta ne ovat hänen ainoat avunsa. Ja kaaoksen keskellä voi tapahtua mitä vain.”  
  
Sansa kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan Pikkusormea. Mies laittoi sitruunakakun suuhunsa, pureskeli sen huolellisesti, nielaisi ja hymyili hänelle sitten sitä hymyään, joka oli lähimpänä vilpitöntä. Toisinaan Sansa toivoi, että Pikkusormi olisi palannut Laaksoon, lähtenyt hänen silmistään ja kadonnut lopullisesti – ja toisinaan hän mietti, että Talvivaara oli nykyään täynnä vieraita ihmisiä ja että Pikkusormi oli ainoa, joka tunsi hänet.  
  
”Toivoisin etten kuulisi mitään etelästä ennen kevättä”, Sansa sanoi mahdollisimman kevyellä äänellä ja nousi seisomaan. ”Meillä riittää murehdittavaa siinä, mikä tulee Muurin takaa.”  
  
”Mutta valtaistuinpeliä pelataan etelässä”, sanoi Pikkusormi, joka oli noussut hänen perässään ja kumarsi nyt hänelle lyhyesti, ”ja pohjoisessa.”  
  
**  
  
Hän ei muistanut, milloin oli viimeksi ratsastanut näin. Hänen jalkojaan ja selkäänsä särki, hän oli jatkuvasti nälkäinen ja väsynyt ja siitä huolimatta hänen oli pakko jatkaa, koska jos hän ei jatkaisi, hän saattaisi kääntyä ympäri ja palata takaisin. Niinpä hän nukkui vain vähän, nousi varhain aamulla ja ratsasti läpi päivän ja illalla toivottavasti löysi taas jonkun pienen majatalon tien varrelta, piilotti kasvonsa huppuun ja likaan ja matkalla kasvaneeseen partaan ja nukkui taas yhden liian lyhyen yön. Hän ei puhunut kenenkään kanssa ja kuunteli vain harvoin muiden puhetta, mutta ollessaan Vuolasvirran maiden pohjoisosassa hän ei voinut olla kuulematta tarinaa siitä, miten näkymätön murhaaja oli leikannut Walder Freyn kurkun auki tämän omassa salissa. Häneltä kesti hetken tajuta, että hän oli alkanut hymyillä. Sellainen tapa kuolla todellakin tuntui kohtalon varsin runolliselta kostolta.  
  
Kerran hän luuli jääneensä kiinni, mutta yksinäinen maantierosvo olikin vain halunnut hyötyä likaisen matkustajan varomattomuudesta. Hän ei pärjännyt miehelle miekallaan, mutta onnistui lyömään tätä kasvoihin ja ratsasti pois miehen arvoesineiden kanssa, ennen kuin tämä jälleen havahtui.  
  
Hän seurasi aikansa jokea kohti pohjoista ja löysi Briennen ja Podin soutuveneen hylättynä rantatörmältä. Hevosten jäljet olivat jo hukkuneet sateisiin, mutta ei hän niitä tarvinnut. Hän tiesi varsin hyvin, minne Brienne oli matkalla: Talvivaaraan, Sansa Starkin luo.  
  
Ja sinne hänkin nähtävästi oli matkalla. Hän nauroi itsekseen kylmää, ilotonta naurua ajatuksen pälkähtäessä päähänsä, vaikeni sitten ja mietti, oliko hän menettämässä järkensä. Se ei olisi ollut mikään ihme. Häneltä oli jo mennyt käsi, kolme lasta ja sisko ja rakastaja. Vähemmästäkin saattaisi miehen pää hämärtyä. Ja ei kai hän muuten olisi ratsastanut Tarthin Briennen perässä kohti Talvivaaraa, joka oli sitä paitsi taas Starkien hallussa. Kaikki elossaolevat Starkit vihasivat ja halveksivat häntä intohimoisesti, eikä hän voinut syyttää heitä siitä. Toisinaan hän mietti, olisiko hänen itsekin pitänyt vihata itseään, mutta puolet Seitsemästä kuningaskunnasta teki jo niin, joten ehkä ei ollut syytä liittyä joukkoon.  
  
Kun hän ohitti Kaksoset mailien päästä ja aamut alkoivat yhä useammin kuuraisella maalla ja sitten räntäsateella, hän ajatteli entistä enemmän Briennejä ja Starkeja ja Pohjoista ja kylmenevää säätä. Jos hän edes hetkeksi pysähtyi miettimään Kuninkaansatamaa, hän oli hukassa, ja sitten hän saattoi viettää tuntikausia väsyneen ratsunsa selässä miettien, mitä hän oikein oli tehnyt. Hän oli aina tiennyt rakastavansa väärää naista, mutta mitä merkitystä sillä oli? Ketä se kiinnosti? Seitsemän jumalaa olivat kuuroja ja sokeita ihmisten toiveille ja kärsimyksille, ja ihmisten halveksunnalla ei ollut mitään väliä. Puolet lordeista nukkui toisinaan jonkun muun kuin oman vaimonsa sängyssä ja puolet ladyista meni naimisiin jonkun muun kuin rakastettunsa kanssa. Se että hän rakasti Cerseitä ei kuulunut kenellekään muulle kuin heille kahdelle.  
  
Nyt hän kuitenkin ratsasti kohti pohjoista, pyyhki lumeksi tiivistyvää räntää pois kasvoiltaan eikä aikonut enää kääntyä takaisin. Aina hän oli palannut Cersein luo mutta ei tällä kertaa. Hän ei enää tunnistanut naista, joka oli ollut valmis polttamaan Kuninkaansataman säästääkseen itsensä, ja jos hän nyt palaisi, hän ei enää tunnistaisi edes itseään.  
  
Ehkä hän joskus voisi muistaa Cersein, joka oli rakastanut lapsiaan – _heidän_ lapsiaan - sokeasti ja koko sydämestään, tai Cersein, joka oli kauan sitten Casterlynkalliolla nauranut ja vitsaillut ja uskonut tulevaisuuteen ja kuvitellut, että he lopulta saisivat kaiken sen, mitä olivat toivoneet, ja vetänyt hänet mukanaan syrjään polulta ja käskenyt suutelemaan häntä. Hän unohtaisi naisen, joka oli istunut rautavaltaistuimella kasvot kiveksi muuttuneena ja muistaisi naisen, jota oli rakastanut niin paljon että olisi tehnyt tämän vuoksi melkein mitä tahansa.  
  
Hän ei ollut muistanut, kuinka suuri ja _tyhjä_ Pohjoinen oli. Hän ratsasti pitkin loputtomilta tuntuvia teitä, joilla kukaan ei tullut häntä vastaan. Hän odotti epäluuloisia maanviljelijöitä ja peräänsä laukkaavia sotilaita, kysymyksiä ja katseita ja sitten halveksuntaa, mutta välillä meni monta päivää ilman, että hän näki ketään toista ihmistä. Lunta oli koko ajan enemmän, tuuli oli kylmempi ja hänen hevosensa kulki joka päivä hiukan hitaammin. Kerran hän naurahti ääneen puuttomien lumen peittämien nummien läpi johtavalla tiellä muistaessaan Starkin suvun tunnuslauseen ja miettiessään, että he tosiaan olivat olleet oikeassa. Talvi oli ollut tulossa, ja nyt se oli täällä.  
  
Kun hänen hevosensa eräänä aamuna katsoi häntä niin väsyneellä katseella, ettei hän uskonut sen jaksavan enää askeltakaan, hän jätti sen pikkuruiseen majataloon tien varrelle ja osti pörröisen, vakaakäyntisen ponin. Cersei olisi nauranut hänelle, ja ajatus sai kylmän vihlaisun tuntumaan hänen kylkiluidensa sisällä.  
  
Pian hän olisi perillä, ja mitä hän sitten tekisi, siitä hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan.  
  
**  
  
Hän oli kävelemässä jäätynyttä polkua pitkin takaisin jumalmetsästä, kun palvelija tuli hakemaan häntä.  
  
”Arvon lady”, tyttö huudahti, ehkä kymmenvuotias, majatalonpitäjän tai maanviljelijän tytär, joka sai Sansan miettimään niiden tyttöjen kohtaloita, jotka olivat auttanet keittiössä vuosia sitten, ”tulkaa nopeasti! On sattunut jotain. On… on… Jaime Lannister on tullut.”  
  
Sansa ei heti tajunnut juoksevansa, ja sitten hän päätti olla välittämättä, ja sitä paitsi palvelijatyttö juoksi hänen edellään pidellen kiinni helmoistaan. Hieman ennen linnaa hän rauhoitti vauhtinsa kävelyksi, hengitti muutaman kerran syvään ja yritti pakottaa itsensä rauhoittumaan. Hän ei halunnut nähdä enää yhtä ainutta Lannisteria. Ja miksi ihmeessä Jaime olisi matkustanut Pohjoiseen? Miehen oli pakko tietää, että Boltonit oli tuhottu ja Talvivaara oli taas Starkeilla. Varmasti palvelija oli erehtynyt.  
  
Kun Sansa lopulta astui avatuista porteista linnan pihamaalle, kylmä tunne vihlaisi häntä kovempaa kuin hän oli osannut arvata. Mies näytti likaiselta ja väsyneeltä ja parta peitti puolet hänen kasvoistaan, mutta siitä huolimatta Sansa tunnisti Jaime Lannisterin saman tien. Mies seisoi keskellä pihaa kädet ylös kohotettuina, yksi nahkahansikkaaseen verhottu ja yksi kultainen.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet täällä?” Sansa kysyi, ja Jaime käännähti häntä kohti. Koko pihamaa oli aivan hiljainen, hänen omat sanansa tuntuivat kaikuvan kiviseinistä ja hän kuuli hengityksensä ja tunsi muiden odottavat katseet. Silmäkulmastaan hän näki, miten Petyr Baelish astui varjoista muutaman askeleen kohti Jaime Lannisteria ja jäi sitten seisomaan paikoilleen kummallinen jähmettynyt hymy kasvoillaan.  
  
”Arvon lady, olen pahoillani että en ollut paikalla, minä – ”  
  
Sansa kääntyi katsomaan Briennea, joka pysähtyi puolimatkaan hänen ja Jaime Lannisterin väliin niin nopeasti, että melkein kompastui jalkoihinsa. Briennen suu oli jäänyt hieman auki ja hän tuijotti ensin Jaimea ja sitten Sansaa ja sitten taas Jaimea ja näytti vetävän syvään henkeä kerta toisensa jälkeen. Jaime laski hitaasti kätensä ja nosti ne sitten uudestaan, kun valkoisella sudella koristeltuun haarniskaan pukeutuneet sotilaat veivät keihäitään hieman lähemmäs häntä.  
  
”Tämä on tarpeetonta”, mies sanoi ilmeisesti Sansalle, mutta katsoi Briennea. ”Ei minusta ole mitään vaaraa. Katsokaa nyt, olen yksikätinen mies joka on ratsastanut tauotta monta viikkoa. Lapsikin pystyisi nitistämään minut.”  
  
”Miksi?” Sansa kysyi äänellä, joka kuulosti kovalta hiljaisuutta vasten. ”Miksi tulit tänne?”  
  
”Lady Sansa, mehän olimme vähän aikaa jopa sukua”, Jaime sanoi kääntyen katsomaan Sansaa ja puri sitten huultaan ilmeisesti tajuttuaan, ettei se ollut paras mahdollinen aloitus. ”En ole koskaan toivonut sinulle mitään pahaa. Jos sallit… en ole syönyt kahteen päivään. Jos saisin istua hetkeksi alas ja syödä jotain, sitten yrittäisin mielelläni kertoa minkä takia olen tullut.”  
  
”Meillä ei ole sinulle mitään”, Sansa sanoi ja tajusi hämärästi, että Brienne tuijotti nyt häntä. ”Kerro minulle, minkä takia tulit tänne, tai ratsasta saman tien pois.”  
  
”Lady Sansa”, mies sanoi kummallisen levoton nuotti äänessään, vaikka huulet kääntyivätkin edelleen leikkisäksi tarkoitettuun hymyyn, ”ponini on tarponut päivätolkulla lumessa, en usko että se jaksaisi – ”  
  
”Miksi tulit?” Sansa kysyi kovemmalla äänellä, ja koirat alkoivat haukkua.  
  
Jaime nosti kätensä korkeammalle ja päästi ulos raskaan huokaisun, joka sai vartijat vilkuilemaan toisiaan. ”Tulin puhumaan Briennelle.”  
  
Sansa kääntyi katsomaan Briennea, joka oli ottanut askeleen lähemmäs Jaimea ja sitten pysähtynyt kuin jokin olisi polttanut häntä. Pikkusormi seisoi Briennen takana ja hymyili tavalla, joka teki Sansan olon entistäkin levottomammaksi. Sansa painoi kätensä nyrkkiin ja toivoi, että Jon olisi ollut täällä, Jon olisi lähettänyt Jaime Lannisterin saman tien pois tai ehkä käskenyt vangita tämän, eikä hänen olisi tarvinnut tehdä sitä. Ja Brienne kääntyi katsomaan häntä ja naisen kasvoilla oli jotain outoa, naisen silmät olivat suuret ja tuijottivat Sansaan ja huulet avautuivat muutaman kerran äänettömästi.  
  
”Arvon lady”, Brienne sanoi lopulta ohuella äänellä, ”jos antaisitte hänen syödä, ehkä hän sitten selittää – ”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sansa sanoi ja raskas paino asettui hänen olkapäilleen, ”antakaa hänelle jotain syötävää. Ja vahtikaa häntä.”  
  
Jaime Lannister ei katsonut häntä kävellessään vartijoiden edellä pois pihamaalta. Sen sijaan mies tuijotti suoraan eteensä, ja Brienne tuijotti Jaimen selkää ja sitten omia käsiään, ja Sansa kieltäytyi katsomasta Pikkusormea, joka oli äänettömästi siirtynyt seisomaan hänen vierelleen.  
  
”Miksi hän tulisi tänne?” Sansa mutisi puoliääneen ja tiesi, että Pikkusormi kyllä kuuli hänet. ”Mitä hän voisi saavuttaa?”  
  
”Et voi päästää häntä lähtemään”, Pikkusormi sanoi, kun he kävelivät rinnakkain sisään ovista ja seurasivat vartijoita ja Jaimea käytävää pitkin kohti keittiöitä. ”Kun hän on vankina, Cersei ei voi hyökätä tänne.”  
  
”Hän tuli itse. Miksi ihmeessä? Ei täällä ole hänelle mitään.”  
  
”Minä selvitän sen”, Pikkusormi sanoi, ja heidän kätensä hipaisivat toisiaan. Takana kävelevälle Briennelle se näytti varmasti vahingolta, mutta Sansa siirtyi silti kävelemään aavistuksen verran kauemmas miehestä.  
  
”Lordi Baelish”, Sansa sanoi äänellä, joka hukkui askelten kopinaan kivistä lattiaa vasten, ”et voi enää pelata peliäsi minulla.”  
  
”Minä pelaan sinun kanssasi”, Pikkusormi vastasi ja jättäytyi askeleen verran jälkeen, niin ettei hän voinut enää vastata miehelle korottamatta ääntään.  
  
Hetken päästä Jaime Lannister istui Talvivaaran keittiössä vartijat molemmilla puolillaan ja lusikoi suuhunsa kylmää nauriskeittoa. Sansa seisoi ovensuussa Pikkusormi edelleen selkänsä takana ja odotti jotain, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut, mies vain tyhjensi lautasensa ja pyysi sitten lisää. Sansa nyökkäsi ja keittiöapulainen täytti miehen lautasen mulkoillen tätä samalla pahasti. Brienne seisoi vartijoiden takana ja katsoi suoraan eteensä, mutta vaikka naisen kasvot olivat vakaat, silmissä oli levoton katse.  
  
”No niin”, Sansa sanoi, kun mies oli tyhjentänyt toisenkin lautasellisen. ”Nyt, selitä.”  
  
”Ilahtuisin, jos vartijasi eivät osoittaisi minua miekoillaan”, Jaime sanoi suoristaen hitaasti selkänsä ja katsoen häntä suoraan silmiin. Sansa pakotti itsensä katsomaan takaisin. Milloin hän oli nähnyt miehen viimeksi, Joffreyn häissäkö? ”Vakuutan sinulle, että Brienne pystyisi taltuttamaan minut yksinkin, vaikka minulla olisikin miekkani.”  
  
Sansa vilkaisi Briennea, joka tuijotti häntä takaisin kiristynyt ilme kasvoillaan mutta nyökkäsi sitten lyhyesti. Jaime hymähti puoliääneen ja nosti sitten taas molemmat kätensä ylös, kun kaksi miekkaa siirtyi lähemmäs häntä.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sansa sanoi ja nyökkäsi vartijoille. ”Astukaa sivuun. Lordi Baelish, te voitte poistua.”  
  
”Lady Sansa – ” Pikkusormi aloitti.  
  
”Olkaa hyvä ja menkää.”  
  
Pikkusormi kumarsi lyhyesti ja lähti, vartijat astuivat kauemmas Jaimesta ja Brienne ei liikahtanutkaan.  
  
”Kuten sanoin, tulin puhumaan Briennen kanssa”, Jaime sanoi molemmat kädet leväten nyt vierekkäin sylissään. ”Olisi varmaan liikaa toivottu, että saisin keskustella hänen kanssaan kahdestaan.”  
  
”Olisi”, Sansa vahvisti.  
  
”Tietenkin”, Jaime sanoi raskaasti huokaistun, ”juuri sillä kertaa kun minulla ei ole aavistustakaan mitä minun pitäisi sanoa, joudun puhumaan niin että vihainen Stark tuijottaa minua. Seitsemällä on kiero huumorintaju.”  
  
”Me täällä emme tunne Seitsemää”, Sansa sanoi ja melkein puraisi itseään kieleen. Jaime vilkaisi häntä yllättyneenä ja ajatteli kai samaa kuin hänkin – että ei hän aiemmin ollut välittänyt jumalista. Hänen isänsä vanhat jumalat olivat tuntuneet kylmiltä ja etäisiltä, etelän Seitsemän sentään asuivat kauniissa septeissä. Nyt hän kuitenkin huomasi ilta toisensa jälkeen kävelevänsä jumalmetsässä ja pysähtyvänsä aina lopulta lumopuun eteen, sen saman vanhan, joka oli nähnyt hänen leikkinsä lapsena ja kuullut riidat Aryan kanssa ja haaveet, joita hän ja Jeyne olivat punoneet, ja joka oli nähnyt, kun Theon antoi hänen kätensä Ramsaylle. Sinä iltana hän oli katsonut Ramsayn olan yli kohti puun ikivanhoja silmiä ja sen murheellinen tuijotus oli tuntunut kaivautuvan hänen luihinsa asti. Koskaan muulloin puu ei ollut näyttänyt yhtä murheelliselta – tänäänkin mitään näkemättömät silmät olivat katsoneet häntä levollisina, ja hetken hän oli kuvitellut, että ehkä he kaikki katsoivat häntä puun läpi, isä ja äiti ja Robb ja Rickon.  
  
”Lady Sansa”, Jaime sanoi tuoden hänet takaisin jumalmetsästä keittiöön, jossa hänen piti päättää, mitä hän tekisi Jaime Lannisterille. Mies tuijotti häntä nyt erilainen ilme kasvoillaan, ja hän kohotti vähän leukaansa. ”Olen kiitollinen ruuasta ja haluaisin mielelläni selittää, mitä teen täällä, mutta en tiedä osaanko.”  
  
”Yritä”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä on.” Jaime työnsi tyhjän keittolautasen kauemmaksi itsestään ja kääntyi sitten kohti Briennea, joka tuijotti takaisin kasvot valkoisina. ”Asia on niin, että minun oli pakko lähteä jonnekin. En millään voinut jäädä Kuninkaansatamaan, enkä yksinkertaisesti keksinyt mitään toista paikkaa, minne olisin mennyt.”  
  
”Tulit tänne”, Brienne sanoi pakotetun tasaisella äänellä.  
  
”Tulin tänne”, Jaime sanoi, ja lian ja parran keskellä miehen suupielet kaartuivat taas aavistuksenomaiseen hymyyn, ”vihollisteni keskelle.”  
  
”Me emme olleet koskaan vihollisia”, Brienne sanoi yksinkertaisesti.  
  
”Emme niin”, Jaime sanoi, ja Sansan teki mieli kääntyä pois. Kunpa hän ei olisi lähettänyt Pikkusormea ulos huoneesta. Mies olisi varmasti sanonut jotain piikikästä ja kummallinen tunnelma olisi särkynyt ja Sansa olisi ehkä tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat?” hän kuuli kysyvänsä, ja Jaime vilkaisi häntä nopeasti mutta käänsi sitten katseensa takaisin Brienneen.  
  
”Ei aavistustakaan”, mies sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, otsa rypyssä, tuijottaen Briennea, ”minulla ei todella ole aavistustakaan. Mutta jos suotte, ottaisin mielelläni kylvyn ja nukkuisin vähän.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sansa sanoi ennen kuin ehti kyseenalaistaa itseään. ”Kylve ja nuku. Olet meidän vankimme.”  
  
Jaime ei sanonut siihen mitään, katseli vain edelleen Briennea, eikä Sansa jäänyt odottamaan vastausta. Hän nyökkäsi vartijoille, jotka astuivat taas lähemmäs ja napsauttivat kahleet Jaimen ranteisiin. Kultainen käsi kolahti metallia vasten, ja Sansa käänsi miehelle selkänsä ja astui ulos käytävälle niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Hän ei tiennyt, seurasiko Brienne häntä, eikä jäänyt odottamaan.  
  
Kun hän pääsi pihamaalle, hän taipui kaksinkerroin ja veti syvään henkeä uudestaan ja uudestaan. Hän tunsi ihmisten katseet selässään, tallipoikien ja kamarineitojen ja sotilaiden ja Briennen, joka pysähtyi muutaman metrin päähän hänestä ja kutsui häntä nimeltä, ja Pikkusormen, joka seisoi oven vieressä rauhallisena kuin olisi ollut siinä koko ajan. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja ne tuijottivat häntä, valkoinen susi ja lumopuu, ja lumi satoi hänen ympärillään ja hän oli yksin, jopa Jon oli jättänyt hänet ja lähtenyt. Ja oli kylmää ja aivan hiljaista, ja hänen hartioilleen satava lumi painoi enemmän kuin kulta ja hopea.  
  
Hän kohottautui hitaasti seisomaan ja avasi silmänsä. Toisella puolella pihaa valkoinen susi katsoi häntä kivisellä seinällä lepäävästä vaakunasta. Pihamaa oli täynnä ihmisiä ja he kaikki katsoivat häntä hiljaisina, koko Talvivaara oli aivan hiljaa, koska hän oli Sansa Stark, hän oli Talvivaara, hän oli Pohjoinen, vain hänen äänensä täyttäisi hiljaisuuden.  
  
”Kutsukaa mestari Wolkan”, hän sanoi, ”minun on lähetettävä kirje.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja taas jatkuu!

”Talvi on tullut”, lordi Reed sanoi ja istuutui hieman kankealla eleellä puiselle tuolille takan viereen, ”ja jos siitä tulee niin pitkä kuin minulle on sanottu, en usko näkeväni enää kevättä.”  
  
Jon suoristi selkänsä, vaikka Harmaaveden tornin pienessä salissa se tuntui jotenkin tarpeettomalta. Kaksi vaatimattomasti pukeutunutta naista kantoi astioita pöytään toisella seinustalla ja yritti vilkuilla häntä huomaamattomasti. Howland Reed sen sijaan huokaisi raskaasti ja oikaisi jalkansa kohti takkatulta katsomatta häntä lainkaan. Jon rypisti otsaansa ja istuutui sitten yksinkertaiselle tuolille toiselle puolen takkatulta.  
  
”Puhuttelenko teitä kuninkaaksi?” Howland Reed kysyi nostaen katseensa hitaasti häneen. Mies näytti vuosia vanhemmalta kuin Ned oli näyttänyt Jonin nähdessä isänsä viimeisen kerran. Hän oli kuullut tästä miehestä lapsena mutta ei muistanut koskaan nähneensä tätä. Robb, Theon ja hän olivat toistelleet toisilleen tarinaa siitä, miten Ned ja Howland Reed päihittivät Seitsemän kuningaskunnan parhaan miekkamiehen, Sir Arthur Daynen, Ilon tornin luona. Ja nyt mies istui hänen edessään ja katsoi häntä mittailevasti väsyneillä silmillään.  
  
”Lordi Reed”, Jon sanoi vakavasti ja kuvitteli näkevänsä miehen toisen suupielen nykivän kohti hymyä, ”talvi on tullut ja sen mukana tulevat muukalaiset ja kuolleiden armeija. Meidän on kerättävä kaikki voimamme ja ratsastettava Muurille, muuten olemme mennyttä.”  
  
”Tiedän”, mies sanoi raskaasti huokaisten. ”Kuulin, että Pohjoisen miehet ovat kruunanneet teidät kuninkaaksi ja kutsuvat tietä nyt nimellä Stark. Katseenne on suora ja rehellinen ja raskas, kuninkaani. Haluatteko, että polvistun?”  
  
”Haluan miehenne”, Jon sanoi ja mietti, olisiko hänen pitänyt nousta seisomaan, mutta Howland Reed nojasi edelleen tuolinsa selkänojaan takkatulen edessä ja mittaili häntä hiljaisella katseellaan. ”Haluan miehenne, jotta he voivat liittyä joukkoihin, kun ratsastamme pohjoiseen.”  
  
”Me olemme vannoneet Starkin suvulle”, lordi Reed sanoi huokaisten. ”Tietenkin saat heidät. Kaikki kolmesataa miestäni. Lähetän heti tänään sanan. Kuninkaani, moni ei usko vanhoja tarinoita muukalaisista, mutta me uskomme. Me elämme jalat ja kädet maassa ja tiedämme, mikä tulee talven mukana.”  
  
”Me saatamme voittaa heidät”, Jon kuuli sanovansa, ja Howland Reed hymyili hänelle lähes lempeästi.  
  
”Tiedän senkin”, mies sanoi. ”Poikani kertoi sen minulle.”  
  
”Onko teillä lapsia?” Jon kysyi ja huomasi lähes ilahtuvansa kevyemmästä puheenaiheesta. Palvelijatyttö tarjosi hänelle lasin viiniä, ja hän otti sen kiitollisena vastaan. Pieni, kivinen sali oli liian hiljainen ja liian pimeä, eikä takkatuli onnistunut valaisemaan sitä. Howland Reedin katse oli rehellinen ja ystävällinen mutta silti arvioiva, ja hänellä oli kummallinen olo, ettei mies kertonut hänelle kaikkea.  
  
”Kaksi”, mies sanoi katsoen häntä suoraan silmiin. ”He molemmat seurasivat veljeäsi Muurin toiselle puolelle.”  
  
”Veljeäni?” Jon kuuli kysyvänsä. Palvelijat olivat kadonneet salista ja viini hänen kädessään tuntui raskaalta.  
  
”Brania”, Howland Reed sanoi. ”En voinut estää sitä, kukaan meistä ei voi estää sellaista, minkä on määrä tapahtua. Ja minä olisin seurannut Nedia minne vain. Mutta en arvannut miten kulunut vanha mies minusta tulisi, kun lapseni olisivat poissa.”  
  
”Ehkä he palaavat takaisin.”  
  
Lordi Reed pudisteli hitaasti päätään. ”Jojen makaa jo lumen jo jään alla. Hän näki sen viherunissaan, ja hän yritti olla kertomatta minulle, mutta minä tiesin. Ja hän näki myös lumopuun, ja sinut, Jon Nietos.”  
  
Jon avasi suunsa mutta ei ehtinyt löytää oikeita sanoja, ennen kuin äänettömästi sisään tullut palvelija pysähtyi Howland Reedin tuolin viereen ja selvitti kurkkuaan.  
  
”Herrani”, nainen sanoi, ”kuninkaalle on tullut korppi.”  
  
Lordi Reed katsahti ensin palvelijaan ja sitten Joniin näyttäen yllättyneeltä. Palvelija astui askeleen eteenpäin ja Jon otti vastaan tämän ojentaman kirjeen. Sinetissä oli Starkin susi – _hänen_ sutensa.  
  
”Haluatte ehkä lukea sen yksin”, Howland Reed sanoi, mutta Jon pudisti nopeasti päätään ja viittoi miestä istumaan takaisin alas.  
  
Kirje oli Sansalta. Jaime Lannister oli ratsastanut Talvivaaraan osaamatta selittää minkä takia, ja Sansa oli käskenyt vangita miehen. Sansan käsiala oli vakaa ja varma, eikä sisko pyytänyt hänen neuvoaan. Jon kuvitteli, miten Sansa seisoi yksin keskellä Talvivaaran lumista pihamaata ja pysähtyi Jaime Lannisterin eteen. Sansa oli osannut käskeä jo lapsena, Jon muisti sen kyllä, ja siitä huolimatta mikään siitä ei ollut mitään tähän verrattuna, tähän painoon, joka sai hänet toivomaan, että hän olisi voinut riisua viittansa edes hetkeksi.  
  
”Olen pahoillani, minun pitää vastata sisarelleni”, hän sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, ja kun hän käveli palvelijan ohjaamana ulos salista, hänestä tuntui, että Howland Reedin terävä katse seurasi häntä vielä ulkonakin.  
  
**  
  
”Uskomattomia olentoja”, nainen sanoi kumartuen kohti häntä lautasten ja lasien yli. ”Luin niistä lapsena. Kuvittelin miten kesyttäisin sellaisen. Ja sitten menin naimisiin ja tajusin, että ehkä on parempi opetella kesyttämään ihmisiä.”  
  
Missandei nyökkäsi ja yritti keskittyä pureskelemaan.  
  
”Hän pitää sinusta”, lady Olenna sanoi. Hän yritti pitää katseensa lautasessaan, mutta sivusilmästään hän näki vanhan naisen suupielillä leikkivän hymyn.  
  
”Kuka?” hän kysyi, vaikka olisi tietenkin kannattanut olla hiljaa.  
  
”Kuningattaremme, tietenkin”, Olenna sanoi. Missandei hämmästyi niin että kohotti katseensa. Olenna tuijotti häntä ja pöydän toisella puolella Daenerys hymyili hänelle Tyrionin ja pitkän, kiharatukkaisen miehen välissä.  
  
”Desmor on poikieni serkku”, Olenna sanoi puoliääneen ja pureskeli sitten palan leipää hyvin rauhalliseen tahtiin ennen kuin jatkoi, ”mieheni sisarenpoika. Outoja asioita nämä tällaiset. Hän ei koskaan kuvitellut istuvansa tuolla paikalla.”  
  
”En minäkään”, Missandei lipsautti.  
  
Lady Olenna naurahti, ja Missandei tajusi hymyilevänsä itsekin. Sitten nainen laittoi hetkeksi kätensä hänen haarukkaa pitelevän kätensä päälle ja hän suoristi taas selkänsä ja katsoi suoraan eteenpäin.  
  
”Olen pelannut tätä peliä kauan”, Olenna sanoi. ”Toisinaan myrsky heittää tuttuihin kohtiin yllättäviä nappuloita. Eivät he välttämättä ole sen huonompia, meidän vanhojen nappuloiden täytyy vain hetki sulatella asiaa.”  
  
”Hän näyttää oikein hyväntahtoiselta”, Missandei sanoi varovaisesti vilkuillen Desmor Tyrelliä, joka selitti parhaillaan jotain Daenerykselle eikä näyttänyt näkevän tai kuulevan mitään muuta.  
  
”Hyväntahtoinen hölmö kuten useimmat heistä”, Olenna mutisi, ”onneksi hänen vaimonsa on terävää sorttia. Kultaseni, kuulin että kuningattaremme sai sinut mukaansa Astaporista. Et kuitenkaan näytä siltä, että tahtoisit olla jossain muualla.”  
  
”En niin.”  
  
”Hyvä. Yksinkertainen kysymys, yksinkertainen vastaus”, Olenna sanoi, otti haarukkaan ison palan paistia ja silmäili sitä huolellisesti. ”Peuraa emme varmaan näe kovin paljon talven aikana, mutta mitäpä tuosta, vatsani pitääkin paljon enemmän kasviksista. Olen iloinen, että hänellä on mukanaan teräviä naisia, sellaisia aina tarvitaan.”  
  
”Teräviä naisia?”  
  
”Sinä”, Olenna vilkaisi häntä, ”tietenkin.”  
  
”Arvoisa Tyrellien suku”, Tyrion sanoi yllättäen toisella puolella pöytää. Olenna hymähti puoliääneen mutta laski veitsen ja haarukan käsistään ja jäi tuijottamaan miestä odottavasti, ja Missandei vilkaisi nopeasti kohti Harmaata Matoa. ”Ja arvoisat muut paikalla olijat, totta kai. Kuten tiedätte, Daenerys Targaryen, kuningattaremme, on kohta koko Westerosin hallitsija, ja koska muut eivät vielä tiedä sitä, me siis tiedämme jotain, mitä he eivät tiedä, mikä antaa meille syyn juoda lasin viiniä. Siispä ehdotan maljaa kuningattarellemme!”  
  
Harmaa Mato tuijotti häntä pöydän toiselta laidalta, missä mies istui Varysin ja Ellaria Hiedan välissä. Missandei tarttui viinilasiinsa muiden mukana ja vei sen huulilleen mutta ei onnistunut nielaisemaan enempää kuin tilkan. Harmaan Madon kasvot olivat vakavat ja silmät tuijottivat suoraan häntä, ja hän tajusi pitelevänsä viinilasia edelleen kasvojensa edessä. Hän käänsi katseensa nopeasti pois ja laski lasin takaisin pöydälle. Tyrion jatkoi puhumista, ja Missandei yritti keskittyä, mutta hänen oikea kätensä oli alkanut täristä ja hän vei sen pöydän alle ja painoi helmaansa vasten.  
  
Hän ei tiennyt, missä vaiheessa Tyrionin puhe loppui. Daenerys sanoi muutaman sanan ja sen jälkeen jostain kuului lohikäärmeen huuto, joka sai kaikki Tyrellit Olennaa lukuun ottamatta jähmettymään hetkeksi paikalleen. Palvelijat toivat pöytään sitruunakakkuja ja hunajakeksejä ja Missandei yritti rauhoittua, hänen todellakin pitäisi rauhoittua, oli aivan turha ajatella tällaisia asioita nyt. Hän voisi murehtia sitä kaikkea sitten myöhemmin, sitten kun Daenerys istuisi valtaistuimella ja kaikki tämä olisi ohi.  
  
”Eihän sitruuna edes kasva meidän puutarhoissamme”, Olenna kuului toteavan toisella puolellaan istuvalle nuorelle miehelle, joka katsoi häntä säikähtäneen näköisenä. ”En tajua, mistä näitä kakkuja oikein tulee.”  
  
Kun Missandei kohotti katseensa, Daenerys hymyili hänelle pöydän toiselta. Hän hymyili takaisin ja kurottautui ottamaan tarjottimelta yhden sitruunakakun.  
  
**  
  
Lumopuun puiset silmät seurasivat häntä. Hän seisoi lumihangessa, joka oli korkeampi kuin hanki jossa hän oli kävellyt Ygritten vierellä Muurin toisella puolella, ja hänellä oli Jeor Mormontin miekka kädessään ja Aave vierellään, ja hän tuijotti jäistä tyhjyyttä lumopuun takana ja odotti, odotti, _odotti_ -  
  
Ygritte seisoi hänen edessään. Lumopuun silmät jäivät Ygritten taakse eikä hän nähnyt mitään muuta, ja hän _tiesi_ että nainen oli kuollut, mutta tämä seisoi siinä ja hymyili hänelle vinosti ja pudisteli hitaasti päätään. _Sinä et tiedä mitään, Jon Nietos_ , sanoi Ygritte, ja lumopuu oli kasvanut hänen yläpuolelleen ja sen lehdet loistivat kultaisina valossa, joka ei tullut mistään. Ja sitten Ygritte makasi hänen käsivarsillaan niin kuin silloin Mustalinnassa, ja miekka oli kadonnut hänen kädestään, ja Ygritten iho oli vielä lämmin, ja punaiset hiukset levisivät lumelle, mutta se olikin verta, lumi hänen jalkojensa alla oli veressä ja Ygritten silmät tuijottivat tyhjinä taivaalle.  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri, ja hänen edessään lumessa seisoi tyttö, joka oli hänelle tuttu mutta kasvot olivat väärät. Tytön toisessa kädessä oli veitsi, josta veri valui lumelle ja hänen jalkoihinsa, ja toisessa kädessään tyttö piteli päätä, josta nyt päästi irti ja joka kieri lumelle ja katosi. Ja tyttö nosti vapaan kätensä kasvoilleen ja veti ne pois, ja kasvojen alla oli toiset, vanhan miehen kasvot, ja sitten niiden alla toiset, ja taas toiset, ja toiset, ja sitten Arya seisoi hänen edessään.  
  
Jon yritti huutaa mutta ääntä ei kuulunut, ja hänen silmänsä muuttuivat raskaiksi, ja maailma muuttui harmaammaksi, ja sitten hän näki usvan läpi, miten Sansa kumartui häntä kohti Talvivaaran jumalmetsässä, painoi kätensä hänen runkoaan vasten ja sanoi jotain. Hän yritti ojentaa kätensä Sansalle, mutta joku kiskoi hänet pois, ja Aave seisoi hänen vieressään, ja hän seisoi Muurilla ja katseli kuolleitten armeijaa joka ulottui silmänkantamattomiin, ja silloin hän lopulta pystyi huutamaan.  
  
Pieni, teräväsilmäinen tyttö seisoi hänen sänkynsä reunalla, toisti hänen nimeään ja ojensi hänelle vesikannua. Hän kuuli oman raskaan hengityksensä mutta ei voinut sille mitään. Palvelija hiipi takaisin käytävälle, ja hän jäi tuijottamaan kattoa ja kuuntelemaan Harmaaveden tornin äänettömyyttä. Unet olivat vain unia, lumopuiden silmät olivat sokeat, vanhat jumalat olivat yhtä kaukana kuin uudetkin ja Ygritte oli kuollut eikä tulisi takaisin.  
  
Melisandre oli kerran kysynyt häneltä, mitä hän oli nähnyt kuoltuaan. Hän ei muistanut mitään. Hän muisti vain puukoniskut rinnassaan ja viimeisenä Ollyn kasvot, ja hän oli tiennyt, että kaikki minkä hän oli tehnyt oli lopulta mennyt väärin, ja sitten oli ollut vain pimeää.  
  
Ja siellä jossain pimeyden keskellä oli Ygritte, ikuisesti hänen ulottumattomissaan.  
  
Jon huokaisi raskaasti ja käänsi kylkeä. Hänen pitäisi nukkua, huomenna hän ratsastaisi pois Harmaavedeltä seuraavan vasallin luo, ja matka olisi kylmä ja lunta sataisi koko ajan, hän ei voinut valvoa öitä miettimässä kuolemaa.  
  
**  
  
Jaime istui tuolilla pienessä huoneessaan ja katseli keskittyneesti ikkunasta ulos pihamaalle. Brienne nyökkäsi vartijoille ja nämä sulkivat oven hänen perässään, ja silloin Jaime hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä.  
  
Hän ei osannut sanoa mitään. Hän oli kyllä miettinyt kaikenlaista, ja sitten yksi kerrallaan hän oli hylännyt kaikki vaihtoehdot. Ei hän osannut tällaista. Hän osasi taistella ja hän osasi olla uskollinen niille, joita palveli, mutta tällaisia asioita hän ei koskaan ollut hallinnut edes äänettömästi saati sitten sanoilla. Jaime huokaisi raskaasti ja nousi sitten seisomaan, ja Brienne seisoi äänettömänä ja kömpelönä miehen edessä mutta ei saanut itseään toivomaan, ettei tämä olisi tullut.  
  
Jaime pudisteli hitaasti päätään, vilkaisi omia jalkojaan ja sitten taas Briennea mutta ei sanonut mitään. Brienne tunsi oman hengityksensä tihentyvän. Jaimen pitäisi sanoa nyt jotain, Jaime hallitsi puhumisen, ei hän, ja pakkohan miehen oli nähdä, ettei hän yksinkertaisesti pystynyt muodostamaan sanoja, ei edes löytämään niitä. Silti Jaime vain tuijotti häntä kummallinen ilme silmissään, ja lopulta hänen oli pakko kääntää katseensa pois.  
  
”Miksi sinä tulit?” Brienne kysyi ikkunalta. Manderlyn sotilaat olivat vaihtaneet miekat lumisotaan. Nuorimmat heistä näyttivät nipin napin neljätoistavuotiailta.  
  
”Cersei poltti heidät”, Jaime sanoi niin hiljaa, että sitä tuskin kuuli. Brienne veti henkeä ja kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan miestä, joka tuijotti takaisin häneen suu aavistuksen verran auki, otsa rypyssä ja silmissä äänetön pyyntö, jota Brienne ei osannut lukea. ”Hän poltti heidät kaikki. Hän ei myöntänyt sitä mutta näin sen hänen silmissään, _näin sen_ , enkä voinut jäädä.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
Jaime nuolaisi alahuultaan, ja hän pakotti itsensä pitämään katseensa miehen silmissä. ”Minä olen pahoillani. Tämä on naurettavaa, Sansa Stark haluaisi varmaan irrottaa pääni ja syöttää sen susilleen, ja täällä minä olen enkä tiedä miksi. Minun oli pakko lähteä. Muistatko kun… Hullu Kuningas halusi polttaa kaupungin, ja minä iskin miekan hänen selkäänsä.”  
  
Brienne nyökkäsi. Hänen päänsä tuntui niin painavalta ja niin jäykältä, aivan kuin hänet olisi tehty jäästä.  
  
”Mutta en voisi tappaa sisartani”, Jaime sanoi katse etsien jotain Briennen sisältä, ”en koskaan, en voisi… Enkä voinut jäädä.”  
  
Brienne astui askeleen eteenpäin, ja Jaime käänsi saman tien katseensa muualle. Askeleet kulkivat käytävällä heidän ohitseen.  
  
”Se on vain arvailua”, Jaime sanoi tuijottaen lumisateen sumentamaa taivasta, ”pelkkää arvailua, ehkä ei pitäisi puhua – ”  
  
”En sano mitään”, Brienne lupasi ja yllättyi siitä, kuinka normaalilta hänen äänensä kuulosti.  
  
Jaime nosti katseensa taas häneen ja kohautti olkiaan. Ele oli niin tavallinen, niin arkipäiväinen, että se teki hänen olonsa jotenkin helpommaksi. Hän vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle ja painoi sormensa ajatuksissaan Valanvartijan kahvalle.  
  
”Mitä seuraavaksi?” hän kysyi Jaimelta äänellä, joka tärisi vain vähän.  
  
”Minun on pakko pysytellä kaukana hänestä”, Jaime sanoi hymyillen lyhyesti ja ilottomasti, ”muuten palaan hänen luokseen.”  
  
”Sansa syöttää sinut susilleen.”  
  
Mies vilkaisi häntä yllättyneenä ja lähestulkoon virnisti hänelle, ja haarniska tuntui puristavan hänen rintakehäänsä kasaan. ”Kas vain. Talvivaara pukee sinua, Tarthin Brienne.”  
  
”Et voi tehdä täällä mitään.”  
  
”En voi tehdä missään mitään”, Jaime sanoi kohottaen kultaista kättään Briennea kohti. ”Olen turha mies jolla on suuri nimi. Jos voit, yritä estää Sansaa syöttämästä minua susilleen. Ehkä keksin jonkun paikan, minne voin lähteä, jos pääsen täältä hengissä. Ehkä lähden Kapean meren taakse.”  
  
Brienne pudisteli päätään ennen kuin tajusi tekevänsä niin, ja Jaimen kasvoilla välähti taas hymy, joka teki hänen olonsa tukalaksi.  
  
**  
  
”Pihani on täynnä sotilaita. Pian olette valmiita ratsastamaan.”  
  
Missandei kääntyi ympäri. Lady Olenna seisoi hänen vieressään selkä suorana kaikkien huiviensa alla. Naisen ryppyisillä kasvoilla oli määrätietoinen ilme, kun tämä katseli linnan parvekkeelta alas pihamaalle, jossa miehet juoksivat hevosten perässä ja hevoset näyttivät juoksevan miesten perässä ja koirat pyörivät kaikkien jaloissa.  
  
”Te ette siis tule mukaamme, arvon lady”, Missandei sanoi tietämättä miksi. Lady Olennan läsnäolo sai hänet aina tuntemaan olonsa jotenkin levottomaksi. Nainen katsoi häneen eri tavalla kuin useimmat. Tyrion ja Varys eivät juurikaan huomanneet häntä, jos kuningatar oli paikalla, ja dornelaiset tuntuivat katsovan suoraan hänen lävitseen. Olennan katse kuitenkin pysähtyi häneen ja tarkkaili häntä, ikään kuin hänellä olisi ollut jotain, mikä olisi ollut tietämisen tai tuntemisen arvoista.  
  
”Mukaanne?” Olenna toisti ja naurahti. ”Talvi on tulossa, kuten Starkeilla oli tapana sanoa. Lohikäärmeet lämmittäkööt Kuninkaansatamaa, mutta minä haluan istua takkatuleni ääressä.”  
  
Missandei nyökkäsi. Kolme Tahratonta käveli pihan poikki ja hän kumartui hieman lähemmäs parvekkeen reunaa, mutta Harmaa Mato ei ollut miesten joukossa.  
  
”Kuningatar saa olla onnellinen, kun hänellä on sinut”, Olenna sanoi, ja Missandei joutui vilkuilemaan ympärilleen ennen kuin uskoi, että nainen puhui yhä hänelle. ”Uskollinen ja vilpitön neuvonantaja vailla miesten heikkouksia. Jos entisillä kuninkailla olisi ollut sellaiset, ehkä he eivät olisi entisiä. Mutta varmasti sinulla on omiakin toiveita.”  
  
”Toiveita?”  
  
”Niin, niin”, lady Olenna sanoi lähes kärsimättömästi ja katsoi nyt puolestaan pihamaan poikki, kun hän itse kääntyi katsomaan naista, ”toiveita, haaveita, sen sellaista. Kai sinä jostain haaveilet? Jostain muusta kuin siitä, että näet kuningattaremme istuvan sillä epämukavalla tuolilla.”  
  
”En minä – ”  
  
”Kultaseni, jos haluat kysyä jotain miehistä – ” Olenna aloitti, ja Missandei käänsi nopeasti katseensa pois, ” – nyt olisi sopiva hetki. Talvesta tulee pitkä ja kuka tietää, tapaammeko enää.”  
  
”Lady Olenna – ”  
  
”Kaikki me ansaitsemme niin paljon onnea kuin onnistumme keräämään”, nainen sanoi hänestä piittaamatta, ”ja vaikka se löytyisikin hieman epätavallisesta suunnasta, Seitsemän meitä varjelkoon jos jätämme sen käyttämättä.”  
  
”Arvon lady, minä en – ”  
  
”Etkö todella?” lady Olenna kysyi kääntyen äkkiä katsomaan häntä. ”Hän tuijotti sinua koko illallisen.”  
  
Missandei tiesi punastuvansa, mutta lady Olenna tuijotti häntä edelleen eikä hän päässyt minnekään karkuun, ja sitä paitsi hän ei ehkä näkisi naista sen jälkeen, kun he lähtisivät Suurtarhasta.  
  
”Mutta”, hän aloitti hitaasti ja nielaisi, ” _mutta_ , hän ei… en voi uskoa että hän…”  
  
”Kultaseni”, Olenna sanoi asettaen kämmenensä hänen kätensä päälle, ”meitä riittää joka oksalle. Varmasti te kaksi keksitte tavan olla yhdessä siinä missä me kaikki muutkin.”  
  
Missandei avasi suunsa mutta ei löytänytkään enää sanoja. Lady Olenna huokaisi syvään, taputti hänen kämmenselkäänsä ja veti sitten kätensä pois.  
  
”No niin”, nainen sanoi tuijottaen jonnekin kauas linnaa ympäröivien muurien taakse, ”minun on parasta mennä nukkumaan, lonkkani alkaa jo oikutella. Seitsemälle kiitos että olen rikas nainen ja saan istua takkatulen lämmössä lepuuttamassa vanhenevia luitani.”  
  
Naisen askeleet kuulostivat raskailta parvekkeen kivistä lattiaa vasten. Hetken päästä Missandei seisoi parvekkeella yksin, puristi käsiään reunuksen kivien ympärille ja seurasi miehiä, hevosia ja koiria alhaalla linnan pihalla. Harmaata Matoa ei edelleenkään näkynyt, aurinko oli jo laskemassa ja hetken hän toivoi, että he olisivat jo olleet perillä.  
  
**  
  
Suo oli jäänyt lumen alle, vain lumopuun eteen johti askelista muodostunut polku hangen keskellä. Howland Reed seisoi äänettömänä hänen takanaan, kun hän lopulta nousi takaisin seisomaan ja käänsi selkänsä puun silmille.  
  
”Se on vanha”, Howland sanoi, kun he kävelivät takaisin kohti tornia. ”Paljon vanhempi kuin teidän, vaikka kaikki ne ovat ajoilta joista emme tiedä mitään.”  
  
”Se on pieni”, Jon sanoi katsellen valkoisia ylänköjä, ”pienempi kuin lumopuu Talvivaarassa.”  
  
”Silti sen silmät näkevät yhtä hyvin”, Howland sanoi, ja kylmät väreet kulkivat Jonin iholla.  
  
”Isä vei minut ja Robbin usein jumalmetsään”, Jon sanoi, ”vaikka en oikein tiennyt miksi. Nyt tuntuu että… että ehkä hän tunsi jotain. Ehkä hän tunsi puun silmät.”  
  
Hän ei heti tajunnut, että Howland oli pysähtynyt. Hän mietti Talvivaaran jumalmetsää ja sitä, miten hän oli miekkaillut siellä Robbin kanssa. Isä oli suhtautunut jumalmetsään vakavuudella, jota hän ei ollut pystynyt käsittämään, mutta ehkä hän ei vain ollut tiennyt mitään, ei ollut ymmärtänyt mitään -  
  
”Jon”, Howland sanoi, ja jokin miehen äänessä sai hänet jähmettymään paikoilleen.  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri. Mies seisoi lumisella polulla suon keskelle asettuneen jumalmetsän harvojen puiden ympäröimänä ja tuijotti häntä silmissään katse, joka tuntui näkevän hänessä jotain, mitä hän itse ei nähnyt. Sitten mies käänsi katseensa sivuun ja Jon veti syvään henkeä, mutta hiljaisuus ei haihtunut ja ikivanhan lumopuun runkoon kaiverretut silmät katsoivat häntä polun päästä.  
  
”Isäsi”, Howland toisti hitaasti kuin sana olisi tuntunut vieraalta hänen suussaan. ”Jon. _Jon._ Minä olin isäsi mukana kun ratsasti Robertin kapinaan. Olin isäsi mukana, kun hän palasi kotiin. Olin hänen mukanaan Ilon tornilla, kun hän toi sinut alas.”  
  
Jon kuunteli mutta ei ymmärtänyt. Susi ulvoi jossain kaukana, ja alkoi taas sataa lunta, ja hän oli kuullut jo niin _paljon_ … hän oli kerran jo liukunut pimeyteen ja joku oli vetänyt hänet sieltä takaisin, hän oli tehnyt valintoja jotka olivat päättyneet miesten kuolemaan ja siitä huolimatta hän näki unissaan vain Ygritten. Howland Reedillä ei voinut olla mitään sanottavaa, mikä merkitsisi jotain.  
  
”Ilon tornilla”, hän toisti ja olisi halunnut katsoa muualle mutta ei pystynyt.  
  
Howland nyökkäsi.  
  
”Mutta Ilon torni oli…” Jon aloitti. ”Ilon torni oli missä… minne Rhaegar vei Lyannan…”  
  
”Menimme etsimään Lyannaa sieltä”, Howland sanoi, ”Rhaegar oli jättänyt parhaat ritarinsa suojelemaan tornia, mutta meitä oli enemmän. Ned meni ylös, minä jäin ja kun hän palasi, hänellä oli sinut sylissään.”  
  
Jon pudisteli päätään. ”Se ei ole mahdollista. Minä olen… minun piti olla…”  
  
”Vannoin hänelle etten koskaan kertoisi kenellekään”, Howland sanoi melkein äänettömästi, ”mutta nyt hän on kuollut, ja sinusta on tehty kuningas, eikä ole ketään muuta, joka voisi kertoa sinulle.”  
  
Howland seisoi polulla ja katseli Jonia, ja lumisade muuttui paksummaksi ja sulki muun maailman heidän ympäriltään.  
  
_Sinä et tiedä mitään, Jon Nietos_ , Ygritte kuiskasi.


	6. Chapter 6

”Oletko jo päättänyt?”  
  
Sansa vilkaisi olkansa yli. Lordi Baelish seisoi polulla hänen takanaan, puolittain puiden varjojen peittämänä. Hän ei nähnyt miehen kasvoja, ja kun hän käänsi katseensa takaisin eteenpäin, myös lumopuun silmien eteen oli liukunut varjo.  
  
”Jon kirjoitti”, hän sanoi kohti lumopuuta. ”Jaime Lannister täytyy pitää linnassa, kunnes Jon tulee takaisin ja voimme päättää.”  
  
”Päättää yhdessä”, Pikkusormi täydensi. Sansa ravisteli lunta hiuksistaan ja yritti olla kuulematta sävyä miehen äänessä, sävyä joka vihjasi jatkuvasti samaa asiaa. Pikkusormi oli kuitenkin väärässä. Sansa ei ollut koskaan halunnut valtaa, ei ollut koskaan halunnut pelata, eikä häntä ollut työnnetty syrjään. Kaikki oli mennyt niin kuin pitikin. Jon oli paras kuningas, joka Pohjoisella voisi olla.  
  
”Lordi Baelish”, Sansa sanoi ääneen, ”onko teillä minulle jotain uutta sanottavaa?”  
  
”On”, Petyr vastasi, ja hän kääntyi katsomaan miestä. Tämä oli astunut pois puiden varjojen alta ja koko ajan yltyvä lumituisku peitti miehen viittaa valkoisella lumiverholla. Petyrin hymy näytti vilpittömältä, ja Sansa puraisi itseään huuleen ja toivoi, että Jon olisi jo tullut takaisin. ”Olen saanut viestejä etelästä.”  
  
”Millaisia viestejä?” Sansa kysyi vastentahtoisesti, käänsi selkänsä lumopuulle ja lähti kävelemään polkua pitkin takaisin kohti linnaa. Petyr asettui hänen vierelleen, hieman lähemmäs kuin olisi pitänyt mutta kuitenkin niin kauas, ettei hän voinut huomauttaa siitä.  
  
”Daenerys Targaryen on palannut. Rautavaltaistuin ei kuulu enää pitkään Cerseille.”  
  
”Daenerys Targaryen”, Sansa toisti hitaasti ja kuvitteli, että puut heidän ympärillään taipuivat kuuntelemaan heidän sanojaan. ”Rhaegarin sisko.”  
  
”Ainoa yhä elävä Targaryen”, Petyr sanoi hiljaa.  
  
”Eihän hänellä ole armeijaa.”  
  
”Nyt on”, Petyr sanoi, ja puiden oksat vavahtivat tuulessa. ”Hänellä on kahdeksantuhatta Tahratonta, enemmän dothrakeja kuin kukaan pystyy laskemaan, Martellit, Tyrellit ja sata Rautasaarten laivaa.”  
  
Sansa kuuli oman hengityksensä, tai ehkä hän sekoitti sen tuuleen, joka kieppui hänen ympärillään ja heitti lunta hänen kasvoilleen. Hän piti silmänsä polussa, joka kiemurteli lumessa heidän edellään, ja huomasi ajattelevansa Cerseitä.  
  
”Mitä me tiedämme tästä Daeneryksesta?” hän kysyi, ja Pikkusormi myhähti tyytyväisesti.  
  
”Hän on nuori, eikä hän ole koskaan ennen tätä astunut jalallaan Westerosin maankamaralle. Hän on lopettanut orjakaupan Orjakauppiaanlahdella ja osa rakastaa häntä siitä hyvästä ja osa vihaa. Hänen armeijansa on niin suuri, että Cersei ei ikinä pysty pysäyttämään häntä yksin. Ja tietenkin – ” Petyr veti henkeä ja lumi narisi heidän askeliensa alla, ” – hänellä on kolme lohikäärmettä.”  
  
”Nuorta lohikäärmettä.”  
  
”Voi”, Petyr hymähti, ”olen kuullut, että hän lentää niistä yhdellä. Ehkä ne ovat nuoria, mutta nuori lohikäärme on paljon enemmän kuin mitä kenelläkään toisella on.”  
  
”Mutta ei Cersei ole yksin”, Sansa kuuli sanovansa, ”hänellähän on Lannisterien armeija ja – ”  
  
”Ja Freyt”, Petyr sanoi, ”joista kaksi perimysjärjestyksessä seuraavaa on viime viikkojen aikana salaperäisesti kompastunut portaissa ja katkaissut niskansa. Freyt ovat hyviä tekemään petoksia mutta eivät osaa mitään muuta. He voivat ehkä tarjota Cerseille miehiä tapatettavaksi, mikäli he pystyvät päättämään, kuka heitä johtaa, mutta he eivät voi ratkaista sotaa.”  
  
”No niin”, Sansa sanoi hitaasti, ”Cersei siis menettää rautavaltaistuimen.”  
  
”Niin. Niin menettää. Ja pian. Korppieni mukaan Daeneryksen maajoukot ovat parhaillaan Lakeuksilla ja Daenerys itse on Suurpuutarhassa Tyrellien vieraana samalla, kun hän laivastonsa odottaa Dornen vesillä. Jos Cersei on jo kuullut tästä kaikesta, hänen on pakko olla kauhuissaan.”  
  
Sansa tiesi hymyilevänsä, ja tiesi että Pikkusormi näki sen. Hän korjasi turkkia olkapäillään niin, että se suojasi korvia hieman paremmin, ja yritti samalla tasoittaa pois hymyn kasvoiltaan.  
  
”Mitä meidän siis pitäisi tehdä?” hän kysyi, kun linnan ikkunoista kuultava valo alkoi jo vilkkua puiden välistä.  
  
”Meidän?” Pikkusormi kysyi kevyellä äänellä. ”Emmekö odota että Jon palaa ja jätä päätökset hänelle?”  
  
”Pohjoinen on suuri”, Sansa sanoi, ja puut tuntuivat nyökkäävän hänen sanoilleen, lumi tuntui väistyvän hänen askeltensa tieltä, ”ja Jon yrittää kerätä niin suuren sotajoukon kuin vain pystyy. Hän ei palaa vielä pitkään aikaan. Minä tietenkin kirjoitan hänelle mutta… hän ei ole täällä.”  
  
”Dothrakit eivät ikinä marssisi meitä vastaan, lumi pysäyttäisi heidät. Martellien ja Tyrellien armeijat ovat suuria mutta eivät nekään osaa taistella lumessa, ja Tahrattomat ovat eläneet koko elämänsä aavikolla. Hän menettäisi enemmän kuin puolet vahvuudestaan, jos hän yrittäisi marssia Pohjoiseen sotimaan meitä vastaan.”  
  
”Mutta Jon vie meidän armeijamme Muurille.”  
  
"Niin”, Petyr myönsi, ”ja kuka tietää, millaista tuhoa kolme lohikäärmettä tekee, jos onnistuvat lentämään lumisateessa ja pakkasessa Pohjoiseen. Westeros ei ole nähnyt sellaista moneen sataan vuoteen.”  
  
”Kukaan ei ole nähnyt sellaista”, Sansa mutisi, kun he pysähtyivät linnan porttien eteen ja ne alkoivat hitaasti raottua heidän edestään.  ”Emme me voi jäädä odottelemaan, antaako hän meidän olla rauhassa vai ei.”  
  
”Kuningattareni”, Petyr sanoi, ja Sansa avasi suunsa korjatakseen nimityksen, mutta Petyr tuijotti häntä kulmakarvat kohotettuina ja suu puolittaiseen hymyyn vedettynä. Hän käänsi katseensa eteenpäin ja käveli sisään porteista linnan pihamaalle, jossa tallipojat kantoivat lumisateessa vettä hevosille. ”Meidän on kai vain odotettava, millaisia käskyjä Pohjoisen kuningas antaa meille kirjeessään.”  
  
Sansa veti syvään henkeä, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti muuttaa kielellään lepääviä sanoja puheeksi, Petyr oli kumartanut hänelle ja käveli jo nopein askelin sisälle linnaan.  
  
**  
  
Kukaan ei katsonut häntä toista kertaa. Emäntä myi hänelle lasillisen olutta ja hieman myöhemmin käski häipyä. Hänellä oli ystävällisen palvelijatytön kasvot, sen saman joka oli viiltänyt Walder Freyn kurkun auki, ja kun merimiehet saapuivat hämärän laskiessa, muutama yritti flirttailla hänelle. Hän iski yhtä haarukalla sääreen ja sen jälkeen hänen oli parempi lähteä.  
  
Kadulla Arya kuitenkin huomasi, että joku seurasi häntä. Nymerian katseen hän tunsi jo, se tuntui lempeänä kihelmöintinä hänen niskassaan. Ja vaikka tietenkin se oli vain omituista taikauskoa jonka hän oli poiminut mukaansa jostain matkan varrelta, hän kuvitteli tietävänsä, missä hurjasusi liikkui. Tällä hetkellä se odotti häntä metsissä Kuninkaansataman pohjoispuolella, ei liian kaukana mutta kuitenkin näkymättömissä. Häntä seurasi nyt joku toinen. Hetken hän mietti, että ehkä Hurtta oli sittenkin lähtenyt hänen peräänsä, mutta mies ei olisi pystynyt piiloutumaan häneltä edes Kirpunperän väkijoukkoon.  
  
Hän pysähtyi toiseen kapakkaan. Täällä hän oli kolmikymppinen nainen, jonka kasvoilla oli jo uurteita, mutta joka edelleen nauroi miesten jutuille. Tällä kertaa hän ei iskenyt haarukkaansa miehen jalkaan, kun tämä yritti jututtaa häntä. Sen sijaan hän istuutui hetkeksi miehen syliin, painoi sormensa tämän kämmenen päälle, ja kysyi, mitä kuningattarelle mahtoi kuulua.  
  
”Kuningattarelle!” mies naurahti kovaan ääneen ja vilkaisi sitten ympärilleen. ”Tiedätkö, me täällä emme pahemmin välitä kuningattaresta. Edellinen oli hyvä, lähetti meille ruokaa ja uskalsi jopa kävellä kaduillamme, mutta tämä uusi… hänestä ei ole mitään hyötyä.”  
  
”Miten niin?” Arya kysyi vieraalla äänellä ja ravisteli olkapäiltään tunteen, että joku tuijotti häntä kapakan pimeästä nurkasta.  
  
”Talvi on tulossa”, mies sanoi alentaen ääntään, ”meillä ei ole ruokaa, eikä kuningatarta kiinnosta vaikka nääntyisimme kaikki nälkään. Jotkut sanovat että hän poltti itse septin ja kaikki vihollisensa, mutta toisaalta jotkut sanovat, että hän osaa muuttua käärmeeksi ja myrkyttää miehet omalla kielellään, joten tiedä tuota. Mutta me täällä emme häntä kaipaa.”  
  
Mies kumartui kohti kaljatuoppiaan ja Arya livahti pois tämän sylistä. Kun mies huudahti hänen peräänsä, hän oli jo kadulla.  
  
Joku kuitenkin seurasi häntä edelleen. Muutaman kerran hän vaihtoi suuntaa, mutta edelleen hän kuvitteli kuulevansa vaimeita askelia aina siltä suunnalta, jonne ei katsonut. Kerran hän lähti juoksuun ja yritti tavoittaa seuraajansa, mutta tajusi vain seisovansa yksin pimeällä kujalla, joka päättyi kiviseinään ja Punalinnan viemäreihin.  
  
Hän ei ollut kuitenkaan käyttänyt omia kasvojaan kertaakaan sen jälkeen, kun oli pujahtanut torikauppiaiden seassa Kuninkaansataman porteista sisään. Kukaan ei voinut tunnistaa häntä näillä kasvoilla. Eikä kukaan voinut olla niin taitava, että seuraisi häntä jäämättä kiinni.  
  
Yöllä hän tunsi, että Nymeria oli lähempänä kaupungin muureja, vaelsi melkein varomattomana kylissä aivan kaupungin lähellä. Hän yritti lähettää suden kauemmas, mutta ei pystynyt siihen, ja miksi olisi pystynytkään, sehän oli edelleen mailien päässä. Hän nukkui lopulta levottomasti muutaman tunnin sivukujalla puoliksi romahtaneen talon tarjoamassa katoksessa ja heräsi aamulla siihen, että joku hänen yläpuolellaan tyhjensi jätevedet kadulle. Hän nousi seisomaan, tarkisti että hänen kasvonsa olivat yhä paikallaan ja jatkoi matkaa askeleet yhä kannoillaan.  
  
**  
  
Lumisade oli tauonnut. Ilma oli kuitenkin edelleen purevan kylmä, ja hänen oli pakko viedä sormensa turkin alle piiloon pakkasta. Lapsena hän oli kuunnellut vanhan Nanin tarinoita ja kuvitellut valkoisena hohtavat nummet ja mekot, joiden hihansuita ja pääntietä kiersivät turkisreunat, mutta jostain syystä ihon alle hiipivä kylmyys ei ollut jäänyt tarinoista hänen mieleensä.  
  
Ehkä hän oli vain kuvitellut olevansa talvella kaukana täältä. Ehkä hän oli tosiaan ajatellut, että hän istuisi kauniissa tornissa Punalinnassa katsomassa, miten lehdet ensin kääntyisivät ruskeiksi ja sitten tippuisivat pois. Lumipeite olisi niin ohut, että katukiveys näkyisi yhä jalanjäljissä, ja sisällä kauniissa huoneissa odottaisi aina takkatuli ja kamarineitojen valmistama lämmin kylpy.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. Jaime Lannister oli pudottanut miekkansa ja kumartui nyt nostamaan sitä lumesta, ja Brienne astui kauemmas odottamaan, että mies saisi jälleen selkänsä suoraksi.  
  
”Hän oli ennen Westerosin paras miekkailija”, Pikkusormi sanoi.  
  
Sansa katsoi, miten Jaime puristi jälleen vasemman kätensä sormet miekan kahvan ympärille, ja miten Briennen isku sai miehen kaatumaan selälleen lumihankeen. Brienne ojensi kätensä auttaakseen Jaimen pystyyn, ja Pikkusormi kääntyi katsomaan Sansaa.  
  
”Henkivartijasi kouluttaa vangista taistelijaa.”  
  
”Ehkä hän joutuu taistelemaan Muurilla meidän puolellamme”, Sansa sanoi ja mietti, että Jon ei olisi suostunut edes puhumaan lordi Baelishin kanssa, ”elävien puolella.”  
  
Petyr kääntyi taas katsomaan pihamaalle. Miehen äänetön vastaus peittyi miekkojen kalinaan, kun Briennen hyökkäys ajoi Jaimen nurkkaan.  
  
”Mutta Brienne on kyllä loistava”, Petyr sanoi kuin olisi kehunut lasta.  
  
”Mitä haluatte, lordi Baelish?”  
  
Pikkusormi kohotti kulmiaan hänelle mutta astui sitten lähemmäs. ”Haluaisin tietää, onko Pohjoisen kuningas vastannut kirjeeseenne, lady Sansa.”  
  
”On”, Sansa sanoi. Pihamaalla heidän alapuolellaan Brienne ja Jaime eivät enää taistelleet vaan seisoivat vastakkain ja näyttivät keskustelevan jostain. ”Hän kirjoittaa palaavansa niin pian kuin pystyy. Mutta lunta on koko ajan enemmän, häneltä kestää viikkoja vaikka hän pitäisi kiirettä.”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi yrittää solmia rauha Daeneryksen kanssa.”  
  
Sansa veti syvään henkeä ja kääntyi ympäri. Käytävällä askeleet kaikuivat ja hänestä tuntui, että jokaisen oven takana joku kuunteli häntä, mutta pakkanen ei sentään kihelmöinyt sormia. Pikkusormi seurasi häntä sanaakaan sanomatta.  
  
”Emmekö voi odottaa Jonia?” hän kysyi, kun he olivat rauhallisessa kulmauksessa yläkäytävällä. Lapsena hän oli leikkinyt täällä Jeynen kanssa. Hän oli kävellyt pitkää käytävää pitkin ja kuvitellut olevansa morsian, joka käveli omiin häihinsä, ja nyt hän oli saanut jo kahdet. ”Ja emmekö voi odottaa, että Daenerys valtaa Kuninkaansataman? Varmasti Cersein pitäisi olla huolissaan juuri nyt, ei meidän.”  
  
”Lady Sansa”, Pikkusormi sanoi muodollisesti pysähtyen hänen eteensä, ”korpit lentävät nopeasti lumisateesta huolimatta. Ihmisiä lumi hidastaa. Nopeimmat ratsut eivät pääse lumessa metriäkään, ja Pohjoisen varmajalkaiselta ponilta kestää viikkoja päästä Kuninkaansatamaan. Parempi ruveta neuvottelemaan rauhasta hieman liian aikaisin kuin hieman liian myöhään.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sansa sanoi, ”mitä haluaisit minun tekevän?”  
  
”Lähetä minut neuvottelemaan lohikäärmekuningattaren kanssa”, Petyr sanoi, ja Sansa painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni ja mietti niitä leikkejä, leikkejä joissa hän oli tarttunut alttarilla Jeynen käteen ja antanut suukon Jeynen poskelle ja käytävä oli täyttänyt heidän hihityksestään, ja todellisuutta jossa ensin Tyrion oli tarttunut hänen käteensä, ja sitten Ramsay. ”Lähetä minut etsimään hänet. Solmin rauhan hänen kanssaan, rauhan joka estää häntä hyökkäämästä Pohjoiseen.”  
  
”Petyr”, Sansa sanoi hitaasti, ”minä en luota sinuun.”  
  
Petyr hymyili hänelle ja astui lähemmäs häntä, ja hän nojasi selkänsä kivistä seinää vasten, kun mies nosti kätensä ilmaan ja toi sormensa hänen poskensa viereen, ojensi niitä niin kuin olisi aikonut silittää häntä. Ja ennen kuin hän sai selvää omista ajatuksistaan, Petyr veti kätensä pois, asetti sen selkänsä taakse ja nojasi hitusen kauemmaksi, ja Sansa tajusi vetävänsä kiivaasti henkeä.  
  
”Sinä olet ainoa ihminen Seitsemässä kuningaskunnassa, joka tietää, mitä minä haluan”, Petyr sanoi.  
  
Sansa pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Olen parempi kuin kukaan heistä”, Petyr kuiskasi hänestä välittämättä, ja miehen silmät seurasivat hänen silmiään ja sitten jäivät tuijottamaan jonnekin kauas, hänen taakseen, hänen lävitseen. Hänen teki mieli ravistella miestä, mutta hän ei halunnut koskea tähän. ”He luulevat että osaavat pelata, mutta minä näen heidän siirtonsa kauan etukäteen. Ja minä pelaan niin kauan että voitan, ja kun se tapahtuu, sinä olet rinnallani.”  
  
Jostain kuului etäisiä askeleita. Sansa sulki silmänsä muutamaksi sekunniksi ja kun hän avasi ne jälleen, Petyr Baelish katsoi suoraan häneen. Hän pakotti itsensä suoristamaan selkänsä ja astumaan miestä kohti ja joutui työntämään mielestään pois muiston siitä, miten Petyr oli suudellut häntä Kotkanpesän puutarhassa. Hän ei pelannut enää, eikä hän ainakaan ollut nappula Petyr Baelishin pelilaudalla. Hän oli nyt siellä, minne oli halunnut palata siitä asti, kun oli ensimmäistä kertaa lähtenyt, ja siellä hän pysyisi, tällä paikalla. Ehkä hän ei ollut Pohjoisen kuningatar, mutta hän oli Sansa Stark, ja hän pelasi vain omilla panoksillaan.  
  
”Mene”, hän sanoi Petyrille, ”kerää tavarasi ja lähde tänä iltana. Neuvottelet rauhan Daenerys Targaerynin kanssa, sellaisen rauhan joka pitää Jonin kuninkaana ja lupaa, etteivät etelän suvut ratsasta meitä vastaan. Ja osoitat kirjeesi minulle.”  
  
Lordi Baelish kumarsi lyhyesti ja astui kauemmas. Mies olisi sanonut vielä jotain, hän näki sen tämän silmistä, mutta hän ei voinut enää kuunnella. Heidän olkavartensa osuivat toisiinsa, kun hän ohitti miehen ja pakotti itsensä kävelemään hitaasti astellessaan kivistä käytävää pitkin pois. Hän ei kääntynyt katsomaan Pikkusormea. Kun hän lopulta oli omassa huoneessaan, kun ovi oli suljettu tiukasti hänen perässään ja palvelustyttö oli lähtenyt tiehensä pyykit sylissään, hän istui kirjoituspöytänsä ääreen ja painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja silmänsä tiukasti kiinni.  


**  
  
Hän veti kultalangalla kirjoiltua huivia tiukemmin olkapäidensä ympärille ja yritti keskittyä edessään seisoviin miehiin. Tyrellien vasallit kumarsivat hänelle yksi toisensa jälkeen ja muutama jopa sanoi hänelle muutaman sanan, tuttavallisen tai kunnioittavan tai pelokkaan, ja hän hymyili heille vastaukseksi ja mietti, että he kaikki vilkuilivat häntä epäluuloisesti kävellessään pois. Kukaan heistä ei näyttänyt olevan aivan varma, kuka hän oli ja mitä hän teki täällä.  
  
”Kuningattareni”, Tyrion sanoi matalalla äänellä, kun viimeinen vasalleista oli kumartanut hänelle ja marssinut sitten Suurtarhan linnan pihamaalta ulos pelloille miestensä luo, ”joudutte ennen pitkää vaihtamaan huivit turkkeihin.”  
  
”En ole huolissani talvesta”, Daenerys sanoi ja toivoi, että huivi olisi ollut hieman paksumpaa kangasta.  
  
”Starkit odottavat jatkuvasti talvea, eikä se ole heitä juurikaan auttanut”, Varys sanoi mietteliäällä äänellään Tyrionin viereltä. ”Mutta ehkä meidän kannattaisi silti olla huolissamme siitä. Tyrellit pystyvät halutessaan ruokkimaan puolet Seitsemästä kuningaskunnasta, jos talvi ei veny vuosikymmenten mittaiseksi. Mutta kylmyys hidastaa sotilaitamme, ja lumi tekee heidät kömpelöiksi.”  
  
”Milloin meidän pitäisi odottaa lunta?” Daenerys kysyi. Hänen neuvonantajansa vilkaisivat ensin toisiinsa ja sitten häneen, ja hän oli jälleen kerran iloinen siitä, että Missandei kulki aivan hänen takanaan kuin varjo.  
  
”Talvet ovat yleensä kylmiä mutta lumettomia näin etelässä, kuningattareni”, Tyrion sanoi lopulta, ”mutta lumikuuroja voi tulla. Ja jos dothraki-armeijamme tielle osuisi sellainen, he ja heidän hevosensa olisivat pulassa.”  
  
”Meillä on enemmän miehiä kuin millään muulla liittoumalla Westerosissa”, Daenerys sanoi. ”Mikään sää ei voi tuhota meitä.”  
  
”Talvi voi enemmän kuin uskottekaan, kuningattareni”, Tyrion sanoi, ”mutta olette oikeassa. Meillä on enemmän miehiä kuin kenelläkään muulla. Joudumme ehkä piirittämään Kuninkaansatamaa, mutta se ei pysty puolustautumaan meitä vastaan, ei todella.”  
  
”Mutta kylmyys tekee meitä jatkuvasti heikommaksi”, Varys sanoi. ”Meidän pitäisi hyökätä niin pian kuin pystymme.”  
  
”Minulle on kerrottu, että olemme pian valmiita”, Daenerys sanoi ja yritti asettua niin, ettei pohjoistuuli olisi osunut suoraan häneen. Suurtarhan linnan pihamaa oli kuitenkin valtava ja vaikka tuuli pysähtyi muureihin, se yltyi uudestaan päästessään puhaltamaan avointa hiekkakenttää pitkin.  
  
”Kuninkaansatama ei ole ongelma”, Tyrion sanoi, ”mutta pohjoisemmat kuningaskunnat ovat. Emme pysty viemään suurta armeijaa Casterlynkalliolle tai Jokimaille saati sitten Arryninlaaksoon tai Pohjoiseen, emme niin kauan kun talvi kestää.”  
  
”Ja se voi kestää vuosia”, Varys sanoi kevyellä äänellä, ”vuosikymmeniä, jos joidenkin lintujeni laulut osuvat oikeaan.”  
  
”Olen luvannut Rautasaaret Yara Greyjoylle”, Daenerys sanoi ja kääntyi kohti linnan pääovia. Hänen todellakin pitäisi etsiä lämpimämpiä vaatteita ennen kuin he lähtisivät Suurtarhasta. ”Rautasaarten armeija voi estää kapinat Pohjoisessa.”  
  
”Rautasaarelaiset eivät osaa taistella maalla, kuningattareni”, Tyrion sanoi hiljaa, ”heistä ei ole vastusta Pohjoiselle.”  
  
”En voi odottaa kevättä, ennen kuin yhdistän valtakuntani”, Daenerys sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä, kun linnan ovet sulkeutuivat heidän perässään ja kynttilöiden ja takkatulten lämpö tulvi heitä vastaan. ”Mutta miksi Pohjoinen kapinoisi?”  
  
Varys ja Tyrion vilkaisivat taas toisiaan. Daenerys kääntyi katsomaan olkansa yli Missandeita, joka hymyili hänelle vakaata, luottavaista, melkein huomaamatonta hymyä.  
  
”Lintujani on palannut pohjoisesta”, Varys sanoi pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen, ”ja ne kaikki laulavat laulua Pohjoisen kuninkaasta.”  
  
”Pohjoisen kuninkaasta?”  
  
”Jon Nietos”, Tyrion sanoi, ”on Ned Starkin äpärä ja Yövartion komentaja – ”  
  
” _Entinen_ komentaja”, Varys huomautti, ”vala raukeaa kun mies kuolee.”  
  
”Olin juuri tulossa siihen. Ilmeisesti Jon Nietos on siis kuollut omien miestensä pettämänä ja jonkinlainen papitar – ”  
  
”Punainen nainen”, Varys sanoi äänellä, joka peitti inhon vain vaivoin, ”Valon Herran palvelija, sama joka ennen tuki Stannis Baratheonia.”  
  
”Kunnes Stannis hävisi Boltoneille”, Daenerys huomautti, ja molemmat miehet nyökkäsivät nopeasti.  
  
”Niin, kuningattareni”, Tyrion sanoi, ”mutta joka tapauksessa Stannisin Punainen nainen herätti Jon Nietoksen henkiin, ja sen jälkeen hän valtasi Talvivaaran takaisin Boltoneilta apunaan villejä ja Laakson armeija.”  
  
”Miksi Laakso tukisi Jon Nietosta?”  
  
”Petyr Baelish on Laakson sijaishallitsija”, Varys sanoi, ”ja ainoa nainen, jota lordi Baelish on koskaan rakastanut, on Sansa Starkin äiti – ”  
  
”- joka kuoli Punaisissa häissä.”  
  
”Mutta Sansa näyttää hyvin paljon äidiltään”, Varys sanoi, ”ja pikkulintuni kertovat, että miehet ylistävät hänen kauneuttaan.”  
  
”Periaatteessa”, Tyrion huomautti kuivalla äänellä, ”Sansa Stark on minun vaimoni.”  
  
”En ole kuullut sinun suunnittelevan onnellista jälleennäkemistä”, Varys sanoi.  
  
”Hyvät herrat”, Daenerys sanoi, pysähtyi ja käännähti ympäri kohti miehiä. Missandei jäi seisomaan hänen rinnalleen, ja Varys ja Tyrion vilkaisivat jälleen kerran toisiinsa. Ehkä hänen pitäisi tästä eteenpäin sijoittaa miehet kävelemään kumpikin eri puolelle häntä. ”En halua kuulla avioliittoasioistasi, Tyrion, enkä Sansa Starkin kauneudesta. Haluan tietää, mitä neuvotte minua tekemään. Sanotte etten voi sotia Pohjoisessa ennen kevättä, ja että Pohjoinen on valinnut itselleen kuninkaan. Mitä haluaisitte minun tekevän?”  
  
”Teidän pitää solmia rauha Pohjoisen kanssa”, Tyrion sanoi. ”Yrittäkää saada heidät polvistumaan, mutta jos se ei ole mahdollista, ehkä teidän pitäisi hyväksyä heidän kuninkaansa.”  
  
”Kuninkaansa! Ned Starkin äpärä!”  
  
”Jon Nietos muistuttaa hyvin paljon isäänsä, kuningattareni. Molemmat pitäisivät kiinni velvollisuudentunnostaan vaikka se katkaisisi heidän kaulansa.”  
  
Varys huokaisi raskaasti.  
  
”Jon Nietos voisi olla uskollinen liittolainen”, Tyrion jatkoi. ”En usko että hän tavoittelee enempää valtaa. Häntä ei ole rakennettu siten.”  
  
”Poikaraukka”, Varys sanoi huokaisten. ”Ne jotka todella tavoittelevat valtaa, syövät hänet elävältä.”  
  
”Oletko tavannut häntä?” Tyrion kysyi kääntyen katsomaan Varysta. ”Minä olen, ja vaikka hän oli silloin vasta poika, välillä tuntui että hänen tuijotuksensa jäädytti sisäelimeni. En haluaisi taistella häntä vastaan.”  
  
”Ehdotatte siis rauhaa”, Daenerys sanoi.  
  
Miehet kääntyivät katsomaan häntä. Jostain kaukaa hän kuuli juoksuaskelia, huutoja, naurua, astioiden kolinaa ja koiran haukkumista. Suurtarhan elämä jatkui entisellään, vaikka hän oli tullut – linna oli vain nielaissut hänet sisäänsä. Ja täällä hän kuunteli Tyrionin ja Varyksen jaarittelua Seitsemän kuningaskunnan herroista ja ladyista ja odotti että pääsisi jatkamaan matkaa eteenpäin, ja kun hän lähtisi, Suurtarha huokaisisi helpotuksesta.  
  
”Emme voi sotia Pohjoista vastaan ennen kevättä”, Tyrion sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, joka kaikui kohtuuttoman kovaa kiviseinistä.  
  
”Pohjoinen saa odottaa”, Daenerys sanoi, ”ensin menemme Kuninkaansatamaan.”  
  
**  
  
Ilta-aurinko värjäsi hiekkakivestä tehtyjen talojen katot punaisiksi ja sai koko kaupungin näyttämään siltä, kuin punaista väriä olisi läikkynyt katoille ja kaduille ja valunut kohti merta. Viileä tuuli pyyhki pohjoisesta kaupungin yli, ja Cersei veti kätensä pois reunalta ja otti askeleen kauemmas ikkunasta.  
  
”Kuningattareni.”  
  
”Qyburn. Hyviä vai huonoja uutisia?”  
  
”Daenerys Targaeryn on armeijansa kanssa Lakeuksilla”, Qyburn sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. Cersei kuvitteli, miten parantaja sanoisi samanlaisella äänensävyllä haavoittuneelle sotilaalle, että tämän oli paras ryhtyä rukoilemaan. Tai ei, ei Qyburn, Qyburn ei käskisi ketään rukoilemaan. Qyburn iskisi miekan suoraan miehen sydämen läpi.  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri. ”Lakeuksilla? Luulin että hän oli Dornessa.”  
  
”Niin olikin, kuningattareni”, Qyburn sanoi, ”viikkoja sitten. Sitä paitsi… meidän on vaikea saada uutisia. Meillä ei ole vakoojia Lakeuksilla. Tyrellit ja Martellit ovat kääntäneet meille selkänsä.”  
  
”Martellit ovat aina halunneet kostaa meille. He eivät vain ole olleet kovin hyviä siinä.”  
  
”Kuningattareni”, Qyburn aloitti, ja Cersei kääntyi katsomaan kaupungin yli mäkeä, joka oli yhä paljas ja tomun peitossa. Tuuli oli levittänyt osan tuhkaa ympäri kaupunkia ja ihmiset olivat vihaisia, ja hänen tyhjänpäiväiset neuvonantajansa käskivät hänen rakennuttaa jotain kukkulalle. Ehkä uusi septi? Tai ehkä kukkula pitäisi antaa tavalliselle väelle, joka voisi rakentaa sinne pikku talojaan? Hän ei ollut päättänyt vielä. Jotain mäelle kuitenkin pitäisi tehdä, pian.  
  
” – ja nyt Tyrellit ovat varustaneet noin puolet miesvahvuudestaan”, Qyburn kuului sanovan, ”ja uskon että he ratsastavat pian meitä kohti. Talvi on täällä, he eivät halua viivytellä.”  
  
”Dothrakeja ja Tahrattomia”, Cersei mutisi. ”Me liiskaamme heidät allemme, jos he yrittävät päästä tänne.”  
  
”Ehkä”, Qyburn sanoi vaimealla äänellä, ”ehkä liiskaammekin. Mutta… kuningattareni, Lannisterien ja Freyn armeija ei riitä. Meillä ei ole riittävästi miehiä. Mikäli onni ei ole puolellamme, mikäli Daeneryksen armeijaan ei iske kulkutauti tai lumisade…”  
  
”Lannisterien armeija on vahva.”  
  
”Niin on”, Qyburn sanoi nopeasti, ”ja he ovat jo matkalla Casterlynkalliolta tänne. He ehtivät kyllä. Mutta Freyt… käsitin, että tuorein lordi Frey putosi joitain viikkoja sitten portaikossa ja katkaisi niskansa. Vaikka he saisivatkin armeijansa liikkeelle…”  
  
”Qyburn”, Cersei sanoi ja astui kohti miestä, joka sentään katsoi häntä vielä suoraan silmiin. Qyburnin katse oli huolestunut ja pahoitteleva mutta ei sellaisen miehen katse, joka pelkäsi kuolevansa pian. ”Olet ainoa neuvonantajistani, jonka pään sisältö ei kolise tyhjyyttään. Mitä meidän pitäisi tehdä?”  
  
”Emme voi estää heitä valtaamasta Kuninkaansatamaa”, Qyburn sanoi hiljaa, ”mutta voimme linnoittautua Punalinnaan ja toivoa, että talvi tai taudit tekevät heistä selvää meidän puolestamme. Tai että Freyt löytävät itselleen johtajan ja tulevat avuksemme.”  
  
Kaupungin äänet kuuluivat Punalinnan torniin vain vaimeasti. Cersei kääntyi katsomaan taloja, joiden katot ulottuivat aina merelle saakka. Nyt aurinko oli jo melkein laskenut ja kadut ja kulmat alkoivat hukkua varjoihin.  
  
”Kansa hylkää meidät.”  
  
”Emme ehkä voi muuta.”  
  
”Kuningattareni?”  
  
Cersei käännähti ympäri. Qyburn näytti yhtä hämmentyneeltä kuin hän itse. Miehen selän takana oviaukossa seisoi nuori tyttö, jolla oli vaaleanruskeat letitetyt hiukset ja ystävälliset kasvot.  
  
”Olen pahoillani, kuningattareni”, tyttö sanoi niiaten syvään eikä nostanut katsetta lattiasta. ”Luulin että kaipasitte minua.”  
  
”Kutsun kyllä sitten kun kaipaan sinua”, Cersei sanoi. ”Oletko uusi kamarineito?”  
  
”Kyllä, kuningatar”, tyttö sanoi niiaten jälleen. Qyburn näytti pitkästyneeltä ja Cersei tiesi, että mies olisi halunnut keskustella vielä, mutta hän oli väsynyt, aivan liian väsynyt… Hän oli jo kerran aiemmin ollut Punalinnassa, kun Kuninkaansatamaan oli hyökätty, ja silloin hän oli valmistautunut myrkyttämään itsensä ja Tommenin. Ja nyt hänellä ei ollut enää ketään toista, ei ketään josta välittää, ellei Jaime tulisi takaisin.  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi tytölle, joka kiiruhti asettelemaan iltapalaa hänen pöydälleen. ”Qyburn, me jatkamme tästä huomenna. Pidämme Punalinnan viimeiseen saakka.”  
  
Qyburn kumarsi hänelle ja lähti. Hän istuutui ikkunan eteen, otti tytön ojentaman viinilasin ja katsoi, miten Baelorin septin hylätty kukkula liukui hämärän keskelle. Kerran tai kaksi hänelle tuli kummallinen tunne, ihan kuin tyttö olisi tuijottanut häntä, mutta kun hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan olkansa yli, tyttö vaihtoi hänen lakanoitaan tai laski hänelle kylpyä. Hänellä oli selvästi ollut liikaa ajateltavaa, nyt pitäisi rentoutua.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä ja sulki silmänsä. Hän ei ollut koskaan pitänyt Kuninkaansatamasta, joka oli täynnä hajuja ja likaa ja ilkeämielisiä ihmisiä. Jos olisi pakko, hän voisi kyllä luopua kaupungista, mutta rautavaltaistuimesta hän ei luopuisi.  
  
**  
  
Hän heräsi siihen, että Missandei seisoi vakavana hänen huoneensa kynnyksellä ja katseli häntä. Ikkunasta varovaisesti paistava aurinko häikäisi hänen silmiään ja pää tuntui raskaalta. Hän oli valvonut liian myöhään, puhunut Tyrionin ja Varyksen kanssa, Harmaan Madon kanssa, Olennan ja tämän veljenpojanpoikien kanssa ja Hietakyiden kanssa, ja sitten lopulta hän oli päässyt näiden seinien sisälle vetämään henkeä. Missandei oli harjannut hänen hiuksensa ja letittänyt ne ja hän oli halunnut pyytää tyttöä nukkumaan vieressään, mutta se oli tuntunut väärältä. Hän oli yksin, viimeinen Targaeryn, ensimmäistä kertaa yli vuosikymmeneen Westerosissa, eikä edes Missandein rauhallisen hengityksen kuunteleminen voisi peittää sitä.  
  
Hän oli nukahtanut vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun pihamaalta oli alkanut kantautua tallipoikien ja palvelijoitten ääniä. Koko yön hän oli ajatellut tätä päivää, sitä, miten hänen ja rautavaltaistuimen välissä todellakin enää oli yksi ratsastus, yksi kävely, yksi taistelu. Sitten hän olisi perillä.  
  
”Missandei”, hän sanoi yrittäen karistaa väsymyksen pois äänestään, ”onko jotain tapahtunut?”  
  
”Kuningattareni”, Missandei sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa, ehkä muistettuaan, että Daenerys oli kieltänyt arvonimet heidän ollessaan kahden. Hän ei voinut olla hymyilemättä. ”Tyrion ja Varys toivovat että tulisit pihalle. Meillä on… vieras.”  
  
”Vieras?” Daenerys painoi nopeasti jalkansa lattiaa vasten eikä piitannut sen kylmyydestä. Missandei kiirehti auttamaan häntä riisuutumaan ja pukemaan mekkonsa ylleen – heti, kun he pääsisivät Kuninkaansatamaan, hän teetättäisi lämpimämpiä vaatteita. Ei ehkä turkisreunoja hihansuihin, mutta avonaiset selät ainakin olisivat mennyttä.  
  
”Lordi Petyr Baelish”, Missandei sanoi ja siirsi hänen hiuksensa syrjään kiinnittääkseen napit mekon selkämyksestä. ”Tyron ja Varys ovat melko… hämmentyneitä.”  
  
”Luulin että Petyr Baelish on Talvivaarassa.”  
  
”Niin hän olikin.” Missandei avasi yöksi punotut letit ja kiinnitti etummaiset hiussuortuvat taakse. ”Hän ei ilmeisesti suostu puhumaan muille kuin teille, kuningattareni.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Daenerys sanoi ja hymyili Missandeille, joka katsoi häntä silmiin hymyillessään takaisin. ”Kerää sinä tavarasi ja valmistaudu lähtöön. Toivottavasti tämä ei viivytä meitä kovin paljon.”  
  
Petyr Baelish istui pienessä huoneessa Suurtarhan suuren salin yhdellä sivustalla ja näytti mieheltä, joka on ratsastanut pitkän matkan ilman kunnollista lepoa. Siitä huolimatta mies katsoi Daenerysta suoraan silmiin, kunnes hän kohotti kulmiaan ja tämä taivutti päänsä syvään kumarrukseen. Varys ja Tyrion seisoivat miehen molemmilla puolilla ja ovella oli kaksi Tahratonta. Lady Olenna istui yhdessä nurkassa hiljaa ja näytti hymyilevän itsekseen.  
  
Daenerys istuutui puiselle tuolille ja muut seurasivat hänen esimerkkiään.  
  
”Lohikäärmekuningatar”, Petyr Baelish sanoi äänellä, josta hymy kuulsi läpi. ”Olen kuullut teistä paljon. Olen kuullut että kohta istutte rautavaltaistuimella.”  
  
Daenerys kohohtti kulmiaan. Hänestä tuntui, että Tyrion pyöräytti silmiään ja että Varys huokaisi syvään, mutta hän piti silmänsä tiukasti Petyr Baelishissa, joka vastasi katseeseen värähtämättä.  
  
”Petyr Baelish”, hän sanoi. ”Olen kuullut, että sinä ja miehenne olette vannoneet valanne Jon Nietokselle, joka kutsuu itseään Pohjoisen kuninkaaksi.”  
  
”Seuraamme häntä taisteluun”, Petyr sanoi nopeasti, ”taisteluun Muurilla. Sen sijaan taisteluun teitä vastaan en johdattaisi miehiäni.”  
  
”Vai niin”, Daenerys sanoi, ”ja onko kuninkaanne samaa mieltä?”  
  
”Laakson lordit eivät kuulu Pohjoisen kuninkaalle. Mutta puhun kyllä kuninkaan puolesta, ja olen tullut tarjoamaan teille rauhaa.”  
  
”Millaista rauhaa? Sellaista että Jon Nietos polvistuu eteeni ja vannoo valansa minulle?”  
  
”Kuningattareni”, Petyr Baelish sanoi, ”Pohjoinen on suuri, kylmä ja autio. Pohjoisen suvut uskovat asuvansa niin kaukana rautavaltaistuimesta, ettei se kuule heitä. Antakaa heidän kutsua Jon Nietosta kuninkaakseen. On turha viedä joukkojanne sotimaan kylmästä ja lumisesta erämaasta.”  
  
Lordi Baelishin vierellä Tyrion kohautti olkapäitään ja Varyskin näytti myöntyväiseltä. Petyr Baelish puolestaan näytti mieheltä, joka myisi mitä tahansa kenelle tahansa – jokin tämän katseessa muistutti Daenerysta kauppiaista Mereenin toreilla.  
  
”Haluatte että luovun yhdestä kuningaskunnastani, lordi Baelish”, Daenerys sanoi, ”mutta onko teillä mitään, mitä voitte antaa minulle siitä hyvästä?”  
  
”On”, Petyr Baelish sanoi, ”minulla on Jaime Lannister.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pikkusormi matkustaa ehkä valon nopeudella tässä viimeisimmässä luvussa tai sitten kohtausten välillä on tarkoitus olla jonkinmoinen aikahyppäys, mutta hei hän nyt kuitenkin näyttikin siltä kuin olisi ratsastanut tuli hännän alla! Ja sitten vielä pientä höpinää käännös- ja sisältöasioista:
> 
> Muokkasin nyt myös hieman aiempia lukuja parin jutun osalta. Olin nimennyt tv-sarjan The Night Kingin suomalaisittan _Yön kuninkaaksi_ , mutta en vaan jotenkin päässyt yli nimityksen iskelmällisestä kaiusta ja vaihdoin nyt tilalle _Yökuninkaan_ , joka kuulostaa omaan korvaani about yhtä kornilta mutta ehkä kuitenkin hitusen vähemmän. Samanlaista käännöshämminkiä on ollut myös ainakin White Walkerien osalta, mutta koska tv-sarjan hengessä mennään niin päädyin nyt (toivottavasti lopullisesti) muistaakseni ainakin Ylellä olleeseen käännökseen _valkeat kulkijat_.
> 
> Lisäksi muokkasin vähän ensimmäisen kappaleen sisältöä. Alunperin kirjoitin Sansan antamaan Jonille enemmän tai vähemmän symbolisesti sukunimensä, oikeasti kai aviottoman lapsen voisi tehdä lailliseksi perijäksi vain koko Westerosin hallitsija. En kuitenkaan ole osannut pitää Jonia Jon Starkina ja nimen vaihtaminen ei oikein tuntunut sopivan hahmoon eikä sillä ollut myöskään oikein mitään olennaista funktiota tarinan kannalta, joten nyt Jon on taas Jon Nietos myös tuolla ihan ekassa luvussa. Toivottavasti kukaan muukaan ei ehtinyt alkaa kutsua Jonia Starkiksi eikä tämä aiheuta hämmennystä ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olen ollut ihan superiloinen siitä että tämä ficci on saanut muutaman kommentin ja kudon (mikä se on suomeksi ja miten se taivutetaan, ääää)! Jee! Kun ryhdyin kirjoittamaan tätä tarinaa kutoskauden jälkeisessä fanityttöhuumassa, en ollut mitenkään hirveän varma lukeeko tätä yhtään kukaan, koska suomenkielinen GoT-fanfiction ei tuntunut mitenkään isolta ja varmalta jutulta. Ja vaikka olen innostunut itse tarinasta ja sen kirjoittamisesta tosi paljon, on ihan mahtavaa myös varovasti uskoa että joku siellä ruudun toisella puolella ihan oikeesti lukee tätä, se tekee tästä paljon hauskempaa! Kiitos siis teille :)

Lumisade peitti Talvivaaran lähes näkymättömiin, ja vasta aivan linnan muurien edessä hän tajusi, että he olivat jo perillä. Tormund ratsasti hänen vierellään, ja miehen huulten välistä pääsi yllättynyt kirosana kielellä, jota Jon ei tuntenut. Hän käänsi hevosensa kohti porttia eikä kääntänyt päätään, kun Tormundin ratsu otti muutaman raviaskeleen melkein polviin saakka ulottuvassa lumessa saadakseen hänet kiinni.  
  
”Lämpimän takkatulesi ääressä istuskelu on tehnyt minusta pehmeän, Nietos”, Tormund murahti katsomatta häneen. ”Minun olisi pitänyt nähdä hieno linnasi kaukaa.”  
  
”Tuskin kukaan meistä ehtii pehmentyä kovin pitkään”, Jon sanoi pysäyttäen hevosensa portin eteen. Muurilla portin vieressä roikkuivat hänen viirinsä, valkoinen susi, ja hän tajusi hämärästi ratsastavansa ensimmäistä kertaa Talvivaaraan kuninkaana.  
  
”Kas kun eivät soita tervetulofanfaaria”, Tormund mutisi.  
  
Jon kuuli oman naurahduksensa hukkuvan tuulen ujellukseen, koirien haukkumiseen ja miesten hiljaiseen mutinaan. Hän oli kääntynyt takaisin kohti Talvivaaraa pian Howland Reedin Harmaaveden jälkeen, eikä hän uskonut nukkuneensa ainuttakaan kokonaista yötä sen jälkeen. Hän oli lähettänyt korppeja lopuille vasalleista ja toivonut, että ne riittäisivät. Matka takaisin Talvivaaraan oli tuntunut loputtoman pitkältä ja lumisade oli ollut joka päivä tiheämpi ja uuvuttavampi, ja vähän väliä Jon oli huomannut jääneensä miettimään vain Howland Reedin sanoja Harmaaveden jumalmetsässä.  
  
Tormund ei ollut kysynyt häneltä, minkä takia he olivat kääntyneet kesken matkan takaisin kotiin. Välillä hänestä tuntui, että Tormund tarkkaili häntä, mutta hän karisti tunteen aina hartioiltaan. Totta kai Tormund tarkkaili häntä. Jotenkin hän oli päätynyt olemaan vastuussa kaikkien yhä elossa olevien villien selviytymisestä, ja koko Pohjoisen, ja ehkä jokaikisen Westerosin elävän ihmisen, ja jos hän pysähtyisi miettimään sitä, hän olisi mennyttä. Oli pakko vain katsoa tiukasti eteenpäin ja unohtaa Tormundin arvioiva katse ja unet lumopuusta ja verestä hänen käsissään ja Ygrittestä.  
  
Ja nyt he olivat taas Talvivaarassa.  
  
”Me emme viivy täällä kauaa”, Tormund sanoi puoliääneen, kun portit avattiin heidän edestään.  
  
”Emme”, Jon vahvisti. ”Vain niin kauan että saamme armeijamme kasaan.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Tormund sanoi, ”mitä pikemmin se on ohi, sen parempi.”  
  
Väsyneet hevoset täyttivät nopeasti Talvivaaran pihamaan. Jokainen vasalli, jonka linnassa Jon oli vieraillut, oli vannonut hänelle uskollisuuttaan ja luvannut lähettää miehiään, mutta miehet piti kutsua kokoon ja varustaa ja siinä kaikessa menisi aikaa. Muutaman kerran Jon oli antanut itselleen luvan ajatella, että ehkä talvi sulkisi kaikki reitit, lupaukset jäisivät lunastamatta eikä kukaan enää ratsastaisi Talvivaaraan ennen kevättä.  
  
Sansa seisoi linnan ovensuussa ja piteli harmaasta hupustaan kiinni tuulen yrittäessä riepotella sitä. Jon hyppäsi alas hevosen selästä ja ojensi ohjat tallipojalle, joka taputti tammaa kaulalle ja lähti sitten taluttamaan sitä kohti tallia. Kaikkialla oli ääniä, liikettä, huutoja ja hevosten väsyneitä pärskähdyksiä, ja siitä huolimatta Sansan silmät seurasivat herkeämättä Jonia hänen pujotellessaan ihmisten ja hevosten läpi tytön luo.  
  
Hän pysähtyi Sansan eteen.  
  
”No?” Sansa kysyi. Lumi valui tytön olkapäille ja maahan. Jon veti syvään henkeä ja puraisi sitten vahingossa alahuultaan. Koko matkan hän oli yrittänyt miettiä, mitä hän sanoisi Sansalle, kuinka paljon hän kertoisi, ja kuinka hän kertoisi. Hänellä ei ollut vastauksia. Hän pyyhkäisi lumihiutaleen Sansan poskelta eikä tyttö liikahtanutkaan.  
  
”He seuraavat meitä”, hän sanoi, ja hänen oma äänensä kuulosti kummallisen karhealta. ”He lähettävät miehensä Talvivaaraan ja jotkut suoraan Muurille, ja siinä kestää viikkoja, mutta he lupasivat seurata meitä.”  
  
”Uskotko että he pitävät sen lupauksen?”  
  
Jon painoi huulensa yhteen. Sansa etsi jotain hänen silmistään, ja hänen oli pakko kääntää katseensa muualle.  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoi lopulta, ”uskon. Kyllä he pitävät sen.”  
  
Hänen olisi pitänyt miettiä sotilaita, kaikkia niitä miehiä ja poikia, jotka muutaman viikon päästä kokoontuisivat Talvivaaran muurien suojaan ja pystyttäisivät telttojaan lumisille nummille linnan ympärille, ja jotka sitten ratsastaisivat hänen kanssaan pohjoiseen voimatta lainkaan tajuta, mitä he sieltä löytäisivät. Hänen olisi pitänyt miettiä sitä, miten hän saisi lisää lohikäärmelasia, miten hän saisi lisää liittolaisia, miten hänellä ylipäänsä saattaisi olla edes pieni mahdollisuus olla pettämättä kaikkia näitä ihmisiä.  
  
_Vannoin etten kertoisi kenellekään_ , Howland Reed oli sanonut, _mutta nyt sinusta on tehty kuningas, kuningas, kuningas -_  
  
Ja hän oli antanut kutsua itseään kuninkaaksi, oli ottanut viitan vastaan ja asettanut sen olkapäilleen ja sen paino oli tuntunut samalta kuin kaikkien muiden hänen tekemiensä päätösten. Hän oli antanut kutsua itseään Starkiksi, vaikka hän oli Jon Nietos, Eddard Starkin äpärä. Ja nyt kaikki oli pyörähtänyt jälleen ympäri, mutta edelleen kuolleiden armeija lähestyi talven mukana.  
  
”Kuninkaansurmaaja”, hän sanoi lopulta, ja Sansan otsa rypistyi, ”Jaime Lannister. Onko hän yhä täällä?”  
  
Sansa nyökkäsi. ”Kyllä. Mutta… on tapahtunut paljon.”  
  
Jon nielaisi. Sansa ei voinut mitenkään tietää, ei ollut ketään joka olisi voinut kertoa hänelle, ja silti tyttö katsoi häntä kuin olisi yrittänyt arvioida -  
  
”Daenerys Targaryenin armeija on Lakeuksilla”, Sansa sanoi, ”ja hänellä on Martellien ja Tyrellien tuki, dothrakeja ja kahdeksantuhatta Tahratonta. Cersei ei voi millään voittaa sellaista armeijaa. Minä… lähetin Pikkusormen neuvottelemaan rauhasta hänen kanssaan.”  
  
Sansan silmissä oli jotain levotonta, mutta tyttö seisoi vavahtamatta hänen edessään ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin, ja hän veti syvään henkeä ja yritti ajatella.  
  
”Daenerys Targaryen – ”  
  
”Hullun kuninkaan tytär”, Sansa sanoi hiljaa. ”Ainoa elossa oleva Targaryen.”  
  
_Sinä et tiedä mitään,_ sanoi Ygritte, ja Jon käänsi katseensa pois ja yritti ravistella pois tunteen, että Ygritte seisoi hänen vieressään ja nauroi hänelle ja ehkä hipaisi hänen kättään.  
  
”Pikkusormen korppi saapui tänään. Hän lupasi että lähetämme Jaimen Casterlynkalliolle.”  
  
Jon pakottautui työntämään muut asiat syrjään, nimet jotka kieppuivat hänen mielessään, Howland Reedin kasvot ja Nedin sanat Kuninkaantiellä vuosia aiemmin, _puhumme äidistäsi sitten kun näemme seuraavan kerran_ -  
  
”Miksi?”  
  
”Jaime ottaa paikkansa Casterlynkallion perijänä”, Sansa sanoi, ja Jon yritti nähdä tytön jonka oli tuntenut lapsena, mutta tämä katsoi häntä hellittämättä silmiin ja seisoi selkä suorana hänen edessään ja kuitenkin selvästi odotti, hyväksyisikö hän tämän kaiken, ”ja vetää Lannisterien armeijan pois. Cerseille jää vain Kuninkaankaarti ja Kultaviitat. Hän ei voi millään voittaa.”  
  
”Mutta miksi”, Jon aloitti, ”miksi ihmeessä Jaime Lannister tekisi niin?”  
  
Sansa pudisteli hitaasti päätään. ”Me lähetämme Briennen hänen mukaansa. Ja… toivomme parasta.”  
  
”Pikkusormi pelaa omaa peliään. Hän ei välitä kenestäkään meistä, hän haluaa vain… vain…”  
  
” _Jon”_ , Sansa sanoi, ja Jonin oli pakko katsoa tyttöä silmiin. ”Me emme voi sotia Daenerysta vastaan, jos kaikki miehemme ovat pohjoisessa, jos… jos sinä olet pohjoisessa.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Jon sanoi äänellä, joka kuulosti raskaalta ja väsyneeltä ja sellaisen miehen ääneltä, joka on ratsastanut kaksi viikkoa lumessa ja nähnyt unia kuolleesta rakastetusta. ”Etkö usko, että hän tappaa Briennen heti päästyään täältä?”  
  
”Hän tuli Briennen takia”, Sansa sanoi hyvin hiljaa. ”En tiedä miksi, mutta hän tuli Briennen takia.”  
  
”Ja Brienne suostuu lähtemään?”  
  
Sansa nyökkäsi.  
  
”Selvä”, Jon sanoi. Pihamaa hänen takanaan oli jo osittain hiljentynyt, kohta sali olisi täynnä miehiä, jotka haluaisivat syödä ja juoda ja nähdä hänet istumassa kuninkaan paikalla. Hän olisi halunnut kävellä jumalmetsään, ja nukkua, ja hän olisi halunnut että kaikki olisi ollut jo ohi. ”Lähetä heidät. Mutta rukoile että Pikkusormi on meidän puolellamme.”  
  
Hän yritti kävellä Sansan ohi ovelle, mutta kun heidän käsivartensa osuivat toisiinsa, Sansa kietoi sormensa hänen ranteensa ympärille. Hän pysähtyi, painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni ja veti syvään henkeä. Hänen sormensa etsivät Sansan sormia, ja kun hän puristi tytön kättä kevyesti, tämä puristi takaisin ja antoi sitten sormiensa liukua hänen kätensä ulottumattomiin.  
  
Hänen askeleensa kaikuivat käytävässä, törmäilivät seiniin ja palasivat takaisin, palvelijat ja sotilaat kumarsivat hänelle ja väistyivät hänen tieltään, ja kun hän tuli saliin ja istuutui Nedin paikalle, ihmiset keskeyttivät keskustelunsa ja ruokailunsa ja nousivat seisomaan. Hän viittoi kaikki alas, mutta valkoinen susi katsoi häntä edelleen takaseinän viiristä, ja väki katsoi häntä silloin kun luuli ettei hän huomannut, palvelija toi hänelle enemmän ruokaa kuin hän olisi tarvinnut, kaikki odottivat että hän tekisi jotain, kaikki luulivat että hän oli heidän kuninkaansa, eikä yksikään tiennyt, kuka hän oli.  
  
**  
  
Poni katsoi häntä ystävällisen kärsivällisellä ilmeellä. Selvästi kumpikaan heistä ei ollut kovin innostunut tulevasta matkanteosta, mutta ainakin ponin hyväntahtoinen _kaikkeen sitä joutuukin mutta mitäpä tuosta_ osoitti ihailtavaa rohkeutta vastoinkäymisten edessä. Hän rapsutti ponin kaulaa harjanjuurelta ja tajusi sitten olevansa tuuman päässä siitä, että ryhtyisi tilittämään koko elämäänsä otukselle.  
  
”Oletko valmis?”  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri ja hymyili lyhyesti, ja poni hörähti kannustavasti. Brienne katsoi pitkään ensin häntä ja sitten ponia ja kääntyi sitten pois jatkaakseen oman hevosensa satulointia. Jaime oli melko varma, että tositilanteessa Briennen ratsu juoksisi kaksi kertaa niin kovaa vauhtia kuin hänen, mutta tuskinpa se oli sattumaa.  
  
”Brienne”, hän sanoi hetken päästä, kun nainen piteli jo kiinni hevosensa ohjista ja hän itse vielä pakkasi satulalaukkuja, ”ei tämä ollut tarkoitus. En tullut raahaamaan sinua – ”  
  
”Mikä sitten oli tarkoitus?” Brienne kysyi terävällä äänensävyllä, mutta hän päätti olla välittämättä siitä. Viikkojen ratsastusmatka Casterlynkalliolle saisi kyllä naisen leppymään hieman. ”Ratsastitko Seitsemän kuningaskunnan läpi ihan vain juttelemaan? Vai aioitko taistella lady Sansan rinnalla kuolleita vastaan?”  
  
”Lady Sansa aikoo – ” Jaime toisti ja rypisti otsaansa, ” – taistella kuolleita vastaan?”  
  
Brienne huokaisi syvään ja katsoi häntä ilmeellä, joka oli erehdyttävän lähellä vihaista. ”Ei hän tietenkään itse taistele, typerys. Mutta minun todellakin pitäisi olla hänen luonaan. Olen jättänyt hänet pulaan jo aiemmin, en aio tehdä sitä enää – ”  
  
”Jostain syystä hän kuitenkin lähetti sinut etelään minun kanssani”, Jaime sanoi olkapäitään kohauttaen, ”joten ehkäpä hän ei usko, että tarvitsee aivan välttämättä suojeluasi – ”  
  
”Jos et olisi tullut tänne, hänen ei tarvitsisi”, Brienne sähähti.  
  
Jaime avasi suunsa kourallinen sanoja jo kielensä päällä. Brienne oli astunut askeleen häntä kohti ja naisen oikea käsi oli hiipinyt lähelle Valanvartijan kahvaa, vaikka tämä ei luultavasti sitä itse tajunnutkaan. Jaime veti syvään henkeä, sulki suunsa ja vilkaisi ponia, joka näytti tuijottavan häntä edelleen myötätuntoisesti.  
  
”Ei tapella vielä”, Jaime sanoi etsiskellen mahdollisimman sovittelevaa äänensävyä, mikä luultavasti ei onnistunut kovin hyvin, koska Brienne mulkaisi häntä. ”Ehdimme kyllä myöhemmin. Casterlynkalliolle on pitkä matka.”  
  
Brienne kääntyi takaisin kohti hevostaan ja ryhtyi kiristämään satulavöitä, jotka näyttivät olevan jo enemmän kuin tarpeeksi kireällä.  
  
”Saamme ratsastaa lumihangessa ja räntäsateessa”, Jaime jatkoi, vaikka ei tiennyt miksi, ”niin että matkasta tulee varmasti riittävän epämukava, vaikka onnistuisimmekin säilyttämään jonkinasteisen ystävällisyyden – ”  
  
”En ymmärrä”, Brienne sanoi pudistellen päätään. ”En ymmärrä miksi hän lähettää minut pois.”  
  
Jaime huokaisi. Ponikin näytti yllättyneeltä. ”Jonkun pitää tietenkin vahtia minua. Sinä olet ainoa lady Sansan ritareista, joka pystyy siihen.”  
  
Brienne pyöräytti silmiään, mikä oli luultavasti hyvä merkki.  
  
”Ja olet luultavasti ainoa matkakumppani, joka ei saa minua järjiltäni”, Jaime jatkoi nopeasti. Brienne näytti vetävän syvään henkeä ja kääntyi sitten uudestaan häntä kohti. Naisen katse näytti etsivän hänen kasvoiltaan jotain, eikä hän tiennyt mitä, tai ehkä ei halunnut tietää. Hän taputti poniaan kaulalle. ”No niin, olen valmis. Jos et halua kinastella Sansan kanssa tästä reissusta, voisimme lähteä.”  
  
”Luulisi sinun joskus oppivan jotain”, Brienne mutisi mutta lähti sentään kävelemään hevosensa kanssa kohti pihaa. ”Jäit jo kerran Starkien vangiksi ja nyt tulit tänne vapaaehtoisesti.”  
  
”Tulin tapaamaan sinua”, Jaime sanoi. Hänen hymynsä jähmettyi, kun Pod talutti oman hevosensa Briennen perässä hänen ohitseen ja vilkaisi häntä otsa hyvin hämmentyneesti kurtussa. ”No niin, voimme puida tekemiäni virheitä matkan varrella. Onpahan ainakin jotain puhuttavaa.”  
  
Hän tarttui ponin ohjiin ja eläin seurasi kohtaloonsa lannistuneen surumielisenä häntä ulos tallista. Pihalla hänen piti heti vetää huppua syvemmälle kasvojensa suojaksi ja kaivaa hansikkaat esiin. Oli järjetöntä lähteä ratsastamaan tässä säässä – ja tietenkin oli ollut järjetöntä ratsastaa pohjoiseen alun perin. Hän ei ollut voinut mitenkään uskoa, että se päättyisi hyvin, ja nyt Sansa Stark ja Pikkusormi olivat lähettäneet hänet viemään isänsä armeijan pois Cerseiltä. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten se tapahtuisi, tai mitä Cersei yrittäisi tehdä hänelle, kun saisi tietää, eikä hän aikonut missään tapauksessa kohdata naista. Ehkä hän karkaisi Brienneltä matkan varrella ja keksisi jonkun muun paikan jonne mennä.  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään. Ei ollut mitään muuta paikkaa, oli vain Cersei, ja jos hän palaisi takaisin, hän antaisi kaiken anteeksi ja Cersei pitelisi häntä kunnes he molemmat kuolisivat. Ehkä oli sittenkin parempi ratsastaa ympäri Seitsemää kuningaskuntaa takkuisen ponin ja vähäpuheisen naisen kanssa.   
  
**  
  
Sali oli tyhjentynyt, monet olivat varmasti jo nukkumassa, muutama ehkä kävi vielä talleilla katsomassa hevosia tai jumalmetsässä rukoilemassa. Aave liikkui äänettömästi pöytien ja penkkien välissä ja asettui lopulta Jonin viereen, laskeutui makaamaan kivilattialle ja painoi pään tassujensa väliin. Jon silitti vasemmalla kädellään hurjasuden turkkia ja oikealla nosti olutkolpakon jälleen pöydältä. Palvelustyttö oli jo katsonut häntä vähän tavallista pidempään tuodessaan hänelle uuden kannun, mutta hän oli jo täynnä ihmisten katseita, hän ei jaksanut enää välittää.  
  
Taivas ikkunoiden toisella puolella alkoi jo olla pimeä. Hänen olisi pitänyt käydä jumalmetsässä, puhua lumopuulle ja yrittää uskoa, että sen sokeiden silmien takana joku kuitenkin katsoi yhä häntä. Tänään hän oli ensimmäistä kertaa toivonut, ettei Davos olisi syyttänyt Melisandrea Stannisin tyttären murhasta eikä hänen olisi ollut pakko karkottaa naista. Melisandre oli näyttänyt varmalta siitä, että hänen elämällään oli tarkoitus, että Valon Herra oli tuonut hänet takaisin elämään jotta hän voisi pysäyttää pitkän yön… mutta Melisandren oli katsonut samalla varmuudella myös Stannisia, ja nyt Stannis makasi jossain Talvivaaraa ympäröivien lumien alla.  
  
Sansa uskoi häneen, sen hän tiesi. Sansa uskoi häneen, koska hän oli ainoa, joka tällä oli jäljellä. Jos Ned olisi ollut elossa, tai Robb, Sansa ei olisi tullut hänen luokseen. Sansa oli kuitenkin väärässä hänen suhteensa. He eivät olleet sisaruksia.  
  
Hän asetti kolpakon taas syrjään ja painoi kasvonsa käsiä vasten. Aave päästi pitkän huokauksen ja Jonista tuntui, ettei hänellä ollut voimia enää edes siihen. Hän oli taistellut ja taistellut ja lopulta kuollut, ja nyt hän oli täällä taas ja edelleen hänen oli taisteltava. Ja koko Pohjoinen seurasi häntä, koska hän oli luullut olevansa Ned Starkin poika.  
  
Hän havahtui askeleisiin vasta, kun Sansa kiersi hitaasti pöydän ympäri hänen luokseen ja istuutui hänen oikealle puolelleen. Tyttö näytti väsyneeltä mutta määrätietoiselta niin kuin oli näyttänyt silloin, kun Jon oli nähnyt hänet ensimmäistä kertaa vuosiin Mustalinnan pihamaalla. Hän tekisi mitä tahansa Sansa pyytäisi, hän tiesi sen, mutta Sansa ei tiennyt, että hänen vieressään istui väärä ihminen. Tämä pöytä olisi kuulunut Sansalle, Talvivaara olisi kuulunut Sansalle, Sansa oli Eddard Starkin perillinen ja Eddard Starkin verta ja Jon oli vain… vain…  
  
Sansa nosti hänen olutkolpakkonsa huulilleen ja katsoi sitten häntä. Hän käänsi katseensa pois, mutta Starkin suvun viirit tuijottivat häntä seiniltä.  
  
”Sansa”, hän aloitti, ja hänen äänensä tuntui raskaalta kuin koko hänen hartioillaan lepäävä paino olisi painanut sitä alas, ”minun täytyy kertoa jotain.”  
  
Hän vavahti ja sulki silmänsä, kun Sansa laittoi kätensä hänen pöydällä lepäävien sormiensa päälle. Hän ei pystynyt katsomaan tyttöön, ei millään, eikä hän pystynyt ymmärtämään miten tällainen oli mahdollista, miten hän sai tietää _vasta nyt_ , mutta hänen oli pakko kertoa -  
  
”Kerro minulle”, Sansa sanoi käsi yhä hänen sormiensa päällä.  
  
Hän piti silmänsä puristettuina kiinni ja tunsi, miten Aave liikahti levottomasti hänen jalkansa vieressä. ”Howland Reed kertoi... hän kertoi minulle, että hän oli Nedin kanssa Ilon tornilla Robertin kapinan aikana, he tulivat sinne koska… Lyanna oli siellä.”  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä. Sansa tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä mutta ei näyttänyt ymmärtävän, mitä hän yritti sanoa.  
  
”Ilon torni oli Rhaegarin linnake”, Jon jatkoi, vaikka hänen äänensä tuntui niin käheältä että hän pystyi tuskin puhumaan, ”hän oli… hän oli viennyt Lyannan sinne, ja he tappoivat sotilaat ja Ned kiipesi torniin etsimään Lyannaa ja hän… hän…”  
  
Aave painautui tiukemmin häntä vasten. Hän tajusi puristavansa Sansan kättä ja yritti hellittää otteensa, mutta Sansa otti hänen kätensä kämmeniensä sisään.  
  
”Hän toi minut mukanaan”, Jon sanoi melkein äänettä, mutta silti hänestä tuntui, että jokainen korva Talvivaarassa kääntyi kohti häntä, ”hän toi minut mukanaan Ilon tornista, vauvan joka oli… oli…”  
  
Sansan suu avautui aavistuksen verran. Jon veti kätensä pois tytön kämmenten välistä, nousi seisomaan ja painoi kätensä pöytää vasten. Hän tärisi. Hän tärisi, olut oli loppu, Sansa katsoi häntä ja tiesi kuka hän oli, ja hänellä itsellään ei ollut aavistustakaan.  
  
”Jon – ”  
  
”Hän vannoi. Hän vannoi minulle puhuvansa totta, Howland Reed, hän vannoi että se olin minä, _olen_ minä…”  
  
”Mutta”, Sansa sanoi hitaasti istuen edelleen liikkumattomana tuolissaan, ”mutta sitten sinä olet… Targaryen.”  
  
Jon kuuli oman naurunsa ennen kuin tajusi nauravansa. Hän nielaisi ja puri hampaansa yhteen.  
  
”Ja jos Rhaegar oli Hullun kuninkaan poika niin… voisit olla perillinen.”  
  
”Eivät he olleet naimisissa”, Jon sanoi ja nauru purkautui hänen sisältään käheänä ja ilottomana. ”Luulin että olin… että olin Ned Starkin äpärä, ja toivoin niin paljon että en olisi ollut, että olisin ollut yksi teistä, ja nyt olenkin… olenkin…”  
  
”Lopeta”, Sansa sanoi terävällä äänellä, joka onnistui yllättämään hänet. Hän kääntyi katsomaan tyttöä, joka nousi hitaasti seisomaan ja astui hänen eteensä. ”Tuo ei auta mitään. Sinä olet Pohjoisen kuningas, he valitsivat sinut, eikä ole väliä että et…”  
  
”Eikö?” Jon kysyi, kun Sansan sanat vaipuivat hiljaisuuteen. ” _Hänen suonissaan virtaa Eddard Starkin veri._ Niin he sanoivat.”  
  
”He valitsivat sinut, koska otit takaisin Talvivaaran”, Sansa sanoi, ”ja koska olet ainoa joka voi johtaa heidät kohtaamaan valkeat kulkijat. Vain sillä on väliä. Jos voitat sen taistelun, he seuraavat sinua ikuisesti, ja jos häviät… sitten me kaikki kuolemme.”  
  
Jon veti syvään henkeä. Aave tuli niin lähelle häntä että sen paino sai hänet ottamaan askeleen sivulle. Hän yritti kerätä ajatuksiaan, yritti sanoa vielä jotain, koska totta kai sillä oli merkitystä, oli _pakko_ olla… mutta Sansa nosti toisen kätensä hänen poskelleen, ja kun hän käänsi päätään, Sansan toinen käsi nousi pitelemään häntä paikoillaan. Hän katsoi tyttöä, joka siirsi sormillaan syrjään hiukset hänen kasvoiltaan ja katsoi häntä äänetön pelko silmissään, ja sitten hän painoi omat silmänsä kiinni.  
  
**  
  
Tuuli oli hieman heltynyt, mutta maassa oli yhä ohut lumipeite. He eivät olleet onnistuneet löytämään majataloa, ja Jaime oli herännyt räntää kasvoillaan ja koko ruumis kohmeisena. Hän oli kiroillut niin huolellisesti kuin oli jaksanut, eikä Brienne ollut edes katsonut häntä vaan oli kääntänyt hänelle selkänsä ja keskittynyt nuotion kohentamiseen.  
  
Hän ei ollut varma, montako päivää he olivat jo ratsastaneet. Ilmeisesti hän ei juurikaan välittänyt. Hän tajusi kyllä, mitä hän oli menossa tekemään, mutta siitä huolimatta hän huomasi kuvittelevansa, että he ratsastaisivat vain Pohjoisen nummia loputtomiin kunnes lumi nielaisisi heidät, ja ehkä se olisi hänelle aivan oikeanlainen rangaistus kaikesta. Cersei ei saisi hänen ruumistaan, hänen luomilleen ei aseteltaisi kivisilmiä auttamaan häntä näkemään tuonpuoleisessa.  
  
Ajatus kuitenkin teki hänen olonsa jotenkin tyytymättömäksi. Ehkä hän ei sittenkään halunnut kuolla, vaikka hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt vielä elämässään tehdä.  
  
Tänään he olivat ratsastaneet jo monta tuntia, oli varmasti iltapäivä. Jaimen poni oli ratsuista hitain mutta toisaalta myös vakain, se ei hidastellut silloinkaan, kun tuuli oli kasannut mäen juurelle polvenkorkuisen lumipeitteen. Hän oli tyytyväinen, kun hänen poninsa käveli tasaisen kyllästyneesti lumihangessa ja Briennen piti kääntyä auttamaan Podia, jonka hevonen näytti olevan yhtä tyytymätön tilanteeseen kuin Jaime.  
  
Brienne ei edes kääntynyt katsomaan häntä, kun hän hetkeä myöhemmin sai vastahakoisen poninsa ravaamaan naisen rinnalle. Hän kääntyi katsomaan taakseen ja näki vain lumen peittämiä nummia, kutakuinkin samaa maisemaa kuin heidän edessään.  
  
”Missä me olemme?”  
  
Brienne vilkaisi häntä nopeasti. ”Kohta Jokimailla.”  
  
”Hyvä. Enää ehkä viikko tätä rämpimistä.” Brienne ei vastannut hänelle toiveikkaasta tuijotuksesta huolimatta, ja hetken päästä hän luovutti. ”Ehkä voisimme puhua jostain. Tai ehkä voisit lakata murjottamasta.”  
  
”En minä murjota”, Brienne sanoi mulkaisten häntä, mutta huokaisi sitten syvään. ”Olen pahoillani. Aioin suojella lady Sansaa kunnes kuolen.”  
  
”Niinhän sinä suojeletkin”, Jaime sanoi piittaamatta naisen toiveen synkkyydestä. ”Suojelet häntä siltä, etten minä petä häntä ja karkaa. Jon Nietos ja Pikkusormi suuttuisivat molemmat hänelle.”  
  
”Hän tarvitsisi minua enemmän luonaan.”  
  
”No, ilmeisesti kerroit sen hänelle eikä hän kuunnellut”, Jaime sanoi suoristautuen satulassaan. ”Naiset ovat joskus niin itsepäisiä, ei sitä pidä ottaa henkilökohtaisesti.”  
  
Nyt Brienne sentään mulkaisi häntä kunnolla.  
  
”Brienne”, hän jatkoi ja tajusi toivovansa, että aseenkantajan hevonen juuttuisi lumeen juuri nyt eivätkä he huomaisi sitä aivan heti, ”minä tulin perässäsi Pohjoiseen, joka on täynnä ihmisiä, jotka haluavat kostaa minulle… kuten tietysti myös Dorne ja Lakeus. Mutta voisit joka tapauksessa olla vähän iloisempi.”  
  
”Miksi olisin iloinen?” Brienne kysyi terävästi, mutta vilkuili häntä kulmiensa alta. Hän yritti näyttää siltä kuin ei olisi huomannut.  
  
”Unohdin että joka toinen päivä joku mies ratsastaa perässäsi maailman ääriin”, Jaime sanoi, ja kun Brienne käänsi katseensa pois, hän huokaisi äänettömästi. ”Anteeksi. En tarkoittanut sitä niin. En tarkoittanut… helvetti, en minä osaa puhua tällaista. En todellakaan osaa. Ehkä meidän sittenkin pitäisi vain pitää suumme kiinni kunnes olemme perillä.”  
  
”Olen minä iloinen”, Brienne sanoi katsoen suoraan eteensä synkkä ilme kasvoillaan, ”mutta en… ymmärrä.”  
  
”En minäkään”, Jaime kuuli sanovansa.  
  
”Hei!”  
  
He kääntyivät katsomaan taakseen. Podin hevonen pyöri pientä ympyrää lumihangessa, ja pojan kauhistuneesta ilmeestä oli luultavasti aivan yhtä paljon hyötyä kuin siitä, että tämä kiskoi kummastakin ohjaksesta vuorotellen.  
  
”Seitsemän meitä armahtakoon”, Jaime mutisi ja käänsi poninsa paluusuuntaan.  
  
**  
  
Lumopuun oksat taipuivat lumen alla kohti maata. Jon katsoi puun liikkumattomia kasvoja, suuta joka oli kaiverrettu äänettömään huutoon ja silmiä jotka hän tuntisi selässään kävellessään pois. Hän kaipasi vastauksia, joita kukaan ei voinut antaa. Hän voisi seistä tässä lumopuun edessä vaikka koko yön, eikä mikään muuttuisi.  
  
Hän kuuli askeleet ennen kuin näki Sansan. Kun hän lopulta kääntyi ympäri, tyttö oli pysähtynyt puiden varjoon ja seisoi paikallaan kädet roikkuen kohti maata. Valkoinen hanki heijasti taivaalla vielä viipyvää valoa Sansan kasvoille, mutta siitä huolimatta Jon rypisti otsaansa yrittäessään erottaa tytön ilmeen. Sansan huulet olivat tiukkana juovana ja selkä niin suorassa kuin vain oli mahdollista, ja tytön katse seurasi häntä levottomasti, kun hän vilkaisi vielä lumopuuta ja lähti sitten kävelemään raskain askelin tämän luokse.  
  
”Brienne lähetti korpin”, Sansa sanoi jotain kireää äänessään. ”He ovat saapuneet Casterlynkalliolle. Jaime on lähettänyt ratsumiehen joukkojen perään, mutta Lannisterien armeija voi olla jo Kuninkaansatamassa, eikä hän tiedä, kummalle he ovat uskollisia. Cersei on kuningatar, ehkä he eivät halua uhmata häntä. Brienne on lähettänyt viestin Pikkusormelle, mutta hänestä en ole kuullut mitään.”  
  
”Se ei voi onnistua”, Jon sanoi ohuesti, ehkä jumalmetsän puut nielaisivat osan hänen äänestään. ”Ei Jaime ole meidän puolellamme, mikään ei estä häntä pettämästä meitä, ja Pikkusormi – ”  
  
”Pikkusormi pelaa omaa peliään”, Sansa keskeytti hänet, ”mutta ei hän halua, että Daenerys hyökkää meitä vastaan.” Jokin Sansan ilmeessä muuttui, ja Jon astui pari askelta lähemmäksi. ”Jon, oletko… oletko tajunnut että hän on…”  
  
”Daenerys?” Jon kysyi, ja nimi tuntui kummalliselta hänen suussaan. ”Olen. _Olen._ ”  
  
”Sinä olet hänen veljensä poika”, Sansa sanoi melkein äänettömästi, ”ainoa hänen sukulaisistaan, joka on elossa.”  
  
Jon pudisteli päätään ja avasi suunsa, mutta sanoja ei ollut, se oli liian käsittämätöntä.  
  
”Milloin ratsastatte Muurille?” Sansa kysyi, ja Jon melkein nauroi ääneen. Hän ei pystynyt ajattelemaan kaikkea kerralla, ei kaukana etelässä olevaa lohikäärmekuningatarta joka yhtäkkiä oli hänen tätinsä ja Muuria jonka toisella puolella häntä lähestyi armeija, jota ei voinut voittaa. ”Odotatteko, että ne hyökkäävät Muurille?”  
  
”Jos ne ovat Muurilla, olemme jo myöhässä. Odotamme kunnes saamme kaiken valmiiksi ja sitten lähdemme. Yövartio ei kestä niitä vastaan yksin, ja sitten ei ole enää Muuria meidän ja niiden välissä.”  
  
Sansa otti askeleen lähemmäs häntä ja pysähtyi sitten ja korjasi huppuaan syvemmälle kasvojen eteen, työnsi muutaman leteistä karanneen suortuvan syrjään kasvoiltaan ja tuijotti jonnekin Jonin taakse. Kun hän kääntyi ympäri, hän kuvitteli näkevänsä kuinka lumopuun silmät katsoivat suoraan Sansaan.  
  
”Jon”, Sansa sanoi vähän käheällä äänellä, jossa oli jotain levotonta, melkein kuin pelkoa, ja hän halusi kävellä tytön luokse mutta jokin pidätteli häntä. ” _Jon._ Meidän pitää tehdä jotain.”  
  
Sansa katsoi häntä hämärän metsän läpi, lumopuu seurasi heitä eikä hän pystynyt liikkumaan.  
  
”Meidän pitää mennä naimisiin”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
_Sinä et tiedä mitään, Jon Nietos,_ kuiskasi Ygritte, ja hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja yritti työntää pois käheän ääneen, pois punaiset hiukset jotka olivat valuneet hänen sormiensa lävitse, pois silmät jotka olivat katsoneet häneen Mustalinnan pihalla, ja hän oli tiennyt että antaisi mitä tahansa, jos voisi korjata tämän yhden virheen.  
  
Sansa käveli lumen halki hänen luokseen, tarttui hänen käteensä ja painoi sen sormiensa väliin. Hän halusi katsoa muualle mutta ei pystynyt, ja Sansan silmät vaelsivat hänen ja lumopuun välillä.  
  
”Järjetöntä”, hän sanoi, mutta hänen äänensä ei enää tuntunut toimivan. Sansa puristi hänen kättään ja puri alahuultaan ja hänestä tuntui, että hän kieppui ylösalaisin, tai ehkä koko maailma kieppui, ehkä tuuli riepotteli jumalmetsää ja Talvivaaraa ja Pohjoista eikä mikään ollut enää siinä, missä sen kuului olla. ” _Järjetöntä._ Sinä olet minun siskoni.”  
  
”Minä olen sinun serkkusi”, Sansa sanoi mutta ei katsonut häntä silmiin. ”Ja minä haluan Talvivaaran, Jon, minä _haluan_ sen, mieluummin kuolisin kuin antaisin sen Pikkusormelle tai Daenerykselle tai kenelle tahansa joka tulee ottamaan sitä jos… jos sinä kuolet.”  
  
Jon veti syvään henkeä. Sansa painoi hänen kätensä omaa rintaansa vastaan, ja hän kuvitteli tuntevansa tytön sydämenlyönnit mekon ja huivien ja turkin läpi, ja kaikki oli väärin.  
  
”Ja jos sinä elät – ” Sansa sanoi äänellä, joka alkoi jo kuulostaa kummallisen tyyneltä, ” – me hallitsemme rinnakkain niin kuin olisimme muutenkin tehneet, eikä Talvivaaraan tule ketään toista kuningatarta, ei ketään muuta kuin minä. Mutta… Jon, emme voi tietää, emme _voi,_ ja meidän… meidän _lapsemme_ olisi Stark niin paljon kuin kukaan voi olla.”  
  
Jon pudisteli päätään, mutta ei hänellä ollut voimia mihinkään muuhun. Jumalmetsä oli jo melkein pimeä, puut liikkuivat hiljaa tuulessa ja hän tajusi miettivänsä, milloin hän oli viimeksi todella nauranut.  
  
”Sansa”, hän sanoi lopulta ja puut tuntuivat vaikenevan, ”sinun pitäisi ottaa joku joka… joka pystyy tekemään sinut onnelliseksi ja… minä en pysty, en vain pysty, olen niin väsynyt – ”  
  
”Jon”, Sansa sanoi, ja irrotti toisen kätensä hänen sormiensa ympäriltä ja painoi sen hänen poskeaan vasten. Hän tunsi vavahtavansa mutta ei yrittänyt väistää kättä. ”Minä olin Tyrion Lannisterin vaimo, ja olin Ramsay Boltonin vaimo. Luuletko että haaveilen yhä? Luuletko että haluan jotain muuta kuin kotini, jotain muuta kuin Pohjoisen?”  
  
Jon veti syvään henkeä ja yritti etsiä vielä jotain sanottavaa, jotain millä vastustaa, sillä tämä oli järjetöntä… Mutta jumalmetsä odotti hiljaa, kaikkialla oli hiljaista, ja kun hän ei sanonut mitään, Sansa kumartui suutelemaan hänen kämmenselkäänsä ja kääntyi sitten ja katosi pimeään metsään.


	8. Chapter 8

Ensin hän kuvitteli nähneensä lohikäärmeen.  
  
Se oli varhain aamulla, niin että hän juuri oli noussut sängystä ja kutsunut palvelijansa, sen uuden tytön, tuomaan hänelle aamupalaa. Hän oli kävellyt ikkunan luo, nojannut siihen toisella kädellään ja toisella haronut hajamielisesti lettejään, jotka olivat yön jäljiltä pörröiset ja osittain auenneet, ja silloin hän näki sen. Tumma varjo vilahti horisontissa, juuri ja juuri näkyvissä, eikä hän hetken päästä ollut enää varma, oliko hän nähnyt sitä ollenkaan.  
  
Kun hän tuntia myöhemmin asettui pienen neuvostonsa eteen, hän ei sanonut mitään lohikäärmeestä. Myöhemmin hän ajatteli, että olisi yhtä hyvin voinut kertoa kolmen lohikäärmeen olevan jo Punalinnan edustalla, hänen neuvonantajansa olivat jo niin kauhuissaan, että oli tuskin mahdollista säikäyttää heitä enempää. Vain Qyburn istui rauhallisena tuolillaan ja jäi välillä tuijottamaan ikkunasta ulos Kuninkaansataman kattojen ylle ja kohti merta, ikään kuin olisi hetkeksi eksynyt omiin ajatuksiinsa.  
  
Kukaan ei osannut neuvoa häntä. Hyödyttömät lordit istuivat liian suurilla tuoleillaan ja vilkuilivat toisiinsa. Yksi ehdotti heikosti, että ehkä olisi paras vain paeta kun vielä pystyi, mutta kun Cersei kääntyi katsomaan miestä, tämä laski saman tien silmänsä sylissään vapiseviin käsiinsä. Qyburn huomautti kuivasti, että Daenerys Targaryenin maa-armeija oli tukkinut kaikki pakoreitit jo päiviä sitten.  
  
”Kuinka paljon meillä on miehiä?” Cersei kysyi, ja viiksekäs pikkuserkku, jonka oli tarkoitus olla vastuussa hänen armeijastaan, yritti saada vasenta jalkaansa lopettamaan tärisemisen.  
  
”Kolmekymmentätuhatta Lannisterin suvun miestä on matkalla tänne parhaillaan, kuningattareni, he saapuvat milloin tahansa. Ja meillä on tietenkin kaksituhatta kaupunginkaartilaista. Ja tuhat Freyta.”  
  
”Tuhat Freyta?” hän toisti, ja mies suoristi selkäänsä.  
  
”Kuningattareni, Freyn suku on… kaaoksessa. He lähettivät minkä pystyivät - ”  
  
Cersei nousi seisomaan tajuamatta sitä itse, ja kun hänen pieni neuvostonsa kolisteli tuoliaan noustakseen hänen perässään, hän mietti, että ehkä hän nyt oli kauhuissaan, ehkä kylmä tunne, joka valui hänen sisälleen, oli pelkoa. Hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään pelättävää. Hänen lapsensa olivat kuolleet. Jaime oli poissa.  
  
”Kolmetuhatta miestä”, hän toisti hitaasti, ”meillä on siis tällä hetkellä kolmetuhatta miestä. Ja kerro minulle… montako miestä on vierasmaalaisella tytöllä, joka yrittää tulla ottamaan kaupunkini?”  
  
”Liikaa”, Qyburn sanoi vakaalla äänellä, kun lordi Swyft vain tuijotti omia jalkojaan. ”Aivan liikaa. Kun he pääsevät muuriemme läpi, olemme mennyttä.”  
  
”Qyburn”, hän sanoi äänellä, joka tuntui tulevan jostain kaukaa, ja joka oli kylmä ja kova ja vieras, ”käske kaikki miehemme suojelemaan Punalinnaa ja anna sulkea portit. ”  
  
”Portit?” kysyi lordi Marbrandin vanhin poika, joka ei yleensä pienen neuvoston kokouksissa uskaltanut puhua lainkaan. ”Mutta kaupunki – ”  
  
”Emme voi tuhlata miehiä kaupungin suojelemiseen”, Cersei sanoi ja käveli ikkunan luo. ”Meillä on vain kolmetuhatta miestä. Emme voi pelastaa kaupunkia.”  
  
”Kuningattareni – ” Qyburn aloitti, mutta hän heilautti kättään ja mies vaikeni.  
  
”Kaupunki on jo menetetty”, Cersei sanoi. Tyhjä mäki palaneen septin alla katsoi häntä kaupungin toiselta puolelta. Yhtään ihmistä ei näkynyt, he olivat niin pieniä kun heitä katsoi Punalinnan korkeuksista. ”Meidän on suojeltava rautavaltaistuinta. _Sulkekaa portit._ ”  
  
Kun kaikki olivat menneet, hän istuutui taas omalle paikalleen pöydän päähän. Palvelija tuli kysymään, tarvitsiko hän jotain, mutta hän huitoi tytön tiehensä ja huomasi sitten tuijottavansa omia käsiään, jotka makasivat pöydällä hänen edessään. Hänen sormensa näyttivät vanhoilta. Hänen käsivartensa näyttivät vanhoilta. Kun hän käänsi kämmenensä ympäri, nekin olivat täynnä uurteita niin kuin vanhan naisen kädet.  
  
Hän nousi seisomaan, pyysi palvelijaa tuomaan viiniä ja lähti kävelemään kohti valtaistuinsalia. Hieman ennen ovia hän pysähtyi itään päin aukeavan ikkunan eteen, ja silloin hän näki taas lohikäärmeet.  
  
**  
  
”Kuningattareni”, Tyrion aloitti ja katsoi otsa rypistyen kohti Kuninkaansatamaa, joka kohosi heidän edessään leveän, pölyisen tien päässä, ”kukaan ei vartioi kaupunkia. Hän on hylännyt kaupungin.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Hylännyt kaupungin?” Varys toisti hänen toisella puolellaan. ”Mutta miten hän voisi – ”  
  
”Kyllä hän _voisi_ ”, Tyrion sanoi kylmenevällä äänellä. ”Hän puolustaa valtaistuinta. Mikään muu ei merkitse hänelle mitään.”  
  
”Olisin antanut hänelle hieman enemmän arvoa”, Varys sanoi.  
  
”Miten tämä vaikuttaa meihin?” Daenerys kysyi. Missandei seisoi hänen vieressään, tuuli puhalsi hänen letitettyjä hiuksiaan jatkuvasti silmille, hän oli väsynyt ja nälkäinen ja tuntikausien auringonpaiste tuntui hänen ihollaan, mutta se oli hänen edessään, Kuninkaansatama oli hänen edessään. Aivan pian hän olisi perillä.  
  
”Me pääsemme kaupungin porteista taistelematta”, Varys sanoi hitaasti niin kuin ei olisi aivan uskonut sitä. ”Taistelemme vasta Punalinnan porteilla.”  
  
”Kaikki ne ihmiset”, Daenerys kuuli sanovansa hädin tuskin ääneen, ”hän hylkäsi kaikki ne ihmiset – ”  
  
”Tahrattomat ovat ensimmäisiä kaupungissa, kuningattareni”, Harmaa Mato sanoi. ”Me pidämme huolen, että kaupungin asukkaat jätetään rauhaan.”  
  
”Meidän täytyy tähdätä vain Punalinnaan”, Tyrion sanoi. ”Jos emme vahingoita kaupunkilaisia, saamme heidät helposti puolellemme taistelun jälkeen. Cersei hylkäsi heidät ja pelasti itsensä.”  
  
”Ei hän pelastu”, Varys sanoi mietteliäästi. ”Hänen aikansa päättyy tänään.”  
  
Daenerys sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. Tyrion ja Varys sanoivat jotain Punalinnan muureista ja katapulteista, Harmaa Mato vastasi heille, Missandei siirtyi hieman lähemmäs häntä ja tuuli yltyi. Hän oli melkein perillä, rautavaltaistuin oli aivan hänen edessään, _koti_ oli aivan hänen edessään –   
  
”Kuningattareni, valmistaudumme hyökkäykseen”, Harmaa Mato sanoi hänelle, ja hän nyökkäsi. Punalinna kohosi korkeammalle kuin muu kaupunki, nousi merestä kohti taivasta ja näytti kaukaa niin pieneltä, hän oli liian kaukana ja silti lähempänä kuin koskaan ennen… Viserys oli puhunut hänelle tästä, silittänyt hänen hiuksiaan kun hän oli vasta lapsi ja puhunut siitä, kuinka he palaisivat takaisin, kuinka he ottaisivat sen mitä kuului heille, mutta hän oli menettänyt Viseryksen, ja sitten Drogon ja oman poikansa, ja Jorahin, ja Barristan Selmyn. Hänellä oli enää vain tämä.  
  
Drogon laskeutui hänen eteensä. Hän käänsi sille selkänsä ja katsoi taakseen. Hänen sotilaansa olivat nostaneet kilvet eteensä, vetäneet miekat huotrasta ja ottaneet jouset käsiinsä. Hän näki Tahrattomat suorissa riveissään ja dothrakit hevostensa selässä, Lakeuden vasallien viirit liehumassa yltyvässä tuulessa ja Dornen miesten tummat silmät katsomassa häneen huivien läpi. Tyrion ja Varys seisoivat rinnakkain ja näyttivät molemmat levottomilta, ehkä jopa huolestuneilta, mutta kun hän kääntyi kohti Missandeita, tyttö hymyili hänelle ja hän veti syvään henkeä.  
  
Tuttu huimaus kulki hänen lävitseen, kun hän kiipesi Drogonin selkään. Hän kuuli Rhaegalin huutavan jossain takanaan ja näki, kuinka Viserion kaartoi meren yllä häntä kohti. Viserys oli laulanut hänelle vanhoja lauluja lohikäärmeistä ja kuningattarista ja kuninkaista, jotka ratsastivat niiden selässä sotaan, ja hän oli kuunnellut niitä silmät suurina, koska sen täytyi olla parasta maailmassa, sen täytyi olla hienointa mitä kukaan saattoi kokea. Ja nyt hän tarrautui lujemmin kiinni Drogoniin ja puolet hänestä oli täynnä kauhua, kun lohikäärme otti vauhtia, nousi ilmaan ja kaartoi kohti kaupunkia.  
  
Maailma muuttui pienemmäksi hänen allaan, sotilaat ja hevoset muuttuivat hiekaksi, kaupunki olisi mahtunut hänen kämmenellensä. Tuuli heitti hänen hiuksensa taakse, mutta hänellä ei ollut kylmä, ei vaikka metsät hänen ympärillään olivat jo pudottamassa lehtiään ja ei vaikka Drogon syöksyi alemmas kaupunkia ja kasvoille iskevä tuuli sai hänen silmänsä kyyneltymään. Hän kuvitteli ihmisten katsovan, he juoksisivat kaduille ja katsoisivat ja huutaisivat ja olisivat peloissaan, mutta heillä ei ollut mitään pelättävää. Hän oli heidän kuningattarensa, ja hän oli vihdoin tullut kotiin.  
  
Kylmyys ei ulottunut häneen, koska hän oli viimeinen Targaryen, hän oli lohikäärme, lohikäärmeiden tuli odotti hänen sisällään.  
  
Hän pyysi Drogonia laskeutumaan vielä vähän alemmas, vaikka jousimiehet tähtäsivät heitä Punalinnan muureilta. Koko elämänsä ajan hän oli ollut maanpaossa, mutta nyt se loppuisi. Ja sitten kaikki olisi alussa.  
  
Hän kuuli ihmisten huutavan kun torni paloi, mutta äänet tulivat kaukaa hänen alapuoleltaan, ja Viserion ja Rhaegal seurasivat heti hänen jäljessään. Ja sitten hän katsoi merelle ja näki kaksi laivastoa: omansa ja toisen, josta palavat ammukset sinkoutuivat kohti hänen laivojaan ja jättivät savuavia kaaria taivaalle mennessään, ja jonka mustissa lipuissa liehui Kraken.  
  
**  
  
Jon seisoi tallien edessä selkä käännettynä kohti Sansaa, hartiat raskaina ja viitta muuttuen hetki hetkeltä valkoisemmaksi, piteli toista kättään levottoman näköisen hevosen kaulalla ja sanoi jotain tallimestarille, joka nyökkäili vakavasti ja ajoittain rypisti kulmiaan. Kun Jon kääntyi lähteäkseen, toinen mies kumarsi syvään ja Sansa kuvitteli näkevänsä, miten ilme Jonin kasvoilla kiristyi hetkeksi.  
  
Hän pyysi liikaa ja tiesi sen. Välillä heidän katseensa lukkiutuivat toisiinsa vahingossa, keskellä illallista lordien kanssa tai kun he kävelivät pihan poikki kumpikin omaan suuntaansa, ja silloin Jon näytti aina tavattoman väsyneeltä niin kuin olisi raahannut näkymätöntä taakkaa selässään. Sansalla oli omansa, hän tunsi sen antaessaan keittäjälle ohjeita ja kiittäessään palvelustyttöjä ja kävellessään äitinsä ja isänsä vanhan huoneen ohi, ja myös silloin, kun hän illalla istui hetkeksi takkatulen ääreen ompelemaan ja unohtui tuijottamaan liekkeihin.  
  
Hän ei juuri ajatellut Ramsayta, mutta joskus hän heräsi keskellä yötä hikisenä ja kauhuissaan ja luuli, että mies oli tullut hakemaan häntä. Kuninkaansatamassa vietetty aikakin alkoi jo hieman hämärtyä reunoista: hän ei enää pysähtynyt muistamaan Joffreyn julmuutta tai omaa yksinäisyyttään tai Tyrionin kömpelöä hyväntahtoisuutta. Siitä huolimatta hänestä tuntui välillä, että joku seurasi aivan hänen kannoillaan, joku näkymätön ja pimeä ja pelottava, kääntyi ja pysähtyi ja juoksi hänen mukanaan eikä koskaan antanut hänen karistaa itseään. Sitten hän tajusi, että se oli hän itse, kaikki se, mitä hän ei antanut itsensä muistaa.  
  
Joskus Jonin silmissä oli kuitenkin jotain erilaista, jotain muuta kuin ne kaikki asiat, jotka olivat menneet pieleen ja joista huolimatta hän ei voinut luovuttaa. Joskus Sansa kuvitteli, että ihan vain hetken hän näki Jonin silmistä tämän olevan kauhuissaan. Ja silloin hän aina kääntyi nopeasti pois, etsi jonkun rauhallisen paikan, istuutui ja laittoi kädet syliinsä ja veti syvään henkeä ja mietti, pitäisikö hänen kuitenkin vielä muuttaa mieltään.  
  
Jon ei halunnut mennä hänen kanssaan naimisiin. Hän ei ollut edes varma, halusiko Jon olla kuningas. Jos hän olisi pyytänyt, jos hän olisi _vaatinut_ heti silloin kun he olivat vihdoin palanneet Talvivaaraan ja Pohjoisen suvut olivat huutaneet Jonin kuninkaaksi… Mutta hän oli pysynyt hiljaa, ja ehkä hän oli tehnyt oikein. Hän ei ollut sotilas eikä johtaja ja talvi oli tulossa – ei, talvi oli jo täällä.  
  
Ja tietenkin Jon tiesi, ettei hän halunnut miestä, ei todella, koko ajatus tuntui edelleen siltä kuin jotain hänen sisällään olisi väännetty väärään suuntaan. Kestäisi kauan ennen kuin hän saisi itsensä muistamaan, ettei Jon ollut hänen veljensä. Sitä paitsi Jon tiesi kyllä, mistä hän oli haaveillut: komeasta ritarista, joka olisi oikeudenmukainen ja uskollinen, sankarista, joka suojelisi häntä kaikelta pahalta, tai ehkä prinssistä, joka olisi hellä ja rakastaisi häntä. Mutta sankareita ei ollut ja ritarit olivat lyöneet hänet maahan ja Joffrey oli pakottanut hänet katsomaan isänsä päätä Punalinnan muurilla. Hän oli lakannut haaveilemasta, koska kaikki haaveet olivat palanneet hänelle murheena ja kipuna, ja nyt hänellä oli enää tämä, Talvivaara ja Pohjoinen, ja täältä kukaan ei saisi häntä lähtemään elävänä.  
  
Jon voisi antaa hänelle kaiken tämän. Talvivaara olisi aina hänen, ja hänen pojastaan tulisi seuraava Pohjoisen kuningas. Jon ei koskaan toisi Pohjoiseen ketään toista naista, joka työntäisi hänet sivuun siltä paikalta joka hänelle kuului, ja jos Jon kuolisi tulevassa sodassa, kukaan ei voisi kiistää, että hänellä oli kaikki syyt olla Talvivaaran valtiatar.  
  
Hän havahtui siihen, että palvelijatar kutsui häntä ovensuusta. Hän vakuutti että ei, ei hänellä ollut kylmä, ja kohotti katseensa linnan muurien yli kohti lumen alla lepäävää Pohjoista. Kun palvelijatar oli mennyt, hän veti huppua vähän paremmin kasvojensa eteen suojaamaan jäätävältä tuulelta. Jon oli jo aikaa sitten hävinnyt pihamaalta, ja hän itse oli unohtunut tähän puristamaan sormiaan kaidetta vasten niin, että rystyset olivat kylmät ja valkoiset, ja miettimään turhia ajatuksia.  
  
Joskus iltaisin, kun hän oli pessyt kasvonsa ja riisuutunut ja asettautui vällyjen ja turkkien alle omaan vuoteeseensa, hän ajautui miettimään sitä kaikkea muuta, mitä avioliitto tarkoittaisi. Jon ei kuitenkaan haluaisi viipyä hänen sängyssään yhtään kauempaa kuin oli pakko, ja he pystyisivät siihen yhdessä, he pystyisivät siihen koska se oli paras ratkaisu. Ja ehkä hän pian jo odottaisi lasta ja Jon ratsastaisi sotaan ja sitten hänen ei tarvitsisi miettiä mitään sellaista pitkään aikaan.  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri palatakseen sisälle. Heidän pitäisi päättää, milloin heidät vihittäisiin, mutta siitä oli niin vaikea keskustella. Aina kun hän yritti, hän näki Jonin kasvoista, että tämä olisi halunnut puhua mistä tahansa muusta, ja hänen omaa vatsaansa kiristi vähintään yhtä paljon kuin silloin jumalmetsässä, kun hän oli pakottanut itsensä sanomaan ne sanat. Jon halusi Howland Reedin paikalle, koska jonkun piti olla kertomassa, etteivät he olleet sisaruksia, ja Howland Reed oli luvannut tulla, vanha mies, jolta kestäisi viikkoja ratsastaa Talvivaaraan tuollaisessa säässä. Sansa oli käskenyt pyytää lordi Reediä kiirehtimään ja Jon oli vastannut hänelle kasvot vakavina ja huolestuneina ja raskaina, ettei se ollut mahdollista, ja kun hän oli kävellyt pois, hänen olonsa oli ollut hieman kevyempi.  
  
Kävellessään salin ohi hän näki Jonin keskustelevan huolestuneelta näyttävän lordi Roycen kanssa. Jon kääntyi katsomaan kohti häntä ja hän kiihdytti askeliaan ja pysähtyi ensimmäisen kulman takana vetämään henkeä. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi ja hänen kätensä tuntuivat kylmiltä, ja hän mietti, että ehkä sittenkin hän oli väärässä… mutta ei, heidän oli pakko mennä naimisiin. Se ratkaisisi kaiken, jos he vain pystyisivät siihen.  
  
**  
  
Koko laivasto paloi. Taivas meren yllä oli muuttunut savusta harmaaksi, miehet huusivat, mastot antoivat periksi ja kaatuivat mereen, laivat katkesivat keskeltä kahtia ja upposivat, savu sai silmät vuotamaan. Kun hän painoi silmänsä kiinni, hän näki Euron Greyjoyn vielä edessään, seisomassa laivansa kannella kun hän ja Drogon lensivät aivan sen yli. Mies oli katsonut häntä silmiin, hän oli varma siitä, vaikka hän oli nähnyt miehen vain lyhyen hetken ja liian kaukaa. Euron Greyjoy oli katsonut häntä ja tiennyt hävinneensä ja miehen kasvot olivat vaihdelleet epäuskon ja pettymyksen, raivon ja kauhun välillä, mutta silti niissä oli ollut muutakin. Kun Daenerys oli muutamaa sekuntia myöhemmin vilkaissut olkansa yli, Euron oli seisonut edelleen liikkumattomana palavan laivansa kannalle, mutta mies oli kääntynyt katsomaan häntä, häntä ja kolmea lohikäärmettä, jotka lauloivat savuavien laivojen yllä.  
  
Hän lensi uppoavan laivaston yli ja jätti rauhaan kaksi tai kolme, jotka olivat irtautuneet muista ja purjehtivat Mustavirtaa pitkin kohti pohjoista. Rautasaarilla Asha Greyjoyn armeija tekisi heistä selvää, tai ehkä he kumartaisivat Ashalle ja säästäisivät henkensä. Drogon kaartoi jo takaisin kohti kaupunkia ja vilkaisi vielä kerran kohti merta, mutta Euron Greyjoyn laiva oli jo uponnut eikä hän nähnyt miestä enää.  
  
Tyrion, Varys ja Missandei odottivat häntä rannalla lähellä kaupungin portteja, ja nyt Petyr Baelish oli heidän kanssaan. Mies vavahti taaksepäin, kun Drogon laskeutui hänen eteensä ja sora ja tomu nousivat ilmaan sen ympärillä.  
  
”Euron Greyjoyn laivasto on tuhottu”, Daenerys sanoi. ”Me menetimme joitain laivoja, ehkä kymmenen.”  
  
Hän yritti olla välittämättä Tyrionin katseesta, joka liikkui hänen ja Drogonin välillä. Yleensä mies hallitsi ilmeensä hyvin, mutta nyt tämä näytti siltä kuin olisi katsonut -   
  
Kuin olisi katsonut maanpaosta palannutta kuningatarta, jonka lohikäärmeet olivat juuri polttaneet vihollisen laivaston.  
  
”Emme ole vielä päässeet Punalinnaan”, Varys sanoi, ”mutta hetki sitten saimme viestin että enää ei kestä kauaa. On vaikea viedä suurta armeijaa kaupungin katuja pitkin – ”  
  
”Lannisterien armeija kohtasi osan maajoukoistamme kaupungin pohjoispuolella”, Tyrion sanoi nyt hieman kitkerään sävyyn, ”mutta he pötkivät pakoon hetkellä millä hyvänsä. Meidän joukkomme ovat kymmenen kertaa suuremmat, tai enemmän. Ilmeisesti koko Lannisterin suvun vahvuus ei ole ehtinyt perille – ”  
  
”Tai Jame Lannister – ”  
  
”Olkaa hyvä ja puhukaa vain kun teitä puhutellaan, lordi Baelish”, Daenerys sanoi, ja mies vaikeni ja astui askeleen taaksepäin kummallinen pieni hymy edelleen huulillaan.  
  
Missandei seisoi suorassa kuten yleensä, mutta tytön silmissä vilkkui jotain levotonta, eikä ollut mahdottoman vaikea arvata, mistä se johtui. Daenerys olisi halunnut kävellä tytön viereen, ehkä koskettaa tämän käsivartta, mutta miehet tuijottivat häntä ja odottivat, mitä hän sanoisi, mitä hän tekisi. Hänen sydämensä tuntui edelleen hakkaavan lujempaa kuin yleensä ja Drogonin tuli lämmitti yhä hänen sisällään, ja siitä huolimatta hän tiesi, että hän jos hän olisi saanut hetken olla kaksin Missandein kanssa, hän olisi ollut hirvittävän väsynyt. Hän olisi istuutunut alas ja Missandei olisi saanut letittää hänen hiuksensa ja hän olisi sulkenut silmänsä hetkeksi.  
  
Drogon liikahti levottomasti, ja Daeneryksen hakkaava sydän auttoi häntä kääntämään selkänsä väsymykselle. Pian kaikki olisi ohi, ja sitten hän lepäisi, ainakin hetken.  
  
”Kuningattareni”, Missandein huolestunut ääni kysyi, ”olisitteko halunnut jotain syötävää, näytätte kalpealta – ”  
  
”Ei”, Daenerys kuuli sanovansa. Drogon liikahti häntä kohti ja hän laski kätensä lohikäärmeen mustalle kaulalle, joka tuntui niin kuumalta että melkein poltti. ”Tämä on kohta ohi. Sitten me lepäämme.”  
  
”Kuningattareni, olen varma että hetkellä millä hyvänsä…” Tyrionin sanat vaipuivat kuulumattomiin, kun Daenerys asetteli sormensa Drogonin suomujen ympärille, otti vauhtia tuhansien jalkojen ja kolmen lohikäärmeen tomuksi tallaamasta maasta ja sitten ojentautui suoraksi lohikäärmeen selässä. Hän näki Tyrionin silmistä, että mies kadehti häntä. Missandeissa hän näki kiintymyksen ja huolen ja Varyksen pieneen hymyyn kaartuva suu tuntui osoittavan tyyntä luottamusta. Petyr Baelish tuijotti häntä silmät kapeina kuin ei olisi ollut aivan varma, mitä hänestä olisi pitänyt ajatella, eikä hän pitänyt hymystä, joka nyki miehen vasenta suupieltä.  
  
Kaikki se muuttui kuitenkin nopeasti hyvin pieneksi. Drogon lensi kohti taivasta, ylemmäs ja ylemmäs kohti aurinkoa. Punalinna näytti pikkuruiselta mäeltä hänen laivastonsa ja armeijansa välissä, ja hän antoi itsensä katsoa toiseen suuntaan, etelään ja länteen ja pohjoiseen. Hän katsoi yli teiden ja jokien ja kukkuloien, yli metsien ja peltojen ja kylien ja pienten kaupunkien. Ilma tuntui kylmältä mutta hänellä ei palellut. Rhaegal ja Viserion lensivät heidän alapuolellaan, kylät ja metsät jäivät niiden siipien alle, ja kun hän käänsi katseensa uudelleen kohti pohjoista, hän näki kuinka sininen taivas peittyi valkoisiin pilviin.  
  
**  
  
_Kuningattareni, me olemme hävinneet._  
  
_Olemme hävinneet, hävinneet, hävinneet, hävinneet -_  
  
Hän ei tiennyt, missä Qyburn nyt oli. Hän oli nyökännyt miehelle ja kääntänyt tälle selkänsä ja kävellyt pois. Hän tunsi tärähdykset, kun Mustavirralla odottava laivasto lähetti palavia kiviä heidän niskaansa, ja kuuli miehien huudot muureillaan, näki miten ylhäällä taivaalla pilvet liukuivat auringon eteen. Kyllä hän tiesi, että se oli nyt lopussa.  
  
Ensin hän oli tajunnut puristavansa sormiaan nyrkkiin niin tiukasti, että kynnet tekivät punaisia jälkiä kämmeniin. Hitaasti hän oli ojentanut sormensa ja pakottanut itsensä lopettamaan vaihtoehtojen miettimisen. Hänen armeijansa ei ollut ehtinyt Casterlynkalliolta tänne. Hänen kelvottoman pienet joukkonsa eivät pärjänneet Daenerys Targaryenin kyhäämälle armeijalle maalla eikä merellä, eivätkä hänen miehensä pystyneet pitämään vallananastajan sotilaita pois edes Punalinnan porteilta. Jaime ei ollut tullut hänen luokseen. Ja pian hän kuolisi.  
  
Rautavaltaistuin tuntui kylmältä hänen allaan jopa kaiken sen kauniin kankaan, kirjailujen ja silkin ja kullan läpi. Hän suoristi selkänsä niin suoraksi kuin pystyi ja antoi katseensa valua hitaasti salin reunasta toiseen. Kaikki hänessä tuntui käsittämättömän raskaalta, hänen kätensä painuivat käsinojia vasten, hänen jalkansa olisivat voineet murtaa kivilattian, ja hänen päänsä…  
  
Hän muisti kuinka oli pitänyt Joffreyta sylissään ja nähnyt poikansa kasvojen muuttuvan sinisiksi, silmien jäävän tuijottamaan tyhjää taivasta heidän yläpuolellaan, ja kipu oli ollut sokaiseva, se oli hyökynyt hänen lävitseen ja sumentanut kaiken ja salvannut hänen hengityksensä ja oli ollut mahdotonta, että hän itse jäisi henkeen. Hän muisti, kuinka oli seissyt Myrcellan tyhjän ruumiin vierellä Baelorin septissä ja kietonut sormensa kylmän käden ympärille, ja miten äänetön murhe oli täyttänyt kaiken, mitä hänessä oli. Ja hän muisti Tommenin palasiksi murskaantuneen ruumiin ja sen, miten jokin oli sulkeutunut kiveksi hänen sisällään.  
  
Lasinen pullo painoi hänen rintaansa vasten. Hän oli aikonut tehdä sen jo kerran. Hän tekisi sen uudestaan. Hän tekisi sen sillä hetkellä kun Daenerys Targaryenin armeija murtaisi valtaistuinsalin ovet. He eivät ehtisi koskea häneen, ja hän ehtisi nähdä, kuinka he tajuaisivat sen. Ja sitten, ehkä sitten hän kuitenkin olisi taas lastensa kanssa. Hän ei ollut koskaan uskonut siihen, mutta nyt se oli ainoa asia, jota hän enää jaksoi toivoa.  
  
Hän ei huomannut tyttöä, ennen kuin tämä astui varjoista lattialle hänen eteensä. Hän aikoi ensin huutaa tytölle, käskeä tätä painumaan tiehensä, eikö tämä ymmärtänyt että kaikki oli jo ohi eikä hän enää tarvinnut mitään, ei yhtään mitään… Mutta jokin tytön ilmeessä sai hänet pysähtymään. Tyttö vei kätensä kasvojensa eteen, ja sen jälkeen tällä oli Arya Starkin kasvot.  
  
Hän kuvitteli. Hänen oli pakko kuvitella. Kukaan ei voinut näyttää noin paljon Arya Starkilta, mutta Arya Stark oli kadonnut vuosia sitten, tytön oli pakko olla kuollut.  
  
” _Kuningatar_ ”, sanoi tyttö jolla oli Arya Starkin kasvot, ja tytön ääni kuulosti kummallisen tutulta.  
  
Cersei aikoi huutaa, mutta hän oli yksin, hän oli lähettänyt kaikki pois, hän oli tullut tänne kuolemaan yksin. Ja nyt hän katsoi Ned Starkin nuorinta tytärtä silmiin tyhjässä valtaistuinsalissa, ja tyttö veti kapean miekan esiin ja nosti sen kasvojensa korkeudelle ja otti askeleen kohti häntä.  
  
”Tämä on Neula”, tyttö sanoi, ja sanat törmäsivät kiviseiniin ja palasivat tuhantena kaikuna takaisin, ”ja aivan kohta pistän tämän sydämesi läpi, Cersei Lannisterin suvusta, koska murhasit isäni – ”  
  
” _Arya._ ”  
  
Tytön suu jäi auki ja sanat jäivät ilmaan riippumaan, ja he molemmat kääntyivät katsomaan poikaa, joka seisoi toisella puolella salia. Poika näytti köyhältä, hänen vaatteensa olivat arvottomat ja varmasti likaiset, ja hänen kasvoillaan oli likaa. Arya kuitenkin otti askeleen kohti poikaa, ja kääntyi sitten taas katsomaan Cerseitä, ja poika seisoi paikalleen jähmettyneenä ja tuijotti suoraan tyttöön.  
  
”Mitä – ”  
  
”Seurasin sinua”, poika sanoi ja kohautti hartioitaan, ja Cersei istui rautavaltaistuimellaan eikä halunnut kuulla tätä, hänen piti olla yksin, hän aikoi kuolla yksin, mutta hänellä ei ollut asetta eikä hänen kurkustaan lähtenyt ääntä eikä kukaan olisi muutenkaan kuullut, ja hänen jalkansa olivat raskaat ja kaikki oli melkein lopussa. Ja Arya pudisteli päätään mutta katsoi kuitenkin poikaan, ja poika otti askeleen lähemmäs.  
  
”Mennään. Anna hänen olla, lohikäärmekuningattaren armeija on täällä kohta. Häivytään ennen sitä.”  
  
”Minun pitää tehdä se”, Arya sanoi äänellä, joka kuulosti nyt enemmän nuoren tytön ääneltä. ”Minun pitää tappaa hänet. Hän on minun.”  
  
Poika yritti sanoa jotain, mutta Arya kääntyi ympäri ja lähti kävelemään kohti Cerseitä. Tytön askeleet kaikuivat ympäri salia, ja Cersei vei käden rintaansa vasten ja tunsi pullon kankaan läpi, hän ei odottaisi Arya Starkin miekkaa, kukaan ei saisi tappaa häntä, hän itse -  
  
Hän ei ensin ymmärtänyt, mistä valtava jyrähdys tuli, tai miksi korkeilla liekeillä palava kivi oli keskellä hänen valtaistuinsalinsa lattiaa, eikä hän ymmärtänyt kirkumista, se ei kuulostanut miehiltä, se ei kuulostanut _miltään..._ Ja sitten hän katsoi ylöspäin ja näki lohikäärmeen kun se lensi pois, ja sitten toisen kun se tuli lähemmäs, musta ja suuri ja ehkä, ehkä hän näki sen selässä istuvan vaaleahiuksisen, ja katto oli liekeissä, kivet irtosivat toisistaan ja tippuivat, tippuivat, ja oli sietämättömän kuuma –  
  
”ARYA – ”  
  
Hän ei enää nähnyt lapsia. Kaikki oli liekeissä. Kaikki mitä hän oli koskaan saavuttanut oli liekeissä. Hän painoi kätensä paljasta rintaansa vasten ja veti pullon esiin, avasi korkin ja vei pullon huulilleen. Hän maistoi makeaa ja sitten kitkerää, niin kitkerää, kaikki oli kitkerää, hän oli yrittänyt ja menettänyt kaiken, eikä Jaime ollut tullut, ja hänen lapsensa olivat poissa -  
  
Ja hänen jalkansa paloivat, hänen mekkonsa paloi, hänen ihonsa paloi, mutta hän ei tuntenut mitään, hän oli jo kaukana, hän oli -  
  
**  
  
Ovet olivat auki. Hän käveli suoraan sisälle ja sitten hän pysähtyi.  
  
Valtaistuinsali oli tyhjä. Tyrion oli käskenyt hänen ottaa jonkun mukaansa, mutta hän oli kieltäytynyt. Nyt hän nosti hitaasti katseensa ylös kohti kattoa, josta oli jäljellä enää hiiltyneet rauniot. Ohut lumipeite tuntui kylmältä hänen jalkojaan vasten ja lumisade tarttui hänen hiuksiinsa, ja hän kääntyi hitaasti ympäri kokonaisen kierroksen, yritti nähdä, mutta valo alkoi jo hämärtyä.  
  
Ja hän oli perillä. Se oli ohi. Hänen lohikäärmeidensä tuli oli polttanut valtaistuinsalin katon ja lumen alla hänen jalkansa osuivat hiiltyneeseen kivimurskaan, mutta se ei ollut mitään. Hän odottanut tätä koko elämänsä, hän oli noussut tulesta ja taistellut ja hallinnut ja tehnyt virheitä ja yrittänyt oikaista ne ja tehnyt uusia virheitä, ja kaiken sen hän oli tehnyt, jotta saisi tämän.  
  
Valtaistuimen edessä lattialla, ohuen lumipeitteen alla makasi hiiltyneiksi luiksi palanut nainen, jonka kruunu oli vierinyt pois päästä ja pysähtynyt rinnalle puristuneen käden viereen. Daenerys käveli naisen ohi, pysähtyi aivan valtaistuimen luo ja ojensi kätensä sitä kohti. Kaikkialla oli hiljaista, hän kuuli vain oman hengityksensä ja tunsi lumen satavan iholleen ja sitten, sitten hän painoi kätensä rautavaltaistuinta vasten.  
  
Tähän kaikki loppui, ja tästä hän aloittaisi uudelleen.  
  
Tyhjä valtaistuinsali katsoi häntä, varjot seurasivat häntä seinustoilta, pylväät suoristivat hänelle selkäänsä ja lumisade hiljentyi hetkeksi, ja hän laskeutui istumaan rautavaltaistuimelle, joka oli aina ollut hänen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jännittää, toivottavasti tykkäätte näistä luvuista! Taistelun kirjoittaminen ei ole mitenkään suurinta mukavuusaluettani - ja se on yksi syy siihen minkä takia tässä ei kovin tarkasti sukelleta sinne taistelun syövereihin vaan lähinnä liidellään Danyn kanssa lohikäärmeen selässä. Mutta jos joku jäi kaipaamaan enemmän miekkojen melskettä ja veitsien väistelyä niin voin luvata että myöhemmin tässä tarinassa on luvassa myös niitä!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja jatkoa taas! :)

Jon nosti katseensa lumisesta maasta ylös hänen silmiinsä, ja hän yritti hymyillä. Hän näki Jonista, että mies ymmärsi tarkoituksen, vaikka hymy jähmettyi hänen huulilleen ja hän antoi sen vajota pois. Oli jo melkein pimeä, mennyt päivänvalo kuulsi vielä hieman puiden välistä aukeavalla taivaalla, ja lyhdyt valaisivat lumopuun ympärillä seisovat ihmiset vain osittain ja heittivät syviä varjoja heidän ympärilleen.  
  
_Mahdollisimman yksinkertaista_ , Sansa oli sanonut palvelijoille moneen kertaan. Kävellessään lumista polkua metsän läpi hän oli pakottanut itsensä muistamaan, että kaikki oli nyt eri tavalla kuin viime kerralla. Kun hän oli saapunut metsäaukealle lumopuun eteen ja nähnyt Jonin seisovan puun varjossa, hän oli saanut Theonin, Ramsayn ja Roose Boltonin hahmot karkotettua mielestään. Mutta nyt hänen sydämenlyöntinsä tuntuivat taas aivan liian selvästi hänen rinnassaan, ja hänen täytyi pakottaa itsensä katsomaan Jonia, joka oli ensin väistänyt hänen katsettaan mutta vastasi nyt siihen otsa rypyssä ja suu vakavana, silmissä jotain mikä näytti huolelta tai ehkä anteeksipyynnöltä.  
  
Kumpikaan heistä ei ollut halunnut paikalle paljon ihmisiä. Sansa oli iloinen siitä, että Pikkusormi oli poissa. Nyt lordi Royce ja lordi Manderly seisoivat rinnakkain lumessa ja vilkuilivat häntä ja Jonia levottomasti. Kun miehet tajusivat, että Sansa katsoi heitä, he suoristivat selkänsä ja nyökkäsivät lyhyesti, mutta epäilys jäi edelleen heidän kasvoilleen. Lyanna Mormontin katse oli vakaa mutta tytön silmät seurasivat heitä tarkasti. Sansa ei nähnyt muita kääntämättä päätään, ei muita kuin Howland Reedin, joka seisoi aivan Jonin takana ja näytti olevan ainoa ihminen, joka ei olisi halunnut olla jossain muualla.  
  
He olivat kutsuneet Howland Reedin esiin edellisenä iltana ja pyytäneet tätä kertomaan lordeille ja ladyille, mitä Ilon tornin luona oli tapahtunut. Jon oli kertonut häistä ja saanut sen kuulostamaan siltä, kuin he olisivat päättäneet asian yhdessä, ja Sansa oli ollut siitä hiljaa kiitollinen. Hän oli itse noussut seisomaan ja sanonut salilliselle epäileviä katseita, että näin oli parasta, heidän vaateensa Talvivaaraan olisi entistäkin vahvempi ja heidän perillisensä olisi Stark perinpohjin. Silti hänestä oli tuntunut, että jokainen sana aiheutti vain enemmän levottomia kysymyksiä, joita kukaan ei sanonut ääneen mutta jotka näkyivät ihmisten silmistä. Eikä hän voinut syyttää heitä. Nämä ihmiset olivat koko elämänsä pitäneet häntä ja Jonia sisaruksina, aivan niin kuin hän itse.  
  
”Sansa Stark”, Davos Merenverto sanoi vakaalla äänellä, ”otatko tämän miehen?”  
  
Hän astui lähemmäs Jonia. Jon kohotti leukaansa ja katsoi suoraan häneen, ja se sama epäilys oli Jonin silmissä, ja varmasti hänen omissaan. Hän tunsi käsiensä tärisevän.  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoi. ”Otan tämän miehen.”  
  
Jonin suupielet näyttivät tavoittelevan hymyä, mutta se muuttui äänettömäksi huokaukseksi. Oliko Jon toivonut, että hän perääntyisi viime hetkellä? Olisiko hänen pitänyt? Jon kuitenkin kumarsi hänelle lyhyesti ja astui vuorostaan lähemmäksi häntä, kun Davos esitti saman kysymyksen uudestaan.  
  
”Kyllä”, Jon sanoi karheasti eikä kovin lujaa, mutta miehen ääni oli vakaa, ja Sansa tunsi, kuinka levoton odotus kiristyi hänen vatsassaan. ”Otan tämän naisen.”  
  
”Lumopuun edessä, vanhojen jumalien silmien alla,” Davos jatkoi, ”te kaksi olette mies ja vaimo.”  
  
Jon katsoi häntä ja hän katsoi Jonia, lumi satoi heidän ympärillään, lyhtyjen valot heittivät varjoja maahan ja ihmisten kasvoille ja lumopuun oksat kurottivat kaiken sen yllä kohti jo pimeää taivasta. Oli naurettavaa pelätä – nämä olivat hänen kolmannet häänsä, ja ensimmäistä kertaa hänen edessään seisoi mies, johon hän luotti ja jota hän kunnioitti. Siitä huolimatta hän vavahti, kun Jon otti hänen kätensä omiensa väliin ja suuteli hänen kämmenselkäänsä, ja sitten astui vielä askeleen lähemmäs ja painoi toisen suudelman hänen poskelleen.  
  
Hän ei ollut odottanut iloisia häitä. Heillä ei ollut musiikkia, koska linnassa ei ollut soittajia eikä soittimia. Yksi lordeista halusi muutaman oluen jälkeen esittää heille perinteisen häälaulun, ja laulun edetessä Sansa toivoi, että hämärä peittäisi edes osan hänen punastumisestaan. Suurin osa vieraista oli näyttänyt hieman kiusaantuneilta koko illan. Jossain vaiheessa Tormund halusi vääntää kättä Jonin kanssa, ja vaikka Jon tuijotti miestä otsa syvässä rypyssä, Sansa oli varma, että niukka häviö kädenväännössä teki lopusta illasta hieman helpomman Jonille. Hän itse joi useamman lasin viiniä kuin oli suunnitellut ja toivoi, että Jon tekisi samoin. Hän ei halunnut yöllä nähdä Jonin silmissä kaikkea sitä mitä yritti piilottaa omistaan.  
  
Lopulta he eivät voineet pitkittää sitä. Jon nousi ensin seisomaan, ja eniten olutta ja viiniä nauttineet vieraat taputtivat ja vihelsivät, kun mies ojensi kätensä Sansalle. Äänet tuntuivat kuitenkin peittyvän hämmentyneiden katseiden alle, kun he kävelivät hitaasti pöydän ympäri ja kohti ovea. Vielä ovella Tormund otti hieman vaappuvan askeleen eteenpäin, löi Jonia selkään ja kumartui lähemmäksi sanomaan jotain, ja Jon katsoi Sansaa kuin olisi kysynyt, miksi hän oli vaatinut tätä.  
  
Palvelijat väistyivät heidän tieltään käytävillä, tytöt hihittivät ja Sansa olisi samaan aikaan halunnut kiirehtiä heidän ohitseen ja kävellä niin hitaasti kuin pystyi. Ehkä kylmä solmu hänen vatsassaan ei avautuisi enää koskaan, ehkä hän oli tosiaan tehnyt virheen. Viini maistui yhä hänen kielellään ja pehmensi hänen ahdistustaan, ja Jonin käsi tuntui lämpimältä hänen omassaan, ja koko matkan makuuhuoneeseen hän mietti, pitäisikö hänen irrottaa otteensa vai ei.  
  
”Ehkä joku muu huone -.” hän kuuli sanovansa, kun he pysähtyivät sen huoneen eteen, jossa hänen äitinsä ja isänsä olivat nukkuneet. Jon kuitenkin avasi hänelle oven ja puristi hänen kättään, ja hän astui sisään. Heidän sormensa irtosivat toistensa lomasta, ja Jon laittoi oven takanaan kiinni.  
  
”Sansa”, Jon kutsui häntä pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen, ”ei meidän ole pakko tehdä tätä. Ei tänään.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään ja tajusi tärisevänsä. Hän yritti piilottaa kätensä hameen helmaan, mutta Jonin silmät olivat tarkat ja huolestuneet, ja hänen oli pakko kääntää oma katseensa. ”Kyllä on. Tämän pitää olla totta.”  
  
”En halua pakottaa sinua – ”  
  
Sansa kuuli oman lyhyen naurahduksensa. ” _Minä_ pakotin sinut tähän, Jon. Minä sanoin että haluan Talvivaaran, että haluan sinun lapsesi… se olin minä.”  
  
”Ja olit oikeassa”, Jon sanoi, ja jokin miehen äänessä sai Sansan kääntämään katseensa takaisin tähän. ”Mutta ehkä jos odottaisimme, yrittäisimme tottua – ”  
  
”Ei siitä tule helpompaa”, Sansa sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti käheältä ja pelokkaalta, ja hän yritti suoristaa selkäänsä ja piilottaa sen kaiken syvemmälle, mutta hän oli väsynyt, hän oli istunut tuntikausia salissa lordien ja ladyjen edessä ja yrittänyt näyttää vahvalta, ja nyt se valui alas hänen harteiltaan.  
  
Jon astui askeleen lähemmäs häntä ja pysähtyi sitten äkkinäisesti, katsoi häntä ja käänsi katseensa pois ja taas takaisin. Hän yritti etsiä lisää sanoja, jotain millä rohkaista Jonia tai itseään, mutta hän oli tyhjä, viinin lämpö oli haihtunut. Hän tajusi tuijottavansa Jonin sormia, jotka sulkeutuivat ja avautuivat kuin mies ei olisi tiennyt, mitä niillä pitäisi tehdä, ja kun Jon tavoitti hänen katseensa, tämän silmät näyttivät lähinnä surullisilta.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Jon sanoi, irrotti hitaasti viitan harteiltaan ja kumartui laittamaan sen tuolin selkänojalle.  
  
Sansa vei sormensa mekkonsa nyöreille, mutta Jon pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Älä. Minä teen sen”, Jon sanoi ja liikkui kolmella lyhyellä askeleella hänen eteensä, nosti toisen kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa ja toisen hänen poskelleen ja painoi suudelman hänen otsalleen. Hän veti henkeä ja tunsi omat sydämenlyöntinsä rinnassaan, ja sitten Jonin toinen käsi siirtyi hänen niskaansa ja toinen piteli hänen päätään hellästi, ja hän laittoi silmänsä kiinni juuri ennen kuin Jon kumartui eteenpäin ja suuteli häntä.  
  
Se oli ohi saman tien. Kun hän avasi silmänsä, Jonin kasvot olivat edelleen aivan hänen edessään ja tämä katsoi suoraan häneen. Hän yritti hymyillä mutta ei onnistunut kovin hyvin, ja Jon nosti kätensä hänen pukunsa nyöreille ja alkoi hitaasti avata niitä.  
  
”Sansa”, Jon aloitti karhealla äänellä samalla, kun auttoi raskasta mekkoa pois hänen yltään, ”kyllä sinä tiedät että voit… voit _sanoa…_ voit kertoa minulle jos jokin menee väärin, jos… teen jotain mistä et pidä.”  
  
Hän kuuli oman naurunsa, kireän ja liian äkkinäisen, ja Jon kääntyi pois asettaakseen mekon tuolille. ”Jon, minä olen… olen ollut naimisissa ennenkin, enkä usko että voisit sen jälkeen tehdä _mitään_ mikä - ”  
  
Jon tarttui hänen käteensä ja sulki sen omiensa väliin, ja hän pysähtyi kesken lauseen.  
  
”En tarkoita sitä”, Jon sanoi ja puristi hänen kättään, ”tiedän että olet… että Ramsay oli… haluan vain että kerrot minulle. Haluan tietää saanko suudella sinua, tai saanko… haluan että kerrot minulle jos haluat että lopetan.”  
  
Sansa avasi suunsa, sulki sen sitten uudestaan ja nyökkäsi. Hän antoi katseensa kiertää hämärää huonetta, kun Jon riisuutui alusvaatteisilleen, ja sitten hän käänsi miehelle selkänsä ja tämä avasi nyörin hänen ohuen mekkonsa selästä. Kun hän kääntyi ympäri, Jon yritti katsoa muualle, mutta hän tarttui kevyesti miehen leukaan ja käänsi tämän katseen takaisin itseään kohti. Jon rypisti otsaansa mutta riisui sitten hitaasti loput vaatteensa, ja hän piti katseensa miehen kasvoissa.  
  
”Tässä me nyt olemme”, Jon sanoi, kun he seisoivat vastakkain juuri niin kaukana, etteivät koskeneet toisiinsa. Hän nojautui eteenpäin ja suuteli Jonia suulle, samalla tavalla lyhyesti kuin Jon hetkeä aiemmin oli suudellut häntä, mutta Jonin kädet olivat äkkiä hänen vyötäröllään, tuntuivat kylmiltä paljasta ihoa vasten. Hän tiesi tärisevänsä, mutta Jon painoi kasvonsa kiinni hänen hiuksiinsa ja antoi sormiensa liikkua varovasti hänen ihollaan.  
  
” _Sansa_ ”, Jon hengitti hänen hiuksiaan vasten, ”olen pahoillani, minä… tiedän etten saisi _haluta_ tätä mutta… mutta olet kaunis, _tiedät_ että olet, ja siitä on niin kauan kun olen…”  
  
Hän painoi kätensä Jonin karheille poskille ja suuteli miestä lyhyesti, ja sitten hän tarttui Jonin käteen ja veti tämän mukanaan sängyn luo. Hän työnsi viltit ja turkit syrjään, asettautui selälleen makaamaan ja veti lakanan suojakseen, ja Jon seisoi alasti sängyn vieressä ja katsoi häntä suu aavistuksen verran auki, kädet roikkuen kohti maata ja silmät lukkiutuneina hänen silmiinsä.  
  
Ennen hän oli vihannut tätä hetkeä. Hän oli maannut sängyssä viltit leukaan asti vedettynä, vaikka se oli ollut turhaa, ja Ramsay oli seissyt sängyn vieressä alasti ja _valmiina._ Mutta hän ei ikinä voisi vihata tai pelätä Jonia, Jon ei koskaan tekisi mitään satuttaakseen häntä, ja ehkä se että Jon halusi häntä teki kuitenkin kaiken vähän helpommaksi.  
  
”Sinä olet tehnyt tämän ennenkin”, hän sanoi. Jon näytti yllättyneeltä mutta nyökkäsi silti, ja hän veti syvään henkeä ja teki tälle tilaa sängyllä. ”Hyvä. Sitten tämä on… voimme vain…”  
  
Jon kiipesi sänkyyn hänen vierelleen ja kääntyi kohti häntä mutta ei koskenut häneen. ”Sansa – ” ja hänen piti sulkea silmänsä hetkeksi, koska Ramsay ei olisi koskaan, _koskaan_ sanonut hänen nimeään tuolla tavalla, niin kuin hän olisi ollut kaiken hyvän arvoinen eikä pelkkä pelinappula, ” – emme voi vain… Anna minun koskea sinua ensin.”  
  
Hän katsoi Jonia ja mies vei kätensä hänen reidelleen, silitti hänen ihoaan ja hän laittoi silmänsä kiinni ja pidätti hengitystään, ja sitten Jonin sormet olivat hänen jalkojensa välissä. Hän hätkähti, ja Jon suuteli hänen otsaansa ja sitten suutaan ja kuiskasi jotain mistä hän ei saanut selvää, ja sitten heidän suunsa painuivat taas vastakkain ja tällä kertaa suudelma ei ollut lyhyt. Hän ei ollut suunnitellut tällaista, hän ei ollut ajatellut että Jon suutelisi häntä lujempaa, mutta nyt se tuntui tekevän kaiken hieman helpommaksi. Hän piti silmänsä suljettuina ja antoi vetää itsensä mukaan, ja Jon silitti toisella kädellä hänen poskeaan ja hiuksiaan, ja toinen käsi oli yhä hänen jalkojensa välissä, ja hän tajusi painautuvansa sitä vasten. Ja sitten Jon laski toisen kätensä kevyesti hänen rinnalleen, ja hän tarttui siihen ja aikoi vetää sen pois, mutta Jon suuteli häntä leukaan ja kaulaan ja hän pidätti hengitystään. Jonin sormet liikkuivat kevyesti hänen ihollaan ja hän kuuli oman katkonaisen hengityksensä, ja ehkä se ei ollut väärin jos se teki kaiken helpommaksi, jos se turrutti epäilyksen joka pyöri hänen mielessään -  
  
Kun Jonin kädet pysähtyivät, hän avasi silmänsä ja sulki ne sitten uudestaan, koska miehen katse oli täynnä sitä kaikkea, hämmennystä ja huolta ja myös sitä jotain, mikä tuntui kihelmöintinä Sansan iholla ja jännityksenä hänen vatsassaan.  
  
”Haluatko että jatkan – ” Jon kysyi, ja Sansa kuuli oman huokauksensa, kun miehen peukalo kulki hänen rintansa yli, ” - että jatkan kunnes sinä… tulet? Vai haluatko että me vain - ”  
  
Sansa nyökkäsi. Jon veti hitaasti sormensa pois hänen jalkojensa välistä ja painoi kämmenensä kevyesti hänen reitensä päälle.  
  
”Oletko varma? Etkö halua että sinäkin – ”  
  
”Jon _”_ , hän sanoi ohuella äänellä, ” _ole kiltti._ ”  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä, mutta Jon ei katsonut häneen. Ehkä niin oli helpompi. Hän makasi paikallaan, kun mies asettautui hänen päälleen, suuteli häntä nopeasti huulille ja asetti sitten itsensä hänen sisäänsä, ja hän pidätti hengitystään mutta kipu ei tullut, ja Jon suuteli häntä vielä uudestaan ennen kuin alkoi liikkua. Hän kietoi kätensä kevyesti Jonin selän ympärille ja silitti miehen niskaa, ja kun Jonin hengitys kiihtyi hän painoi silmänsä kiinni. Ja lopulta Jon tuli, suuteli hänen suupieltään ja yritti irrottautua hänestä, mutta hän veti miehen vielä hetkeksi takaisin, ja ehkä hän vain kuvitteli lähes äänettömän naurahduksen.  
  
Kynttilät loivat hämäriä varjoja huoneen nurkkiin ja heidän iholleen, ja heti kun Jon taas makasi hänen vierellään sängyllä, hän veti viltin itsensä suojaksi. Jonin hengitys kulki edelleen raskaana ja tiheänä ja hänen oma sydämensä hakkasi yhä, ja hän tuijotti kattoa eikä tiennyt mitä tehdä. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt nousta sängystä, varmasti hän ei voinut jäädä tähän makaamaan, alasti Jonin viereen. Eikä hän tiennyt, pitäisikö heidän nukkua eri huoneissa, eikö niin olisi parempi, ehkä hän ei pystyisi edes nukkumaan jos Jon olisi -  
  
Jonin sormet hipaisivat hänen olkapäätään ja hän kääntyi katsomaan miestä. Jon katsoi häntä silmät vakavina ja huulet painettuina yhteen, ja hän painoi oman kämmenensä Jonin sormien päälle.  
  
”Me teimme sen”, hän sanoi ja näki naurun pilkahtavan Jonin silmissä kaiken muun keskellä.  
  
”Niin teimme”, Jon sanoi hiljaa. ”Luulin että emme pystyisi, luulin että se olisi liian – ”  
  
”Meidän on pakko”, Sansa sanoi ja puristi kevyesti Jonin kättä. ”Jos odottaisin lasta kun lähdette pohjoiseen… meidän täytyy yrittää.”  
  
Jon nyökkäsi vakavana ja kohottautui sitten kyynärpäidensä varaan ja suuteli hänen kättään kevyesti. Hän veti syvään henkeä, kun Jon laski käden hellävaraisesti takaisin sängylle.  
  
”Haluatko että nukun muualla?” Sansa kuuli kysyvänsä.  
  
Jonin otsa rypistyi. ”Jos toinen meistä joutuu lähtemään muualle nukkumaan, se olen minä. Mutta… en. En halua. Ellet sinä halua.”  
  
Sansa pudisti hitaasti päätään.  
  
”Hyvä”, Jon sanoi, vilkaisi häntä nopeasti ja nousi sitten istumaan sängyllä, ” _hyvä._ Sitten voimme varmaan vain… pukeutua ja mennä nukkumaan.”  
  
Sansa nyökkäsi ja käänsi sitten katseensa muualle, kun Jon käveli huoneen poikki kohti tuolia, jonka päälle palvelija oli viikannut heidän yövaatteensa. Jon kantoi hänen vaatteensa sängylle ja katsoi sitten vuorostaan muualle, kun hän solmi ohuen mekkonsa nyörit.  
  
Ja sitten he makasivat vierekkäin sängyllä, ja Sansa kuvitteli kuulevansa jostain kaukaa vielä viimeisten juhlijoiden äänet, epävireisen laulun ja sinnikkään taputuksen. Jon suuteli hänen otsaansa ja käänsi sitten hänelle selkänsä. Taputus ja laulu vaikenivat, yksittäiset kaukaiset askeleet kantautuivat vielä jostain ja sitten tuli aivan hiljaista. Hän tuijotti kattoa ja odotti että kuulisi Jonin hengityksen tasaantuvan, mutta niin ei käynyt, ja muutaman kerran Jon käänsi kylkeä ja ehkä katsoi häntä, mutta silloin hän sulki silmänsä. Varmasti Jon tiesi, ettei hän nukkunut, mutta hän ei pystynyt sanomaan mitään. Hänen mielessään ei ollut enää yhtään kokonaista lausetta jäljellä.  
  
Lopulta Jonin hengitys alkoi kuulua tasaisena ja levollisena. Jon oli nukahtanut kasvot Sansaan päin, ja unessa Jon näytti tyytyväisemmältä kuin koskaan hereillä.  
  
**  
  
Gendry ja Nymeria istuivat vierekkäin nuotion ääressä. Arya veti syvään henkeä ja painoi silmänsä vielä hetkeksi kiinni, mutta Gendry oli jo huomannut hänet.  
  
”Huomenta.”  
  
Hän huokaisi äänekkäästi.  
  
”Luulen että se pitää minusta”, Gendry sanoi, ja Arya enemmänkin tunsi kuin kuuli, kuinka Nymeria liikahti kauemmas pojasta.  
  
Gendry oli kuitenkin oikeassa. Nymeria piti hänestä. Arya ei ymmärtänyt miten se oli mahdollista. Välillä hänestä tuntui, että hurjasusi ja hän jakoivat jopa ajatukset, ja silti Nymeria sieti Gendrya lähellään, vaikka hän itse oli jo yli kaksi viikkoa yrittänyt päästä pojasta eroon.  
  
”Se on paljon isompi kuin luulin”, Gendry sanoi ja puraisi jotain, tuoksusta päätellen paistettua jänistä. Arya avasi silmänsä ja nousi hitaasti istumaan. Hän oli vihainen pojalle, mutta ei kuitenkaan niin vihainen, että luopuisi aamupalasta. ”Tai sanoit kyllä, että ne ovat valtavia, mutta siitä huolimatta – _hei!_ ”  
  
Arya ei voinut olla hymyilemättä. Nymeria vei varastamansa jäniksenkoiven läheisen metsän reunaan, istuutui lehtensä pudottaneen tammen alle ja jyhtyi järsimään koipea. Gendry katsoi Aryaa otsa rypyssä, kun hän istuutui toiselle puolelle nuotiota ja otti palan jänistä, joka yhä keikkui Gendryn veistämän tikun nokassa.  
  
”Minne me olemme menossa?”  
  
” _Me_ emme ole menossa minnekään”, Arya sanoi katsomatta poikaa.  
  
”Olemme kävelleet kaksi viikkoa”, Gendry puuskahti ja katsoi ympärilleen, ”enkä ole edes ihan varma mihin suuntaan! Voisit ainakin kertoa minulle, mitä – ”  
  
”Et voi seurata minua”, Arya sanoi. Ehkä tällä kertaa poika uskoisi. ”Minä palvelen monikasvoista jumalaa, hoidan listani ja sitten – ”  
  
”Sinä palvelet Arya Starkia”, Gendry sanoi, kiersi nuotion ympäri ja tarttui häntä ranteesta. Hän yritti huitaista poikaa jäniksenpalalla, mutta poika väisti ja hän tyytyi vetäisemään kätensä irti tämän otteesta. Hänen olisi jo pitänyt karistaa Gendry kannoiltaan. Hän olisi tehnyt sen helposti, ja hän ja Nymeria olisivat yksinkertaisesti häipyneet yöllä Gendryn nukkuessa eikä poika olisi edes tiennyt, mihin suuntaan he olivat lähteneet.  
  
”Haluat vain kostaa kaikille”, Gendry jatkoi välittämättä hänen tuijotuksestaan, ”ja olet varmaan oikeassa, vaikka en pystykään kuvittelemaan että sinä… Mutta en tajua, miksi et antaisi minun tulla mukaan. Minä voin auttaa – ”  
  
Arya naurahti ääneen ja Gendry mulkaisi häntä. ”No, ei minusta ole ainakaan haittaa – ”  
  
”Ei haittaa?” Arya kivahti ja aikoi potkaista poikaa jalkaan, mutta jotenkin se vaikutti liian lapselliselta eleeltä. ”Sinä et osaa edes _liikkua hiljaa._ Kolistelet metsässä niin kuin joku kotiporsas, ihme ettei meitä ole vielä tapettu. Etkä tiedä missä suunnassa on pohjoinen, tai – ”  
  
”Sinnekö me olemme menossa?”  
  
”Ole hiljaa! Etsitään joku ystävällinen majatalo ja voit jäädä sinne, vaikka… vaikka… hoitamaan hevosia.”  
  
” _Arya.”_  
  
Nymeria oli tullut hänen vierelleen ja istui nyt hänen jaloissaan ja tuijotti Gendrya. Hän painoi kätensä hurjasuden turkin sekaan ja silitti sen kaulaa. Ehkä hän voisi kuljettaa Gendrya mukanaan vähän matkaa, vaikka seuraavaan kaupunkiin, mikä se sitten olisikaan. Eihän poika edes osaisi takaisin Kuninkaansatamaan yksin.  
  
”Me olimme ystäviä”, Gendry sanoi istuutuen takaisin nuotiotulen ääreen ja poimi jäniksenkoipensa maasta. ”En ymmärrä mikä on muuttunut.”  
  
”Minä olen muuttunut”, Arya kuuli sanovansa.  
  
Gendry huokaisi. ”Etkä ole. Tai olet mutta… et niin paljon kuin kuvittelet. Tiedätkö, kun tulin Kuninkaansatamaan, kun soudin sillä hemmetin soutuveneellä sinne rannalle ja hiivin torikauppiaiden mukana kaupunkiin ja menin Kirpunperään, tuntui ettei siellä ollut yhtä ainutta ihmistä jonka olisin tuntenut. Ja ajattelin että kunpa Arya olisi täällä. Ja sitten silloin yhtenä iltana kun olin juomassa olutta _Vinossa Vaahterassa_ – ”  
  
”Et voinut tunnistaa minua”, Arya sanoi, ja Nymeria siirtyi hieman lähemmäs häntä.  
  
”Mutta minä seurasin sinua”, Gendry sanoi melkein voitonriemuisesti, ja hänen teki mieli heittää poikaa jollain, mutta hänellä oli vain jäniksenpala kädessään ja hänellä oli nälkä, ”seurasin ja näin kun vaihdoit kasvoja ja jotenkin ajattelin koko ajan, että sen on pakko olla – ”  
  
”Sinun ei olisi pitänyt seurata minua”, Arya sanoi. Nymeria murahti, kun hän nielaisi viimeisen palan jäniksestä ja käveli sitten nuotion luo hakemaan lisää. ”Vain idiootti seuraa tuntematonta kadulla – ”  
  
”Mutta tiesin koko ajan että se olit sinä.” Arya pyöräytti silmiään mutta Gendry ei tuntunut välittävän. ”Ja sitten menit Punalinnaan, ja arvasin että teet jotain tyhmää, ja kun lohikäärmekuningatar tuli – ”  
  
”Olisin ehtinyt tappaa hänet jos olisit pysynyt poissa.”  
  
”Hän on kuollut. Miksi piittaat siitä, kuka hänet tappoi?”  
  
Arya kohautti olkapäitään ja mulkaisi poikaa. Cersein nimi ei enää rytmittänyt hänen askeliaan, se oli totta. Mutta hän toivoi silti, että olisi tehnyt sen itse. Jos Gendry ei olisi tullut -  
  
Hän vilkaisi poikaa, joka katsoi takaisin häneen kasvot odottavina ja aivan liian toiveikkaina. Kun hän oli nähnyt Gendryn takanaan valtaistuinsalissa, kaikki oli pysähtynyt. Hän ei ollut tajunnut ensin, ja sitten hän ei ollut enää tiennyt mitä tehdä. Ja kun hän oli saanut ajatuksensa taas kasaan, lohikäärmeet olivat tulleet.  
  
”Uskomatonta”, Gendry sanoi hiljaa, ”uskomatonta miten ne… polttivat sen kaiken, ja miten _isoja_ ne olivat, ja näitkö miten – ”  
  
”Hän ratsasti sillä mustalla”, Arya täydensi. Vähintään kerran päivässä he tuntuivat ajautuvan tähän samaan keskusteluun, mutta kyllä hän ymmärsi. Gendry oli kiskonut häntä kädestä ja he olivat juosseet pois palavasta salista ja Punalinnan teitä pitkin ja lohikäärmeet olivat sukeltaneet yhä alemmaksi ja alemmaksi, ja hän oli ajatellut että hän palaisi, oli ollut niin sietämättömän kuuma. Mutta lohikäärmeet eivät olleet jahdanneet heitä. He olivat paenneet viemäreitä pitkin rannalle ja juosseet rantaviivaa kunnes pääsivät metsään, ja siellä he olivat pysähtyneet ja tuijottaneet toisiaan, eikä kumpikaan ollut osannut sanoa mitään.  
  
”Ihan kuin tarinoissa”, Gendry sanoi.  
  
”Tämä ei ole mitään tarinaa.” Arya veti Neulan huotrastaan, painoi sen varovasti toista kättään vasten ja katsoi, kuinka veripisara ilmestyi peukalon kärkeen. ”Lähdetään kävelemään. Pohjoiseen on pitkä matka ja talvi on tulossa.”  
  
”Sinnekö me olemme menossa?” Gendry kysyi nopeasti mutta vaikeni, kun hän vilkaisi poikaa olkansa yli.  
  
He laittoivat tavarat nopeasti kasaan ja Arya otti viimeisen palan jänistä tikun kanssa mukaan. Kun he lähtivät kävelemään, Nymeria asettautui kulkemaan Gendryn vierellä. Arya huokaisi syvään ja aikoi ensin kutsua hurjasutta, mutta jotenkin se tuntui luovuttamiselta, ja niinpä hän vain kiristi askeliaan.  
  
**  
  
Lumi oli sulanut pois heti seuraavana aamuna sen jälkeen, kun he olivat tulleet kaupunkiin, ja hän oli siitä kiitollinen. Edelleen oli kuitenkin aivan liian kylmä. Hän näki Daeneryksen liikkeistä, että tämä paleli vaikka yritti olla näyttämättä sitä, ja Harmaa Mato tuntui jatkuvasti vilkuilevan häntä itseään jonkinlaisella huolestuneella katseella. Kerran hän oli kääntynyt katsomaan miestä tuimasti ja vilkuilu oli loppunut, mutta myöhemmin hän oli erehtynyt hieromaan käsivarsiaan ja nyt katseet olivat entistä huolestuneempia.  
  
Aamulla Harmaa Mato oli odottanut yksin pienessä huoneessa, josta näki yli kaupungin ja jonne kuningatar oli käskenyt kutsua neuvonantajansa. Missandei oli tervehtinyt miestä nopeasti ja sanonut sitten unohtaneensa jotain. Hän oli odottanut kuningatarta käytävässä, ja kun Daenerys oli tullut, tämä oli nostanut hänelle kulmiaan mutta ei sentään sanonut mitään. Vieläkään hän ei tiennyt, minkä takia hän oli sillä tavalla hermostunut.  
  
”Tämä se on, kuningattareni”, Tyrion sanoi, astui kadulla juoksevan likaisenruskean virran yli ja koputti hieman vinossa olevaan oveen.  
  
Heidät johdatti sisään vanha nainen, jolla oli vain vähän hampaita ja jonka hiukset oli kätketty värikkään huivin alle. Daenerys hymyili naiselle ja tämä jäi katsomaan kuningatarta otsa rypyssä ja suu hieman avonaisena. He pysähtyivät pienen huoneen laidalle ja Tyrion jäi seisomaan Missandein ja Harmaan Madon viereen seinustalle, kun Daenerys käveli kaikkien niiden pienten likaisten lasten keskelle, kyykistyi lattialle ja ojensi kätensä tytölle, joka näytti leikkivän kivellä.  
  
Tämä oli ainakin neljäs lastenkoti, jossa he olivat käyneet näiden kahden viikon aikana. Välillä Missandei kuvitteli näkevänsä Tyrionin hieman nykivästä hymystä ja hanakasta tavasta tarttua viinilasiin, ettei Kuningattaren koura ymmärtänyt vierailujen tarkoituksenmukaisuutta. Heidän palattuaan Kuninkaansatamaan Tyrion ei ollut kuitenkaan vaikuttanut kovin innokkaalta väittelemään mistään. Piikikkäiden kommenttien määrä oli lisääntynyt, mutta Tyrionin tavassa katsella Daenerysta oli myös jotain uutta. Missandei oli tuntenut sen itse seistessään Tyrionin vieressä katsomassa, kuinka Daenerys lensi Drogonin selässä Punalinnan yllä ja linnan katot paloivat, ja sen jälkeen hän oli nähnyt sen saman Tyrionin katseessa.  
  
Kerran hän oli kävellyt illalla Punalinnassa ja etsinyt kuningatarta, ja Tyrion oli seisonut muurilla viinilasi kädessään ja katsellut kohti paljasta kukkulaa kaupungin toisella laidalla.  
  
”En koskaan pitänyt siitä”, Tyrion oli sanonut, kun hän oli pysähtynyt miehen viereen. ”Yksikään Seitsemästä ei ole koskaan piitannut minusta. Mutta että hän poltti sen…”  
  
”Hän?”  
  
”Cersei”, Tyrion oli sanonut ja ottanut pitkän siemauksen viinilasistaan. ”Rakas sisareni. Hän kuulemma syytti Starkeja, _Starkeja,_ ihan kuin heitä kiinnostaisi pistää päreiksi kirkko toisella puolella valtakuntaa. Eivätkä he tienneet elovalkeasta.”  
  
”Näitkö hänet?”  
  
”Cersein?” Tyrion oli kääntynyt vilkaisemaan häntä. ”Näin. Hänet oli tuotu pihalle, Tahrattomat seisoivat hänen ympärillään ja miettivät mitä hänelle pitäisi tehdä. Otatko?”  
  
Hän oli pudistellut päätään tarjotulle viinilasille. Tyrion oli naurahtanut puoliääneen, ja sitten he olivat katselleet kaupungin yli ja Tyrion oli osoitellut hänelle kattoja, kertonut mitä miltäkin kadulta löytyi. Hetken päästä hän oli jatkanut matkaansa yksin, ja Tyrion oli nojannut muurin reunaa vasten ja katsonut kohti merta viinilasin läpi.  
  
”En pysty edes kertomaan, mitä tämä heille merkitsee”, harvahampainen nainen sanoi nyt Daenerykselle, niiasi syvään ja lisäsi vielä nopeasti: ”kuningattareni. Olemme niin kiitollisia – ”  
  
”Teette tärkeää työtä.” Daenerys hymyili ystävällisesti ja nainen vilkuili ympärilleen kuin tarkistaakseen, oliko hymy todella osoitettu hänelle.  
  
Kun he tulivat ulos rakennuksesta, kapea katu oli täynnä ihmisiä. He kävelivät kohti seuraavaa paikkaa ihmisjoukon läpi. Tahrattomat pitivät uteliaimmat erossa heistä, Daenerys hymyili ja vilkutti ja nauroi lapsille, jotka roikkuivat talojen ikkunoista nähdäkseen hänet paremmin, ja kun Missandei vilkaisi Harmaata Matoa, tämä katsoi suoraan eteenpäin kasvot vakavina ja täsmällisinä. Hän arvasi kyllä, että he tekisivät tätä vielä paljon, kävelisivät Daeneryksen kanssa kaupungin kaduilla ja toivoisivat, että tavallinen väki ottaisi heidät omakseen.  
  
Tietenkään se ei riittäisi. Hän näki sen rypyistä Daeneryksen otsalla, kun tämä iltaisin tuli huoneisiinsa ja antoi hänen harjata hiuksensa. Heidän pitäisi saada myös vanhat suvut puolelleen, lordit ja ladyt. Kuninkaanlinnan muurien sisällä oli helppo kuvitella, että kaikki oli nyt ohi, mutta Seitsemän kuningaskuntaa oli yhä kappaleina.  
  
Ehkä sen takia hän ei vielä uskaltanut vastata Harmaan Madon katseisiin.  
  
**  
  
”Arya.”  
  
Hän ei halunnut vastata. Hän oli jo melkein nukahtanut. Maa oli kohmeessa ja hänellä oli kylmä, vaikka Nymeria oli aivan hänen vieressään, ja nimet hänen listallaan alkoivat vähentyä, eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan mitä hän tekisi sitten kun -  
  
”Sinä pidit minusta ennen.”  
  
Nymeria murisi, ja Arya kuuli miten Gendry kavahti kauemmas. Hän painoi kätensä hurjasuden turkille ja se vaikeni heti, ja kun hän itse nousi vastentahtoisesti istumaan ja mulkaisi Gendrya, poika vain kohautti olkapäitään.  
  
”Se on totta. Silloin kun olimme viimeksi yhdessä, silloin kun yritimme mennä Jokimaille. Sinä pidit minusta. Näytit siltä että voisit tappaa Melisandren kun hän vei minut pois.”  
  
”Punaisen naisen? Minä aionkin tappaa hänet”, Arya sanoi. Hän olisi todellakin halunnut nukkua. Käveleminen tuntui jo nyt raskaalta, eikä hän uskaltanut edes ajatella, kuinka monta viikkoa tai kuukautta he saisivat kävellä ennen kuin lopulta pääsisivät perille.  
  
”Tiedän että on mennyt paljon aikaa. Mutta en minä ole muuttunut niin paljon, etkä sinäkään. Ja olin ihan hemmetin iloinen kun tajusin että se olit sinä siellä Kirpunperässä, olin ihan varma etten näkisi sinua enää ikinä. En tajua mikset sinäkin vaan voisi – ”  
  
”Kaikki on nyt erilailla”, Arya sanoi, vaikka kuuli kyllä miten tyhjältä se kuulosti. Sitä hän toisteli. _Kaikki on erilailla. Minä olen muuttunut. Mikään ei ole niin kuin ennen._ Ja Gendry tuijotti häntä aina moittivasti ja kysyi uudestaan päivän tai parin päästä. Hän huokaisi syvään ja pakotti itsensä jatkamaan: ”Kuulitko mitä heille tapahtui?”  
  
Gendryn otsa rypistyi ja poika nyökkäsi hitaasti. ”Perheellesi? Kuulin. Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Olin niin lähellä”, Arya kuuli sanovansa. Nymeria oli noussut seisomaan ja painautunut niin lähelle häntä kuin pystyi, ja hän painoi toisen kätensä hurjasuden turkkiin. ”Jos olisin ollut vähän nopeampi, jos olisin tullut päivää aiemmin…”  
  
”Se olisi tapahtunut silti”, Gendry sanoi hiljaa.  
  
”Ehkä.” Hän veti henkeä ja Nymeria nuolaisi hänen kättään. Hän tunsi Gendryn katseen ihollaan ja yritti pudistella sen pois mutta ei onnistunut. Vaikka hän asettautui takaisin makaamaan ja käänsi selkänsä kohti poikaa, hän tunsi edelleen tämän tuijotuksen niskassaan.  
  
”Arya”, Gendry sanoi pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen, ”minulla ei ole enää ketään toista ystävää kuin sinä, ei yhtä ainutta. Niin että minä todellakin aion nyt vain kävellä perässäsi, ja jos haluat että häivyn, sinun pitää varmaan pistää minua tuolla Neulallasi – ”  
  
Arya tuhahti. ”Ei minun tarvitse. Voisin vain lähteä keskellä yötä ja sinä heräisit aamulla etkä ikinä saisi minua kiinni.”  
  
Gendry tuntui harkitsevan asiaa ja päästi lopulta myöntävän ynähdyksen. Arya kääntyi katsoman poikaa ja hymyili, ja Gendryn otsa rypistyi niin kuin tämä olisi pelännyt jonkinlaista huijausta.  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, Arya sanoi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni, mutta kesti pitkään ennen kuin hän nukahti.  
  
**  
  
Hän kuuli Jonin askeleet jo ennen kuin ovi aukesi. Kun Jon astui sisään huoneeseen, hän seisoi takkatulen edessä ja yritti päättää, mitä tekisi käsillään.  
  
”Sansa”, Jon huokaisi. ”Minä… haluatko että nukun muualla?”  
  
”En”, Sansa sanoi painaen kätensä mekkonsa helmaa vasten. ”Älä ole typerä, en tietenkään halua. Minä vain… se tuntuu niin…”  
  
”Tiedän.” Jon nyökkäsi ja hymyili lyhyesti.  
  
Sansa istuutui takaisin tuolilleen ja jatkoi ompelua. Hän yritti olla seuraamatta, mitä Jon teki, mutta ei mahtanut itselleen mitään. Hän kuunteli, kuinka Jon riisui viittaansa ja päällystunikan sen alta, ja kuinka miehen sormet pysähtyivät sen jälkeen. Muutaman pitkän sekunnin päästä Jon otti askeleen lähemmäs häntä, ja hän tajusi, että neula ja lanka olivat pysähtyneet hänen käsissään.  
  
Jon istuutui tuolille hänen viereensä, nosti jalkansa kohti takkatulta ja vilkaisi häntä nopeasti ja sitten uudestaan. Hän tunsi Jonin katseen poskellaan ja yritti jatkaa ompelua, mutta se oli toivotonta, hän vain tekisi virheitä ja joutuisi myöhemmin purkamaan. Hän huokaisi syvään ja asetti kankaan syrjään.  
  
”Jon, minä – ” mutta hän ei ehtinyt pidemmälle, ennen kuin Jon ojentautui tarttumaan hänen käteensä.  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Jon sanoi puristaen hänen kättään, ja vaikka miehen ääni oli matala ja rauhallinen, hän kuvitteli kuulevansa siinä levottomuutta. ”Tämä oli kummallinen päivä.”  
  
”Eilinen oli kummallisempi.”  
  
Jon naurahti ja vilkaisi häntä sitten epäuskoisesti, otsa rypistyen, ja hän tajusi, että hymy jonka hän muotoili kasvoilleen oli aito. Jon naurahti uudestaan ja painoi toisen kätensä otsaansa vasten  
  
”Koko päivän – ” Jon aloitti karhealla äänellä, ”koko päivän mietin sitä vähän väliä, mietin mitä me teimme, ja kuvittelin että kaikki tuijottivat ja miettivät samaa asiaa kuin minä.”  
  
Sansa puristi miehen kättä ja tämä katsoi häneen otsa yhä kämmeneen nojaten. Takkatuli loi varjoja Jonin kasvoille, ja mies näytti vanhemmalta, niin paljon vanhemmalta kuin silloin toisessa elämässä, kun he olivat olleet yhdessä lapsia.  
  
”Ethän kadu?” Jon kysyi.  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Hyvä”, Jon sanoi, suoristautui tuolissaan ja kääntyi sitten kohti häntä, toi toisenkin kätensä hänen syliinsä ja piteli hänen oikeaa kättään nyt kämmentensä välissä. ”Jos olemme onnekkaita, jos saamme… jos saamme elää tämän talven yli… ennen pitkää me unohdamme mitä olimme ennen, ja sitten muistamme vain mitä olemme nyt.”  
  
Sansa antoi Jonin käsien tippua syliinsä ja kuljetti sormiaan toisen kämmenen juovia pitkin. Jeyne oli joskus väittänyt, että hänen isotätinsä oli osannut lukea tulevaisuutta kämmenten juovista. Ja varmasti Jon oli oikeassa. Ehkä he unohtaisivat. Hän nosti Jonin käden sylistään, painoi sen varovasti poskeaan vasten ja tunsi, miten Jonin sormet kaareutuivat hänen ihonsa alla. Kun hän laski omat kätensä pois, Jonin sormet silittivät yhä hänen poskeaan, peukalo hipaisi hänen korvaansa ja kulki sitten leukalinjaa alas kaulalle, ja Jon tarttui pehmeästi hänen leukaansa ja käänsi sitä itseään kohti -  
  
”Kuninkaani! Kuninkaani, olen pahoillani mutta korppi saapui juuri, epäilin että ehkä haluatte - ”  
  
Jon vilkaisi kohti suljettua ovea ja sitten Sansaa ja sitten taas ovea, nousi seisomaan ja käveli muutamalla harppauksella ovelle. Mestari Wolkan seisoi käytävällä kirje kädessään ja ojensi sitä hänelle hyvin kiusaantuneen näköisenä.  
  
”Olen pahoillani, kuninkaani, nyt on niin myöhä, mutta se on Mustalinnasta - ”  
  
Jon kiirehti ottamaan kirjeen mestarin kädestä. Kun ovi oli sulkeutunut miehen lähdettyä, Jon mursi sinetin ja avasi kirjeen. Sansa pidätti hengitystään, mutta kun Jon oli päässyt kirjeen loppuun saakka ja kohotti katseensa häneen, miehen suupielet kohosivatkin epäuskoiseen hymyyn.  
  
”Se on Bran”, Jon sanoi, ”he kirjoittavat että Bran on Mustalinnassa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hääseremoniat on lainattu ja sovellettu Sansan ja Ramsayn häistä, ja ja ja... hääyökohtauksesta tuli ihan megapitkä verrattuna tämän tarinan kohtauksiin keskimäärin, ja sen kirjoittaminen ei tuottanut mitään ongelmia, mutta jälkikäteen luin sen ainakin neljästi ja yritin editoida ja mietin että miten siitä sais sellaisen ettei se olisi niin hirveän _awkward_. Ja sitten aikani pähkäiltyä tajusin että tuon kohtauksen tapahtumathan on kiusallisia molemmille osapuolille joten ehkä kohtauksen kiusallisuus vaan kuvastaa tilanteen kiusallisuutta :'D


	10. Chapter 10

Kun ensimmäiset hevoset tulivat, hän odotti jo pihalla isänsä viitta olkapäillään. He olivat saaneet korpin monta päivää aiemmin, ja eilen illalla pihaan oli kiirehtinyt ratsastaja, ehkä neljätoistavuotias poika, joka oli katsonut häntä ja selvästi miettinyt, kuinka häntä pitäisi puhutella.  
  
”Lordi Lannister”, poika oli lopulta sanonut, ”joukkonne ovat täällä huomenna keskipäivän aikaan.”  
  
Nyt aurinko paistoi linnan korkeimpien tornien kohdalta mutta ei juurikaan lämmittänyt. Jaime seisoi paikallaan, kun joukkojen komentaja pysähtyi hänen eteensä, Drevyn Lannister, hänen serkkunsa tai jotain sinne päin, hän ei ollut pitänyt kirjaa. Mies hyppäsi alas hevosensa selästä ja kumarsi hänelle lyhyesti, mutta silmät paljastivat, ettei komentaja ollut varma kenelle hänen olisi kuulunut olla uskollinen.  
  
”En saanut tuotua häntä”, mies sanoi. ”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
Jaime nyökkäsi. Hevoset hirnuivat, kuiva maa pölysi, miehet kumarsivat hänelle lyhyesti tietämättä tarkoittivatko sitä, tallipojat kiiruhtivat tarttumaan hevosia ohjaksista ja koirat haukkuivat. Tällaista se oli, kotiintulo sodasta, hän tunsi kyllä nämä äänet.  
  
Hän ei nukkunut hyvin isänsä huoneessa. Toisinaan hän mietti, oliko hän koskaan todella uskonut tulevansa Casterlynkallion valtiaaksi. Hän oli hylännyt perintönsä, koska Cersei oli tarvinnut häntä Kuninkaansatamassa, mutta jo ennen sitä… mitä hän oli kuvitellut? Että hän naisi jonkun toisen naisen, jonkun serkun tai pikkuserkun tai korkea-arvoisen vasallin kauneimman tyttären, ja että se riittäisi hänelle? Että hän nukkuisi Tywin Lannisterin kultareunuksin kirjailluissa lakanoissa vieraan vaimonsa kanssa samaan aikaan, kun Cersei olisi jossain muualla, jonkun muun sängyssä? Oliko hän koskaan uskonut siihen?  
  
Ja nyt, uskomatonta kyllä, täällä hän oli, tällä paikalla, jota karkuun oli juossut siitä hetkestä saakka, kun oli ensimmäistä kertaa suudellut sisartaan.  
  
”Näitkö hänet?” hän kysyi Drevyniltä, joka edelleen odotti hänen ohjeitaan.  
  
Mies pudisti päätään. ”Vain pieni osa miestä pääsi Kuninkaanlinnaan saakka. Lohikäärmekuningatar ehti ensin.”  
  
Tietenkin. Hän oli tiennyt sen kyllä. Drevyn tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä ja silmät ohuina viiruina, ja hän katsoi suoraan mieheen välittämättä siitä, mitä hänen kasvonsa tälle kertoivat.  
  
Vaikka he olisivat ehtineet ajoissa, Cersei ei olisi suostunut lähtemään. Jaime tiesi myös sen. Cersei olisi halunnut istua rautavaltaistuimella vielä silloinkin, kun lohikäärmeiden tuli polttaisi seiniä hänen ympäriltään. Cersei ei olisi koskaan tullut hänen luokseen Casterlynkalliolle – hän oli aina ollut se, jonka piti seurata Cerseitä, palata Cersein luo, katsoa vierestä kun Cersein käsi annettiin sen juopon kuninkaan käteen, seistä kultaisen oven takana kun Robert Baratheon, ensimmäinen nimeään, löi hänen sisartaan, hänen rakastettuaan.  
  
Siitä kaikesta oli kuitenkin kauan, hirveän kauan. Heistä oli tullut vanhempia, huolet olivat kasvaneet heidän päälleen, ihmisten puheet olivat alkaneet kasvattaa juuria heihin. Hän ei enää tuntenut Cerseitä eikä Cersei häntä, ja tällä kertaa hän ei ollut palannut. Hän oli kyllä lähettänyt korpin Lannisterien armeijalle, joka oli ollut matkalla Casterlynkalliolta kohti Kuninkaansatamaa. Hän oli sanonut olevansa Casterlynkallion laillinen perijä, Tywin Lannisterin vanhin poika, ja hän oli käskenyt heidän hakea Cersein ja hylätä Kuninkaansataman ja sodan jota Cersei ei voisi voittaa. Hän ei ollut uskonut, että he kuuntelisivat – hän oli vannonut palvelevansa Kuninkaankaartissa koko elämänsä, kaikki tiesivät sen.  
  
Kerran Cersei oli työntänyt hänet sängylle selkä edellä, Robertin sängylle, hän ei muistanut missä kuningas oli silloin ollut, ja Cersei oli tullut hänen päälleen ja ohjannut itsensä hänen sisälleen ja sanonut _minun olisi pitänyt olla mies._ Hän oli pidellyt käsiään Cersein hoikalla vatsalla, silittänyt lämmintä ihoa ja pehmeitä hiuksia, ja Cersei oli painanut yläruumiinsa melkein häntä vasten, suudellut hänen otsaansa ja suutaan ja leukaansa ja sitten toistanut sanansa hänen rintaansa vasten.  
  
Ja ehkä oli kyse siitä. Ehkä Lannisterin armeija oli ollut valmis hylkäämään kuningattaren, koska Jaime Lannister oli mies. Hänellä oli vain yksi käsi, hän ei ollut ollut Casterlynkallion perijä kymmeniin vuosiin, mutta hän oli mies.  
  
Tai ehkä he olivat nähneet lohikäärmeet ja tajunneet, etteivät voisi voittaa.  
  
Hän lähetti Drevynin kylpyyn ja nukkumaan tai mitä tämä ikinä haluasikin tehdä kolmen viikon tauottoman ratsastuksen jälkeen. Hän tapaisi heidät kaikki illallisella. Ja hän oli aivan varma, ettei hän silloin tietäisi yhtään paremmin, kuka hän oli tai mitä hän teki täällä.  
  
Välillä hän oli varma, että oli tiennyt jo silloin, kun oli suostunut Pikkusormen ja lady Sansan typeriin suunnitelmiin. Hän oli silloin jo päättänyt, ettei kutsuisi Lannisterien armeijaa takaisin Casterlynkalliolle vaan käskisi heidän noutaa Cersein hänelle. Välillä hän uskoi, että oli lähtenyt mukaan turhiin juonitteluihin, koska hänelle ei ollut enää yhtään paikkaa jäljellä Westerosissa tai meren takana, oli aivan sama missä hän oli. Ja välillä hän oli varma, että Petyr Baelish oli tiennyt, ettei hän tekisi mitä oli luvannut vaan haluaisi vain hakea Cersein pois sieltä. Ehkä se sopi Pikkusormen suunnitelmiin.  
  
”Herrani”, sanoi vaaleahiuksinen poika, joka oli kai jotain sukua ja joka tuntui seuraavan häntä kaikkialle, ”mitä haluaisitte, haluaisitteko että satuloisin hevosenne – ”  
  
”Ei nyt”, hän sanoi pojalle ja kääntyi kävelemään pois. Ei nyt, ei tänään, ei huomenna, ei tässä elämässä.  
  
Hän oli käskenyt heidän hakea Cersein, ja nyt Cersei oli kuollut.  
  
Ja hän oli luvannut itselleen, että ei koskaan enää, koskaan enää hän ei palaisi Cersein luo, koska he vain tuhoaisivat toisensa. Ja silti: viileä tuuli pyyhki Casterlynkallion pihamaan poikkí, hän kiskoi viitan olkapäiltään ja toivoi että olisi voinut heittää pois myös kultaisen kätensä, ihmiset ja hevoset ja lohikäärmeet olivat kaikki pelkkää sumua, Cersei oli kuollut ja hän oli yksin.

  
**  
  
”Saanko tulla sisään?”  
  
Tyrion käännähti ympäri niin nopeasti että melkein kompastui omiin jalkoihinsa. ”Seitsemän – _anteeksi._ Totta kai, kuningattareni, ei teidän tarvitse _kysyä_ , mutta – ”  
  
Daenerys pysähtyi keskelle lattiaa ja odotti muutaman sekunnin, ennen kuin Tyrion osoitti hänelle tuolin pöydän äärestä. Mies istuutui itse häntä vastapäätä ja tuijotti häntä edelleen suu aavistuksen verran auki, otsa tiukasti rypyssä.  
  
”Pahoittelen yllätystä”, Daenerys sanoi antaen katseensa vaeltaa ikkunaan ja kaupungin yli. Monta iltaa hän oli seissyt Punalinnan muureilla ja katsellut kaupunkia, yrittänyt painaa mieleensä talot ja katot ja kadut. Jos hän oppisi tuntemaan kaupungin tarpeeksi hyvin, ehkä hän tällä kertaa osaisi hallita repimättä sitä kahtia. ”Tiedän kyllä, että jonkun olisi pitänyt julistaa sisääntuloni, mutta osaat varmaan sen litanian jo ulkoa.”  
  
Tyrionin vasen suupieli nytkähti ylöspäin ja mies ojensi kättään kohti viinikannua. ”Saako olla?”  
  
Daenerys pudisti lyhyesti päätään, ja Tyrion vei huokaisten kätensä kauemmas viinistä.  
  
”Viihdytkö täällä?” Daenerys kysyi osoittaen koko Kuningattaren Kouran huoneistoa.  
  
Tyrion rypisti otsaansa vaivaantuneen näköisenä. ”Saanko vastata tuohon kysymykseen rehellisesti, kuningattareni?”  
  
”Rehellisyytesi on paras ominaisuutesi.”  
  
Tyrion katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi aikonut sanoa siihen jotain ja sitten päättänyt, että ehkä oli parempi olla hiljaa. Daenerys asetteli kätensä syliinsä ja odotti, kun mies veti syvään henkeä ja väläytti hänelle ilottoman hymyn. ”Viimeksi kun kävin näissä huoneissa, kuristin viimeisen naisen jota olen rakastanut. Nukun nyt sängyllä jolle jätin hänet. Uneni eivät ole olleet kovin kevyitä.”  
  
”Mutta varmasti löytyisi joku toinen huoneisto – ” Daenerys aloitti, mutta Tyrion pudisteli päätään ja hän antoi sanojensa jäädä kesken.  
  
”Ei”, mies sanoi yksinkertaisesti. ”Ehkä on parempi pitää mielessä juuri ne asiat, jotka haluaisi unohtaa.”  
  
”Varmasti sinulla oli hyvä syy”, Daenerys sanoi, vaikka kuuli kyllä omien sanojensa latteuden. Hän vilkaisi kohti kahta Tahratonta, jotka seisoivat oven edessä ja vartioivat häntä, mutta miehet seisoivat hievahtamatta paikallaan.  
  
”Päinvastoin”, Tyrion sanoi levittäen käsivartensa, ”huonoin syy kaikista. Rakastin häntä ja hän petti minut. Mutta kuningattareni, olen varma ettette tullut tänne keskustelemaan vanhoista murheistani.”  
  
”Petyr Baelish väittää, että veljesi komentaa nyt Lannisterien joukkoja.”  
  
Tyrion henkäisi syvään, rypisti sitten otsaansa ja suoristi selkäänsä, mutta ei sanonut mitään.  
  
”Onko mitään syytä, miksi meidän pitäisi luottaa lordi Baelishiin?”  
  
”Luottaa?” Tyrion toisti. ”Ei. Mutta… hän on taitava mies. Meille saattaisi olla hyötyä siitä, että hän olisi meidän puolellamme – tosin emme tietenkään voi koskaan olla varmoja, että hän on meidän puolellamme.”  
  
”Hyötyä?”  
  
”Hän on hyvä lainaamaan rahaa”, Tyrion sanoi, ”ja mikä tärkeämpää, pitämään velkojat etäisyyden päässä. Hän saa ikävät asiat tehtyä likaamatta käsiään. Edellisillä kuninkailla on ollut käyttöä sellaiselle.”  
  
”Hän haluaa että teemme rauhan Pohjoisen kapinallisten kanssa.”  
  
”Petyr Baelish palvelee vain itseään. Huhujen mukaan hän oli rakastunut Catelyn Starkiin, ja nyt Sansa Stark on Talvivaarassa. Mutta sellainen mies kuin Pikkusormi ei unohda omaa etuaan, vaikka Sansa näyttääkin aivan äidiltään. Hän haluaa jotain itselleen.”  
  
”Sansa Stark”, Daenerys sanoi hitaasti. Tyrion ojensi kättään kohti viinikannua, sulki sitten sormensa juuri ennen kuin kosketti sitä ja veti kätensä hitaasti takaisin.  
  
”Kyllä. Vaimoni, periaatteessa, tosin eiköhän avioliittoa voi pitää jo päättyneenä.”  
  
”Et halua häntä takaisin.”  
  
Tyrion pudisti hitaasti päätään. ”En halunnut häntä koskaan, mutta isäni veteli naruista, ja nyt isäni on kuollut.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Daenerys nielaisi. Hän oli tullut tänne saadakseen puhua Tyrionin kanssa hetken kahdestaan ennen Pienen neuvoston kokousta, mutta aurinko oli jo korkealla ja kohta heitä odotettaisiin. Tyrion näytti katselevan sinistä taivasta, mutta pieni hymy miehen suupielissä oli synkkä, ja Daenerys olisi halunnut kysellä lisää, selvittää kaikki haamut jotka tässä linnassa tuntuivat vaivaavan hänen Kouraansa. Hänellä ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt olevan siihen aikaa, ja Tyrionin hymystä päätellen aikaa olisi vaadittu paljon. ”Pitäisikö meidän hyväksyä Jaime Lannister Casterlynkallion perijäksi?”  
  
Tyrion käänsi katseensa häneen ja näytti aidosti yllättyneeltä. Hän antoi pienen hymyn nousta huulilleen. Varmastikaan Tyrion ei ollut kuvitellut, ettei hän nostaisi kysymystä esiin.  
  
”Olisin halunnut sen kerran”, Tyrion sanoi äänellä, josta tuntui puuttuvan miehen tavallinen röyhkeys ja itsevarmuus. ”Olisin todella halunnut sen. Se kuului minulle. Mutta isäni vihasi minua ja minä surmasin hänet itse. Kuningattareni, en usko että haluaisin nukkua isäni huoneissa.”  
  
Daenerys vilkaisi ympärilleen ja Tyrionin kurkusta pääsi nauru, joka kuivui nopeasti kasaan.  
  
”Haamuja, pelkkiä haamuja kaikkialla.” Tyrion veti syvään henkeä. ”Rehellisesti sanottuna, kuningattareni, en voi uskoa että myöskään Jaime haluaisi sitä. Hän ei totisesti halunnut sitä ennen.”  
  
”Mutta Lannisterin suvun on tuettava meitä.”  
  
”Meidän täytyy kutsua Jaime Kuninkaansatamaan”, Tyrion sanoi raskaasti huokaisten. ”Hän ei halua tulla, mutta hänen on pakko.”  
  
”Pitäisikö meidän todella antaa Pohjoisen pitää kuninkaansa?”  
  
Jos Tyrion oli yllättynyt suorista kysymyksistä, mies peitti sen hyvin. Pienen neuvostonsa edessä Daenerys ei olisi voinut olla näin varomaton, hän ei saisi antaa liikaa arvoa Tyrionin sanoille, hän ei saisi antaa muiden uskoa, että Tyrion voisi halutessaan johdatella häntä. Mutta hän luotti mieheen. Hän luotti Tyrioniin, koska mies katsoi häntä kuin hän olisi ollut tämän viimeinen toivo.  
  
”Jos hyviä miehiä on olemassa, kuningattareni, niin silloin Jon Nietos on sellainen”, Tyrion sanoi väsyneellä äänellä. ”Ja Pohjoisessa on helvetin kylmä.”   
  
**  
  
Sansa puhui lordi Manderlyn kanssa salin toisella reunalla. Mies nojasi kohti Sansaa ja selitti jotain oikea käsi tehden kummallista pientä liikettä ilmassa, ja Sansa istui selkä suorana ja kuunteli, hymyili ja näytti sanovan muutaman sanan aina lordi Manderlyn pysähtyessä. Sansan pitkät punaiset hiukset valuivat pitkin selkää, ja sitten äkkiä tytön kasvot kääntyivät hymyyn. Ehkä lordi Manderly oli sanonut jotain hauskaa, tai ehkä Sansa muisti jotain kummallista, mutta joka tapauksessa tyttö _nauroi_ ja peitti kätensä suullaan, ja lordi Manderly näytti siltä kuin joku olisi heittänyt hänelle kultakimpaleen.  
  
Jon käänsi katseensa pois. Hän ei ollut tajunnut, että lordi Manderly oli hauska mies, mutta ehkä hän ei ollut antanut tälle mahdollisuutta. Eikä hän muistanut koskaan nauraneensa kovin paljon, ei edes ennen tätä kaikkea. Nauru tuntui jotenkin niin varomattomalta.  
  
”Kuninkaani”, Davos sanoi, ja hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ihan vain sekunniksi.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi. ”Ehkä nukuin huonosti. Sanoit että loput Gloverin miehistä saapuivat aamulla.”  
  
Davos katsoi häntä oudon pitkään. ”Kyllä. Kuninkaani, meidän on pian ryhdyttävä miettimään, kuinka kauan voimme odottaa – ”  
  
”Bran on Mustalinnassa”, Jon sanoi ja kuuli oman raskaan huokaisunsa, ”ja haluaisin ratsastaa sinne saman tien, heti tänään, mutta… sinne on vaikea päästä tässä säässä. Sitten kun ratsastamme, ratsastamme kaikki yhdessä, eikä meillä ole vielä tarpeeksi miehiä.”   
  
”Meillä ei tule koskaan olemaan tarpeeksi miehiä”, Davos sanoi otsa rypistyen, ”ei tähän sotaan. Onko enää ketään jonka voimme kutsua?”  
  
”Olemme kutsuneet kaikki Starkien vasallit”, Jon sanoi, ”ja Laakson lordit ovat luvanneet ratsastaa kanssamme. En haluaisi luottaa mitään Pikkusormen käsiin, mutta rukoilen silti että he pitävät lupauksensa.”  
  
”Me kaikki saamme vielä rukoilla paljon, kuninkaani”, Davos sanoi.  
  
Jon nyökkäsi. Sansa käveli nyt kohti ovea toinen käsi Wyman Manderlyn käsivarrella. Sansa oli yhtä pitkä kuin lordi Manderly ja käveli paljon vakaammilla askelilla. Jon yritti nähdä Sansan silmät, mutta oli liian hämärää, ja kun tämä ja lordi Manderly ohittivat heidän pöytänsä, hän käänsi katseensa Davosiin. Sir Davos tuijotti häntä kulmakarvat aavistuksen verran ylhäällä, ja sivusilmästään hän näki miten Sansan punaiset hiukset katosivat oviaukosta hämärään käytävään.  
  
”Kuninkaani”, Davos sanoi niin hiljaa, että hän hädin tuskin kuuli sen, ”he luottavat sinuun. Nämä miehet luottavat sinuun.”  
  
”Mutta heidän on pakko epäillä”, Jon kuuli sanovansa, ja hänen oma äänensä kuulosti karhealta ja epätoivoiselta. ”Kerroin heille että olen kuolleen prinssin avioton poika. Kerroin että olen Rhaegarin ja Lyannan äpäräpoika ja että aion naida Nedin tyttären. Heidän on pakko epäillä.”  
  
”He luottavat sinuun koska heillä ei ole ketään muuta”, Davos sanoi vakaalla äänellä, ”ei ole ketään muuta viemässä heitä tämän talven läpi.”  
  
”Tämä kaikki olisi kuulunut Sansalle. Talvivaara olisi kuulunut Sansalle, _Pohjoinen_ olisi kuulunut Sansalle, ja minä otin sen ja sitten otin hänetkin – ”  
  
Davos laski kätensä hänen käsivartensa päälle. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. Heidän ympärillään puheensorina jatkui niin kuin ennenkin, ja hän toivoi että olisi voinut vain lähteä, mutta minne hän olisi mennyt? Olisiko hän kiivennyt ylös Nedin ja Catelynin huoneeseen, jossa hän oli ottanut Sansan isänsä sängyllä?  
  
”Hän on kuningatar nyt”, Davos sanoi käsi yhä hänen käsivarrellaan, ”Pohjoisen kuningatar. Tämä kaikki _on_ hänen. Ja jos sallitte, kuninkaani… voisin arvata että ajatus oli hänen.”  
  
Jon kuuli naurahtavansa ja nyökkäsi. Davos puristi hänen käsivarttaan, ja sitten selvitti kurkkuaan.  
  
”Naiset”, mies sanoi astuen hieman kauemmas hänestä. ”Me koetamme rakastaa heitä mutta emme koskaan voi ymmärtää heitä. Ja kuulkaa… Howland Reedillä on rehellisen miehen katse. Minä en kasvanut linnoissa, kuninkaani, opin jo poikana tunnistamaan rehellisen miehen katseesta. Jos Howland Reed kertoo teille, että olette Targaryenin prinssin poika, voitte katsoa miehiänne silmiin ja uskoa sen. Ja kuningattarenne on solminut hyvän liiton.”  
  
Sir Davos kumarsi hänelle ja astui sitten kauemmas, käveli ulos salista ja vilkaisi vielä ovella häntä kohti. Hän istuutui takaisin pöytänsä ääreen, kaatoi itselleen olutta ja joi tuopin pohjaan asti.   
  
**  
  
Brienne tuijotti häntä hämärän huoneen halki. Hän nosti kultaisen kätensä kasvojensa eteen, käänteli sitä kynttilöiden luomassa valossa ja sitten vilkaisi naista sen yli vain nähdäkseen, että tämän silmät olivat edelleen lukkiutuneet häneen.  
  
”Mietitkö koskaan”, hän kysyi ja kuuli raukeuden omasta äänestään, ”että voisit vain vetäistä tämän irti ja ratsastaa tiehesi? Olisit rikas nainen.”  
  
Briennen otsa rypistyi, suu avautui ja nainen tuijotti häntä kertakaikkisen pöyristyneenä. Hänen suupieltään vähän nyki, mutta ei kuitenkaan tarpeeksi saamaan häntä hymyilemään. Hän kaatoi itselleen lisää viiniä.  
  
Kummallista. Hän oli aina ajatellut, että Tyrion oli heistä kahdesta se viiniinmenevä. Hän oli toki antanut sen Tyrionille anteeksi, niin kuin melkein kaiken muunkin, kunnes tämä oli tappanut heidän isänsä. Sitä hän ei antaisi anteeksi ikinä, sen verran kunniaa hänessäkin oli jäljellä. Mutta nyt hän joka tapauksessa nojasi taaksepäin tuolillaan viinilasi ehjässä kädessään ja yritti houkutella esiin armeliasta sumua, joka tekisi Casterlynkallion kulmista hieman pehmeämpiä. Sitten hän ei muistaisi, että kerran he olivat suudelleet tuossa takan vieressä ja -  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään ja viiniä läikkyi lattialle. Kun hän yritti pelastaa viinin, Brienne päästi niin äänekkään huokauksen, että se kuului takuulla tallipojille saakka.  
  
”Annan teille luvan poistua”, hän sanoi kohottaen puolityhjää lasiaan naista kohti, ”mikäli kerran olen noin huonoa seuraa.”  
  
”Jaime”, Brienne huokaisi, ja hän halusi tukkia naisen suun, hän ei halunnut kuulla nimeään, hän ei halunnut että kukaan kutsui häntä. Hänelle ei ollut jäljellä enää mitään, ja silti hänet vedettiin aina vain takaisin – ” _Jaime._ Tiedän miksi olet tolaltasi.”  
  
”Tiedätkö?” hän kysyi, asetti viinilasin huolellisesti pöydälle ja katsoi sitten suoraan Brienneen, jonka kasvot olivat tyynet ja vakavat ja kiviset. ”Kautta seitsemän helvetin, puoli valtakuntaa tietää – ”  
  
Hän tajusi nousseensa seisomaan. Brienne oli noussut myös ja tuijotti häntä leuka painettuna alas. ”Olen pahoillani, sir. En tarkoittanut sitä sillä tavalla.”  
  
”Hyvä on. _Hyvä on._ Jaime Lannister panee siskoaan. Kuninkaansurmaaja panee siskoaan. Mies vailla kunniaa. Mies vailla ylpeyttä. Mies – ”  
  
”Lopeta!”  
  
Hän hätkähti ja joutui ottamaan muutaman askeleen sivuttain. Brienne oli lyönyt nyrkkinsä pöytään, ja se oli tietenkin aivan naurettavaa, valtava nainen taisteluvarusteissaan ja lyhyeksi leikatuissa hiuksissaan, hänen ainoa juttuseuransa, hänen ainoa ystävänsä, ainoa ihminen jonka seurassa hän kesti olla, ja hän itse oli enää juoppo yksikätinen mies, joka ei ollut koskaan osannut edes valita ketä kannatti rakastaa -  
  
”En tarkoittanut sitä sillä tavalla”, Brienne sanoi pakotetun rauhallisella äänellä, käveli hänen eteensä ja istuutui tuolille muutaman askeleen päähän hänestä. ”Tarkoitin, että kun se varjo tappoi Renlyn… en osannut ajatella muuta kuin kostoa. En mitään muuta. Kaikki päässäni oli sumua.”  
  
”Rakas Renly”, Jaime mutisi ja nosti kätensä pystyyn, kun Brienne mulkasi häntä pahasti. ”Anteeksi, anteeksi. Ei ollut tarkoitus loukata. Ei ihan todella. Olen vain… olen lopussa. Hän vei kaiken minusta. Ja nyt hän on kuollut ja haluaisin vain ryypätä koko yön ja itkeä silmät päästäni ja sitten se helvetin lohikäärmekuningatar saisi hakea minutkin. Kuuletko? Kuuletko miten _säälittävää – ”_  
  
”Minä pidän sinulle seuraa”, Brienne sanoi.  
  
”Seuraa?”  
  
”Kun itket silmät päästäsi.”  
  
Hän rypisti otsaansa ja huokaisi syvään. Brienne oli kummallinen nainen, sisukas ja itsepäinen. Ehkä naisen selkäranka oli tehty kunniasta, niin kuin Ned Starkin selkärankakin, ja miten paljon hyvää se olikaan Nedille tuonut – mutta hän ei voinut ajatella tällaista. Eikä hän voinut ajatella Cerseitä. Ja silti hän ei ajatellut mitään muuta kuin Cerseitä, ei ollut ajatellut sen hetken jälkeen kun korppi oli tullut kertomaan hänelle että Cersei oli kuollut.  
  
”Haluat vain hyvän tarinan”, hän kuuli sanovansa. ”Jonkun jota voit laulaa nuotioilla. Laulu siitä miten Jaime Lannister itki silmät päästään – ”  
  
”Laulaa nuotioilla? En minä _laula_ , sir.”  
  
”Etkö? Etkö yhtään mitään? Eikö edes _Sinisilmäinen neito Tarthin saarelta?”_  
  
”Ei sellaista laulua ole”, Brienne sanoi, ja Jaime naurahti ääneen, kun naisen posket alkoivat hehkua punaisempina.  
  
”Minä voin laulaa sitä. Laulan kaikille neidosta, joka riensi avukseni, neidosta joka löi viholliset tieltäni ja joka katkaisi Stannis Baratheonin kaulan – ”  
  
Briennen katse siirtyi pois hänestä, kohti huoneen pimeitä nurkkia. Jaime huokaisi syvään ja istuutui lähimmälle tuolille.  
  
”Sinähän sen teit.”  
  
”Kyllä.”  
  
”Auttoiko se?”  
  
Brienne katsoi käsiään, seinää edessään ja kattoa yläpuolellaan ja sitten lopulta häntä. Hän kohautti olkapäitään, otti uuden hörpyn lasistaan ja huomasi, että se oli tyhjä.  
  
”Minun pitäisi siis teloittaa lohikäärmekuningatar”, hän sanoi ja asetti oikean kätensä pöydälle eteensä. Se kolahti osuessaan puuta vasten, ja kolahdus kulki katkaistuja hermoja pitkin olkapäähän ja selkään.  
  
”Lady Sansa haluaa, että teemme rauhan hänen kanssaan”, Brienne sanoi raivostuttavan neuvottelevaan sävyyn.  
  
”Niin. _Niin._ Sen takia meidät lähetettiin tänne. Hyödytöntä. Ei meistä ole mitään hyötyä.”  
  
Brienne ojensi kätensä kohti häntä, ja hän tuijotti naisen ojennettua kättä kunnes tämä rykäisi äänekkäästi. Kun hän ojensi naiselle viinilasinsa, tämä katsoi häntä kulmakarvat koholla.  
  
”Kiitos”, Brienne sanoi mutta ei ojentanut lasia hänelle takaisin. Ehkä se oli jonkinlainen kosto. Ehkä hän oli loukannut Briennea, mutta toisaalta hän loukkasi aina Briennea, eihän hän osannut muuta. Oikeastaan hän oli täysin hyödytön. Hän pystyi nipin napin käyttämään isänsä viittaa ja silloinkin pikkuserkut kohottelivat hänelle kulmiaan.  
  
”Brienne”, hän sanoi yrittäen lausua nimen huolellisesti, mutta silti se vähän puuroutui keskeltä. Nainen nosti katseensa häneen ja näytti yllättyneeltä. ”Miksi sinä seuraat minua kaikkialle?”  
  
Nyt Brienne punastui taas. Häntä nauratti, ja se tuntui hyvältä, samea puuroinen nauru joka pehmitti terävimmät kohdat hänen mielestään.  
  
”Lady Sansa käski minun saattaa sinut”, Brienne sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä, ”ja sen takia minä – ”  
  
”Sinä istut siinä ja yrität piristää minua”, Jaime sanoi. Nyt hän oli osunut oikeaan, ehkä hän oli humalassa mutta vähät siitä, ja Briennen posket hohtivat punaisina ja sormet tärisivät vähän. ”Puoli valtakuntaa vihaa minua, ja sinä haluaisit etten hukuta itseäni murheeseen kun siskoni on kuollut.”  
  
Brienne otti siemauksen hänen viinistään.  
  
”No niin, tässä meillä riittääkin puhuttavaa. Ainoa hyvä asia minussa oli se että osasin miekkailla. Nyt minulla ei enää ole kättäni. Olen rikkonut kaikki valani, olen nainut sitä ainoaa naista jota en olisi saanut, olen tappanut miehiä ja poikia enemmän kuin jaksan laskea. Minussa ei ole mitään muuta hyvää kuin kauniit kasvoni.”  
  
Brienne tyrskähti ja pyyhki viiniä suupielistään ja leualtaan. Jaime kuuli oman naurunsa, ja sitten Brienne ojensi viinilasin hänelle ja naulitsi silmänsä häneen.  
  
”Jätit Cersein”, nainen sanoi kummallisella äänellä, joka sai hänet jähmettymään. Tai ehkä oli kyse sanoista. Hän otti hörpyn viinistä mutta se ei auttanut lainkaan. ”Jätit Cersein ja tulit minun perässäni Talvivaaraan.”  
  
Jaime painoi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. Viini poltti hänen kurkussaan ja sai hänen ihonsa hohkamaan lämpöä, vaikka kivinen lattia hänen jalkojensa alla oli aivan kylmä.  
  
”Niin tulin”, hän sanoi.  
  
**  
  
Hän antoi Missandeille luvan lähteä nukkumaan, ja sitten hän oli yksin.  
  
Kaikkialla oli hiljaista. Hän käveli parvekkeelleen, painoi kätensä kylmää kiveä vasten ja antoi tuulen heittää hiuksiaan pois silmiltä. Hänen kaupunkinsa nukkui.   
  
Hän kaatoi itselleen viiniä, istuutui upottavaan tuoliin takan eteen, painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni ja antoi itselleen luvan kuvitella, kuinka Daario pysähtyisi ovelle. Mies seisoisi siinä röyhkeästi, kutsumatta, ja hän nostaisi katseensa viinilasistaan ja takkatulestaan ja hymyilisi, ja Daario sanoisi jotain nokkelaa, kumartaisi melkein maahan saakka ja sitten kävelisi hänen luokseen. Hän saattaisi moittia miestä, tai ehkä hän tänään antaisi olla, päivä oli ollut niin pitkä. Ehkä hän tänään jättäisi terävät sanat kielelleen ja odottaisi hiljaa, kun mies riisuisi ensin hänet ja sitten itsensä, kävelisi aivan hänen taakseen ja juoksuttaisi sormiaan hänen selkärankaansa pitkin, ja sitten kietoisi kätensä hänen vatsansa ympärille ja vetäisi hänet niin tiukasti itseään vasten, että hän tuntisi aivan kaiken. Ja sitten hän kääntyisi, ja Daario suutelisi häntä suulle ja -  
  
Hän huokaisi ja vei viinilasin huulilleen. Hän ei kaivannut Daarion kasvoja. Hän olisi mielellään antanut miehen silittää vartaloaan, leikkiä sormellaan ja kielellään ja huulillaan, ja hän olisi mielellään nähnyt miehen makaavan allaan kuningattaren valtavalla vuoteella, mutta miehen kasvot alkoivat jo liukua hämärään. Hän oli tehnyt oikean ratkaisun. Hän oli jättänyt Daarion Mereeniin, eikä se ollut särkenyt hänen sydäntään. Hänen sydämensä ei tuntunut piitanneen lainkaan.  
  
Hän käveli hitaasti sängylle ja istuutui alas. Ehkä huomenna tai ylihuomenna hänen neuvonantajansa haluaisivat puhua hänelle avioliitosta. Ja sitten he kinastelisivat pöydän yli aivan niin kuin tänään, kun Varys ja Pikkusormi olivat heittäneet piikikkäitä kommentteja toisilleen, Ellaria Hieta oli vaatinut saada syöttää Jaime Lannisterin kyykäärmeille ja Tyrion oli näyttänyt siltä kuin olisi halunnut hukuttaa itsensä viinitonkkaan, ja Harmaa Mato ja Missandei olivat seuranneet sitä kaikkea sanaakaan sanomatta ja katsoneet häntä myötätuntoisesti. Hän ei voinut edes kuvitella, millaista olisi keskustella sopivasta puolisosta, kun jo Lannisterien uskollisuus tuntui olevan hänen pienelle neuvostolleen mahdoton aihe.  
  
Ennen pitkää hänen olisi mentävä naimisiin. Avioliiton pitäisi olla poliittisesti mahdollisimman järkevä, turvata mahdollisimman hyvin hänen asemansa Westerosissa – sen takiahan hän oli jättänyt Daarion meren taakse. Jos hänellä olisi vähän onnea, tällä kertaa hän ei joutuisi samanlaiseen tilanteeseen kuin Mereenissä ja voisi ehkä jopa etsiä puolisoa, joka herättäisi hänessä muitakin tunteita kuin hiljaista kyllästymistä.  
  
Hän oli jo monta kertaa aikonut kertoa Tyrionille, että hänen avioliittonsa olisi turha. Hän ei koskaan saisi elävää lasta, ei muuta kuin lohikäärmeensä, ei ennen kuin aurinko nousisi lännestä ja laskisi itään.  
  
Hän nousi seisomaan ja käveli hitaasti takaisin parvekkeelle. Hänen päänsä painoi aivan liikaa, hänen hartiansa olivat kireät ja selkää särki kaikesta siitä istumisesta, ja hän kumartui kaupungin ylle, kuunteli sen hiljaisuutta ja yritti antaa sen vakuuttaa itsensä. Hän ei koskaan synnyttäisi perillistä, mutta ehkä hän nimeäisi jonkun, ottaisi luokseen jonkun korkea-arvoisen lordin lapsen ja kasvattaisi omanaan ja jonain päivänä antaisi valtakuntansa tälle. Ja lohikäärmeet kuolisivat hänen mukanaan.  
  
Ennen sitä hänen kuitenkin pitäisi kertoa neuvonantajilleen ja koko kansalle, ettei heidän kuningattarensa koskaan synnyttäisi lasta.  
  
Hän aikoi jo palata sisälle, ehkä juoda vielä lasinsa loppuun ja mennä sitten nukkumaan, kun jostain kuului koputus. Hän yritti kömpelösti työntää tuulen mukana irronneita hiussuortuvia takaisin muiden joukkoon kävellessään kohti ovea, ja tuolinkarmilta hän veti mukaansa viitan, joka peitti hänet melkein kokonaan. Kun hän pysähtyi oven taakse, koputus kuului uudestaan.  
  
”Kuningattareni”, matala ääni sanoi, ”anna minun tulla sisään.”  
  
Hänen kätensä vapisivat vain hieman, kun hän vei kätensä ovelle ja avasi sen itse. Hän astui syrjään ja odotti, että mies oli tullut sisään, ja sitten hän väänsi oven takaisin kiinni. Hän kuvitteli tuntevansa oven takana seisovien Tahrattomien hiljaisen tuijotuksen, mutta sillä ei ollut väliä, millään muulla ei ollut väliä, ja hän pysähtyi miehen eteen ja ojensi kätensä.  
  
Mies asetti molemmat kätensä hänen eteensä, kämmenet ylöspäin, juuri niin kauas, etteivät sormenpäät koskettaneet häntä. Toinen oli lihaa, toinen tummaa metallia, joka kiilteli kynttilöiden valossa. Hän tuijotti kättä ja sitten miehen kasvoja, jotka hymyilivät hänelle väsyneesti mutta silti kirkkaammin kuin kukaan oli hymyillyt hänelle pitkään aikaan, ja kun hän aikoi koskea miehen metallista kättä, tämän sormet ojentuivat.  
  
”Varjonsitojan taikuutta”, Jorah sanoi rauhallisella äänellä, ja Daenerys astui kauemmas miehestä.  
  
”Varjonsitojan? Tiedät että Mirri Maz Duur…”  
  
” _Khaleesi_ ”, Jorah kuiskasi, ja jokin miehen äänessä meni suoraan hänen lävitseen, ”tiedän. Olen pahoillani. Mutta käskitte minun etsiä parannuskeinon, ja se oli ainoa paikka mistä uskalsin toivoa löytäväni mitään.”  
  
”Mutta hinta…”  
  
”Hinta on varmasti korkea”, Jorah sanoi ja hymyili hänelle surullista hymyä, mutta miehen silmissä oli jotain muuta. ”Khaleesi, olen tuomittu mies. Halusin vain palata luoksenne. On vaikea kuvitella hintaa, jota en haluaisi siitä maksaa.”  
  
Daenerys pudisti päätään. Hän oli seissyt teltan ulkopuolella polttavassa auringossa ja rukoillut tähtiä ja kuuta tuomaan Drogon takaisin hänelle, ja rukoukset olivat muuttuneet tuhkaksi hänen käsissään, varjonsitojan taikuus oli vienyt häneltä kaiken -  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. Jorah seisoi hänen edessään kädet yhä ojennettuina, ja hän nosti hyvin hitaasti omat kätensä ja painoi heidän kämmeneensä vastakkain. Jorah hätkähti ja katsoi häntä suu aavistuksen verran auki, ja metallinen käsi oli kylmä ja kova, ja siitä huolimatta hän tunsi ranteen läpi Jorahn sydämen sykkivän.  
  
Hän veti kätensä pois ja Jorah avasi suunsa, mutta oli niin myöhä, hän oli niin väsynyt eikä hän kestänyt enää yhtään enempää.  
  
”Sinä nukut täällä”, hän sanoi, ”mutta vain tämän yön. Kun herään yöllä ja luulen kuvitelleeni kaiken, haluan pystyä näkemään että sinä todella palasit.”  
  
” _Khaleesi”,_ Jorah sanoi karhealla äänellä ja kumarsi syvään.  
  
Hetken päästä Daenerys makasi yksin tyynyjensä ja peittojensa keskellä ja kuunteli huoneita erottavan verhon läpi Jorahin tasaista hengitystä. Välillä hän kuvitteli, että metallisen käden kosketus kihelmöi edelleen hänen ihollaan ja sai hänet palelemaan, ja välillä hänestä tuntui, että hänen sydämensä hakkasi lujempaa kuin olisi pitänyt. Kerran hän huomasi miettivänsä, eikö hän olisi yhtä hyvin voinut tuoda Jorahin nukkumaan sänkyynsä, joka todella oli liian suuri ja kylmä yhdelle ihmiselle. Jorah ei olisi koskenut häneen pyytämättä eikä olisi koskaan vaatinut enempää häneltä, ja hän olisi voinut nukkua tietäen, etä jos hän vain ojentaisi kätensä, hänen vieressään olisi toinen elävä ihminen.  
  
Mutta yö kului ja muuttui vaaleammaksi, ja hän näki levottomia unia joissa hänen lohikäärmeensä muuttuivat kullaksi ja joissa lämmin käsi hyväili hänen hiuksiaan mutta hän ei koskaan löytänyt miestä, jolle se kuului. Hän heräili askeleisiin käytävällä ja kaupungin etäisiin ääniin, ja kerran hän nousi ylös sängystä ja veti verhon sivuun, mutta Jorah Mormont nukkui edelleen sikeästi hänen lattiallaan toinen käsi pään alla ja toinen lattialla miehen kasvojen edessä, ja metallisina hohtavat sormet tuntuivat osoittavan suoraan Daenerykseen.


	11. Chapter 11

Hän heräsi siihen, että joku kolkutti hänen oveaan. Meera oli jo jalkeilla, seisoi oven vieressä ja katsoi häneen silmät liikkuen levottomasti ja suu painettuna tiukaksi viivaksi.  
  
”Päästä hänet sisään”, Bran pyysi ja yritti kohottautua istumaan sängyllä. Meera irrotti oven salvan ja tuli sitten auttamaan häntä, kun Eddison Tullet, pistäväsilmäinen mies joka näytti aina siltä kuin olisi halunnut olla jossain muualla, astui sisään.  
  
”Älä suotta”, mies sanoi, ennen kuin Bran ehti saada suunsa auki. ”Voisin vannoa että jonain päivänä mottaan naamaan jotakuta, joka kumartelee minulle ja kutsuu minua herra ylikomentajaksi. Enkä ehdi jäädä rupattelemaan. Tulin kertomaan että meillä on ongelma.”  
  
”Ongelma?” Bran toisti ja tunsi Meeran jähmettyvän vieressään.  
  
”Niin”, Eddison Tullet sanoi kasvot synkistyen, ”ongelma. Sellainen että antaisin vaikka toisen jalkani jos Jon Nietos olisi täällä.”  
  
Bran ja Meera tuijottivat miestä, ja tämä huokaisi raskaasti ja raapi otsaansa.  
  
”Hän sanoi ratsastavansa luoksemme niin pian kuin pystyy, Pohjoisen armeijan kanssa, ja hän käski minun pitää sinut turvassa. Mutta asia on niin, että metsät Muurin pohjoispuolella ovat täynnä kuolleita ja suoraan sanottuna mikä tahansa paikka Seitsemässä kuningaskunnassa olisi juuri nyt turvallisempi paikka kuin tämä.”  
  
”Kuolleita?” Meera toisti ilmeettömällä äänellä. ”Tarkoitatko että valkeat kulkijat – ”  
  
”Ovat porteillamme”, Eddison Tullet sanoi hymyillen ilottomasti. ”Kyllä. Kautta seitsemän helvetin, tiesin aina joutuvani ennen pitkää pinteeseen, mutta että tällaiseen…”  
  
”Mitä me voimme tehdä?” Meera kysyi. Bran painoi silmänsä kiinni ja tarttui toisella kädellä ranteeseensa, jossa jäinen kihelmöinti tuntui vain pahenevan. He olivat pysähtyneet Muurin eteen, vihdoinkin, Meera oli ollut kuumeinen ja näyttänyt siltä, ettei pystyisi vetämään häntä lumessa enää metriäkään, ja hänen kätensä oli ollut kuin jäässä, ja Muurin portti oli avautunut heille. Silloin hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta, viimeistään silloin.  
  
Ja nyt kun hän lopulta tajusi, oli jo liian myöhäistä.  
  
”Emme juuri mitään”, Eddison vastasi parhaillaan Meeralle. ”Meitä on liian vähän. Kun ne hyökkäävät, voimme viedä muutaman mennessämme ja siinä kaikki. Jotkut puhuvat että Muurissa on taikavoimia, että valkeat kulkijat ja niiden kuollut armeija eivät pääse siitä läpi. Jos olette rukoilevaa tyyppiä, neiti, saatatte haluta rukoilla että se on totta.”  
  
”On liian myöhäistä”, Bran sanoi silmät painettuina yhä kiinni.  
  
Hän tunsi, miten Eddison ja Meera katsoivat häntä, ja hänestä tuntui että jossain pimeyden keskellä hän näki Jonin silmät, Jon kääntyi kohti häntä ja tuijotti häntä ja avasi suunsa epäuskoiseen huokaukseen, ja sitten Jon vaihtui Catelyniksi. Äiti katsoi häntä ja sanoi _lupaa minulle ettet kiipeile enää, koska jonain päivänä putoat ja sitten_ -  
  
”Ne pääsevät läpi”, hän sanoi ja äidin kasvot katosivat hämärään. Hän tunsi jääkylmän kosketuksen ranteessaan ja painoi toisen kätensä siihen, juuri siihen kohtaan johon Yökuningas oli tarttunut. ”Ja se on minun vikani.”  
  
**  
  
Hän veti hitaasti saappaat pois jalastaan. Jeor Mormontin miekka lepäsi jo tuolin päällä hänen vieressään, ja hän huomasi taas kerran miettivänsä, olisiko mies jättänyt miekkaansa hänelle, jos olisi tiennyt, mikä hänestä oli tulossa. Jeor Mormont oli halunnut hänen johtavan Yövartiota, ja hän oli johtanut ja epäonnistunut, ja nyt hän istui pöytänsä ääressä Pohjoisen kuninkaana tuo sama miekka vyöllään.  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään ja veti katseensa pois miekasta. Enää vähän aikaa, ehkä kuukausia, ehkä viikkoja, ja hän olisi taas Muurilla. Hän ei olisi ylikomentaja, mutta hän puolustaisi miekalla ihmisten valtakuntaa, ja jos hän taas epäonnistuisi, pian ei olisi jäljellä ketään, jonka kädet olisivat olleet oikeammat pitelemään tuota miekkaa.  
  
Hän laski viitan pois harteiltaan ja käänsi hitaasti päätään puolelta toiselle. Olkapäillä lepäävä paino ei ehkä johtunut viitasta, mutta siitä huolimatta hänen olonsa oli nyt hieman kevyempi. Hän avasi remmit nahkaisen tunikansa sivustalta, ja kun hän asetti sen syrjään, kylmyys hiipi suoraan hänen iholleen. Hän yritti kiirehtiä housujensa nyörien kanssa, mutta sormetkin alkoivat olla jo kylmät, ja kun hän lopulta sai viimeiset vaatekappaleet aseteltua syrjään, hänen hampaansa alkoivat jo täristä toisiaan vasten. Palvelija oli kuitenkin jättänyt kylpyveden melkein sietämättömän kuumaksi. Hän astui hitaasti ammeeseen, veti syvään henkeä ja antoi itsensä liukua alemmas, kunnes lämmin vesi kihelmöi hänen niskassaan. Hän painoi niskansa ammeen reunaa vasten ja silmänsä kiinni.  
  
_Sinä et tiedä mitään, Jon Nietos_ , Ygritte oli sanonut ja suudellut häntä uudestaan, ja kuuman lähteen vesi oli tuntunut melkein polttavalta hänen ihoaan vasten. Hän ei ollut tiennyt, että jokainen kohta hänessä oli ollut kohmeessa ja jäässä, ennen kuin lämmin vesi oli ympäröinyt hänet ja Ygritte oli painanut vartalonsa häntä vasten. Ja ehkä hän oli ajatellut sitä mitä Puolikäsi oli hänelle sanonut, hänen pitäisi saada heidät luottamaan itseensä hinnalla millä hyvänsä, ehkä hän oli kuvitellut että siitä oli kysymys, ainakin osittain, ainakin aivan vähän… mutta hän oli ollut väärässä. Hän ei ollut tiennyt mitään. Hän ei ollut tiennyt, että Ygritten iho hänen omaansa vasten olisi tuntunut todellisemmalta kuin kaikki hänen yrityksensä tehdä oikein.  
  
Hän hengitti hitaasti ja tunsi keuhkojensa täyttyvän ja tyhjentyvän jälleen. Olisi voinut kuvitella, että kuoleminen olisi karistanut Ygritten kosketuksen hänen sisältään. Jos ei riittänyt, että hän kuoli ja että hänet tuotiin takaisin, hän ei voinut kuvitella, mikä muu voisi saada hänet unohtamaan. Kun hän suoristi jalkansa ammeessa ja painoi ne vastakkaista seinämää vasten, hän muisti miten Ygritte oli vedessä kiertänyt jalkansa hänen selkänsä ympäri, painanut kantapäänsä hänen kylkiinsä ja nauranut, kun hän oli suudellut naisen kaulaa ja rintoja ja sitten yrittänyt saada vettä pois nenästään. Kun hän kasteli hiuksensa ja työnsi sormensa niiden läpi, hän muisti miten Ygritte oli tehnyt saman, kuljettanut sormiaan hänen päänahkaansa pitkin, puristanut kevyesti hänen hiuksiaan ja nauranut hänen suutaan vasten, kysynyt olivatko tytöt etelässä kateellisia hänen kauniista kiharoistaan.  
  
Kuolema ei ollut tuntunut miltään, mutta kun hän oli palannut takaisin, hän oli kysynyt itseltään moneen kertaan, minkä takia hän ei ollut lähtenyt Ygritten mukaan. He olisivat voineet mennä etelään, ehkä Jokimaille, kadota tuhansien muiden ihmisten joukkoon, ehkä etsiä jostain hylätyn maatilan ja elää yhdessä. Heistä olisi voinut tulla vanhoja yhdessä. Eikä hän olisi itse tehnyt yhtään niistä päätöksistä, joiden takia hänen omat miehensä olivat iskeneet veitset hänen rintaansa.  
  
Mutta sitten Sansa oli tullut. Hän kuuli oman hengityksensä tihentyvän ja yritti vastustaa, hän ajattelisi vielä hetken Ygritteä ja elämää jonka he olisivat voineet elää, tai ehkä Ygritten karheutta ja kosteutta ja lämpöä, kun tämä oli istunut alastomana hänen syliinsä ja kietonut kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja suudellut häntä ja peittänyt hänen onnettomat yrityksensä vastustaa itseään. Ygritte kuitenkin alkoi jo liukua kauemmaksi, hän muisti naisen hiusten värin ja tämän ihon lämmön, mutta kun hän yritti silittää silmät kiinni Ygritten kasvoja, hän ei ollut enää varma kaikista kaarteista. Ja kun hän vei kätensä omalle rintakehälleen, hän tunsi veljiensä tekemät arvet eikä voinut unohtaa.  
  
Ja myös Sansan hiukset olivat olleet punaiset hänen sormiensa välissä, ja hän mietti oliko se ehkä jumalten kylmää pilaa, oliko joku ehkä tarkoituksella asettanut hänen tielleen toisen punatukkaisen naisen, jotta hän pelkäisi unohtavansa, kumpi hänen allaan makasi. Hän oli suostunut Sansan pyyntöön koska hänellä ei ollut oikeutta olla suostumatta. Pohjoinen kuului Sansalle ja hän oli tiennyt sen silloinkin, kun oli ensimmäistä kertaa antanut kutsua itseään kuninkaaksi. Hän ei olisi koskaan voinut tuoda toista naista Talvivaaraan, koska aina Sansan nähdessään hän muisti, miten oli ottanut sisarensa – ei, _serkkunsa_ \- paikan. Ja silti Pohjoinen tarvitsi perillisen, hän tiesi sen hyvin. Hän ei olisi voinut kieltäytyä.  
  
Hän oli yllättynyt siitä, miten helppo oli ollut unohtaa, ainakin hetkeksi, kun he olivat ensimmäistä kertaa asettuneet yhdessä Ned ja Catelyn Starkin sängylle, ja kun Sansan hengitys oli muuttunut tiheämmäksi samalla, kun hänen omat sormensa olivat hyväilleet tätä. Jälkeenpäin hänestä oli tuntunut, että hänen täytyisi pyytää anteeksi, mutta hän ei tiennyt keneltä. Sansa halusi hänen lapsensa, hän tiesi sen, mutta hän oli unohtanut sen hetkeksi, hän oli nähnyt tyynylle leviävät punaiset hiukset ja vaalean, alastoman ihon ja hän oli unohtanut että teki sen vain velvollisuudesta.  
  
Unohtaminen kävi koko ajan helpommaksi, ja koko ajan hänestä tuntui, että kuilu hänen sisällään syveni. Hän voisi oppia rakastamaan Sansa Starkia, serkkuaan, äitinsä veljen tytärtä, punatukkaista itsepäistä naista, joka kantoi synkempiä mustelmia kuin hän halusi edes ajatella ja joka osasi hymyillä pehmeästi ja katsoa lujasti. Mutta sitten hän aina muisti Sansa Starkin, sisarensa, ja heidät kaikki, Robbin ja Aryan ja Branin ja Rickonin, ja miten hän oli halunnut olla yksi heistä ja melkein oli ollutkin, ja miten Sansa oli pyöritellyt silmiään Aryan ompelustöille ja miten Robb oli kertonut hänelle kymmenvuotiaana kasvot vakavina, että heidän tärkein tehtävänsä oli suojella pikkusiskojaan.  
  
Välillä hän halusi kysyä Sansalta, unohtiko tämä koskaan että he olivat uskoneet olevansa sisaruksia. Hän olisi halunnut tietää, pystyikö Sansa lainkaan nauttimaan hänestä, kun hän suuteli tytön huulia ja antoi sormiensa liukua tämän jalkojen väliin ja silitti toisella kädellään punaisia hiuksia, vai ajatteliko Sansa koko ajan, että he tekivät vain sen minkä piti. Kaksi iltaa sitten hänen mielensä oli ollut täynnä synkkiä varjoja ja hän oli suudellut Sansaa jo ennen kuin he ehtivät sängylle, ja Sansa oli tullut hänen syliinsä ja riisunut hänen loput vaatteensa ja hän oli painanut naisen ovea vasten, suudellut tämän kaulaa ja rintoja ja lopulta työntänyt itsensä sisälle. Ja jälkeenpäin hän oli maannut sängyllä selkä Sansaan päin, kuunnellut tasaantuvaa hengitystä ja miettinyt, oliko tässä kaikessa Sansalle vieläkään mitään muuta kuin toive saada hänen lapsensa omaan kohtuunsa.  
  
Ja hänen katseensa seurasi Sansaa Talvivaaran pihamaalla, hän kuunteli Sansan askelia käytävissä ja Sansan ääntä kun tämä puhui muiden kanssa, ja hän oli tottunut nukahtamaan Sansan hengitykseen. Toisinaan hän tajusi tuijottavansa Sansaa ihmisten keskellä ja hätkähti ja toivoi, ettei kukaan ollut huomannut, ja sitten hän tajusi, että he olivat nyt mies ja vaimo ja että hänen epämukavuutensa oli yhtä outoa kuin se, että he olivat kerran olleet sisaruksia.  
  
Hän kuuli oman huokauksensa. Vesi alkoi jo muuttua kylmemmäksi, mutta hänen lihaksensa tuntuivat edelleen kireiltä ja hän tunsi edelleen sydämenlyöntinsä ihollaan. Hän antoi silmiensä painua vielä hetkeksi kiinni, painoi jalkansa ammeen toista seinää vasten ja ajatteli naista joka kumartuisi hänen syliinsä, eikä hän ollut enää varma oliko se Ygritte vai Sansa.  
  
Hän kuuli kolahduksen mutta oli liian lähellä unta huutaakseen, ja sitten askeleet pysähtyivät aivan hänen lähelleen ja armollinen sumu karisi hänen mielestään.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Sansa sanoi kireällä, hätäisellä äänellä, ”oli niin hiljaista, luulin ettei täällä ollut ketään - ”  
  
Jon otti tukea ammeen reunoista ja astui pois niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Kummallinen ilme lukkiutui Sansan kasvoille, ja hän tajusi seisovansa märkänä ja alasti naisen edessä.  
  
”Jon – ” Sansa sanoi, kun hänen oma suunsa vielä etsi sopivia sanoja. Hän kirosi ääneen ja otti tuolilta päällimmäisen vaatteen, ohuen vaalean alustunikan, ja tiesi kyllä näyttävänsä naurettavalta roikottaessaan vaatekappaletta lantionsa suojana.  
  
Sansa hymyili hänelle. Hän olisi halunnut kiroilla tai kävellä pois tai tehdä mitä tahansa, mutta kiroilu ei auttaisi eikä hän voinut kävellä omaa vaimoaan karkuun alasti pitkin käytäviä. Eikä Sansan kömpelö hymy auttanut, hän ei halunnut nähdä sääliä ja myötätuntoa, eikä hän halunnut kuulla Sansan sanovan, että heidän pitäisi joka tapauksessa tottua näkemään toisensa alasti, jotta he voisivat olla mies ja vaimo ja tuoda Talvivaaralle perijän -  
  
”Tulen takaisin vähän myöhemmin”, Sansa sanoi, kääntyi ympäri ja lähti.  
  
Jon veti syvään henkeä. Hetken päästä huone oli tyhjä hänen ympärillään, Sansan askeleet kaikuivat jo kaukana käytävällä, ja hän itse piteli yhä läpimärkää aluspaitaa edessään. Hän asettti hitaasti paidan syrjään, kuivasi itsensä ja otti käsiinsä palvelijan jättämät puhtaat vaatteet, nyöritti housunsa ja veti vaalean tunikan päänsä yli. Kun hän käveli kohti Ned ja Catelyn Starkin makuuhuonetta, hän huomasi toivovansa, että Sansa olisi vielä hetken jossain muualla.  
  
**  
  
Brienne hätisti Podin kauemmaksi ja kiristi itse hevosensa satulavyön päättäväinen ilme kasvoillaan.  
  
”Sinun ei pitäisi olla täällä.”  
  
Nainen hätkähti mutta ei kääntynyt katsomaan häneen, ja hän huokaisi äänekkäästi.  
  
”Se ei ollut loukkaus. Sinun pitäisi olla Sansan rinnalla Pohjoisessa. Siellä sinä haluaisit olla, jos Pikkusormi ei olisi lähettänyt meitä molempia tempuillaan tänne.”  
  
”Lady Sansa käski minun seurata sinua.”  
  
”Ja sinä seurasit minua. Saatoit minut tänne. Minä kutsuin sukuni armeijan takaisin Casterlynkalliolle, ja nyt menen neuvottelemaan rauhasta sen naisen kanssa, joka tappoi siskoni. Saata minut Kuninkaantielle ja ratsasta sitten takaisin Pohjoiseen.”  
  
Nyt Brienne vihdoin katsoi häntä. Hän pakotti itsensä katsomaan takaisin, vaikka Briennen silmissä oli jotain levotonta ja vaikka hän itse huomasi puristavansa tammansa ohjaksia hieman liian lujaa.  
  
”Jaime”, nainen sanoi kireällä ja raskaalla äänellä, ”olen varma että lady Sansa haluaisi minun varmistavan, että tosiaan päädyt Kuninkaansatamaan etkä käänny takaisin.”  
  
”Todellako?” Jaime kuuli kysyvänsä. Brienne katsoi ympärilleen, mutta palvelijat ja sotilaat tuntuivat välittävän kaikki vain omista huolistaan, taluttivat hevosia ja vesisankoja ja ruokakoreja eivätkä pysähtyneet kuuntelemaan heidän keskusteluaan. Brienne käänsi kasvonsa hitaasti takaisin häneen ja hän yritti hymyillä naiselle, mutta hymy jähmettyi hänen suupieliinsä.  
  
Hän tiesi kyllä, että olisi voinut sanoa jotain. Hän olisi voinut vannoa ratsastavansa suoraan Kuninkaansatamaan, jotta voisi olla nappula Pikkusormen pelissä. Hän olisi voinut muistuttaa, että Pohjoista uhkasivat valkeat kulkijat ja kuolleiden armeija ja - jos Pikkusormi muuttaisi mieltään Sansan suhteen – ehkä myös kolme lohikäärmettä. Varmasti Briennestä olisi siellä enemmän hyötyä Sansalle kuin kaukana etelässä, missä hän pystyi vain leikkimään Jaime Lannisterin lapsenvahtia.  
  
Hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään. Brienne katsoi häntä edelleen ja itsepäinen ilme suli hitaasti pois naisen kasvoilta, ja hän tunsi varusteidensa painon raskaana niskassaan ja mietti, oliko hänestä ehkä tullut vanha mies nyt, kun Cersei oli poissa.  
  
”Mitä aiot tehdä?” Brienne kysyi.  
  
Jaime tiesi kyllä, ettei hänen olisi pitänyt antaa naisen kääntää keskustelua muualle. Ei ollut mitään syytä miksi Briennen pitäisi seurata häntä ympäri Seitsemää kuningaskuntaa, ei mitään. Hän antoi kuitenkin harhauttaa itsensä. ”En tiedä. En todellakaan tiedä. Ehkä sittenkin menen jonnekin muualle.”  
  
Brienne mulkaisi häntä ja hän hymyili, mutta hymy tuntui väsyneeltä ja ohuelta hänen kasvoillaan.  
  
”Voisit olla Casterlynkallion lordi”, Brienne sanoi vaimealla äänellä. ”Voisit asua täällä, ottaa vaimon ja hankkia lapsia ja tulla vanhaksi omassa kodissasi.”  
  
”Mikä kammottava ajatus”, Jaime sanoi, mutta Brienne ei tarttunut hänen syöttiinsä, ja hän huokaisi syvään. Näinä pitkinä viikkoina hän oli monta kertaa miettinyt, että hän ja Brienne olivat jonkinlainen isän haaveiden irvikuva istuessaan pitkässä pöydässä, jossa Lannisterien lordit olivat aina istuneet. Brienne olisi suuren linnan ladyna kuin seinään sidottu villieläin, eikä hän itse olisi juuri parempi.  
  
”Lohikäärmekuningatar saattaa antaa tämän kaiken Tyrionille”, hän sanoi ääneen, ”ja varmasti hän tekeekin juuri niin, Tyrionhan on hänen kouransa. Ehkä he katkaisevat minulta pään ja asia on sillä selvä.”  
  
”Sinä olet vanhempi”, Brienne sanoi äkkiä päättäväisellä äänellä.  
  
”Minä olin Kuninkaankaartissa”, Jaime sanoi. ”Onko aseenkantajasi valmis? Jos et kerran aio kuunnella minua ja lähteä takaisin Sansan luo, voimme yhtä hyvin alkaa ratsastaa.”  
  
He olivat tuskin ehtineet ulos linnan porteista, kun Brienne otti hänet muutamalla raviaskeleella kiinni.  
  
”Milloin olet nähnyt hänet viimeksi?” nainen kysyi.  
  
”Tyrionin?” Hän veti syvään henkeä. ”Juuri ennen kuin hän tappoi isäni. Minä autoin hänet karkuun. Hyvästelin hänet ja uskoin etten enää ikinä näkisi häntä, ja sen jälkeen hän kääntyi takaisin ja ampui nuolen isäni läpi.”  
  
Brienne katsoi häntä mutta pysytteli onneksi hiljaa, ja hän yritti työntää mielestään ajatusta, että kaikki oli väärin, he olivat kaikki nappuloita väärillä paikoilla pelissä, joka oli jo aikaa sitten hävitty. Hän ei halunnut Casterlynkalliota sen enempää kuin halusi mitään muutakaan. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt jäädä Cersein luo. Hän olisi vihannut itseään, heitä molempia, mutta sitten lohikäärmekuningatar olisi tullut ja hän ja Cersei olisivat voineet lähteä maailmasta samalla tavalla kuin olivat sinne tulleetkin, sylikkäin.  
  
Mutta Brienne mutisi jotain itsekseen hänen vieressään, hän tunsi oman sydämensä hakkaavan jossain kaikkien vaatekappaleiden alla, ilma tuoksui kylmältä, hevonen kiirehti vähän askeliaan, ja jopa hänen kultaisen kätensä sormet tuntuivat haluavan puristua nyrkkiin, kun hän ajatteli Tyrionia. Hän oli edelleen elossa, ja vaikka hän oli kauan sitten lakannut uskomasta kohtaloon tai jumaliin, jotain hänen piti vielä elämällään tehdä.  
  
Ensin hän kuitenkin kohtaisi veljensä.  
  
**  
  
”Montako heitä oli alun perin?”  
  
Arya tuijotti suoraan eteensä. Ehkä jos hän ei kääntyisi eikä sanoisi mitään eikä kuuntelisi, Gendry kyllästyisi ja antaisi hänen kävellä rauhassa.  
  
”Listallasi? Kuinka monta heitä oli? Yritän vain selvittää että kuinka monta olet jo…”  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään, kun Gendryn ääni vaipui kuulumattomiin ja katosi heidän askeleidensa sekaan. Hän ei halunnut puhua Gendryn kanssa listastaan, Gendry ei ymmärtänyt, Gendry katsoi häntä niin kuin hänessä olisi ollut joku vika vaikka yrittikin peittää sen.  
  
”En minä ole – ” hän aloitti, keskeytti ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Gendrya. Poika katsoi häntä kulmakarvat koholla, ja hän ojensi kätensä Nymerialle, joka asettui melkein kiinni hänen kylkeensä. ”En minä ole itse tappanut kaikkia. Kuulin vasta vähän aikaa sitten, että Joffrey on kuollut, ja Tywin – ”  
  
”Ja Cersei”, Gendry sanoi. ”No, hyvä on. Ketä me nyt metsästämme?”  
  
Arya käänsi taas selkänsä pojalle, mutta tämä otti hänet muutamalla juoksuaskeleella kiinni.  
  
”Eikö Ilyn Payne ollut Kuninkaansataman pyöveli? Eikö meidän pitäisi – ”  
  
”Hän on kuollut”, Arya sanoi.  
  
Gendry vaikeni, katsoi häntä ensin otsa rypyssä ja pudisteli sitten päätään niin kuin olisi tarkoituksella yrittänyt karistaa jotain mielestään. ”Selvä. Entä Vuori? Eikö hän ollut – ”  
  
”Dornen prinssi Oberion melkein tappoi Vuoren kaksintaistelussa, mutta Cersein ketjuton mestari leikkeli hänet kasaan. Cersei kutsui häntä Robert Vahvaksi.”  
  
Gendry heitti häneen epäilevän katseen. ”Ja mistä ihmeestä sinä tiedät tuon?”  
  
”Kiersin kaikki tavernat”, Arya sanoi. ”Kaadoin ihmisille juomia ja kuuntelin, kun he puhuivat.”  
  
”Eli Vuori on edelleen – ”  
  
”Kuollut. Lohikäärmeet polttivat hänet. Otin selvää ennen kuin lähdimme kaupungista.”  
  
”Miten ihmeessä – ”  
   
Hän vilkaisi Gendrya terävästi, ja kerrankin poika sulki suunsa. Ennen kuin Gendry ehti keksiä jonkun uuden typerän kysymyksen, tieltä heidän edestään alkoi kuulua hevosten ääniä. Nymeria katosi näkymättömiin tien ympärillä aukeavaan metsään ja Arya veti kasvoilleen vanhan naisen ryppyisen ihon. Hän tunsi Gendryn katseen niskassaan mutta kieltäytyi välittämästä. Ratsastajat vilkaisivat heitä muutamaan kertaan mutta eivät pysähtyneet, mutta kun hevoset olivat kadonneet seuraavan mutkan taakse ja äänet olivat vaimentuneet, Gendry tarttui yhtäkkiä häntä käsivarresta.  
  
”Missä sinä opit tuon?”  
  
Hän vetäisi kätensä irti ja jatkoi kävelyä. Nymeria kulki taas tien vieressä aivan heidän lähellään.  
  
”Braavosissa. Kysy jotain muuta.”  
  
”Miksi Beric ja Thoros?  
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten jälleen. Gendry tuijotti häntä, mutta hän piti katseensa tiessä ja kiihdytti askeliaan. Jos hän haluaisi, hän voisi juosta metsään vaikka juuri nyt. Gendry oli liian suuri juoksemaan tiheässä metsässä, hän pääsisi kyllä pojan ulottumattomiin eikä tämä ikinä osaisi jäljittää häntä. Hän piileskelisi vähän aikaa ja sitten hän jatkaisi matkaansa yksin, eikä kukaan enää kyselisi häneltä ärsyttäviä kysymyksiä.  
  
Hän oli jo luullut unohtaneensa Gendryn. Hän oli melkein unohtanut itsensäkin. Gendry oli kuitenkin roikkunut hänen perässään jo monta viikkoa ja hän oli taas alkanut muistaa. Gendry ei vaikuttanut juuri muuttuneen, tai ehkä tämän posket olivat kapeammat ja leuka jykevämpi ja suupielissä oli pieniä uurteita, mutta silti hänestä tuntui välillä, ettei Gendry ollut muuttunut lainkaan ja että hänessä itsessään ei ollut enää mitään entistä jäljellä. Ja siitä huolimatta hän muisti taas, kuinka he kolme olivat lähteneet Harrenhallista ja kävelleet koko yön ja kun he olivat päässeet jonkin matkan päähän linnasta, Gendry oli pitänyt heitä hereillä kertomalla matalalla äänellä juttuja ihmisistä, jotka tulivat ostamaan asesepältä miekkoja, vaikka eivät osanneet edes pidellä sellaista kädessään.  
  
”Eivät he ole _pahoja_ ”, Gendry sanoi parhaillaan, ja Arya nykäisi itsensä takaisin nykyhetkeen. ”Hehän yrittivät suojella tavallisia ihmisiä sotilailta, ja heidän oli pakko päästää Hurtta menemään, koska se heidän jumalansa – ”  
  
”He myivät sinut Punaiselle naiselle”, Arya kuuli sanovansa ja toivoi saman tien, että olisi pitänyt suunsa kiinni. Ja tietenkin oli jo liian myöhäistä, Gendry tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä ja suu aavistuksen verran auki ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. Hän odotti jotain, ehkä pisteliästä huomautusta, mutta mitään ei tullut. Nymeria asettui heidän väliinsä ja Arya silitti hajamielisesti sen turkkia samalla kun odotti, että Gendry sanoisi jotain.  
  
”Ja Punainen nainen”, Gendry sanoi lopulta, ”hänkin on sinun listallasi.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
”Arya, ei sinun…” Gendry aloitti ja huokaisi sitten syvään. Arya yritti vilkaista poikaa huomaamattomasti, mutta nyt tämä ei edes katsonut häneen, tuijotti vain metsää.  
  
”Mitä siellä tapahtui?” hän kysyi vaikka ei ollut aikonut. Gendry ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt yllättyneeltä, kohautti vain olkapäitään, katsoi häntä ja hymyili lyhyesti ja katsoi sitten taas pois. Nymeria liikahti hieman lähemmäs Gendrya.  
  
”Kuninkaan veri”, Gendry sanoi hitaasti niin kuin olisi harkinnut sanoja, yrittänyt jotenkin saada niihin enemmän järkeä, ”kuninkaan veressä on voimaa. Niin hän sanoi.”  
  
Arya tajusi kyllä tuijottavansa, mutta enää hän ei välittänyt. Gendry vilkaisi häntä ja käänsi sitten taas katseensa pois, ja hieroi toisella kädellä kaulaansa, joka oli alkanut muuttua punaiseksi.  
  
”Hän halusi vertani.”  
  
”Kuninkaan? Mutta ethän sinä ole – ”  
  
Gendry vilkaisi häntä terävästi ja hän sulki suunsa. Hetken hän odotti, että poika kertoisi itse, mutta ilmeisesti tämä aikoi jättää hänet arvailemaan.  
  
”No? Kuka sinun isäsi on?”  
  
”Robert”, Gendry sanoi vaimealla äänellä.  
  
”Robert Baratheon?”  
  
”Niin hän uskoi.”  
  
”Mutta sitten – ” Arya aloitti, ja Gendry käveli hänen vierellään katsomatta häneen ja hänen teki mieli repiä poikaa käsivarresta, koska miksi ihmeessä tämä ei ollut kertonut hänelle jo aiemmin, ”sen takia ne tulivat meidän peräämme ja etsivät sinua. Ja sen takia minun isäni halusi jutella sinun kanssani.”  
  
”En kyllä ymmärrä miksi”, Gendry sanoi happamasti.  
  
”Mutta Punainen nainen päästi sinut menemään – ”  
  
”Ei hän päästänyt”, Gendry sanoi ja katsoi saappaisiinsa. ”Hän olisi tappanut minut, uhrannut jotta… jotta Stannis voittaisi. Jotain sellaista. Sir Davos päästi minut karkuun.”  
  
”Sir Davos?”  
  
”Stannisin Koura. Hän laittoi minut veneeseen ja käski soutaa Kuninkaansatamaan.” Gendry naurahti kuivasti. ”Välillä en ollut varma, soudinko etu- vai takaperin.”  
  
Gendry kääntyi katsomaan Aryaa, ja vasta siinä vaiheessa hän tajusi tuijottaneensa poikaa koko ajan. Hän käänsi katseensa pois.  
  
”Törmäsin Bericiin ja Thorosiin vähän sen jälkeen kun palasin Braavosista”, hän kuuli sanovansa ja ennemminkin tunsi kuin näki, että Gendryn silmät seurasivat häntä tarkkaavaisina. ”Olin Jokimailla. He olivat matkustamassa pohjoiseen, ja Hurtta oli heidän kanssaan. He sanoivat… he sanoivat että on tulossa taistelu elävien ja kuolleiden välillä, ja että he taistelisivat elävien puolesta, ja sitten saisin tappaa heidät. Joten sinne me olemme menossa.”  
  
Heidän askeleidensa äänet kaikuivat yksitoikkoisina hiekkatien pinnasta, jossain huhuili pöllö, Nymeria oli kadonnut metsään ja Arya kuvitteli tuntevansa, miten hänen oma sydämensä hakkasi ihon alla.  
  
”Selvä”, Gendry sanoi.  
  
**  
  
Kirje oli lyhyt. Hän näki heti, että Edd oli kirjoittanut sen kiireessä, ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi aivan liian kovaa jo ennen kuin hän sai kaksi lyhyttä lausetta luettua.  
  
Hän löysi Sansan heidän huoneestaan, takkatulen edestä. Nainen vilkaisi häntä ensin sivusilmällä olkansa yli ompelustyö yhä käsissään, ja hän avasi suunsa ja yritti löytää sanoja. Ennen kuin hän oli sanonut sanaakaan, Sansa oli jo työntänyt kankaan pois ja seisoi hänen edessään, otti kirjeen hänen kädestään ja luki sen kasvot jähmettyneinä.  
  
”Nyt se alkaa”, Jon kuuli sanovansa, ja hänen äänensä oli karhea ja väsynyt ja nipin napin kuuluva.  
  
Sansa laittoi kirjeen hitaasti takaisin rullalle ja asetti sen pöydälle, ja sitten nainen seisoi jälleen hänen edessään. Hän yritti katsoa sivuun, mutta Sansa tuijotti suoraan häneen eikä hän voinut muuta kuin vastata katseeseen, ja kun Sansa otti hänen kätensä omiensa väliin ja puristi niitä lujaa, hän nielaisi ja toivoi että olisi voinut vain suudella naista, upottaa sormensa punaisiin hiuksiin ja unohtaa ihan vain pieneksi hetkeksi kaiken. Mutta Sansa ei odottanut sitä häneltä, ja hän pakotti itsensä voimattomaan hymyyn, joka teki juonteet Sansan kasvoilla entistä syvemmiksi.  
  
”Mutta Bran”, Sansa aloitti ja puristi hänen käsiään lujempaa, ”Bran on siellä. Eivät ne voi – ”  
  
”Edd tekee kaikkensa suojellakseen Brania”, Jon sanoi, mutta Edd ei voisi tehdä mitään, ei yhtään mitään. Jos Mustalinnaa puolustaisi vain muutama sata Yövartion veljeä, ja jos Edd oli oikeassa eivätkä Muurin taiat pitelisi valkeita kulkijoita, kukaan ei voisi auttaa rampaa poikaa. Kukaan ei voisi auttaa ketään.  
  
Sansan silmät liikkuivat hänen kasvoillaan, ehkä etsivät niitä sanoja joita hän ei sanonut ääneen, ja naisen suu jähmettyi synkäksi viivaksi.  
  
”Minun täytyy kertoa muille”, Jon sanoi, ja Sansan kädet liukuivat pois hänen omiensa ympäriltä kun hän kurkotti ottamaan kirjettä pyödältä. ”Täytyy kertoa Davosille ja lordeille, ja tallipojat saavat ruveta kasaamaan varusteita, ja meillä täytyy olla ruokaa, niin paljon ruokaa kuin pystymme saamaan nopeasti kasaan. Emme ehkä pääse liikkeelle vielä huomenna, mutta emme voi enää odottaa, odotimme jo liian pitkään – ”  
  
” _Jon_.”  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri. Sansa seisoi edelleen keskellä lattiaa kädet roikkuen nyt tyhjinä kohti maata, ja naisen kasvoilla oli jotain mikä sai hänet pysähtymään.  
  
”Tule tänne nukkumaan”, Sansa sanoi. ”Sitten kun olet tehnyt kaiken, tule nukkumaan.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi ja kääntyi pois, ja kun hän sulki oven perässään ja melkein juoksi käytäviä pitkin herättämään Davosia, herättämään kaikkia, hän huomasi miettivänsä, että ehkä hänen kuitenkin olisi pitänyt suudella Sansaa.  
  
Ja kun hän palasi heidän huoneeseensa hikisenä ja väsyneenä, yö oli jo melkein vaihtunut aamuksi. Hän yritti tulla sisään mahdollisimman hiljaa, painaa oven äänettömästi kiinni ja sitten ehkä riisua saappaansa ja päällysvaaatteensa ja kaatua suoraan sänkyyn ja nukahtaa Sansan viereen, mutta hän ei edes ehtinyt sängyn luo ennen kuin kynttilä syttyi. Sansa laittoi kynttilän pöydälle heidän sänkynsä viereen, nousi seisomaan ja pysähtyi vasta aivan hänen eteensä.  
  
”Olisin tarvinnut kylvyn”, Jon sanoi, ja hänen oma väsynyt äänensä tuntui räsähtävän keskeltä poikki. ”Ehkä olisi parempi jos menisin vain johonkin toiseen huoneeseen, ja huomenna – ”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Sansa sanoi päättäväisellä äänellä ja ojensi kätensä häntä kohti, irrotti viitan hänen olkapäiltään. ”En minä välitä.”  
  
Hän huokaisi ja antoi katseensa lukkiutua Sansan silmiin, ja Sansa katsoi takaisin häneen sillä samalla suoralla katseella, jota hän oli yrittänyt vältellä Mustalinnassa. Sansa oli halunnut ottaa Talvivaaran takaisin ja hän ei ollut halunnut kuunnella, hän oli ollut niin väsynyt, aivan liian väsynyt taistelemaan, ja silti hän oli lopulta tehnyt juuri sen. Ja nyt hän oli tässä, Sansan kädet irrottivat nahkaisen tunikan remmejä ja riisuivat sen hänen yltään ja siirtyivät sitten päällyshousuihin, ja hän oli liian väsynyt väistämään katseita, liian väsynyt tappelemaan vastaan. Sansa taitteli hänen vaatteensa syrjään ja palasi sitten taas hänen eteensä, ja hän oli nyt alusvaatteissaan ja aivan liian väsynyt välittämään, ja hän nosti kätensä Sansan hiuksille tajuamatta mitä teki.  
  
Sansan tuijotus meni suoraan hänen lävitseen. Hän antoi sormiensa silittää punaisia hiuksia, ja Sansa käänsi katseensa hänen tunikaansa ja alkoi avata sen nyörejä ja pysähtyi vasta, kun hänen sormensa osuivat vahingossa lämmintä ihoa vasten.  
  
Hän oli aikonut suudella Sansaa otsalle, mutta jokin meni pieleen, ehkä Sansa käänsi päätään tai ehkä hän itse oli vain liian väsynyt. Sansa otti liikkumatta vastaan hänen suudelmansa, mutta hän ei jaksanut välittää, hän kietoi toisenkin kätensä naisen hiusten sekaan ja suuteli pehmeitä huulia hieman lujempaa, antoi peukalonsa liukua Sansan kaulaa pitkin paljaille olkapäille ja sitten asetti kätensä naisen kasvojen molemmin puolin ja suuteli niin kuin olisi unohtanut, ettei hänen kuulunut tarkoittaa sitä.  
  
Ja kun Sansan suu avautui hänen omaansa vasten, hän ei ensin edes tajunnut sitä. Sansan sormet tarrautuivat lujasti kiinni hänen käsivarsiinsa, ja hänen mielessään kävi sekava ajatus, että ehkä hän saisi mustelmia, mutta sitten Sansa suuteli häntä takaisin ja hän kuuli oman huokauksensa raskaana ja melkein epätoivoisena. Hän veti Sansaa lähemmäs kunnes kuvitteli tuntevansa jokaisen yksityiskohdan ohuiden kankaiden läpi, ja Sansa irrotti otteensa hänen käsivarsistaan ja työnsi sormensa hänen hiustensa sekaan ja toisen kätensä hänen paitansa alle, ja hän pidätti hengitystään, mutta Sansan sormet olivat lämpimät ja lempeät ja kulkivat alas hänen selkäänsä pitkin ja sitten työnsivät paitaa ylöspäin. Hän antoi riisua itsensä, ja ehkä hän oli liian väsynyt tekemään sitä itse, ehkä hän oli liian peloissaan huomisesta ja tulevista päivistä, ehkä hän oli jähmettynyt kauhusta ja siksi hänen mielensä oli nyt hiljaa, mutta millään tuosta kaikesta ei ollut väliä. Sansa suuteli häntä ja hän vastasi suudelmaan, ja sitten hänen oli pakko pysähtyä, koska Sansa nosti mekkonsa helmoja ja painoi paljasta ihoaan hänen reisiään vasten.  
  
Hän otti Sansan kasvot kämmeniensä sisälle niin hellästi kuin pystyi. Sansa katsoi taas häntä suoraan silmiin ja se sai hänet toivomaan, todellakin toivomaan ettei hän ollut tullut hulluksi ja ettei hän ollut yksin. Hänen pitäisi vain kysyä, ja ehkä hän ei tiennyt edes mikä hänen oma vastauksensa oli, mutta hänen pitäisi silti kysyä, ja Sansa katsoisi häntä suoraan silmiin eikä valehtelisi hänelle. Ja jos Sansa ei haluaisi häntä lainkaan, hän ottaisi vaatteensa ja menisi muualle nukkumaan ja huomisaamusta alkaen hän ajattelisi vain sotaa joka oli edessä.  
  
Hän yritti puhua mutta sanat eivät tulleet ulos, hän ei uskaltanut kysyä, ja Sansan silmät hänen kasvoillaan kävivät levottomiksi. Ja lopulta Sansa asetti omat kätensä hänen paljaalle selälleen, veti häntä lähemmäs ja suuteli häntä, ja hän antoi suudella itseään kunnes oli aivan pakko vetää henkeä, ja silloin hän käänsi päänsä sivuun.  
  
”Sansa”, hän sanoi, ”jos haluat vain perillisen, niin minä… minä en pysty, en tänä yönä, kaikki tämä on liian… Mutta jos haluat… jos haluaisit…”  
  
Hänen sanoissaan ei ollut mitään järkeä. Sansa hymyili hänelle ja hymy oli surullinen mutta siinä ei ollut sääliä, ja sitten Sansan sormet olivat hänen kaulallaan, liukuivat ohi sen kohdan jossa hänen sydämensä löi kiihkeästi ohuen ihon läpi, ja Sansa suuteli häntä ja hän päästi kaikista sanoista irti.  
  
Hän ei tiennyt, miten he pääsivät vuoteeseen. Hän yritti hyväillä Sansaa mutta hänen sormensa tuntuivat kömpelöiltä eikä hän tiennyt enää mitä teki, ja siitä huolimatta Sansa suuteli hänen kättään ja hänen rintakehäänsä ja hänen suutaan. Ja hetken päästä Sansan kädet tarttuivat hänen olkapäihinsä ja jalat taipuivat hänen selkänsä päälle, ja hän ei kestänyt kauaa, hän suuteli Sansaa yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen ja Sansa vastasi hänen suudelmiinsa ja antoi hänen maata päällään sillä aikaa kun hänen hengityksensä tasaantui. Kun hän lopulta kierähti omalle puolelleen sänkyä ja valmistautui nukkumaan muutaman lyhyen tunnin ennen huomista joka tulisi aivan liian aikaisin, Sansa tuli hänen viereensä ja asetteli päänsä lepäämään hänen rintakehänsä päälle, ja hän kuuli oman hengityksensä ja kietoi kätensä Sansan hartioiden ympärille. Ja siihen hän nukahti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuo "Jon riisuutuu ja menee kylpyyn" -kohtaus on tietysti yksi mun omia lemppareitani mutta... sitä oli hämmentävän vaikea kirjoittaa, koska a) en tiennyt millaisia vaatekappaleita Jon käyttäisi ja millä nimellä niitä kutsutaan, ja b) en tiennyt miten ne riisutaan :D Joku "hän avasi farkkujensa vetoketjun" ois tullut ihan selkärangasta mutta tähän miljööseen sellainen ei oikein sopinut!


	12. Chapter 12

Hän heräsi askeliin ja haaleaan valoon, joka kurkotti ikkunasta sängylle ja läikkyi hänen hiuksilleen. Hän hengitti syvään ja nousi istumaan sängylle. Aamu oli kylmä mutta viime aikoina jokainen aamu oli tuntunut edellistä kylmemmältä, ja hän piti viltit tarkasti päällään. Sänky hänen vieressään oli tyhjä, Jon oli jo jalkeilla ja yritti kiinnittää nahkaisen tunikansa remmejä.  
  
”Minä voin tehdä sen”, Sansa sanoi, ja Jon hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan häneen.  
  
”En tajunnut että heräsit”, Jon sanoi. Miehen kädet pysähtyivät mutta tämä ei tullut lähemmäksi, seisoi vain oven vieressä ja tarkkaili häntä otsa rypyssä ja tummat silmät kapeina ja huolestuneina. ”En halunnut herättää, koska eilinen… koska sait nukkua niin vähän.”  
  
”Tule nyt vain tänne.” Nyt Jon sentään totteli ja tuli seisomaan sängyn viereen. Sansa istui sängyn reunalla jalat edelleen vilttien sisällä piilossa ja kiinnitti remmit yksi kerrallaan. Jonin kyljet kohosivat ja painuivat taas kasaan hänen kosketuksensa alla ja hän puri alahuultaan, yritti olla ajattelematta mitään muuta, yritti olla ajattelematta sitä miten eilen he -  
  
”Kiitos”, Jon sanoi ja siirtyi kauemmas, ja Sansa veti kätensä nopeasti takaisin syliinsä.  
  
Hän yritti olla katsomatta, kun Jon kumartui vesiastian eteen ja kampasi hiuksensa tiukasti taakse. Lattia tuntui jääkylmältä hänen jalkojensa alla, mutta hän ei piitannut, ja ehkä kylmyys selvitti vähän hänen päätään. Hän veti tummanharmaan villamekkonsa päälleen.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” Jon kysyi.  
  
”Pukeudun.”  
  
”Niin, mutta – ” Jon veti syvään henkeä. Sansa kääntyi kohti miestä, joka tuijotti häntä kummallinen ilme kasvoille jähmettyneenä. ”Ei sinun tarvitsisi. Voisit nukkua vielä muutaman tunnin. Minun on pakko mennä, on pakko valmistella lähtöä, mutta sinä – ”  
  
”Seitsemän helvettiä, Jon”, Sansa mutisi. Jonain toisena aamuna hän olisi ehkä ilahtunut Jonin järkyttyneestä ilmeestä, mutta tänään hänen mielensä oli liian raskas. ”En minä jää nukkumaan kun sinä juokset ympäriinsä ja yrität saada asioita tehtyä. Et sinä ole ainoa täällä joka pystyy tekemään jotain.”  
  
”Mutta – ” Jon sanoi, nielaisi ja sulki suunsa. Sansa odotti, mutta lopulta Jon huokaisi ja käänsi katseensa pois. ”Olet oikeassa. Totta kai. Meidän pitäisi koota ruokaa miehille – ”  
  
”Minä teen sen. _Jon.”_  
  
Jon oli jo kääntynyt kohti ovea.  
  
”Auttaisitko nyörien kanssa”, Sansa aloitti, ”vai olisiko parempi jos pyydän palvelijan – ”  
  
”Ei”, Jon sanoi päätään pudistellen ja astui nopeasti hänen luokseen, ”minä teen sen.”  
  
Sansa odotti hiljaa, kun Jon siirsi hänen hiuksensa pois selän ja nyörien tieltä. Jonin sormet tuntuivat viileiltä ja karheilta hipaistessaan hänen niskaansa, ja kun Jon kiristi nyörit yksi kerrallaan, hän yritti olla miettimättä niitä samoja sormia edellisenä yönä, kaikkina öinä -  
  
”No niin.” Jonin kädet siirsivät hänen hiuksensa varovasti takaisin selälle, ja hän kuvitteli että että mies silitti hänen kaulaansa, mutta ehkä se oli vahinko. Ja sitten Jon astui kauemmas ja katsoi häneen kasvot surullisina ja synkkinä, ja päivän oli pakko olla kirkas, koska valoa läikkyi lattialla heidän jalkoihinsa saakka, ja hän mietti mitä voisi sanoa, hänen pitäisi sanoa jotain, hänen pitäisi kertoa Jonille miten hyvältä kosketus hänen hiuksissaan tuntui.  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi.  
  
Jon hymyili hänelle, ja hän huomasi ajattelevansa että jos heillä vain olisi enemmän aikaa, jos heillä olisi kuukausia ja vuosia, he varmasti unohtaisivat mitä olivat ennen olleet. Mutta Jon katsoi jo kohti ovea ja hän seurasi miestä, ja he kävelivät rinnakkain pitkin Talvivaaran käytäviä, muut väistyivät syrjään heidän tieltään, heidän askeleensa olivat yhtä pitkät ja yhtä nopeat ja ne kaikuivat kivisistä seinistä heidän jälkeensä, ja ulkona valkoinen valo tulvi vasten heidän kasvojaan ja piha oli täynnä hevosia ja miehiä ja huutoja ja kiirettä ja sotaa, ja kaikki oli loppumassa.  
  
**  
  
Kun Missandei oli aamulla letittänyt hänen hiuksiaan, tyttö oli kertonut hänelle, että Jaime Lannister oli tullut. Nyt hänen edessään seisoi hermostunein mies, jonka hän oli nähnyt pitkään aikaan. Mies oli vain vähän häntä vanhempi, aivan liian nuori Jaime Lannisteriksi, tavattoman lihava, ja vilkuili jatkuvasti vaatimattomaan ruskeaan mekkoon pukeutunutta naista ja tämän sylissä olevaa lasta, joka puolestaan alkaisi huutaa hetkellä millä hyvänsä.  
  
”Olen pahoillani, khaleesi”, Jorah sanoi. Daenerys hymyili miehelle ennen kuin ehti estää itseään. Vaikka Jorah oli ollut hänen luonaan jo enemmän kuin viikon, miehen matalan ja rauhallisen äänen kuuleminen yllätti hänet silti vähän väliä. ”Hän välttämättä vaati nähdä teidät saman tien. Voin viedä heidät pois – ”  
  
Daenerys kohotti kätensä, ja Jorah vaikeni ja kumarsi hänelle. Kun mies astui kauemmaksi, hän pakotti itsensä kääntämään katseensa takaisin hermostuksesta vapisevaan nuoreen mieheen.  
  
”Voitte puhutella kuningatarta”, Missandei sanoi hänen vierellään, ja tuntematon mies vilkaisi vieressään seisovaa naista nopeasti. Nainen nyökkäsi, ja Daenerys huokaisi mielessään. Jos mies olisi antanut naisen puhua puolestaan, asia olisi varmasti jo selvinnyt.  
  
”Hyvä kuningatar”, mies sanoi ja kumarsi kömpelösti. Daenerys tunsi Missandein hymyn ja kätki omansa. ”Minä olen Samwell Tarly, ja tulen Vanhasta kaupungista. Olin… _olen_ Yövartion mies ja olin kouluttautumassa mestariksi, mutta… minun oli pakko… minun piti tulla kertomaan teille että…”  
  
Mies vilkaisi häntä kulmiensa alta ja käänsi sitten katseensa nopeasti takaisin lattiaan.  
  
”Hän yrittää sanoa – ” nainen miehen vieressä aloitti kärsimättömän huokauksen saattelemana ja pysähtyi sitten hetkeksi, kun mies heitti häneen säikähtäneen katseen, ” – _kuningatar_ , että teidän pitäisi tuoda lohikäärmeenne pohjoiseen. Lohikäärmeiden tuli nimittäin tappaa kalmot.”  
  
Daenerys vilkaisi Jorahia, mutta mies näytti yhtä hämmentyneeltä kuin hänkin.  
  
”Kuolleet ruumit jotka tulevat valkeiden kulkijoiden mukana”, nainen sanoi ja vilkaisi vieressään seisovaa miestä selvästi hämmentyneenä siitä, etteivät he tienneet mistä hän puhui.  
  
”Tyrion?” Daenerys kysyi, ja Tyrion astui askeleen eteenpäin ja kumarsi hänelle lyhyesti. Miehen kasvoilla oli kuitenkin jotain kummallista, ikään kuin tämä olisi toivonut ettei hän kysyisi.  
  
”Pohjoisessa on vanhoja tarinoita, kuningattareni”, Tyrion sanoi, ”pitkästä talvesta kauan sitten, jolloin nämä… olennot tulivat talven mukana. Valkeat kulkijat joita ei voi tappaa, ja kuolleet jotka taistelevat heidän puolestaan. Ja on myös tarinoita…”  
  
”Kerro”, hän sanoi, ja Tyrion kohotti leukaansa ja huokaisi syvään.  
  
”On _puhetta_ että samanlainen pitkä talvi on taas tulossa.”  
  
”Puhetta?”  
  
”Olen käynyt Muurilla, kuningattareni”, Tyrion sanoi edelleen selvästi vastentahtoisesti. ”Asiat näyttävät siellä erilaisilta.”  
  
”Mutta kukaan ei voi kertoa minulle, pitäisikö näitä _puheita_ uskoa?”  
  
”Minä voin”, lihava mies hänen edessään sanoi. Hän ei saanut miehen nimeä enää mieleensä mutta suoristi siitä huolimatta selkänsä ja kuunteli, sillä vaikka mies näytti edelleen hermostuneelta, nyt tämän kasvoissa oli jotain uutta, pelkoa joka sai tämän katsomaan häntä suoraan silmiin. ”Minä olen nähnyt sellaisen. Tai… olen nähnyt monta. Liikaa. Ja olen… olen tappanut yhden.”  
  
”Tappanut yhden?” Tyrion toisti, vilkaisi sitten Daenerysta ja painoi päänsä.  
  
”Kyllä”, mies sanoi vilkaisten Tyrionia ja kääntäen sitten katseensa taas kuningattareen. ”Se tuli hakemaan Gillyn vauvaa. En voinut muuta. Minulla oli lohikäärmelasista tehty tikari, ja työnsin sen siihen ja… se vain hajosi. Lohikäärmelasi on ainoa mikä niihin tehoaa, kuningattareni, ja valyrialainen teräs.”  
  
”Ja lohikäärmeet”, Daenerys kuuli omat sanansa, nipin napin kovemmat kuin henkäisyn, ja näki sivusilmästään miten Jorah kääntyi katsomaan häntä.  
  
”En tiedä siitä, kuningattareni”, mies sanoi ja kumarsi hänelle syvään, ”en ole varma, mutta ainoa mikä kunnolla tappaa kalmot… niiden armeijan, on tuli. Ja lohikäärmeesi… lohikäärmeesi voisivat pelastaa meidät kaikki.”  
  
”Ja sinä uskot että ne hyökkäävät”, Daenerys sanoi hitaasti, ”talven mukana.”  
  
”Olen nähnyt ne”, mies sanoi, ja hän olisi halunnut kääntää katseensa pois, koska pelko miehen sinisissä silmissä oli kirkas ja aito. Mies ei ollut hullu eikä hän valehdellut, eikä nainen hänen vieressään. ”Ja ne tulevat varmasti, kuningatar, aivan varmasti, eikä Muuri yksin voi pysäyttää niitä.”  
  
”Pohjoinen kapinoi meitä vastaan”, Daenerys sanoi, ja kaikki hänen neuvonantajansa tuijottivat häntä, hänen ei pitäisi puhua miehelle tällä tavalla, hänen pitäisi olla etäinen ja itsevarma ja epäröidä vasta kun mies olisi poissa. Mutta hän luuli näkevänsä jään miehen silmissä, lumen ja jään ja uhan jota hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut, ja hänellä oli kylmä. ”Meidän pitää ensin taistella heitä vastaan.”  
  
Mies näytti melkein hätääntyvän hänen sanoistaan, vilkaisi naista vierellään ja kumarsi sitten syvään. ”Kuningattareni, olen kuullut että he kutsuvat Jonia Pohjoisen kuninkaaksi, mutta… älkää taistelko Jonin kanssa, Jon on hyvä mies, hän on paras mies jonka olen koskaan tavannut. Jos taistelette keskenänne, ette voi ikinä voittaa valkeita kulkijoita ja me kaikki kuolemme.”  
  
Daenerys avasi suunsa mutta ei löytänyt sanoja, ja kaikki tuijottivat häntä, Tyrion ja Varys ja Harmaa Mato ja Missandei ja Jorah, he kaikki odottivat, että hän sanoisi jotain miehelle, joka oli tarpeeksi röyhkeä kertoakseen hänelle ketä vastaan hänen piti sotia. Mutta hänen silmänsä olivat edelleen lukkiutuneet miehen silmiin.  
  
”Menkää”, hän sanoi äänellä, joka ei ollut edes puoliksi niin vahva kuin sen olisi pitänyt. ”Lordi Varys löytää teille huoneen jostain. Olette vieraitamme ettekä poistu ennen kuin annan luvan.”  
  
”Eli vankeja”, lasta pitelevä nainen sihahti vieressään seisovalle miehelle silmät suurina. Mies elehti naista olemaan hiljaa ja vilkuili huolestuneena Daenerysta, mutta hän ei jaksanut enää piitata, hän katsoi miehen ylitse ja odotti, että Varys ja kaksi Tahrattomista olivat johdattaneet vieraat pois. Sitten hän veti syvään henkeä ja nousi seisomaan, ja Missandei katsoi häntä hämmentyneenä.  
  
”Kuningattareni, Jaime Lannister odottaa – ”  
  
”Ei nyt”, Daenerys sanoi. Hänellä oli edelleen kylmä, miehen silmistä heijastunut jää oli jotenkin tarttunut häneen. Ehkä ne olivat pelkkiä huhuja, ehkä mies kuitenkin oli hullu, ja pohjoinen oli kaukana, Kuninkaansataman lumikin oli sulanut pois, ja siitä huolimatta hän ei saanut voimaa ääneensä. Hän kävelisi vähän aikaa, nojaisi muuriin ja katsoisi kaupunkinsa yli ja sitten hän miettisi tätä kaikkea. ”Haluan olla vähän aikaa yksin.”  
  
He kaikki katsoivat häntä, kun hän käveli huoneeen poikki ja pysähtyi odottamaan, että Tahrattomat avasivat raskaan oven hänen edestään. Hänen edessään avautuivat taivas ja meri, ja hän piti katseensa sinisessä vedessä ja sanoi, ”Jorah, tule sinä.”  
  
Ovi sulkeutui heidän perässään. Jorah seurasi häntä hiljaisena ja vakaana, ja kun hän pysähtyi istumaan penkille muurin päälle, mies seisoi hänen rinnallaan eikä sanonut mitään.  
  
**  
  
Hän näki Meeran silmistä, että tyttö oli edelleen eri mieltä. Siitä huolimatta Meera pakkasi heidän tavaransa ja jätti pöydälle kirjeen, jonka hän oli aloittanut _Veljelleni_. Hän kuvitteli, miten Eddison Tullet ojentaisi kirjeen Jonin käteen – jos kumpikaan heistä olisi enää hengissä. Ja Jon avaisi kirjeen ja lukisi sen ja tietäisi kuka oli, ja tietäisi että Bran pitäisi silti häntä aina veljenään, ja että lumopuun silmät katsoisivat häntä.  
  
Meera seisoi jo sängyn vieressä valmiina, ja hän ojensi tytölle käsivartensa. Meeran askeleet olivat raskaat ja huojuvat ja hänen omat jalkansa raahasivat hyödyttöminä lattiaa pitkin, ja hän olisi kiroillut jos siitä olisi ollut jotain hyötyä.  
  
Kukaan ei pysäyttänyt heitä. He kulkivat pihan poikki, ja Bran olisi halunnut sulkea silmänsä niin ettei hänen olisi tarvinnut nähdä miesten sääliviä katseita, kun hän nojasi päätään Meeran olkapäähän ja Meera raahasi häntä eteenpäin. Nyt miehet kuitenkin katsoivat heidän ohitseen ja Branin lumessa raahautuvien jalkojen ääni hukkui juoksuaskeleisiin ja huutoihin. He pysähtyivät portin viereen ja odottivat varjossa muurin alla, eikä kukaan pysähtynyt kysymään heiltä mitään, ei edes silloin, kun portti avattiin ratsastajia varten ja he kävelivät hevosten vieressä ulos.  
  
Portti sulkeutui heidän takanaan. Muurin ulkopuolella lumisade tuli heitä kasvoihin melkein vaakasuoraan ja Meeran hengitys muuttui entistäkin raskaammaksi, ja Bran huomasi miettivänsä, oliko hän kuitenkin tehnyt taas virheen, olisiko heidän pitänyt jäädä Mustalinnaan. Mutta Muuri ei pystynyt enää suojelemaan heitä, Mustalinnan kolmesataa miestä eivät pystyneet suojelemaan heitä eikä Jon pystyisi suojelemaan heitä. Jos Jon ehtisi Muurille ennen valkeita kulkijoita, he jäisivät silti taistelun jalkoihin, eikä heistä olisi siellä mitään hyötyä, Meera kuolisi puolustaessaan Brania ja sitten he olisivat molemmat kuolleita. Ja hänen oli pakko elää.  
  
He jatkoivat ehkä sata metriä, tai ehkä viisikymmentä, ja sitten Meeran askeleet olivat niin lyhyitä, etteivät he enää tuntuneet liikkuvan ollenkaan. Bran pyysi tyttöä pysähtymään, ja Meera asetti hänet lumikinosta vasten vilttiensä keskelle samalla kun veti itse raskaasti henkeä. Kun Bran katsoi taakseen, hän näki edelleen Mustalinnan hahmon. He eivät pääsisi kauas.  
  
”Meidän täytyy löytää lumopuu”, hän sanoi ääneen, ”meidän täytyy vain löytää lähin lumopuu.”  
  
Ja Meera kääntyi katsomaan häntä ja näytti väsyneemmältä ja lohduttomammalta kuin koskaan ennen, eikä hänellä ollut mitään millä lohduttaa tyttöä. Lumi ympäröi heitä, kylmyys ympäröi heitä, he eivät löytäisi lumopuuta ja sitten kaikki olisi lopussa.  
  
**  
  
Hän kantoi kuivattua lihaa ruokavarastosta keittiöön palvelijoiden kanssa, ja seurasi sitten miten se pakattiin matkaa varten ja pakotti itsensä laskemaan, kuinka paljon sotilaita oli ja kuinka paljon ruokaa he tarvitsisivat, ja kuinka kauan sota saattaisi kestää. Mutta ainoa minkä hän tiesi oli sotilaiden määrä, hän ei voinut tietää milloin he ratsastaisivat takaisin tai tulisiko kukaan heistä takaisin, ja joka tapauksessa Talvivaaran varastoissa oli vähemmän ruokaa kuin olisi pitänyt. Hän kasasi kaiken minkä pystyi, antoi ohjeita ja yritti kuvitella talvea joka kestäisi kymmenen vuotta, mutta se oli mahdotonta. Hän yritti laskea, kuinka pienellä ruokamäärällä linna selviäisi seuraavaan kevääseen, mutta kevät voisi tulla vuoden päässä tai viiden vuoden tai viidenkymmenen.  
  
Ja he tarvitsivat lääkintätarvikkeita joita ei ollut, yrttejä joita ei ollut kerätty, parantajia jotka olivat paenneet Boltonien valtaa, ja vaatteita ja lakanoita ja telttoja ja saappaita ja heinää ja kauraa hevosille, ja mitä enemmän hän antoi ohjeita sitä enemmän hän toivoi, ettei hänen olisi tarvinnut katsoa kenenkään ratsastavan pois. Hän yritti unohtaa sisällään lepäävän synkän odotuksen mutta ei onnistunut.  
  
Muutaman kerran hän näki Jonin pihan poikki. Kerran he melkein törmäsivät toisiinsa käytävällä, ja Jon tarttui hänen olkapäihinsä ja veti sitten kätensä pois nopeasti niin kuin Sansan iho olisi polttanut niitä, ja Sansa yritti keksiä jotain sanottavaa mutta Jon käveli jo kaukana käytävällä. Ja kun hän taas meni keittiöön, palvelijat pyysivät häneltä neuvoja kutsuen häntä kuningattareksi, ja hän haisi suolatulta lihalta ja salvalta ja hänen hiuksensa olivat sekaisin, ja hän upotti kätensä viljasäkkiin ja mietti sitä, miten vierailta toiveet näyttivätkään sitten, kun ne lopulta toteutuivat.  
  
Hän toivoi ehtivänsä syödä Jonin kanssa, mutta ehkä Jon oli syönyt jo aiemmin tai ehkä mies ei ehtinyt syödä lainkaan, ja hän istui pitkässä pöydässään yksin, kunnes Davos Merenverto pysähtyi hänen viereensä ja kumarsi hänelle lyhyesti.  
  
”Kuningatar”, mies sanoi istuutuessaan hänen vierelleen, ”ette ehkä pidä minusta – ”  
  
”Lordi Davos – ”  
  
”Ette ehkä pidä minusta”, mies totesi itsepäisesti, ”mutta Jon on hyvä mies. Hyvä kuningas. Olen nähnyt monia, ja minä todella uskon häneen.”  
  
”Kuten Stannisiin.”  
  
”Hän on monessa asiassa kuin Stannis”, sir Davos sanoi, ”ja monessa enemmän. Minkä hän häviää Stannisille vuosissa, hän voittaa sydämessä. Jos joku voi viedä meidät talven läpi niin hän.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Sansa kuuli sanovansa. Sali oli liian hiljainen, hänen omat sanansa kuulostivat liian raskailta ja hänen sydäntään painoi enemmän kuin hän oli uskonut.  
  
”Teen kaikkeni, jotta voisin tuoda hänet takaisin tänne”, Davos jatkoi, ”luoksenne. Ja ehkä kaikki me vielä näemme uuden kevään, uuden pitkän kesän.”  
  
”Ehkä”, hän sanoi, ja sir Davos kumarsi hänelle ja käveli pois. Salissa oli miehiä syömässä, lordeja ja ehkä heidän poikiaan ja ehkä komentajia ja tavallisia sotilaita, mutta kaikki söivät hiljaa. Sansa antoi katseensa kiertää heidän kasvoissaan, ja sitten hänen oli pakko nousta ja mennä jatkamaan töitään, koska kukaan heistä ei näyttänyt siltä kuin olisi uskonut seuraavaan kevääseen.  
  
Vähän ennen kuin aurinko alkoi laskea hän oli palvelijoiden mukana kantamassa pakattuja ruokalaukkuja kohti talleja, ja torvi alkoi soida linnan muureilla. Jon seisoi keskellä pihaa miestensä keskellä, ja hän aikoi kävellä tämän luokse, kun portit avautuivat ja hän näki tulijat.  
  
Kaikki kolme miestä kulkivat kuluneissa haarniskoissa ja heidän poninsa roikottivat väsyneinä päätään niin kuin olisivat kulkeneet liian pitkän matkan liian nopeasti. Miehissä oli kuitenkin jotain tuttua, ja hän ojensi kantamuksensa palvelijalle ja astui eteenpäin melkein tajuamatta sitä itse. Sivusilmästään hän näki, että myös Jon käveli vakain askelin kohti miehiä, pysähtyi näiden eteen ja odotti, kun miehet laskeutuivat poniensa selästä.  
  
”Pohjoisen kuningas”, ensimmäinen miehistä sanoi lähes iloisella äänellä kumartaessaan Jonille. ”Olemme tulleet liittymään joukkoonne.”  
  
”Kolme miestä ja kolme ponia”, Jon sanoi hitaasti. Sansa käveli pihan poikki Jonin luo ja jäi tämän viereen, ja Jon tuijotti suoraan eteenpäin mutta liikahti silti lähemmäs häntä. ”Keitä te olette?”  
  
"Thoros”, mies sanoi kumartaen uudestaan, ”palveluksessanne. Olen vain nöyrä Valon Herran pappi, mutta osaan myös laulaa ja käyttää miekkaa. Ja tässä on Beric Dondarrion, joka oli muinoin ritari ja otti ohjeita isältänne.”  
  
”Kymmenen elämää sitten”, Beric Dondarrion sanoi kumartaen syvään. ”Ja seurassamme matkustaa myös Sandor Clegane.”  
  
Hurtta astui askeleen eteenpäin ja kumarsi jäykästi Jonille, ja nyt Sansa näki että Jon vilkaisi häneen, mutta hän ei pystynyt kääntämään katsettaan edessään seisovasta miehestä. Hän oli nähnyt miehen viimeksi sinä yönä, jolloin Stannisin laivasto oli hyökännyt Kuninkaansatamaan. Hän oli ollut melkein kuin eri ihminen silloin, hän oli ollut yksin ja ansassa eikä kukaan ollut seissyt hänen rinnallaan. Ja Hurtta oli istunut nurkassa hänen huoneessaan, juonut viiniä ja sanonut lähtevänsä, ja sitten mies oli pyytänyt häntä tulemaan mukaan.  
  
Hurtan silmät vaelsivat hitaasti Jonista häneen, ja miehen oli pakko muistaa hänet, ja siitä huolimatta tämän kasvot eivät paljastaneet minkäänlaista tunnistamista.  
  
”Ja miksi”, Jon aloitti vakaalla äänellä, ”te olette tulleet liittymään joukkoihini?”  
  
”Me kaksi taistelemme Valon Herran puolesta, kuningas”, Thoros sanoi, ja hänessä oli jotain kummallisen tuttua, ehkä Sansa oli joskus nähnyt hänet Kuninkaansatamassa, ”elävien puolesta, päivän puolesta pitkää yötä vastaan. Ja ystävämme taistelee jotta saisi joskus nukkua yönsä hyvin.”  
  
”Ota heidät mukaan”, Sansa kuuli sanovansa, ja ehkä hän vain kuvitteli tai ehkä pihamaa todella hiljeni entisestään, ja Hurtan katse tuntui entistä tiiviimpänä hänen kasvoillaan. ”Tarvitset kaikki mahdolliset miehet.”  
  
”Sisaresi puhuu viisaasti”, Thoros sanoi.  
  
”Vaimoni”, Jon sanoi, ja Thoros heitti uteliaan katseen kohti Sansaa, mutta Jon vain huokaisi raskaasti ja jatkoi sitten, ”ja kuningattareni. Hyvä on. Lähdemme Muurille niin nopeasti kuin pystymme, ette ehdi levätä kauaa. Tallipoikani katsovat, että poninne saavat vettä ja ruokaa.”  
  
Thoros ja Beric kumarsivat kuninkaalle, mutta Hurtta katsoi edelleen Sansaa. Sansa antoi silmien kaventua ja yritti löytää Hurtan katseesta jotain, jotain mikä selittäisi miksi mies oli tarjonnut hänelle apuaan silloin vuosia sitten, tai ehkä hän olisi halunnut tietää, millä tavalla hänen elämänsä olisi ollut erilaista, jos hän olisi silloin luottanut Hurttaan. Ehkä Hurtta olisi todella yrittänyt tuoda hänet takaisin Talvivaaraan, mutta Talvivaaraa ei ollut silloin enää ollut, ei todella.  
  
Jon otti muutaman askeleen poispäin ja pysähtyi sitten, ja Sansa repäisi katseensa irti Hurtan kasvoista. Hän kuvitteli tuntevansa kolmen miehen uteliaat katseet ja sotilaiden ja palvelijoiden hiljaisuuden, mutta sillä kaikella oli jotenkin juuri nyt hyvin vähän väliä. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja astui Jonin viereen, ja Jon ojensi hänelle käsivartensa ja he kävelivät rinnakkain pois ihmisten keskeltä.  
  
**  
  
Hän oli jo nousemassa seisomaan kun näki tulijan ja jähmettyi paikalleen. Tyrion nyökkäsi vartijoille oven takana ja salvat napsahtivat kiinni, ja hän istuutui hitaasti takaisin sängylleen. Tyrion seisoi edelleen oven luona mutta katsoi suoraan häneen, ja hän tarkisti ensin että miekka oli yhä huotrassaan hänen vasemman kätensä lähettyvillä, ja sitten hän kohtasi Tyrionin katseen.  
  
”Jaime.”  
  
”Tyrion.”  
  
”Löysin Shaen hänen vuoteestaan”, Tyrion sanoi, ”löysin Shaen isän vuoteesta. Eikä hän koskaan pitänyt minua poikanaan. Hän olisi antanut teloittaa minut murhasta jota en tehnyt.”  
  
Jaime huokaisi syvään. ”Olisit voinut tervehtiä minua ensin, kysyä vaikka miten matkani meni tai – ”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Tyrion sanoi, käveli hänen eteensä ja istuutui tuolille hänen viereensä, ja hymyili leveästi. Hän käänsi katseensa pois. ”Miten matka meni?”  
  
”Lupasin kerran Cerseille että tappaisin sinut jos näkisin sinut vielä.”  
  
”Selvä”, Tyrion sanoi hitaasti. ”En ole yllättynyt. Pettynyt kyllä mutta en yllättynyt. Annatko minun juoda lasillisen viiniä ensin?”  
  
”Älä ole idiootti”, hän sanoi ja huokaisi. ”Ei minulla ole viiniä.”  
  
”Voisimme pyytää heitä tuomaan”, Tyrion sanoi nyökäten oven suuntaan. ”Voisimme juoda lasin hänen muistolleen.”  
  
”Cersein?” Hänen äänensä kuulosti hieman kireältä, mutta siitä huolimatta hän hämmästyi sitä, miten helposti nimi liukui hänen huuliltaan. ”Olet iloinen että hän on kuollut.”  
  
Tyrion pudisteli hitaasti päätään ja katsoi sitten häntä iloton hymy kasvoillaan. ”Hän halusi nähdä minut päätä lyhyempänä. Mutta olet silti väärässä, olisin mielelläni suonut hänelle elämän. Jossain kaukana, vaikka Asshaissa. Voisin hyvin juoda lasillisen hänen muistolleen, sinun takiasi.”  
  
Jaime avasi suunsa mutta sanoja ei tullut ulos. Miekka lepäsi tuolia vasten aivan hänen vasemman kätensä vieressä, ja hän olisi halunnut nauraa, koska sillä ei ollut mitään merkitystä. Hän nosti katseensa takaisin Tyrioniin, joka näytti vanhemmalta ja väsyneemmältä, niin kuin kai hän itsekin.  
  
”Parta pukee sinua”, hän sanoi.  
  
Tyrion nosti hänelle kuvitteellista viinilasia.  
  
”Peittää puolet kasvoista.”  
  
”Seitsemän helvettiä, Jaime”, hänen veljensä puuskahti, ”päätä jo. Pitääkö sinua lepytellä vai saanko kommentoida sitä, että Tarthin Brienne matkustaa henkivartijanasi – ”  
  
”Totta helvetissä minua pitää lepytellä”, hän sanoi ja olisi halunnut nousta seisomaan, mutta Tyrion olisi joutunut katsomaan häntä ylöspäin ja hän ei halunnut muistaa sitä, ei nyt, kun hän halusi olla vihainen isänsä kuolemasta ja siskonsa kuolemasta ja lastensa kuolemasta. ”Tapoit isäni.”  
  
”Hän tuomitsi minut kuolemaan. Hän olisi voinut – ”  
  
”Ja minä yritin pelastaa sinut. Yritin pelastaa sinut, ja sinä hyvästelit minut ja heti sen jälkeen hiivit isän makuuhuoneeseen ja tapoit hänet kun hän istui _paskalla –_ ”  
  
”En suunnitellut sitä”, Tyrion sanoi pakotetun rauhallisella äänellä. ”Mutta en kadu sitä. Hän olisi tehnyt saman. Hän todella olisi. Kadun vain että tapoin Shaen – ”  
  
” _Tyrion_ – ”  
  
”Olin iloinen kun kuulin että ratsastat tänne”, Tyrion sanoi, ja hän käänsi katseensa pois, ”ja niin hermostunut että olin kusta housuuni.”  
  
Hän naurahti ääneen. Hän ei mahtanut sille mitään, ja hän tunsi itsensä saman tien typeräksi ja lapselliseksi, niin kuin hän olisi ollut taas kaksitoista. Ja jo silloin hän oli yrittänyt suojella Tyrionia, ja hän oli epäonnistunut niin kuin kaikessa muussakin.   
  
”Sinulla on lohikäärmekuningatar puolellasi”, hän sanoi, mutta hänen äänensä oli väsynyt ja Tyrion vilkaisi häntä terävästi. ”Ja kolme lohikäärmettä. Ei sinulla pitäisi olla mitään syytä huoleen.”  
  
”Hänessä on jotain mihin uskon”, Tyrion sanoi aivan erilaisella äänellä, ja Jaimelta kesti hetki tajuta kenestä tämä puhui. ”Tiedän että se kuulostaa oudolta, ja tiedän että hän on nuori ja että hän on asunut koko elämänsä Kapean meren takana, ja tiedän että minun pitäisi olla kyyninen ja epäillä vain pahinta mutta… en pysty. Hänessä on jotain _hyvää_. Hän katsoo minua ja minä ihan tosissani uskon, että hän haluaa olla hyvä hallitsija – ”  
  
”Ainakin hänellä on hyvä neuvonantaja”, Jaime sanoi.  
  
Tyrion näytti yllättyneeltä, ja hetken hän oli iloinen siitä, että oli saanut sanottua jotain mitä Tyrion ei ollut odottanut. Mutta hetki ei kestänyt kauan, ja väsymys valui takaisin hänen päälleen. Ehkä hän voisi nähdä Briennea myöhemmin, jos he löytäisivät rauhallisen paikan he voisivat ehkä miekkailla, se saisi hänen ajatuksensa selkeämmäksi ja huomenna hän ajattelisi vain mustelmiaan. Tai sitten he voisivat naljailla jostain, hän voisi piikitellä Briennea ja Brienne suuttuisi ja punastuisi ja parhaimmassa tapauksessa alkaisi väittää vastaan, ja kestäisi kauan ennen kuin nainen tajuaisi, ettei hän ollut ollut lainkaan tosissaan.  
  
”Mitä te haluatte minusta?” hän kysyi. ”Sinä ja lohikäärmekuningattaresi.”  
  
”Pikkusormi yritti ostaa sinulla uskollisuutta”, Tyrion sanoi, ”tai jotain muuta, en rehellisesti sanottuna tiedä mitä hän yrittää tällä hetkellä saavuttaa. Ehkä en haluakaan tietää. Enkä ymmärrä miten hän oli saanut sinut käsiinsä.”  
  
Jaime pudisteli päätään. ”Se on tylsä tarina.”  
  
”Cersei poltti septin ja sinä lähdit.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Tyrion hymyili hänelle ilottomasti.  
  
”Älä sano mitään, en halua kuulla kun väität ettei hän tehnyt sitä. Unohdetaan Pikkusormi, Varys ja minä temme parhaamme pitääksemme hänet kurissa. Kuningatar haluaa vain tehdä rauhan kaikkien sukujen kanssa. Hän ei sodi turhaan.”  
  
”Kaikkien sukujen kanssa”, Jaime toisti hitaasti. ”Tyrion, minun ei koskaan pitänyt saada Casterlynkalliota. Luovuin siitä kun liityin Kuninkaankaartiin. Se kuuluu sinulle.”  
  
”Isä ei olisi ikinä antanut sitä minulle”, Tyrion sanoi, ja hänen äänensä oli kylmä ja loukkaantunut ja pohjattoman surullinen, ja Jaime olisi halunnut nauraa ääneen, koska hän oli rakastanut heitä kaikkia. Hän oli rakastanut heitä kaikkia omalla tavallaan, mutta hän oli ollut ainoa, eikä hän ollut saanut pidettyä mitään kasassa. Kaikki oli murtunut hänen ympäriltään.  
  
”Isä on kuollut”, hän totesi yksinkertaisesti, ja Tyrion katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin. ”Casterlynkallio on sinun. Ota se.”  
  
”Eivät he seuraa minua.”  
  
”Kyllä he seuraavat”, Jaime sanoi, ”sinua ja kolmea lohikäärmettä ja valkohiuksista kuningatartasi.”  
  
”Mitä aiot tehdä?”  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. Tyrion katsoi häntä ja hänen oli pakko kääntää oma katseensa pois, koska Tyrion näkisi suoraan hänen lävitseen, Tyrion näkisi ettei hänestä ollut enää kuin palasia jäljellä.  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi, ”en todellakaan tiedä.”  
  
”Antaisin sinulle mitä tahansa”, Tyrion sanoi niin hiljaa että hän tuskin kuuli, ”mitä tahansa mitä pystyisin antamaan. Ja älä luule että olen unohtanut miten pelastit henkeni.”  
  
Hän pudisti hitaasti päätään. Tyrion katsoi häntä vielä pitkään mutta hän kieltäytyi vastaamasta katseeseen, ja lopulta Tyrion nousi ylös, käveli huoneen toiselle laidalle ja koputti oveen. Kun vartijat avasivat ovea, Tyrion kääntyi vielä häntä kohti.  
  
”Olen pahollani Tommenista”, hänen veljensä sanoi. ”Hän oli hyvä poika.”  
  
Jaime nyökkäsi. Ovi avautui ja vartijat päästivät Tyrionin ulos, ja sitten hän istui taas yksin huoneessaan, kuunteli kaupungin aivan liian tuttuja ääniä ja tajusi pohtivansa, missä Brienne oli.  
  
**  
  
”On melkein pimeä. Ehkä olisi parempi odottaa aamuun, pystyisitte ratsastamaan – ”  
  
”Aamuun on liian monta tuntia”, Jon sanoi ja käveli hänen edellään käytävällä katsomatta häneen.  
  
”Mutta miesten olisi parempi nukkua – ”  
  
”He nukkuivat viime yön. Voit rukoilla vanhoja ja uusia jumalia, että meillä kaikilla on vielä joskus edessämme sellaisia öitä, joina voimme nukkua hyvin.”  
  
_”Jon”,_ hän sanoi ja tarttui miehen käsivarteen, ja Jon pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä. ”Odottakaa aamuun. Nuku vielä yksi yö - ”  
  
Jon painoi kätensä hänen kämmenensä päälle ja hänen lauseensa jäi kesken. Käytävä heidän ympärillään oli tyhjä, ehkä miehet olivat jo pihalla, kaikki olivat valmiita, enää muutama minuutti ja sitten he -   
  
”Saatamme voittaa muutaman tunnin, kun lähdemme nyt”, Jon sanoi, ja hän käänsi vastentahtoisesti katseensa miehen silmiin. ”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi, ja Jon hymyili hänelle lyhyesti ja puristi hänen sormiaan, ja sitten Jonin käsi oli poissa ja he harppoivat taas eteenpäin käytäviä pitkin, ulos linnan pihamaalle, jossa joku jo piteli Jonin hevosen ohjista kiinni. Sansa veti pakkasilmaa keuhkoihinsa ja piti päänsä pystyssä ja selkänsä suorana. Sir Davos nyökkäsi hänelle hevosensa selästä, ja Tormund väläytti hänelle synkän hymyn. Ja sitten hän käänsi katseensa Joniin, joka seisoi jo hevosensa vieressä ja kiristi satulavyötä.  
  
Jon hätkähti kun hän pysähtyi miehen viereen, mutta sillä ei ollut väliä, millään ei ollut enää väliä. Hän painoi kämmenensä vasten Jonin poskia, silitti peukaloillaan parran peittämää leukaa, ja Jon katsoi suoraan häneen ja nosti kätensä hänen kaulalleen. Ja kun hän suuteli Jonia, hän kuuli vain hiljaisuuden heidän ympärillään ja oman hakkaavan sydämensä, ja Jon suuteli häntä takaisin ja hänen sydämensä tuntui niin raskaalta, ettei hän tiennyt kuinka pysyisi pystyssä.  
  
Ja hän seisoi selkä suorana paikallaan ja katsoi, kuinka Jon ratsasti ensimmäisenä ulos porteista katsomatta kertaakaan taakseen. Jäinen tuuli ympäröi hänet, liikutti hänen helmojaan ja hiipi sisään vaatteiden saumoista ja kihelmöi hänen ihollaan, ja hevosten ja sotilaiden äänet kuuluivat yhä kauempaa. Kun viimeinen sotilas oli kävellyt ulos linnan pihamaalta ja portti laskettu, hän seisoi yhä paikallaan ja kaikki hänen ympärillään oli kylmää ja pimeää


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja näköjään olen päivittämässä tätä ficciä 1:37 yöllä. Joo kyllä juuri näin. Puolustuksekseni voin sanoa että olen istunut omalla sohvallani koko lauantain, kirjoittanut 7 sivua originaalinovellia jonka pitäis valmistua about huomenna, ja lisäksi oon kirjoittanut yhden 12 sivun Jon/Sansa-pläjäyksen englanniksi. Niin että vasta tällei iltasella pääsin päivittämään tätä tarinaa.
> 
> Ja pieni mainostuksen sananen: olen tällä viikolla päässyt vähän vauhtiin enkunkielisten Jon/Sansa-oneshottien kirjoittamisessa ja julkaisemisessa (ehkä siksi että mun tosiaan ois pitänyt kirjoittaa sitä novellia), niitäkin löytyy täältä A03:sta ja niitäkin suapi halutessaan lukea ;)

Ponit kävelivät lumessa eteenpäin niin hitaasti, että hän oli jo moneen kertaan aikonut sanoa ääneen, etteivät he olisi perillä ennen kevättä. He olivat varastaneet ponit hiljaisesta majatalosta viisi tai kuusi päivää sitten, vaikka Gendry oli vastustanut äänekkäästi, ja koko sen päivän poika oli heittänyt häneen synkkiä, arvioivia katseita. Hän oli yrittänyt olla piittaamatta, mutta siitä huolimatta hänen olonsa oli muuttunut paremmaksi, kun Gendry oli alkanut pohtia minkä nimen antaisi ponilleen.  
  
Tietenkään Gendry ei osannut ratsastaa lainkaan. Arya oli yrittänyt neuvoa poikaa, mutta tämä oli tuijottanut häntä pahasti ja niinpä hän oli ollut hiljaa. Tipahdettuaan muutaman kerran lumihankeen poika oli itse pyytänyt apua, eikä hän ollut ollut läheskään niin omahyväinen kuin olisi voinut olla.  
  
Välillä hän mietti edelleen, olisiko ollut parempi, jos hän olisi kadonnut Gendrylta heti Kuninkaansatamassa. Hän ei ollut enää samanlainen kuin silloin, kun he olivat paenneet yhdessä Kultaviittoja ja Harrenhallin sotilaita. Hän ei osannut olla samanlainen eikä edes halunnut olla, hän oli ollut nuori ja tyhmä ja heikko, ja hän oli matkustanut Braavosiin ja paljon kauemmaskin saavuttaakseen sen, mitä hänellä nyt oli. Gendry halusi, että hän olisi ollut taas itsepäinen pieni tyttö, joka suuttui helposti, mutta hän oli luopunut siitä tytöstä kauan sitten. Hänellä oli jäljellä vain kosto, eikä Gendry ymmärtänyt sitä.  
  
Nyt Gendry kuitenkin joka tapauksessa seurasi häntä, ja he olivat jo niin syvällä Pohjoisessa, ettei hän millään voinut käskeä pojan vain kääntyä ja palata Kuninkaansatamaan. Mutta jossain vaiheessa Gendryn olisi pakko lähteä, sitten kun he löytäisivät jonkun paikan, jonne poika voisi jäädä.  
  
”Missä me olemme?” Gendry kysyi ja ratsasti hänen vierelleen, eikä hän sanonut mitään siitä, miten tämä keikkui satulassa puolelta toiselle ponin ottaessa muutaman raviaskeleen.  
  
”Pohjoisessa.”  
  
”Niin”, Gendry sanoi, ”mutta kuinka pohjoisessa? Menemmekö me Talvivaaraan?”  
  
Arya nielaisi. Hän oli ajatellut sitä, totta kai. Hänen olisi pitänyt ratsastaa suoraan Muurille, sinne Beric ja Thoros olivat sanoneet menevänsä ja hän oli täällä vain heidän takiaan, ja Punaisen naisen, jos hän löytäisi tämän jostain. Mutta kun he olivat ohittaneet Kaksoset kaukaa ja olivat ajoittain pysähtyneet johonkin puolityhjään majataloon, hän oli alkanut kuulla yhä enemmän puhetta siitä, miten Boltonit oli ajettu pois Talvivaarasta ja miten Pohjoisen suvut olivat nimenneet Yövartion komentajan kuninkaaksi.  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi Gendrylle, ja poika huokaisi syvään.  
  
”Miksi ihmeessä me emme menisi sinne? Sinnehän sinä olet koko ajan yrittänyt palata.”  
  
”En enää. Minulla on – ”  
  
”Lista”, Gendry täydensi, ja hän mulkaisi poikaa mutta tämä vain tuijotti silmät kapeina takaisin. ”Tiedän, mutta meidän on pakko olla lähellä Talvivaaraa. Ja jos ne jutut ovat totta, jos veljesi on tosiaan – ”  
  
Arya hoputti poninsa raviin. Gendry seurasi hetken päästä perässä, ja hän katsoi vähän aikaa pojan heilumista puolelta toiselle ennen kuin hiljensi takaisin käyntiin.  
  
”Etkö halua nähdä häntä?”  
  
”Tietenkin haluan nähdä hänet”, hän sanoi, ”mutta – ”  
  
”Mutta et ehkä pidä hänestä enää, nyt kun hän on kuningas ja kaikkea.”  
  
”Ääliö”, hän puuskahti ja käänsi sitten katseensa pois, kun Gendry hymyili hänelle leveästi. ”Totta kai pidän hänestä edelleen. Sitä paitsi hän oli se joka antoi minulle Neulan.”  
  
Gendry vilkaisi miekkaa hänen vyötäröllään ja rypisti otsaansa. ”Selvä. Eli pelkäät että hän ei enää pidä sinusta.”  
  
”Pää kiinni. Totta kai hän pitää minusta.”  
  
”Vaikka olet tappanut ihmisiä.”  
  
”Hän oli Yövartion ylikomentaja. Varmasti hän on tappanut useamman kuin minä.”  
  
”Mutta sinä olet tyttö”, Gendry sanoi, ja hän yritti tönäistä vierellään ratsastavan pojan pois poninsa selästä, mutta tämä oli liian kaukana. Poni sentään säikähti ja otti muutaman sivuaskeleen, ja Gendry joutui tarrautumaan harjaan pysyäkseen selässä. Kun Gendry istui taas suorassa satulassaan, tämä hymyili hänelle leveästi ja hänen piti kääntää katseensa pois.  
  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on”, Gendry sanoi pitäen poninsa vähän kauempana hänestä. ”Emme siis mene Talvivaaraan. Ratsastamme vain siitä ohi ja vilkutat veljellesi.”  
  
”Idiootti”, hän mutisi niin kovaa, että Gendry varmasti kuuli.  
  
****  
  
** Hän seisoi muurilla ja katseli, kuinka nainen laski pienen pojan kontalleen pihamaalle ja poika ryömi hitaasti kohti miestä, joka odotti tätä jo kädet levitettyinä. Hän ei vieläkään muistanut heidän nimiään, mutta hän kysyisi Tyrionilta ennen kuin näkisi kolmikon uudestaan. Ja sitä ennen hänen pitäisi tietää, uskoiko hän heitä vai ei.  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään. Aamun viileä ilma tuntui kylmältä hänen ihoaan vasten ja hän toivoi taas kerran, että olisi pukeutunut vähän lämpimämmin. Alhaalla pihalla lapsi oli päässyt miehen luo ja mies heilutti nyt tätä puolelta toiselle käsivarsillaan ja nauroi, ja nainen näytti huvittuneelta. Daenerys käänsi hitaasti katseensa pois heistä, laivoihin jotka odottivat merellä ja Drogoniin joka lensi matalalla veden päällä kohti kaupunkia. Hän oli halunnut olla tänä aamuna hetken yksin, mutta nyt hän toivoi, että olisi ollut joku, jonka takia hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa huolensa ääneen. Tai ehkä hän voisi ryhtyä keskusteluun niiden kahden Tahrattoman kanssa, jotka seurasivat häntä äänettöminä. Hän vilkaisi kohti sotilaita ja melkein hymyili miettiessään heidän järkytystään.  
  
Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt epäillä enemmän, ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt miettiä, minkä takia tuntematon mies halusi hänet ja hänen kolme lohikäärmettään tuhansien kilometrien päähän Kuninkaansatamasta. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt huolehtia enemmän siitä, miten hän pystyisi hallitsemaan Westerosia niin, etteivät ihmiset kääntyisi toisiaan ja vanhat suvut kuningatarta vastaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut ajatuksiaan pois miehen silmistä, jotka olivat tuijottaneet häntä rehellisesti ja kauhuissaan sellaisen uhan edessä, jota hän ei pystynyt edes kuvittelemaan. Ja kun hän yritti keskittyä johonkin muuhun, kuunnella neuvonantajiensa ohjeita ruokavarastojen täydennyksestä tai liittolaisten hankkimisesta, aina hänen ajatuksensa ennen pitkää taipuivat takaisin miehen silmiin, ja jää joka niissä oli viipynyt sai hänet palelemaan.  
  
”Kuningattareni – ”  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri. Tyrion käveli häntä kohti lyhyin askelin, ja hän huokaisi syvään ja yritti viedä ajatuksensa pois pohjoisesta ja lumesta ja pelosta joka ehkä oli pelkkää valhetta. Tyrionin kasvoilla oli kuitenkin kummallinen ilme, miehen otsa oli rypyssä ja suu haki jo sanoja, ja Daenerys suoristi selkänsä ja odotti, että hänen Kouransa pysähtyi hänen eteensä ja kumarsi.  
  
”Olen pahoillani että keskeytän kävelynne, kuningattareni”, Tyrion sanoi kireällä äänellä, ”mutta olemme saaneet uutisia, ja… haluatte kuulla tämän heti.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Daenerys sanoi ja tajusi pidättävänsä hengitystään, ”kerro.”  
  
”Kuningattareni”, Tyrion sanoi nyt silminnähden epäröiden, ”kirje on pienen neuvoston pöydällä, haluatte ehkä lukea sen, ja kutsuin jo muut – ”  
  
”Ei”, Daenerys sanoi, ”kerro minulle. Jos se on niin vakavaa kuin kasvosi antavat ymmärtää, kuulen sen mieluummin nyt tässä enkä myöhemmin kaikkien neuvonantajieni edessä.”  
  
”Ei se ole vakavaa”, Tyrion sanoi selvittäen kurkkuaan, ja tuuli tarttui Daenerykseen hiuksiin ja heitti niitä hänen kasvoilleen, ”tai… en osaisi sanoa onko se huono asia. Mutta uskomatonta se on.”  
  
” _Tyrion._ ”  
  
”Varyksen pikkulinnut ovat lentäneet Pohjoisesta tänne”, Tyrion sanoi kuivasti, eikä Daenerys tiennyt pilkkasiko mies Varyksen vakoojia vai yrittikö tämä vain löytää sanoja siihen, mitä halusi sanoa. ”Jon Nietos… hän uskoo olevansa Rhaegarin ja Lyanna Starkin äpärä.”  
  
Daenerys veti syvään henkeä. Tyrion katsoi häntä otsa edelleen syvästi rypyssä eikä näyttänyt tietävän, pitäisikö jatkaa puhumista vai olla hiljaa, ja hän itse yritti saada ajatuksia järjestymään päässään, kasvoja joita hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut, nimiä joista hän oli kuullut vain tarinoita. Se oli mahdotonta, tietenkin se oli. Hän oli Rhaegarin sisko, varmasti hän olisi tiennyt Rhaegarin lapsesta. Ja kuitenkin hän oli vasta muutama päivä sitten kuullut, että kuolleiden armeija uhkasi ihmisten valtakuntaa pohjoisessa, ja sitäkään hän ei pystynyt karistamaan pois mielestään vaikka kuinka olisi halunnut olla uskomatta.  
  
”Onko se mahdollista?” hän kysyi lopulta pakotetun rauhallisella äänellä.  
  
”On”, Tyrion sanoi hitaasti. ”On, mutta emme voisi tietää. Robertin kapina alkoi siitä, että Rhaegar ryösti Lyannan, ja jos Lyanna olisi synnyttänyt hänelle lapsen… Ned Stark olisi voinut kasvattaa sen omanaan, hänen olisi ollut pakko, koska Robert ei olisi antanut lapsen elää. Mutta emme voi tietää.”  
  
”Mutta miksi”, Daenerys kysyi ja kuuli huolen ja kiihtymyksen omassa äänessään, ja vaikka hän miten yritti, hän ei saanut painettua sitä pois, ”miksi hän väittää niin nyt? Miksei jo aiemmin?”  
  
”Howland Reed kertoi hänelle”, Tyrion sanoi hiljaa, eikä Daeneryksella ollut aavistustakaan siitä kuka oli Howland Reed, ja kaikki oli naurettavaa, _naurettavaa_ , hän oli ottanut valtaistuimensa takaisin ja yhtäkkiä hänelle kerrottiin jäisistä kuolleista miehistä joita ei voinut tappaa, ja yhtäkkiä hänen veljellään oli lapsi josta kukaan ei ollut kuullut. ”Howland Reed oli Nedin ystävä, hän oli Nedin kanssa kun he yrittivät hakea Lyannan, ja hän… hän piti Nedin salaisuuden. Tähän saakka.”  
  
”Mutta hän voi valehdella.”  
  
Tyrion nyökkäsi, avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Puhu”, Daenerys sanoi ja oli kiitollinen siitä, että oli käskenyt Tyrionin kertoa hänelle nyt eikä pienen neuvoston edessä, koska hän ei kuulostanut lainkaan kuningattarelta, hän kuulosti tytöltä joka oli peloissaan eikä ymmärtänyt mitä hänen ympärillään tapahtui.  
  
Tyrion huokaisi syvään. ”En tunne Howland Reediä, en tiedä voiko häneen luottaa, mutta… jos Jon Nietos on vielä sama mies kuin vuosia sitten Muurilla, hän ei valehtelisi. Hän oli naurettavan rehellinen, niin rehellinen että olisi antanut vaikka irrottaa kätensä jos olisi uskonut että se oli oikein.”  
  
”Ehkä hän on muuttunut.”  
  
”Ehkä”, Tyrion sanoi ja kuulosti siltä, ettei uskonut siihen lainkaan.  
  
**  
  
Lumi satoi vasten hänen kasvojaan ja jäätyi kiinni silmäripsiin ja partaan. Pohjoistuuli oli välillä niin kova, ettei hän pystynyt katsomaan eteensä lainkaan, ja hevoset kompastelivat lumikinoksissa, jotka ulottuivat niitä lähes polviin. Hänen oikealla puolellaan Davos näytti tuijottavan hellittämättä suoraan eteensä riippumatta siitä, kuinka paljon lunta jäinen tuuli heitti heidän kasvoilleen, ja hänen vasemmalla puolellaan Tormund löysi jatkuvasti uusia tapoja kiroilla. Hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, miltä he mahtoivat näyttää: kolme synkkää miestä, jotka ratsastivat hitaasti kohti vastatuulta ja lähestyvää kuolemaa takanaan kaikki ne tuhannet, jotka seurasivat heitä.  
  
Ehkä tällaisten päätösten takia hänen omat miehensä olivat surmanneet hänet. Ehkä kukaan ei kaivannut johtajaa, joka jatkuvasti näytti kuljettavan joukkojaan kohti varmaa kuolemaa.  
  
Hän tiesi kyllä, kuinka monta päivää he olivat jo ratsastaneet, ja uskoi osaavansa arvioida melko hyvin, kuinka monta päivää heillä oli vielä jäljellä ennen Mustalinnaa. Silti hänestä tuntui, että päivät alkoivat sekoittua hänen mielessään. Kaikki ne olivat täynnä loputonta lumisadetta, ihokarvoihin kiinnittyvää jäätä, palelevia käsiä ja kylmiä aterioita. Ja kaikki ne alkoivat samalla tavalla: hän heräsi teltassaan keskellä lumista erämaata, kohottautui istumaan ja kysyi itseltään, miksi hän oli kuvitellut pystyvänsä johtamaan nämä ihmiset taisteluun, joka heitä odotti.  
  
Ensimmäisinä päivinä hän oli ajatellut paljon Sansaa. Hän oli ajatellut Sansan rauhallisia sinisiä silmiä ja päättäväistä tapaa, jolla nainen puristi suunsa kiinni halutessaan jotain. Hän oli ajatellut sitä, kuinka Sansa oli vaatinut häntä valtaamaan Talvivaaran Boltoneilta, ja kuinka Sansa oli seissyt hänen rinnallaan vaikka hän ei ollut osannut kysyä tältä neuvoja, ja kuinka hän oli taistelun jälkeen pessyt mudan ja veren pois iholtaan, antanut ommella haavansa ja tiennyt että olisi kuollut ilman Sansaa. Ja hän ajatteli Sansaa Talvivaaran pihalla juuri hetkeä ennen heidän lähtöään, kun nainen oli pysähtynyt hänen vierelleen ja pidellyt hänen päätään käsiensä välissä ja suudellut häntä.  
  
Muutaman päivän päästä hän kuitenkin huomasi, että Sansa alkoi tuntua enemmän muistolta kuin todelliselta ihmiseltä. Kaikki he hukkuivat pikkuhiljaa alati satavaan lumeen, Ned ja Cat, Robb ja Arya ja Bran ja Rickon, ja viimeisenä Sansa. Ja ehkä niin oli hyvä. Ehkä oli hyvä, ettei hän iltaisin maannut vuoteellaan ja kysynyt itseltään, näinkö nopeasti hän oli unohtanut, että Sansa oli ollut hänen sisarensa. Hän näki vain lumisateen edessään ja tunsi kylmyyden sulkeutuvan ympärillään sitä tiukemmin mitä pitemmälle he ratsastivat, eikä hän enää muistellut naisen käsien lämpöä. Hän ajattelisi vain sitä mikä oli tulossa, lunta ja jäätä ja taistelua. Ja ehkä sitten, ehkä jos maailma kääntyisi jälleen ylösalaisin ja hän jotenkin selviäisi siitä kaikesta, hän palaisi takaisin ja suutelisi Sansaa suulle ja pitäisi tätä vaimonaan eikä kukaan, ei edes hän itse, muistaisi mitä ennen oli ollut.  
  
”Nietos.”  
  
Hän ravisteli päätään ja nosti kätensä leualleen pyyhkäistäkseen jääkiteet parrastaan. Tormund oli ohjannut hevosensa lähemmäs häntä ja kumartui nyt häntä kohti.  
  
”Älä mieti sitä naista. Miesten ei pitäisi miettiä naisiaan, kun he ratsastavat taisteluun.”  
  
”En minä miettinyt – ”  
  
”Ja paskat”, Tormund sanoi kuulostaen yllättävän hyväntuuliselta mieheksi, jonka naama oli täynnä jäätynyttä lunta. ”Näen sen suupielistäsi.”  
  
”Seitsemän helvettiä”, Jon mutisi ja yritti ratsastaa kovempaa, mutta hevonen ei piitannut hänestä vaan tarpoi edelleen aivan yhtä hitaasti syvässä hangessa.  
  
”Haluaisit olla kotona suutelemassa hänen varpaitaan”, Tormund sanoi, ja Jon kuuli toiselta puoleltaan Davosin yskähdyksen. ”Ja samalla haluaisit kajauttaa itseäsi jääkalikalla päähän, koska haluaisit olla suutelemassa hänen varpaitaan ja hänen - ”  
  
”Hän on oikeassa”, Davos sanoi. Jon vilkaisi miestä, jonka kulmakarvoja ei näkynyt jäähileiden alta, mutta joka onnistui silti luomaan häneen yllättävän terävän katseen.  
  
”Muistin kyllä että olet siveä”, Tormund jatkoi, ”mutta menit jo hänen kanssaan naimisiin, luulisi että voisit jo – ”  
  
”Hän rakastaa sinua koko loppuelämänsä, jos saa tilaisuuden”, Davos sanoi painokkaasti.  
  
”Hän oli minun siskoni.” Jon oli yrittänyt kuulostaa vihaiselta, mutta ehkä tuuli söi osan hänen sanojaan tai ehkä hänellä yksinkertaisesti ei ollut enää voimia siihen. Hänen äänensä kuulosti vain väsyneeltä, ja Tormund ja Davos vilkaisivat toisiaan hänen ylitseen.  
  
”No, hän ei ole enää”, Tormund sanoi sitten, ja Jonilla oli kummallinen tunne, että mies yritti ehkä tavoitella jonkinlaista toverillisen rohkaisevaa äänensävyä vaikka kuulostikin lähinnä kärsimättömältä. ”Ja voisit antaa itsesi unohtaa sen, mutta ei, sen sijaan muistutat itseäsi siitä ja käytät sitä tikkuna jolla kaivat – ”  
  
”Kunnioitan sinua, koska haluat aina tehdä oikein”, Davos sanoi melkein huutaen tuulen ja lumisateen läpi, ”mutta tässä asiassa olet väärässä. Hän halusi sinut ja nyt hän on vaimosi. Tekisit oikein jos antaisit itsellesi luvan rakastaa häntä.”  
  
”Minä – ” hän aloitti. Tuuli yltyi, hän tuijotti suoraan eteenpäin otsa rypyssä ja suu puolittain auki eikä enää tiennyt, mitä oli aikonut sanoa. Tormund kiroili kovaäänisesti ja Davosin jäätyneet kulmakarvat kohosivat jälleen.  
  
”Te etelän miehet olette käsittämättömiä pölvästejä”, Tormund sanoi. ”Jos me vielä joskus palaamme hienoon linnaasi, katson henkilökohtaisesti että lopetat tuon kärvistelyn ja päästät teidät molemmat pinteestä.”  
  
Jon huokaisi syvään. Davos nyökytteli päätään, lumisade yltyi, hänen naamansa oli jäässä ja hänellä oli naurettava mielihalu repiä molemmat miehet hevostensa selästä alas ja tapella heidän kanssaan, mikä luultavasti johtui siitä, että he saattoivat olla oikeassa.  
  
**  
  
Linna kohosi harmaana lumen keskellä. Olihan hän tiennyt, että se oli palanut ja että vieraat ihmiset olivat asuneet siellä, mutta siitä huolimatta hän yllättyi siitä, miten erilaiselta se näytti. Ehkä hän oli kaikesta huolimatta kuvitellut, että voisi ratsastaa porteista sisään ja että kaikki samat kasvot olisivat häntä vastassa, isä hymyilisi hänelle ja äiti valittaisi, että hänen hiuksensa olivat taas menneet sekaisin.  
  
Gendry pysähtyi hänen viereensä ja vihelsi hiljaa. ”Uskomatonta että kasvoit tällaisessa paikassa.”  
  
”Se oli aivan erilainen silloin”, hän sanoi ja yllättyi siitä, miten kärkevältä hänen oma äänensä kuulosti. Gendry kuitenkin vain vilkaisi häntä eikä sanonut mitään, ja hän yritti keksiä jotain lisää sanottavaa koska ei kestänyt myötätuntoa pojan silmissä.  
  
”Mitähän he ajattelevat minusta”, Gendry sanoi.  
  
”Miten niin mitä he ajattelevat sinusta?”  
  
”Ratsastit Kuninkaansatamasta tänne kahdestaan miehen kanssa”, Gendry sanoi vakavalla äänellä. ”Kyllähän he ihmettelevät.”  
  
Arya nauroi ääneen ja lopetti sitten äkkiä. Gendry kääntyi katsomaan häntä otsa rypyssä, ja hän mietti milloin oli viimeksi nauranut, mutta siitä oli liian kauan, hän ei muistanut enää. Hän hymyili Gendrylle kokeeksi ja poika hymyili takaisin, ja sitten hän muisti taas tämän huolenaiheen ja naurahti uudestaan, ja nauru tuntui omituiselta, ihan kuin se ei olisi aivan sopinut hänen sisäänsä.  
  
”Mennään”, hän sanoi, kokosi ohjat ja painoi kantapäänsä ponin kylkiin. Enää viisitoista minuuttia, tai ehkä kymmenen, ja sitten hän olisi kotona, ja hän tajusi miettivänsä, olisiko kuitenkin pitänyt vielä kääntyä pois.  
  
”Miksi luulet etteivät he huolestuisi?” Gendry kysyi. ”Enkö minä muka ole tarpeeksi komea että pystyisin houkuttelemaan sinua mihinkään?”  
  
”Tuskin se on ihan päällimmäisenä heidän mielissään”, Arya sanoi. Häntä hermostutti sitä enemmän mitä lähempänä linna oli, mutta jos Gendry vain jatkaisi älyttömien juttujensa puhumista, hän voisi keskittyä niihin eikä hänen tarvitsisi miettiä, kuinka pitkä aika siitä oli kun hän oli viimeksi nähnyt Jonin. ”Sitä paitsi minulla on Neula. Jos olisit yrittänyt jotain, olisin vain leikannut sinut kahtia.”  
  
Gendryn ilme synkistyi. ”Totta. Mutta he eivät ehkä tajua sitä. En haluaisi, että he suuttuvat minulle heti alkuunsa.”  
  
”Heti alkuunsa? Emme me jää tänne.”  
  
”Me?”  
  
”Minä en jää”, hän korjasi.  
  
Nyt he olivat niin lähellä, että hän näki viitat muureilla ja niissä valkoisen suden. Gendry jatkoi puhumista ja hän lakkasi kuuntelemasta. Linnan ympärillä lumi oli tallautunut suurilta alueilta, ikään kuin aivan muurien ulkopuolella olisi ollut valtava määrä hevosia ja miehiä, mutta siitä huolimatta oli aivan hiljaista eikä ketään näkynyt missään. He ratsastivat lähemmäs, ja sitten hän kuuli torven soivan linnan muureilla, ja hän tajusi pidättävänsä hengitystään kun portti alkoi kohota heidän edestään.  
  
He ratsastivat sisään, Arya ensimmäisenä, Gendry heti hänen perässään, kunnes Starkin väreihin pukeutunut vartija pysäytti heidät. Vartija kysyi heidän nimiään, ja Gendry sanoi omansa ja tuijotti sitten Aryaa. Sanat juuttuivat hänen kurkkuunsa, vartija tuijotti häntä silmät kapeina ja epäilevinä, ja hän mietti niitä kaikkia kertoja, jolloin oli sanonut olevansa _ei kukaan_.  
  
”Arya Stark”, hän sanoi. ”Lähettäkää joku kertomaan Jonille, että olen täällä.”  
  
Vartija tuijotti häntä suu aavistuksen verran auki mutta sai sitten itsensä koottua ja kumarsi syvään. ”Arvon lady, kuningas on matkustanut pohjoiseen. Mutta sisarenne on täällä.”  
  
Arya tunsi Gendryn katseen niskassaan ja kuuli vartijan huudot, kun hän ratsasti eteenpäin, suoraan tyhjälle pihamaalle. Hän hyppäsi alas poninsa selästä ja työnsi ohjat uteliaalle tallipojalle, joka seisoskeli pihamaalla. Hän työnsi suuren oven auki ja käveli sisään, ja käytävät näyttivät erilaisilta kuin hän oli muistanut, hän oli kuvitellut että ne olivat isommat ja valoisammat, mutta sillä ei ollut mitään väliä. Hän käveli eteenpäin ja kurkisti jokaiseen huoneeseen, mutta ihmisiä oli vähän eikä hän tuntenut ketään, ja sitten hän tajusi juoksevansa käytävää pitkin. Hänen peräänsä huudettiin mutta hän ei välittänyt, ja vaikka hän hyvin tiesi että he olivat kaikki poissa, hän kuvitteli silti miten Robb astuisi jostain kulman takaa niin kuin ennen ja tarttuisi häntä vyötäröltä ja pysäyttäisi hänet. Ja lopulta hän pysähtyi salin ovensuuhun, ja Sansa nousi hitaasti seisomaan pöydän ääressä ja tuijotti häntä suu auki ja kädet jähmettyneinä paikalleen.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi.  
  
Sansa lähti kävelemään häntä kohti hitaasti niin kuin olisi kahlannut lumessa, ja hän seisoi paikallaan, kun hänen siskonsa kiersi pöydän ympäri ja lopulta pysähtyi hänen eteensä. Sansa oli pitempi kuin ennen ja näytti paljon vanhemmalta kuin hän oli muistanut, ja väsyneemmältä, mutta edelleen tämän hiukset olivat  kauniit ja kiiltävät ja taidokkailla leteillä. Ja Sansa katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi tosissaan uskonut, että hän oli siinä, ja hän kirosi ääneen ja Sansa naurahti epäuskoisena ja sitten uudestaan ja halasi häntä.  
  
”Uskomatonta”, hän sanoi Sansaa vasten litistyneenä, ”uskomatonta että sinä ja Jon olette täällä.”  
  
Sansa liikahti äkkiä kauemmas hänestä ja pysähtyi kädenmitan päähän, katsoi häntä ja hän katsoi takaisin ja tajusi, että jokin oli pielessä.  
  
”Kuulitko – ” Sansa aloitti, nielaisi sitten ja tuijotti häntä niin kuin hänen olisi pitänyt tietää mitä sanoa.  
  
”Että Jon on nyt kuningas? Kuulin siitä, mutta en tajunnut että sinäkin olet täällä. Miten – ”  
  
”Ei siinä ole kaikki”, Sansa sanoi kireällä äänellä. ”Minä olen… me olemme… Jon ei ole meidän veljemme, hän on… hän on Lyannan poika, Lyannan ja Rhaegarin, isä piti sen salaisuutena koska pelkäsi että Robert tappaisi hänet. Howland Reed kertoi sen hänelle jokin aika sitten, en tiedä miksi juuri nyt, ehkä koska isä on kuollut ja Robb on kuollut ja he tekivät Jonista kuninkaan – ”  
  
Arya kuunteli otsa rypyssä ja yritti käsittää, ja Sansa väänteli käsiään ja näytti hermostuneelta eikä tämän puheessa ollut juurikaan järkeä, totta kai Jon oli heidän veljensä, eikä hän muistanut kuka oli Howland Reed, eikä isä olisi pitänyt sellaista salaisuutta, isä oli aina vaatinut heitä olemaan rehellisiä. Mutta Sansa näytti edelleen siltä että halusi tunnustaa jotain, vähän niin kuin silloin joskus kun sisko oli löytänyt hänen puumiekkakätkönsä ja piilottanut miekat ja hän oli kiertänyt koko päivän etsimässä niitä ja oli jo melkein alkanut itkeä. Tällä kertaa Sansa ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt pystyvän sanomaan asiaansa itse, ja niinpä hänen oli lopulta pakko kysyä.  
  
”Mitä vielä?”  
  
Sansa veti syvään henkeä ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin. ”Me menimme naimisiin.”  
   
**  
  
Jorah pysähtyi hänen kynnykselleen, kumarsi lyhyesti ja kääntyi lähteäkseen.  
  
”Odota”, hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi sitten Tahrattomalle, joka veti raskaan oven perässään kiinni.  
  
Jorah katsoi häntä, kun hän käveli hitaasti pöytänsä luo ja kaatoi viiniä heille molemmille.  
  
”Ole hyvä”, hän sanoi, ja Jorah käveli hänen luokseen ja istui häntä vastapäätä. Miehen otsa oli rypyssä ja silmät seurasivat häntä kapeina, ja kun hän nyökkäsi kohti viiniä, Jorahin suu avautui äänettömään vastalauseeseen.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Daenerys sanoi ja vei oman pikarinsa huulilleen. Vaikka hän katsoi ikkunasta kaupungin yli ja merelle, hän tunsi koko ajan Jorahin katseen kasvoillaan. Mies seurasi hiljaa, kun hän asetti pikarin takaisin pöydälle, työnsi eksyneet hiussuortuvat pois kasvojensa edestä ja antoi hartioidensa valahtaa alemmas.  
  
Ehkä hän oli vastuuton, ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt pyytää mukaansa Missandei eikä Jorahia, Missandei olisi kammannut hänen hiuksensa ja letittänyt ne uudelleen yötä varten ja hän olisi painanut silmänsä salaa kiinni ja yrittänyt unohtaa kaiken muun paitsi lempeän kosketuksen hiuksissaan. Ja Missandei olisi kyllä keskustellut hänen kanssaan, jos hän olisi halunnut, mutta tyttö ei ikinä kertoisi hänelle ajatuksiaan suoraan, eikä uskaltaisi antaa hänelle neuvoja. Ja nyt hän kaipasi neuvoja jopa enemmän kuin lämpimiä käsiä.  
  
Ja siitä asti kun Jorah oli tullut takaisin hänen luokseen, hän oli aika ajoin pysähtynyt miettimään, minkä takia hän oli alun perin ajanut miehen pois. Totta kai hänen oli ollut pakko. Mutta vaikka Jorah oli myynyt hänen salaisuuksiaan omaa vapauttaan vastaan, hän oli jo haluamattaan antanut anteeksi, ja kun mies katsoi häntä nyt, hänen oli mahdoton uskoa että tämä ikinä enää pettäisi häntä. Ja Jorah oli tuntenut hänet koko ajan, seurannut jokaista hänen askeltaan aina siitä asti, kun Viserys oli myynyt hänet Drogolle. Westeros oli hänen kotinsa ja rautavaltaistuin oli hänen paikkansa, mutta ne eivät tunteneet häntä, ja kaikista näistä ihmisistä Jorah oli ainoa, joka oli ollut hänen kanssaan kun hän ei vielä ollut ollut kuningatar.  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään ja Jorah katsoi häntä edelleen hiljaa, istui selkä suorassa tuolilla häntä vastapäätä ja näytti siltä, että olisi mieluummin seissyt oven edessä ja pidellyt miekkaa. Ehkä niin olisi ollut helpompi, ehkä Jorah olisi uskaltanut puhua hänelle paremmin niin, mutta hän ei kaivannut nyt lisää suojelijoita ja palvelijoita.  
  
”No niin”, hän sanoi hitaasti, ja Jorah katsoi häntä vakavana, ”Jon Nietos. Mitä ajattelet hänestä?”  
  
”Khaleesi”, Jorah sanoi matalalla äänellä, joka kuulosti lähes pehmeältä, ”älä kysy sitä minulta. Tyrion on tavannut hänet. Varys tietää hänestä enemmän kuin minä.”  
  
”Tyrion uskoo että hän on rehellinen”, Daenerys sanoi. ”Mitä minun pitäisi ajatella tästä kaikesta?”  
  
”En ymmärrä mitä pyydätte minulta, khaleesi.”  
  
”Annoit minulle ennen neuvoja.”  
  
”Niin annoin”, Jorah sanoi, ”mutta siitä on kauan. Ja nyt olette saanut valtaistuimenne takaisin, ja toiset antavat teille parempia neuvoja kuin minä.”  
  
Daenerys puri huultaan ja tiesi että Jorah huomasi sen, koska miehen silmät kävivät hänen suullaan ja lukkiutuivat sitten taas hänen silmiinsä. Hän pidätti hengitystään ja asetti sitten kätensä pöydälle Jorahia kohti, kämmenpuoli ylöspäin, ja Jorahin otsa rypistyi ja mies katsoi häntä suu aavistuksen verran auki. Hän odotti ja Jorah tuijotti häntä yhä ja sitten lopulta mies nielaisi näkyvästi ja tarttui ehjällä kädellään hänen käteensä. Miehen sormet tuntuivat karheilta ja lämpimiltä ja puristivat varovasti hänen omiaan, ja Jorah hengitti raskaasti niin kuin olisi pelkänyt rikkovansa hänet, ja hän olisi halunnut laittaa silmänsä kiinni, mutta hänen piti yhä olla kuningatar.  
  
”Jorah”, hän sanoi ja mies hätkähti, mutta hän ei päästänyt irti miehen kädestä eikä tämä vetänyt sitä pois. ”Olet saanut jo anteeksi. Tyrion ja Varys antavat minulle hyviä neuvoja, mutta sinä olet ollut kanssani kolme kertaa kauemmin kuin he. Eivätkä he voi kertoa minulle voinko luottaa mieheen joka kutsuu itseään Pohjoisen kuninkaaksi, eivätkä he voi kertoa minulle pitäisikö minun mennä pohjoiseen sotimaan sotaa joka kuulostaa vanhusten tarinoilta. Haluan jonkun joka katsoo minua silmiin ja puhuu minulle rehellisesti ja seisoo rinnallani, kun pelkään tehdä valintaa.”  
  
”Saat kaiken mitä minulla on”, Jorah sanoi.  
  
Hän nyökkäsi ja päästi sitten irti miehen kädestä vaikka ei olisi halunnut. Jorah vei hitaasti kätensä takaisin syliinsä, ja hän itse nosti taas viinipikarin suulleen. Oli jo myöhä ja väsymys painoi hänen olkapäitään, mutta paljon enemmän painoi kaikki se mitä hän ei saanut järjestettyä mielessään. Petyr Baelish oli vannonut, ettei tiennyt mitään Pohjoisen kuninkaan väitteestä ja että se oli luultavasti valhe, ja hän oli ollut samaan aikaa huojentunut ja surullinen. Tyrion oli huomauttanut, ettei luottaisi kehenkään, joka kutsuu kuninkaakseen miestä jota pitää valehtelijana, ja Varys oli näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä.  
  
Ja Daenerys oli istunut pitkän pöytänsä päässä ja ajatellut, että ehkä he vain pelasivat keskenään, hänen neuvonantajansa, tekivät siirtojaan samoissa huoneissa joissa olivat palvelleet edellisiä kuninkaita, kostivat toisilleen vanhoja loukkauksia. Hän tiesi kyllä olevansa väärässä, hän luotti Tyrioniin ja Tyrion näytti luottavan Varykseen ja Pikkusormeen ei luottanut kukaan. Ja siitä huolimatta hänen pitäisi tehdä jokainen valinta itse, eikä kukaan heistä pystyisi kertomaan hänelle kaikkea. Hän valitsisi silmät kiinni, pimeässä, yksin, ja kaikki riippuisi hänen päätöksistään.  
  
”Jos hän on oikeassa”, Daenerys aloitti, ”Pohjoisen kuningas, jos hän todella on veljeni poika, se muuttaa kaiken.”  
  
”Se ei muuta mitään”, Jorah sanoi, ja hän hymyili miehelle ennen kuin ehti estää itseään, koska vain Jorah oli niin varma hänestä, vain Jorah katsoi häntä niin kuin hän olisi ainoa liikkumaton asia maailmassa, joka ei koskaan pysynyt paikallaan.  
  
Jorah oli kuitenkin väärässä. Hän pudisti hitaasti päätään ja miehen otsa rypistyi aavistuksen verran. ”Olet kuullut kun neuvonantajani kinastelevat siitä, kenet minun pitäisi naida.”  
  
Jorah hymyili lyhyesti mutta ei kieltänyt. Ja se oli totta, hänen avioliitostaan ei vielä puhuttu suoraan, mutta hän tunsi neuvonantajiensa arvioivat katseet, kun he mainitsivat ylhäisten sukujen miehiä tai pohtivat, kenellä olisi syy kääntyä häntä vastaan. Pian he kysyisivät suoraan.  
  
”Sillä ei kuitenkaan ole väliä”, hän sanoi Jorahille.”Minä en saa elävää lasta, en ennen kuin aurinko nousee lännestä ja laskee itään.”  
  
” _Khaleesi_ ”, Jorah sanoi tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä, ”ehkä ette voi tietää sitä, ehkä – ”  
  
Hän pudisti päätään ja Jorah vaikeni. ”En mene enää naimisiin. En ota enää viereeni miestä jota en halua enkä jaa valtaani kenenkään sellaisen kanssa, joka taistelisi minua vastaan jos ei saisi palaa valtaistuimestani. Lupasin käteni Hizdahr zo Loraqille jotta saisin rauhan kansalleni, mutta en voittanut sillä lopulta mitään. Tyrion ja Varys yrittävät puhua minua ympäri sitten kun keksivät jonkun, joka minun pitäisi heidän mielestään naida, mutta sinä tuet minua.”  
  
Jorah nyökkäsi, ja hän tunsi pitkän huokauksensa purkautuvan sisältään ja nosti viinipikarin käteensä. Viini lämmitti hänen kurkussaan ja sisällään, mutta Jorahin vakaa hahmo auttoi vielä enemmän. Jos hän riisuisi näkymättömän kruununsa ja olisi vähän aikaa tavallinen nainen, Jorah rakastaisi häntä silti.  
  
”Jon Nietos”, hän sanoi hitaasti viinin lämmittämällä äänellään, ja Jorah kumartui hieman lähemmäs häntä, ”jos hän todella on Rhaegarin lapsi, jos hän todella on Targaryen, edes puolittain, edes äpärä, silloin hänen lapsensa ovat veljeni lapsenlapsia. Ja he perivät valtaistuimeni kun kuolen.”  
  
”Ei, khaleesi”, Jorah sanoi levoton ilme kasvoillaan, eikä hän tiennyt oliko se vastaus hänen kuolemaansa vai asemaan, jonka hän antaisi tuntemattoman miehen lapsille. ”Vaikka hän olisi Targaryen, hän olisi silti vain äpärä. Hänen lapsensa eivät – ”  
  
”Minä olen kuningatar”, Daenerys sanoi pehmeällä äänellä, ”ensimmäisten ihmisten ja andaalien kuningatar, minä istun rautavaltaistuimella, minä voisin antaa hänelle laillisen aseman jos haluaisin, ja samoin hänen lapsilleen.”  
  
”Mutta miksi te haluaisitte – ”  
  
”Aion hallita pitkään ja aion hallita hyvin”, Daenerys sanoi, ”paremmin kuin yksikään kuningas josta olen kuullut tarinoita. Haluan että ihmiset saavat rauhassa kasvattaa viljaa ja kerätä sitä ja mennä naimisiin ja vanheta ja elää elämäänsä. Haluan että pojista kasvaa aikuisia eivätkä he joudu sotiin. Ja jonain päivänä minä kuolen, eikä valtakuntani saa sen jälkeen hajota kaaokseen, kun kaikki tavoittelevat kruunuani. Tarvitsen perijän.”  
  
”Siihen on pitkä aika”, Jorah sanoi, mutta se kuulosti enemmän pyynnöltä.  
  
”Ehkä”, Daenerys sanoi, ”ja joskus se kuitenkin tapahtuu. Jorah, minun on pakko ottaa selvää. Minun on pakko tavata Jon Nietos.”  
  
”Pohjoinen on kaukana, khaleesi.”  
  
”Niin on”, hän vastasi, ”mutta kuulit mitä vieraamme Mustalinnasta sanoi sodasta, joka tulee Muurin takaa. Pohjoinen ei ole niin kaukana että olisimme turvassa, jos hän on oikeassa.”  
  
Hän oli odottanut, että Jorah tuhahtaisi tai ehkä jopa naurahtaisi ja sanoisi sitten, ettei kuningattaren pitäisi kuunnella kaikkia tarinoita. Mutta Jorah istuikin paikallaan ja nyökkäsi hitaasti, ja katse miehen silmissä sai kylmyyden hänen sisällään tuntumaan entistä kylmemmältä.  
  
”Sinä uskot häntä”, hän sanoi melkein äänettömästi.  
  
”Minä olen Pohjoisesta, khaleesi”, Jorah sanoi matalalla, raskaalla äänellä. ”Olen kuullut tarinat. Ne on helppo unohtaa, kun on keskikesä, mutta sydäntalvella niitä alkaa kuunnella uudestaan. Ja näin sen miehen silmät. Hän ei valehdellut eikä hän ole hullu.”  
  
”Ehkä siksi minulle annettiin lohikäärmeeni eikä yhtään elävää lasta”, Daenerys kuuli sanovansa. Hän ojensi kätensä taas kohti Jorahia, ja tällä kertaa mies otti sen epäröimättä, silitti peukalollaan hänen kättään, kumartui lähemmäksi ja suuteli hänen kämmenselkäänsä.  
  
Kun Jorah oli mennyt, hän käveli vielä vähän aikaa parvekkeellaan, katseli merelle ja yritti kuvitella maata, joka olisi pelkkää lunta ja jäätä. Hän yritti kuvitella viholliset, jotka olivat kerran jo kuolleet ja joita ei voinut tappaa muulla kuin tulella, ja valkeat kulkijat joiden jäiset silmät hehkuisivat kylmyyttä joka jäädyttäisi kaiken, ja hän yritti kuvitella Pohjoisen kuninkaan, Rhaegarin pojan, joka olisi ainoa eloonjäänyt ihminen hänen perheestään, jos se vain oli totta.  
  
Hän ei kuitenkaan nähnyt lunta eikä valkeita kulkijoita eikä Pohjoisen kuningasta, eikä hän tiennyt Rhaegarista muuta kuin laulujen tarinat ja sen mitä sir Barristan oli ehtinyt kertoa hänelle. Hänen olisi pakko mennä itse ja katsoa, ja ehkä hän sitten tietäisi.


	14. Chapter 14

He istuivat pienen neuvoston pöydän ääressä ja odottivat kuningatarta. Tyrion oli jo muutaman kerran suoristanut selkäänsä ja katsonut Missandeita niin kuin olisi aikonut kysyä, missä kuningatar viipyi, mutta Missandei oli kääntänyt katseensa muualle ja Tyrion oli pysynyt hiljaa. Hän ei halunnut arvailla, ja kaikkein mieluiten hän ei olisi sanonut yhtään mitään seurueessa, jossa oli vaikea tietää, kuka kyräili ketä.  
  
”Ellaria”, Tyrion sanoi äkkiä, ja Missandei huokaisi äänettömästi. ”Olen kuullut, ettette aio ratsastaa kanssamme Pohjoiseen.”  
  
”Kuningattareni on ystävällisesti antanut minulle luvan jäädä”, Ellaria sanoi tuijottaen Tyrionia pistävälä katseellaan. Missandei yleensä mieluiten vältteli naista. ”Pohjoisessa on kylmä, ja jonkun pitää sitä paitsi jäädä vahtimaan Varysta ja Pikkusormea.”  
  
Varys yskähti ja lordi Baelish tuijotti Ellariaa viileän arvioivalla katseellaan.  
  
”Olen varma, että pärjäisimme hienosti ilman apuasi, arvon lady”, lordi Baelish sanoi ja Ellaria nauroi ääneen.  
  
”En ole lady”, nainen sanoi, ”ja te yrittäisitte vain kampittaa toisenne kunnes kaatuisitte nenällenne. Kuningattaremme on viisas. Hän jättää teidät vartioimaan rahakirstuamme, lordi Baelish, ja teidät, Varys, vartioimaan lordi Baelishia, ja minä saan vahtia, ettei kumpikaan teistä pääse niskan päälle.”  
  
Missandei vilkaisi Tyrionia, joka näytti huvittuneelta vaikka vilkuilikin edelleen vähän väliä kohti ovea. Hän itse tajusi hymyilevänsä vasta, kun Tyrion nosti hänelle kulmiaan pöydän yli.  
  
Daenerys oli tarjonnut myös Tyrionille mahdollisuutta jäädä Kuninkaansatamaan. He kolme olivat kävelleet yhdessä Punalinnan puistoissa, ja Missandei oli tiennyt heti, ettei Tyrion suostuisi jäämään. Hän kuvitteli ymmärtävänsä miestä. Jos Daenerys olisi kertonut Missandeille, että hänen pitäisi jäädä Kuninkaansatamaan odottamaan, että kuningatar jonain päivänä palaisi lohikäärmeineen kaukaa pohjoisesta, hänkin olisi yrittänyt puhua kuningattaren ympäri. Vähän myöhemmin hän oli nähnyt Daeneryksen hymystä, että kuningatar oli vain tyytyväinen siihen, ettei hänen Kouransa ollut suostunut jättäytymään taakse.  
  
”Lohikäärmeet”, Daenerys oli sanonut samana iltana, kun Missandei oli letittänyt hänen hiuksiaan. ”Hän seuraa lohikäärmeitä.”  
  
”Tyrion seuraa sinua, kuningattareni”, Missandei oli sanonut, ja Daenerys oli ojentanut kätensä kohi viinipikaria.  
  
”Missandei”, Tyrion sanoi nyt, ja hän käänsi vastentahtoisesti katseensa mieheen. Tyrion kuitenkin hymyili hänelle ystävällisesti. ”Joko olet pakannut kaikki lämpimät vaatteesi? Ja sinä, Harmaa Mato? Jos tietäisitte miten kylmää siellä on, nenänne olisivat jo jäätyneet pelkästä ajatuksesta.”  
  
”En tosiaan lainkaan kaipaa lunta ja pakkasta”, Varys sanoi mietteliäästi, ennen kuin Missandei joutui vastaamaan Tyrionin kysymykseen. ”Mutta minun on pakko myöntää, että olen silti hieman utelias. Olisin mielelläni nähnyt Pohjoisen kuninkaan.”  
  
”Hän näyttää hyvin paljon Ned Starkilta”, Tyrion sanoi kuivasti, ”tosin olen varma että olen nähnyt Nedin nauravan joskus.”  
  
”Luulin että arvostat Jon Nietosta”, Varys huomautti.  
  
”Arvostan? Totta kai arvostan häntä. Idiootit ja kyynikot nauravat elämälle, ja Jon Nietoksen murjotus saa minut luottamaan häneen. Uskon että hän olisi hyvä hallitsija maalle, jossa on kesälläkin kylmä – ” Tyrion sulki hetkeksi suunsa ja vilkaisi ympärilleen, ” – olettaen tietenkin että kuningattaremme solmii rauhan hänen kanssaan.”  
  
Missandei huokaisi syvään. Kunpa vain kuningatar olisi jo tullut, ja sitten he olisivat kaikki päässeet pois täältä. Jostain syystä hänen oli tänään tavallista vaikeampi istua paikoillaan ja kuunnella Daeneryksen neuvonantajien kuittailua. Ehkä se johtui siitä, kuinka Harmaa Mato katsoi häntä pöydän toiselta puolelta.  
  
Hän tiesi väistelleensä miehen katsetta jo viikkoja, oikeastaan siitä saakka, kun he olivat tulleet Kuninkaansatamaan. Hän ei yksinkertaisesti pystynyt ajattelemaan sitä kaikkea, ei vielä, kun heidän pitäisi ratsastaa kauas pohjoiseen ja Daenerys kyseli häneltä iltaisin, mitä hän ajatteli siitä Vanhastakaupungista tulleesta miehestä tai valkeista kulkijoista tai Jon Nietoksesta tai Jorahista, ja hän olisi vain halunnut kammata kuningattaren hiuksia. Sitten kun kaikki tämä olisi ohi, hän pysähtyisi miettimään, mitä hän itse haluaisi, mutta vielä hän ei pystynyt. Ja jos Harmaa Mato kysyisi häneltä jotain, hänellä ei olisi vastauksia.  
  
”Sinä autoit häntä nousemaan valtaan”, Tyrion sanoi parhaillaan Pikkusormelle, ”eikä sinulla ollut aavistustakaan siitä, kuka hän oli.”  
  
”Ehkä olet vain pahoillasi siitä, että autoin Sansa Starkin pois luotasi”, lordi Baelish sanoi kuivasti.  
  
Missandei yritti pitää katseensa pois miehistä. Pikkusormi oli edellisenä iltana tullut Daeneryksen huoneisiin melkein auringonlaskun aikaan, koputtanut oveen ja toivonut voivansa puhua kuningattaren kanssa. Missandei oli huomannut tarkkailevansa Jorahin kasvoja, kun Pikkusormi oli ehdottanut, että kuningattaren kannattaisi mennä naimisiin Jon Nietoksen kanssa, miehen, joka kutsui itseään Pohjoisen kuninkaaksi.  
  
”Lordi Baelish”, Daenerys oli sanonut rauhallisellä äänellä, ”minulle on kerrottu, että Jon Nietos on nainut serkkunsa, Sansa Starkin.”  
  
Pikkusormen kasvoilla oli välähtänyt jotain kummallista. Varmasti mies oli kuullut Pohjoisen kuninkaan avioliitosta, mutta siitä huolimatta tämä oli hetken näyttänyt melkein pettyneeltä. Ja vaikka Pikkusormi oli yrittänyt jatkaa keskustelua, kuningatar oli lopettanut jokaisen aloituksen lyhyeen, ja hetken päästä Missandei oli ollut varma, että Jorah Mormontin suupielet olivat kääntymäisillään hymyyn.  
  
Nyt sekä Jorah että Daenerys viipyivät edelleen, ja pieni neuvosto alkoi käydä levottomaksi. Aamulla Missandei oli ollut letittämässä Daeneryksen hiuksia, kun ovea vartioivat Tahrattomat olivat päästäneet Jorahin sisään huoneeseen. Hän tiesi, että he istuisivat parvekkeella ja katselisivat merelle, ja kuningatar puhuisi liittolaisista ja päätöksistä ja sodista ja matkavalmisteluista ja Jorah vastaisi matalalla, vakaalla äänellään ja kutsuisi kuningatarta _khaleesiksi.  
  
_ Daeneryksen oli pakko tietää, että sir Jorah rakasti häntä, vaikka kuningatar ei koskaan puhunut asiasta Missandeille. Varmasti koko pieni neuvosto tiesi sen, sehän näkyi miehen silmistä joka ikinen kerta, kun tämä katsoi kuningatarta.  
  
He kaikki yllättyivät, kun ovi aukesi ja kuningatar astui sisään. Jorah Mormont seurasi vain muutaman askeleen päässä. He nousivat seisomaan ja kumarsivat kuningattarelle, ja Missandei teeskenteli ettei huomannut, kuinka Tyrion kohotti hänelle kulmakarvojaan pöydän toiselta puolelta. Hän käänsi katseensa nopeasti pois miehestä, mutta myös Harmaa Mato tuijotti häntä keskittynyt ja mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan, ja hän lukitsi päättäväisesti silmänsä kuningattareen.  
  
”Kuinka nopeasti me pystymme lähtemään?” Daenerys kysyi.  
  
**  
  
Brienne vältteli häntä. Hän tiesi sen, koska myös hän vältteli Briennea, ja heidän molemminpuolinen välttelynsä alkoi käydä niin hankalaksi, että he olivat muutaman kerran jo melkein törmänneet toisiinsa sen takia. Hän oli jo melkein päättänyt että voisi aivan hyvin vältellä naista loppuun saakka. Brienne ratsastaisi tietenkin kuningattaren joukoissa takaisin pohjoiseen, Sansan luokse, ja hän itse lähtisi… hän ei itse asiassa vielä tiennyt minne, mutta jonnekin hän lähtisi.  
  
Nyt piha oli kuitenkin täynnä hevosia ja ratsastajia ja hän huomasi toivovansa, ettei Brienne tänään onnistuisi välttelemään häntä. Hänen oma hevosensa odotti satuloituna tallissa, ja hän tiesi kyllä, että jos hän odottaisi vielä muutaman tunnin, hänen olisi melkein mahdoton päästä Punalinnasta pois ennen kuin koko lohikäärmekuningattaren seurue olisi lähtenyt. Siitä huolimatta hän nyt pujotteli hevosten ja ihmisten välistä ja yritti nähdä Briennen jossain.  
  
Hän kirosi puoliääneen astuessaan tuoreeseen lantakasaan. Seitsemän helvettiä, ei niin pitkä nainen voinut vain kadota – ”  
  
”Sir Jaime.”  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri. Brienne piteli hevosensa ohjia ja katsoi häntä kasvot vakavina. Hän pakotti itsensä katsomaan naista silmiin ja hymyilemään, mutta hänen hymynsä jäi puolitiehen ja Brienne käänsi katseensa pois.  
  
”Halusin hyvästellä”, hän sanoi, ja Brienne nyökkäsi kankeasti, ja hän olisi voinut tehdä sen, hän olisi voinut sanoa hyvästit ja kumartaa naiselle ja lähteä, mutta pohjoinen oli kaukana eikä hän näkisi Briennea enää. Hän ei voinut lähteä aivan vielä. ”Luuletko että lohikäärmekuningattaresi pääsee Pohjoiseen saakka?”  
  
”Hän ei ole minun kuningattareni”, Brienne sanoi nopeasti.  
  
”Älä sano sitä niin kovaan ääneen”, Jaime sanoi, ja Briennen toinen suupieli sentään kääntyi varovaiseen hymyyn.  
  
Hän yritti keksiä, mitä sanoisi seuraavaksi, kun Brienne veti syvään henkeä ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin. ”Jaime. Minne sinä menet?”  
  
Hän vastasi Briennen katseeseen mutta ei onnistunut hymyilemään. ”En tiedä. En todellakaan tiedä.”  
  
”Voisit tulla takaisin Pohjoiseen.”  
  
Hän pudisti päätään. ”Ei siellä ole minulle mitään. Starkit vihaavat minua. Vannoin Catelyn Starkille, että palauttaisin hänen tyttönsä kotiin, ja sinä pidät sitä valaani paremmin kuin minä olisin ikinä pystynyt.”  
  
”Sinä lähetit minut auttamaan heitä”, Brienne sanoi melkein äänettömästi. ”Lähetit minut, vaikka siskosi olisi halunnut vangita heidät. Olet täyttänyt valasi lady Starkille.”  
  
”Se johtui sinusta”, Jaime kuuli sanovansa, ”vain sinusta.”  
  
”Älä sano noin.” Briennen äänessä oli jotain yllättävän terävää, ja nainen astui askeleen häntä kohti ja pysähtyi sitten äkkiä. Joku juoksi heidän välistään vilkaisematta heitä kumpaakaan, ja Briennen hevonen huiski hännällään levottomasti, kun kolme Tahratonta talutti ratsujaan aivan sen vierestä. Koko ajatus Pohjoiseen ratsastamisesta oli älytön, lohikäärmekuningattaren armeija oli täynnä etelän ihmisiä, jotka joutuisivat kohta kahlaamaan lumessa ja vihaisivat sitä vielä enemmän kuin Jaime oli vihannut. Ja kaikki vain sen takia, että joku poika Vanhasta kaupungista oli onnistunut pelästyttämään kuningattaren, ja koska Jon Nietoksella oli uusi tarina vanhemmistaan.  
  
”Uskotko sinä sen?” hän kysyi, ja Brienne rypisti otsaansa. ”Jon Nietoksen tarinan. Minusta se kuulostaa vähän liian hyvältä. Hän haluaa naimisiin Sansan kanssa, hän haluaa olla Pohjoisen kuningas ja ainoa jäljellä oleva Stark on paras mahdollinen puoliso, ja samaan aikaan rautavaltaistuimella istuu ensimmäinen Targaryen kahteenkymmeneen vuoteen.”  
  
”Lopeta tuo”, Brienne sanoi, ja hän kuuli oman huokauksensa. ”Ei tuolla kaikella ole sinulle mitään merkitystä.”  
  
”Ei niin”, hän myönsi. Ei hän todella välittänyt. Hän ei vain tiennyt, mitä hän halusi sanoa, eikä hän halunnut kuulla, mitä Brienne haluaisi sanoa hänelle, eikä hän halunnut lähteä. ”No niin. _Kiitos_.”  
  
”Kiitos?” Brienne katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä.  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. ”Olet suojellut minua paremmin kuin yksikään toinen nainen.”  
  
Nyt Brienne ei vaivautunut edes mulkaisemaan häntä. Hän puri alahuultaan ja yritti hengittää tasaisesti ja syvään. Tämä olisi ollut paljon helpompaa, jos Brienne olisi vain katsonut muualle, tai jos hän itse olisi pystynyt katsomaan muualle, tai jos hän ei olisi tullut lainkaan vaan olisi ratsastanut pois jo vaikka edellisenä iltana. Miksi ihmeessä hän ei ollut tehnyt sitä? Miten hän oli saattanut kuvitella, että Briennen hyvästeleminen olisi hyvä idea?  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi. ”Sinä varmaan haluat jo lähteä. Pod on saattanut eksyä, ja lohikäärmekuningatar lähtee varmasti pian ja… hyvästi sitten.”  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri ja melkein törmäsi mustaan hevoseen, jonka ratsastaja mulkaisi häntä pahasti. Hän kuvitteli tuntevansa Briennen tuijotuksen selässään, mutta se oli tietenkin mahdotonta, hän vain kuvitteli koska hänellä ei enää ollut ketään muuta jäljellä koko maailmassa. Selvästi hän etsi vain jotain huonoa tekosyytä kääntyä takaisin ja sanoa hyvästit vielä vähän paremmin, ja itse asiassa hän ei ollut antanut Briennelle lainkaan tilaisuutta hyvästellä häntä, mutta sille ei nyt voinut mitään. Nyt hän kävelisi suoraan talleille ja ottaisi hevosensa ja sitten hän -  
  
Ja mitä helvettiä hän oli tekemässä?  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri ja mutisi nopean anteeksipyynnön pojalle, joka pudotti hevosensa ohjakset, kun hän tönäisi tätä olkapäähän. Hevosia ja miehiä oli aivan liikaa, miten ihmeessä heitä edes oli niin paljon, hän ei voinut ymmärtää kuinka lohikäärmekuningatar oli onnistunut kasaamaan tällaisen armeijan... Ja Brienne oli jo kääntämässä hevostaan, ja Jaime melkein pysähtyi paikalleen nähdessään naisen kasvot, koska hän oli kuvitellut jo tuntevansa kaikki Briennen ilmeet -  
  
”Asia on niin”, hän sanoi, ja Brienne pysähtyi ja käänsi katseensa häneen, ja hänen oli pakko nielaista, ”että sinun on kuitenkin ehkä parasta palauttaa minut Sansalle. Hän voisi suuttua, jos antaisit minun kadota omille teilleni.”  
  
Brienne katsoi häntä suu aavistuksen verran auki, ja hän kohotti kulmiaan ja odotti. Lopulta nainen nyökkäsi hitaasti ja hymy alkoi kohota tämän suupieliin. ”Totta.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jaime sanoi. ”Minun pitää hakea hevoseni, mutta jos voisit odottaa tässä… et varmasti halua kadottaa minua. Sansan takia.”  
  
”En niin”, Brienne myönsi.  
  
”No niin, hyvä. _Hyvä._ Hienoa ettei meidän tarvinnut hyvästellä. Olit todella surkea siinä.”  
  
Hän kuvitteli että Brienne naurahti, mutta hän oli jo kääntänyt selkänsä naiselle ja käveli nopein askelin kohti tallia. Hän oli luultavasti tullut hulluksi, hänhän aikoi lähteä jo toistamiseen vapaaehtoisesti pohjoiseen. Isä olisi pitänyt häntä kahjona, Tyrionkin luultavasti pitäisi häntä kahjona, ja sen ajatteleminen teki hänen olonsa hieman paremmaksi.  
  
Kolmen tunnin päästä hän ratsasti Briennen rinnalla lohikäärmekuningattaren loputtoman pitkässä seurueessa ulos Kuninkaansataman porteista. Brienne ei sanonut mitään, hän ei sanonut mitään, ja Pod vilkuili heitä otsa rypyssä mutta ei myöskään sanonut mitään.  
  
**  
  
Kun hän näki matalan kivisen talon erottuvan lumisateen keskellä, hän oli niin helpottunut että nauroi ääneen.  
  
”Se on olemassa”, hän sanoi tuntiessaan Meeran hämmennyksen.  
  
”Olemassa?” Meera kysyi kireällä äänellä. ”Etkö ollut varma?”  
  
”Ei sillä ole väliä”, Bran sanoi. ”Jumalmetsä on aivan talon takana. Enää vähän matkaa.”  
  
Hän tunsi Meeran epäilyksen, mutta tyttö ei sanonut mitään ja hänkin päätti olla hiljaa. Tietenkään hän ei ollut ollut varma. Hän oli nähnyt unissaan pienen talon ja melkein kokonaan kuolleen jumalmetsän sen takana, ja ikivanhan lumopuun, jonka kasvot alkoivat jo kadota näkyvistä. Hän ei ollut tiennyt, pääsisivätkö he perille, tai olivatko he monessa edes oikeaan suuntaan, ja koko ajan hän oli odottanut, että valkeat kulkijat saavuttaisivat heidät ja kaikki olisi lopussa.  
  
Ja nyt he olivat täällä. Meera raahasi häntä askeleen kerrallaan eteenpäin ja hän piti tytön hartioista niin lujasti kiinni kuin pystyi, koska tämän kädet olivat jo liian väsyneet kannattelemaan häntä. Meeran hiukset olivat täynnä jäätynyttä lunta, eikä kumpikaan heistä pystynyt pyyhkimään lumihiutaleita pois kasvoiltaan. Bran sulki silmänsä ja yritti ajatella vain lumopuuta, sitä miten he olisivat perillä, eikä sitä että aivan pian Meera laskisi hänet pois selästään.  
  
Hän oli jo kauan sitten tajunnut, että oli turhaa kuvitella toista elämää, sellaista jossa hänellä oli yhä jalkansa eikä hänen perheensä ollut hajonnut, ja jossa Meera opetti häntä ampunaan nuolella Talvivaaran metsissä, ja illalla he istuisivat salissa ja ehkä joisivat vähän viiniä ja Meera nauraisi hänelle silmät kirkkaina. Kun hän palasi sellaisista kuvitelmista, lumi tuntui entistä kylmemmältä, ikävä terävämmältä ja hän olisi antanut mitä vain voidakseen kävellä.  
  
Ja nyt hän menettäisi myös tämän.  
  
He löysivät lumopuun vasta myöhään illalla. Meera laski hänet varovasti lumeen, ja osa hänestä halusi vastustaa, työntää sormensa tytön kiharoiden sekaan, sanoa että oli jo niin myöhä, ehkä heidän pitäisi nukkua. Aika oli kuitenkin lopussa. Hän ryömi lähemmäs lumopuuta, ja kun hän kiersi sen toiselle puolelle, hän löysi sen mitä oli etsinyt ja hänen sydämensä tuntui pysähtyvän.  
  
”Meera”, hän kutsui, ja tyttö nousi seisomaan ja käveli hänen luokseen vaikka näytti väsyneemmältä kuin koskaan. He katsoivat yhdessä onkaloa, joka avautui juuri sopivan kapeana puun juurien väliin, ja hän ei tiennyt oliko maa lumopuun alla lämmintä vai olivatko juuret onnistuneet pitämään lumen ja jään poissa, eikä sillä ollut väliä. Meera veti terävästi henkeä hänen vieressään.  
  
”Ei”, Meera hengähti puoliääneen, ja sitten kovempaa, ” _ei,_ et voi vain – ”  
  
Bran tarttui tytön jalkaan, koska se oli ainoa mihin hän yletti, ja Meera kyykistyi lumeen hänen viereensä ja otti pyytämättä hänen kätensä kämmeniensä sisään. Hän olisi halunnut itkeä, mutta oli niin myöhä, hän oli niin myöhässä, eikä itkeminen tekisi tätä helpommaksi.  
  
”Palaa kotiin”, hän sanoi, ja Meera nosti hänen kätensä poskeaan vasten. ”Tai jonnekin, jonnekin missä on parempi kuin täällä. Minä seuraan sinua. Seuraan sinua niin kauan kuin elät.”  
  
Meera pudisteli päätään, ja Bran yritti hymyillä, mutta se oli jo liikaa, siihen hän ei pystynyt. Hän veti kätensä pois Meeran kädestä, ja se tuntui raskaimmalta asialta minkä hän oli koskaan tehnyt.  
  
”Minä tulen hakemaan sinua”, Meera sanoi, ja hän pudisteli päätään, ja nyyhkäys sekoittui tuulen ulinaan.  
  
”Näit hänet”, hän kuuli sanovansa, ”näit mikä minusta tulee.”  
  
”Se on eri asia”, Meera sanoi, ”sinä olet erilainen, sinä olet… olet…”  
  
”Minä katselen sinua”, hän sanoi, ja Meera kohottautui hitaasti istumaan lumessa, ja tuuli heitti lunta heidän päälleen, ja aika oli lopussa, oli jo pitkään ollut, ”katselen sinua ja hymyilen sinulle. _Meera._ Sen on pakko mennä näin.”  
  
Maan alla oli lähes lämmintä. Hän kuuli Meeran äänen vain hetken, ja sitten se hukkui tuuleen ja hiljaisuuteen, joka sulkeutui hänen ympärilleen. Hän kuvitteli tuntenvansa, miten maa tärisi jossain kaukana, miten loputon määrä kuolleita valmistautui heittäytymään Muurin porttia vasten, mutta Meera ehtisi kotin, hänen oli pakko ehtiä. Jos jossain olisi vielä koti tämän kaiken jälkeen, Meera olisi siellä, ja he voisivat katsoa toisiaan lumopuun silmien läpi, mutta heidän aikansa olisi erilaista, heidän maailmansa olisivat kaukana toisistaan, ja koskaan enää he eivät tapaisi.  
  
Ja hän katselisi heitä kaikkia lumopuiden läpi, tuhannen lumopuun, hän katsoisi miten aurinko nousisi ja laskisi ja nousisi taas, hän katsoisi miten he surisivat ja kaipaisivat ja eläisivät ja rakastuisivat ja vanhenisivat ja kuolisivat, ja hän yrittäisi puhua heille eivätkä he koskaan kuulisi häntä.  
  
**  
  
”Kuningattareni”, Missandei sanoi, ”sir Jorah on täällä.”  
  
Daenerys kääntyi katsomaan teltan ovelle. Missandei seisoi ovensuussa ja näytti siltä, että paleli vähintään ythä paljon kuin hän itse.  
  
”Pyydä hänet sisään”, hän sanoi, ”ja… Missandei. Sinulla on kylmä.”  
  
”Täällä on melko kylmä, kuningattareni.”  
  
”Ota joku huiveistani”, Daenerys sanoi, ja Missandei katsoi häntä otsa rypistyen, kun hän osoitti kohti arkkua, jonka palvelijat olivat pakanneet täyteen villaa ja silkkiä.  
  
”Kuningattareni – ”  
  
”Minulla on niitä paljon. Ei kukaan huomaa. Ja pyydä Jorah sisään, ehkä hänkin on jäätymässä.”  
  
Hän veti oman huivinsa hartioidensa ympärille ja istuutui odottamaan, kun Jorah astui sisään telttaan ja Missandei poimi päällimmäisen huivin hänen laatikostaan ja käveli pois hyvin hämmentyneen näköisenä.  
  
”Tuo oli ystävällistä”, Jorah sanoi, kun kangas teltan ovensuussa oli sulkeutunut Missandein mentyä.  
  
Daenerys huokaisi syvään. ”Se on vain kangasta. Olen pyytänyt muutaman kerran, ettei hän kutsuisi minua kuningattareksi, kun olemme kahdestaan, mutta… en voi jatkuvasti muistutella häntä siitä.”  
  
” _Khaleesi_ ”, Jorah sanoi matalalla, karhealla äänellään, ja hän nosti katseensa miehen silmiin, ”te olette kuningatar. Ei hän voi unohtaa sitä sen enempää kuin minäkään.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi kohti tuolia, ja Jorah istuutui hänen viereensä. ”Tiedän, mutta haluaisin… haluaisin joskus olla pelkkä ihminen. Edes vähän aikaa.”  
  
Jorah ojensi kätensä häntä kohti. Hän katsoi ensin kättä ja sitten miestä, joka hymyili hänelle vähäeleistä hymyä. Hän oli tottunut Jorahin katseeseen kauan sitten, hän oli tottunut siihen niin ettei ollut tiennyt, mitä tekisi ilman sitä. Hän asetti kätensä Jorahin käteen ja mies sulki varovasti sormensa hänen sormiensa ympärille.  
  
”Jokainen päivä tuntuu kylmemmältä kuin edellinen”, hän sanoi, ja Jorahin peukalo silitti hänen sormiaan.  
  
”Olemme menossa kohti pohjoista, khaleesi”, Jorah sanoi, ”eikä tämä ole vielä mitään.”  
  
Hän tajusi irvistävänsä vasta, kun Jorah naurahti hänelle. Kun miehen kasvot vakavoituivat taas, Daenerys veti kätensä takaisin aa asetteli sen syliinsä, ja Jorah vain tuijotti häntä tyynesti.  
  
”Ehkä lohikäärmeeni voivat sulattaa kaiken lumen”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Ehkä.”  
  
”Olet onnekas kun olet kotoisin pohjoisesta. Palelet varmasti vähemmän kuin me muut.”  
  
”Khaleesi”, Jorah sanoi hiljaa, ”olen ollut poissa kotoa liian kauan. Isäni on kuollut ja siskoni on kuollut ja siskontyttäreni johtaa väkeäni. Minun kotini on nyt täällä.”  
  
”Täällä?”  
  
Jorah nyökkäsi ja katsoi häntä edelleen silmiin. Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan, koska kaikki sanat tuntuivat vääriltä, mutta Jorah ei tuntunut välittävän. Mies katsoi häntä edelleen, ja niin kuin monta kertaa aiemminkin hän mietti, eikö katseen olisi pitänyt häiritä häntä enemmän. Hänen olisi pitänyt olla kiusaantunut tai ehkä surullinen siitä kaikesta, mitä Jorahin katse hänelle lupasi, ja mitä hän ei halunnut tai osannut ottaa vastaan. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt suuttua Jorahille siitä, että mies antoi katseensa luvata niin paljon, mutta hän ei pystynyt siihenkään. Jorahin katse piti hänet paikallaan, Jorahin katse teki hänet kokonaiseksi.  
  
”Jäänkö vielä, khaleesi?” Jorah kysyi, ja Daenerys hengitti syvään ja yritti työntää sen kaiken pois mielestään.  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi ja Jorah suoristautui tuolissaan, ”lähdemme molemmat. Palvelijani haluavat purkaa telttani, lähdemme varmasti taas pian ratsastamaan.”  
  
Jorah nyökkäsi ja nousi seisomaan, ja Daenerys ojensi miehelle kätensä. Hän tiesi kyllä, että hänen olisi pitänyt lähettää Jorah ensin pois teltastaan, mutta he olivat matkalla pohjoiseen ja ehkä sotaan, varmasti ihmiset ymmärtäisivät, ettei hän noudattanut kaikkia turhia käyttäytymissääntöjä. Jorah piti ovikangasta auki häntä varten, ja hän päästi irti miehen kädestä ennen kuin astui ulos. Yön aikana oli satanut lunta.  
  
”Talvi on tulossa”, Jorah sanoi puoliääneen hänen vieressään.  
  
He olivat melkein valmiita lähtöön. Hän näki Drogonin lentävän kaukana heidän yläpuolellaan, ja heidän edessään Kuninkaantie jatkui loputtomiin lumen peittämien nummien poikki. Hän oli halunnut ottaa mukaan paljon isomman armeijan, mutta kaikki hänen sotilaansa tulivat mailta, joissa kesät olivat pitkiä ja talvet lempeitä.  
  
”Jon Nietos ei halua sotia turhaan”, Tyrion oli sanonut hänelle. ”Jos et anna hänelle hyvää syytä, et joudu taistelemaan hänen kanssaan.”  
  
”Ja minulla on kolme lohikäärmettä”, hän oli vastannut.  
  
**  
  
Hän katsoi lumisten kukkuloiden yli kohti pohjoista, tai ainakin hän kuvitteli että pohjoinen oli siellä, koska tie kaartui sinne päin. Jokainen aamu oli vähän kylmempi kuin edellinen, ja Daenerys oli nauranut hänelle, kun hän oli kerännyt rohkeutensa ja kysynyt, voisiko pitää villahuivin kunnes he palaisivat takaisin Kuninkaansatamaan.  
  
”Naathin saaren Missandei.”  
  
Hän hengitti kylmää ilmaa sisäänsä ja kääntyi hitaasti kohti Harmaata Matoa. Mies seisoi muutaman metrin päässä hänestä ja näytti edelleen siltä, ettei oikein osannut edes liikkua lämpimän tunikan ja viittansa kanssa. Missandei oli katsonut sivusta, kun Punalinnan ompelijat olivat yrittäneet sovittaa Tahrattomien asuja pohjoisen olosuhteisiin, ja mitä kauhistuneemmalta Harmaa Mato oli näyttänyt, sitä enemmän häntä oli naurattanut.  
  
Nyt hänen ei kuitenkaan tehnyt mieli nauraa. Hän nielaisi ja käänsi katseensa taas eteenpäin. Kohta he ratsastaisivat taas tuota tietä pitkin, ja sitten he kasaisivat telttansa yöksi ja nukkuisivat ja seuraavana päivänä olisi taas hieman enemmän lunta, ja sama jatkuisi päivä toisensa jälkeen kunnes he olisivat perillä.  
  
”Kaipaatko takaisin?” Harmaa Mato kysyi.  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi katsomatta mieheen. ”Kaipaan lämpöä.”  
  
”Täällä on liian kylmä”, mies sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. ”Missandei. Olemme menossa taistelemaan emmekä vielä tiedä ketä vastaan.”  
  
”Ehkä ne ovat vain tarinoita.”  
  
”En ole huolissani kalmoista”, Harmaa Mato sanoi, ”enkä kapinoivista kuninkaista enkä mistään armeijasta. Mutta olemme pitkän matkan päässä kotoa, ja kestää kauan ennen kuin pääsemme sinne takaisin.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Hän ei ollut varma, missä koti oli, mutta ainakaan pohjoisessa se ei ollut.  
  
”Muistatko kun purjehdimme Dorneen – ” Harmaa Mato aloitti, ja Missandei tajusi pidättävänsä hengitystään mutta ei voinut sille mitään, ” – ja kysyin sinulta… kysyin sinulta, mitä haluaisit sitten kun kaikki tämä on ohi.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi hitaasti ja kääntyi katsomaan miestä vierellään. Tämän silmät olivat vakavat mutta kasvoissa oli jotain levotonta, ja hän seisoi selkä suorana ja odotti.  
  
”Tämä ei ole pitkään aikaan ohi”, mies sanoi, ”ei todella.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Missandei sanoi hitaasti.  
  
”Ehkä voisit siis kertoa.. kertoa minulle mitä haluaisit.”  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. Harmaa Mato katsoi häntä tarkkaavaisena, ja hän kääntyi tuijottamaan taas maisemaa heidän ympärillään, lumisia kukkuloita joilla ei ollut yhtään mitään. Ja ehkä hän yritti löytää sanoja, tai ehkä syytä karata paikalta, ja hetken päästä hän enemmänkin tunsi kuin näki, miten Harmaa Mato liikahti kauemmas.  
  
”Hyvä on”, mies sanoi.  
  
”Ei”, Missandei kuuli sanovansa. Hän ojensi kättään kuin olisi aikonut tarttua miehen käteen, ja vaikka hänen kätensä pysähtyi ilmassa ja hän veti sen hitaasti takaisin, Harmaa Mato nosti katseensa häneen suu aavistuksen verran avonaisena ja kysymys silmissään. Hän huokaisi. ”Kerro sinä, mitä haluaisit.”  
  
”Haluaisin”, Harmaa Mato aloitti hitaasti, ”luulen että haluaisin… pitää naista kädestä, ja silittää hänen hiuksiaan. Haluaisin tietää, miltä hänen ihonsa tuntuu. Haluaisin että hän laulaisi minulle jotain, ja hymyilisi minulle vaikka muita ihmisiä olisi huoneessa. Haluaisin… yrittää lohduttaa häntä jos hän on surullinen, tai yrittää lämmittää häntä kun häntä paleltaa.”  
  
Missandei puri huultaan ja avasi suunsa, mutta Harmaa Mato astui askeleen kauemmas hänestä ja katsoi häntä niin tarkasti, että hänestä tuntui ettei hän voinut liikkua.  
  
”Haluaisin kokeilla suudella häntä”, mies sanoi, ja tuuli melkein peitti sanat alleen, mutta hän kuuli ne silti. ”Mutta en tiedä osaanko. Haluaisin koskea häntä… mutta en tiedä osaanko.”  
  
”Minun vuoroni”, Missandei sanoi, ja kun Harmaa Mato vaikeni ja katsoi häntä, hänestä tuntui ettei hän koskaan ollut nähnyt ketään miestä niin peloissaan. ”Minä haluaisin… haluaisin uskoa että minulla voisi olla jotain omaa, ensimmäistä kertaa koskaan, joku joka haluaisi… suudella minua, ja koskea minua. Minä opettaisin häntä koskemaan minua. Ja laulaisin hänelle. Laulaisin niitä lauluja jotka vielä muistan. Mutta se kaikki tuntuu… kovin suurelta toiveelta.”  
  
”Kuningatar tarvitsee meitä”, Harmaa Mato sanoi hiljaa.  
  
”Kuningatar tarvitsee meitä”, Missandei toisti, ja hän kuuli lohikäärmeen huutavan jossain heidän yläpuolellaan, ja he olivat niin kovin kaukana kotoa.  
  
Harmaa Mato nyökkäsi hänelle vakavasti, ja hän katsoi miten mies kääntyi ympäri ja lähti vakain askelin kävelemään kohti muita. Tuuli riepotteli hänen hiuksiaan ja hän kietoi Daeneryksen huivia tiukemmin ylleen, eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan missä he olivat, eikä hän tiennyt minne he olivat menossa. Miehen sanat olivat kaivertuneet jonnekin hänen sisälleen, ja nyt hänellä oli kylmä.  
  
Mies kääntyi ympäri kun kuuli hänen juoksuaskeleensa, ja hän pysähtyi tämän eteen ja painoi heidän kätensä yhteen. Harmaa Mato puristi hänen käsiään kevyesti ja katsoi hänen silmiään ja sitten huuliaan ja hän seisoi paikallaan ja sulki silmänsä, kun mies suuteli häntä.  
  
**  
  
Tuuli oli kylmä hänen kasvoillaan. Aamulla hän heräsi kylmään ja illalla hän meni nukkumaan kylmässä, ja hän oli luullut tietävänsä mitä on palella, ja siitä huolimatta se yllätti hänet. Hän yritti lämmittää käsiään viittansa sisällä, hevosensa kaulaa vasten ja illalla tulen ääressä, mutta mikään ei saanut kylmyyttä ulos hänen sormistaan. Hän yritti kääntää kasvonsa pois tuulelta, eikä se auttanut, hän yritti sulkea silmänsä ja asetella kangasta kasvojensa eteen ja hän yritti nukkua ja juoda ja mikään ei auttanut. Hänellä oli niin kylmä, että hänen ihonsa tuntui tunnottomalta.  
  
Ja hänen unensa oli lyhyttä ja katkonaista ja täynnä kasvoja joita hän ei halunnut muistaa, ja nekin kävivät kylmemmiksi. Hän hyvästeli heidät vuorotellen. Robb katsoi häntä veitsi rinnassaan ja hän ojensi kätensä kohti veljeään, mutta Robb kaatui selälleen veriselle lattialle ja oli jo poissa, ja hän kuuli jouset, jouset kaikkialta, ja Ygritte makasi hänen käsivarsillaan jotka eivät olleet ehtineet pidellä Robbia. _Sinä et tiedä mitään, Jon Nietos_ , ja hän tiesi, hän tiesi kyllä mutta hän ei voinut uskoa että Ygritte oli jo poissa. Hän suuteli naisen kasvoja, mutta kaikkialla oli kylmää, Ygritten iho oli kylmä ja hän itsekin oli kylmä, aivan kuin hän olisi ollut jäässä, aivan kuin hän olisi ollut kuollut.  
  
_Sinä et tiedä mitään, Jon Nietos_ , lumopuu sanoi hänelle kirkkailla silmillä, jotka nauroivat ja kurottivat häntä kohti. _Mitä sinä näit? Mitä sinä näit siellä?_ Ja hän vastasi _ei mitään,_ sillä niin se oli. Hän oli nähnyt vain tyhjää. Hän oli mennyt sinne tyhjänä veitseniskut rinnassaan ja hän oli tullut tyhjänä takaisin, ja nyt hänellä oli niin kylmä, ettei hän uskonut tulleensa takaisin lainkaan. Hän ratsasti kohti Rickonia mutta Rickon oli jo kuollut, Sansa oli yrittänyt kertoa sen hänelle eikä hän ollut kuunnellut. Hevonen kaatui hänen allaan ja kieri maassa ja hän toivoi että tämä olisi loppu, mutta ei se ollut. Hän oli niin väsynyt, hän oli hautautunut mutaan ja vereen ja kuolevien miesten alle ja yhä edelleen hänen oli pakko tulla takaisin, koska Sansa seisoi hänen rinnallaan ja käski hänen taistella.  
  
Ja hän taisteli, joka aamu hän nousi ja astui ulos teltastaan ja ratsasti eteenpäin kohti kylmyyttä joka jäädytti hänet, ja joka aamu hänen oli vaikeampi muistaa miltä Sansa iho tuntui, tai miten Sansa oli suudellut häntä niin kuin olisi halunnut hänet, _hänet_ , ei vain Pohjoisen kuninkaan ja vanhojen sukujen veren vaan myös miehen joka hän olisi voinut olla. Jos hänellä vain ei olisi ollut niin kylmä. Jos vain kaikki taistelut olisi ollut jo taisteltu. Jos vain tyhjyyden keskellä olisi ollut jotain.  
  
_Jon_ , Sansa sanoi, ja naisen kädet olivat lämpimät ja hellät, ja hän käänsi kasvonsa Sansaa kohti kaiken sen hämärän ja sumun ja lumen keskellä, ja Sansan siniset silmät tuijottivat häntä lumopuun rungosta. Ja ei, Sansa seisoi hänen vierellään todellisena ja elävänä ja niin lämpimänä että hänen tunnotonta ihoaan poltti, ja hän kietoi kätensä Sansan ympärille ja suuteli naisen otsaa ja poskia ja suuta ja kaulaa, ja lumi suli heidän ympäriltään, ja hän suuteli tiensä Sansan rintojen välistä alemmas, suuteli pehmeää vatsaa ja Sansa puristi sormensa hänen hiuksiinsa ja huokasi _Jon, Jon, Jon_ -  
  
” _Jon._ Seitsemän helvettiä – ”  
  
Hän veti terävästi henkeä. Lumi valui alas hänen kasvojaan pitkin ja Davos katsoi häntä myötätuntoisella katseella, ja hän yritti karkottaa mielestään lumopuun silmät ja Sansan ihon lämmön ja –  
  
”Seuraavalla kerralla heitän sinua jollain kovemmalla”, Tormund sanoi ja nyökkäsi eteenpäin kohti valkoista tyhjyyttä, jonne he ratsastivat. ”Olemme perillä.”  
  
Vasta silloin hän näki. Hän kuuli tuulen ja tunsi lumen ja tiesi että he olivat liian myöhässä, aivan liian myöhässä. Mustalinnan portti avautui hitaasti heidän edessään, ja ne ryömivät heitä kohti portin alta ja sen yli, ne pudottautuivat muurien yli tielle ja makasivat hetken liikkumattomina ja nousivat sitten hitaasti, ja hän kuvitteli haistavansa kuolleen lihan ja tuntevansa tuhansien silmien tuijotuksen, ja hän kokosi hevosensa ohjat.  
  
Hän ei löytäisi linnasta enää ketään elävää.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei muuten, monesti olen jo aikonut kysyä: onko vaikeaa/liian vaikeaa/ihan helppoa hahmottaa aina kunkin kappaleen alussa, kenen PoV:sta on kyse? Jotenkin innostuin tässä tarinassa tuosta hän-kertojasta jonka erisnimeä ei juurikaan käytetä, en tiedä onko tämä joku yleinen juttu mutta itse en ole ihan tällaista kertojaa aiemmin kyllä kokeillut. Olen kuitenkin usein miettinyt että hahmottuukohan kappaleissa riittävän hyvin se, kuka on kertojana. Tarkoitukseni ei ole olltu tehdä siitä vaikeaa vaan enemmänkin tarjota sellaisia pieniä ilahtumisia heti kappaleen alkuun kun kertoja paljastuu, mutta tänään oikoluin tätä 14. lukua itse tällei jo jonkin aikaa kirjoittamisen jälkeen ja yhdessä kappaleessa multa kesti tosi pitkään tajuta kuka oli kertoja :'D Joten, jos haluatte ilmaista ajatuksianne kertojan toimivuudesta, otan niitä ilolla vastaan!


	15. Chapter 15

Rautavaltaistuin oli ainoa, joka oli ennallaan valtavassa salissa. Lohikäärmeiden tuli oli polttanut seinävaatteet ja koristeet, katon ja osan seinistä, ja vaikka kivet oli raahattu pois, kaikki oli vielä kesken. Jos kuningatar palaisi pohjoisesta, valtaistuinsali korjattaisiin, palaneen kiven tilalle tuotaisiin uutta ja seinät verhoiltaisiin Targaryenin viireillä. Värit vaihtuisivat, mutta edelleen kaiken saisi murtumaan, jos vain löytäisi sen yhden kohta jota kannatti tönäistä.  
  
”Vanha ystävä.”  
  
Hän kääntyi hitaasti ympäri ja hymyili Varykselle. Mies asettui hänen viereensä ja käänsi katseensa kohti valtaistuinta. Varyksen silmät olivat levolliset, sellaisen miehen silmät, joka antaa itsensä kuvitella, että kaikki nappulat ovat lopullisilla paikoillaan.  
  
”Kerro minulle”, Varys sanoi hitaasti, ”miten surmasit Joffreyn?”  
  
Petyr hymyili. ”Minä?”  
  
”Lähdit samana yönä ja veit Sansa Starkin mukanasi. Se oli helppoa nähdä. Mutta en tiedä, miten teit sen tai miksi.”  
  
”Kerroin sinulle kerran”, hän sanoi. ”Kaaos – ”  
  
”Tikapuut”, Varys täydensi. ”Muistan sen. Mutta kaaos on päättynyt.”  
  
_Vain yksi kivi_ , hän ajatteli, _vain yksi kivi täytyy irroittaa, ja koko torni kaatuu._ ”Ystäväni, ongelmasi on se, että kuvittelet ettet halua mitään itsellesi.”  
  
”Ja miksi se on ongelma?” Varys kysyi lähes huvittuneella äänellä.  
  
”Alat luottaa johonkin toiseen”, Petyr sanoi, ”ja sitten sinusta tulee sokea.”  
  
Varys hymähti ja kääntyi kohti häntä. ”Olet varmasti kuullut Sansa Starkin avioliitosta.”  
  
Hän oli odottanut sitä, totta kai. Varys ei ollut niin sokea ettei olisi nähnyt hänen heikkoa kohtaansa.  
  
”Sansa Stark on ollut kolmesti naimisissa.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Varys sanoi, ”mutta tätä avioliittoa sinä et järjestänyt hänelle.”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi hitaasti.  
  
”Olet kouluttanut hänet liian hyvin, ystäväni”, Varys sanoi, ja Petyr toivoi, että hänellä olisi ollut jotain millä pyyhkiä hymy pois miehen kasvoilta. ”Opetit hänet pelaamaan, ja hän pelasi sinut ulos. Yritit saada hänet ja Pohjoisen, eikä sinulle jäänyt kumpaakaan.”  
  
Petyr huokaisi äänettömästi. Varys seisoi hänen vierellään omahyväisenä ja varmana siitä, että lohikäärmekuningatar oli voittanut, mutta mies oli tietenkin väärässä. Aina löytyi kivi joka huojui. Ennen pitkää joku tekisi virheen, ja silloin hän olisi paikalla.  
  
**  
  
Hän katsoi Eddiä silmiin ja iski sitten miekkansa miehen läpi, mutta silmät tuijottivat häneen edelleen. Hän tiesi kyllä, ettei se ollut enää Edd, mutta siitä huolimatta hän kuvitteli näkevänsä syytöksen, _tiesit mikä oli tulossa ja jätit meidät silti._ Hän huusi ja huusi ja miekka leikkasi ruumiin läpi ja hän astui sen päälle juostessaan eteenpäin, ja seuraava oli hänen edessään, ja sitten seuraava, ja hän mietti tuijottivatko Eddin silmät häntä yhä.  
  
Mutta sydän hakkasi hänen rinnassaan ja oli vaikea kuulla mitään muuta. Hän oli jo kerran kuollut, hänen ei olisi pitänyt pelätä, mutta siitä huolimatta pelko kiehui hänen sisällään ja täytti hänet niin ettei ollut enää tilaa millekään muulle, ja hän ei ajatellut enää, hän halusi vain elää. Hän veti miekallaan halki yhden joka oli joskus ollut nuori tyttö, ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi, ja yksi tarttui häntä kurkusta ja puristi ja hän näki veitsen, ja hän yritti potkaista ruumiin kauemmaksi ja sen pää räjähti kappaleiksi. Tormund nyökkäsi hänelle ja kääntyi sitten kohti yhtä, jolla oli musta viitta hartioillaan, ja hengittäminen sattui.  
  
Ja hän löi kyynärpäänsä yhden kasvojen sisään ja veti miekallaan toisen halki vyötäröstä, ja ne vain katsoivat häntä, ja sydän hakkasi verta hänen suoniinsa niin kuin rummut olisivat lyöneet hänen sisällään. _Tum_ , ja hän kaatui selälleen maahan, _tum,_ hän potkaisi kuolleen miehen päältään, _tum,_ yksi tarttui häntä hiuksista ja, _tum,_ hän kääntyi ympäri ja työnsi samalla miekkansa sen kaulasta sisään, _tum,_ tämän hän oli tuntenut, _tum,_ hänen suunsa maistui vereltä, _tum,_ hän väisti iskun rintaan ja löi miekkansa sen pohkeeseen ja kun se, _tum,_ kaatui, hän painoi terän sen selästä läpi, _tum -  
  
Tum, tum, tum, tum, tum -_  
  
”Shireen!” Davos huusi, ja Jon kääntyi äänen suuntaan ja näki miten mies veti miekkansa irti ruumiin rinnasta, ” _Shireen_ ”, ja veri valui miehen haarniskalle ja alas lumelle kun tämä kääntyi ympäri ja työnsi kyynärpäänsä kuolleen naisen kasvojen sisään -  
  
_Tum, tum, tum, tum -_  
  
Hän löi kaksi sivuun mennessään ja halkaisi sitten ruumiin joka kurkotti kohti Davosta, ja hän haistoi veren, ja Davos katsoi häntä suu avonaisena ja huuto yhä huulillaan, ja yksi melkein ehti työntää veitsen hänen kurkkuunsa ennen kuin hän halkaisi sen vatsan,  
  
_tum, tum, tum,_  
  
ja niitä oli liikaa, linnan piha oli täynnä niitä ja niitä tuli koko ajan lisää, heidän pitäisi tappaa kaikki ja sitten sulkea portti, mutta kuinka, heitä oli paljon mutta niitä oli enemmän eivätkä ne pelänneet mitään,  
  
_tum, tum,_  
  
”Ygritte!” hän kuuli huutavansa ja veti miekkansa pois yhden rinnasta. ” _Sansa!”_  
  
_Tum -_  
  
Hän tunsi kuinka veitsi painui hänen olkapäähänsä. Hänen potkunsa kaatoi ruumiin selälleen ja hän iski miekkansa läpi sen kohdan jossa sen sydän oli ollut, mutta veri valui jo, ja se oli lämmintä, lämpimämpää kuin mikään muu pitkään aikaan. Hän huusi ja halkaisi yhdeltä kallon, mutta niitä tuli lisää ja hänen vasen kätensä oli jo voimaton, ja veri tippui lumelle, rummut olivat hiljaa, aivan hiljaa -  
  
Hän haistoi tulen ennen kuin näki sen, ja hetken hän luuli että he palaisivat kaikki. Hän painoi kätensä olkapäälleen ja näki miten veri valui sormien välistä, ja tuli ympäröi heidät, hän tarttui ehjällä kädellään yhtä kaulasta ja heitti sen tuleen ja kuuli miten se paloi, tulta lumessa, tulta jäässä -  
  
Hän näki Tormundin ja Davosin ja hän näki miehiä jotka olivat istuneet hänen pöydässään Talvivaarassa ja kutsuneet häntä kuninkaaksi, ja jotkut heistä makasivat jo lumessa eivätkä enää kutsuneet ketään. Mutta osa juoksi vielä, ja nyt kun tulinen rinki kiersi heidän ympärillään he työnsivät ruumiita sinne, ja hän puri hampaansa yhteen ja puristi sormiaan miekkansa ympärille ja yritti kuulla rummut mutta ne olivat hiljaa. Ja silti hän jotenkin nousi, käveli tai ryömi tai konttasi eteenpäin ja oli varma että kohta hän kuolisi, ja joku tarttui hänen kaulaansa ja hän huusi ja työnsi miekkansa sen vatsaan, ja tuli lämmitti häntä ja sitä oli kaikkialla eikä hän nähnyt enää mitään.  
  
**  
  
Hän kuuli pehmeät askeleet lumella ja ajatteli ensin Aavetta, mutta jo ennen kuin hän kääntyi katsomaan, hän muisti, että Aave oli poissa niin kuin Jon. Nymeria kallisti päätään ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin, tarkkaavaisena ja epäilevänä, ja hän nousi hitaasti seisomaan ja pyyhkäisi kämmenselällään poskiaan, vaikka kosteus hänen kasvoillaan oli pelkkää lunta.  
  
”Älä”, hän sanoi, kun Nymeria kääntyi ympäri.  
  
”Miksi?” Aryan terävä ääni kysy, ja nyt Sansa näki siskonsa lumisella polulla Nymerian takana. Aryan hiukset oli sidottu takkuiselle poninhännälle niskaan, mutta sitä lukuun ottamatta Arya näytti täsmälleen samalta kuin silloin, kun oli pysähtynyt salin ovensuuhun ja tervehtinyt häntä. Hän oli yrittänyt tarjota kaikkea mitä pystyi, lämpimiä kylpyjä, vaatteita, ruokaa, seuraa tai yksinäisyyttä, aivan mitä Arya vain halusi. Hänen siskonsa oli antanut pestä vaatteet, joissa oli ratsastanut etelästä ja ties kuinka kaukaa Talvivaaraan, mutta siinä kaikki. Välillä hän melkein unohti, että Arya oli palannut.  
  
”Olin jo aivan lähdössä”, Sansa sanoi ja vilkaisi vielä kohti lumopuuta, joka katsoi häntä paljon lempeämmin ja armollisemmin kuin Arya. ”Ei sinun tarvitse mennä.”  
  
Arya otti askeleen lähemmäs häntä ja hän tunsi jäykistyvänsä. ”Sinä rukoilit aina uusia jumalia, äidin jumalia, niitä joilla oli kaikki ne hienot laulut ja tarinat.  
  
”Siitä on hirveän pitkä aika”, hän sanoi, mutta Arya puisteli hänelle päätään.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet täällä? Rukoilet että Jon ei kuole?”  
  
Hän nielaisi ja käänsi katseensa pois, vaikka Aryan silmät seurasivat edelleen häntä. Hän olisi halunnut selittää, ja hän oli yrittänytkin ainakin muutamaan kertaan, mutta Arya katsoi häntä aina niin petetyllä katseella, kuin ei olisi voinut uskoa mikä hänestä oli tullut, ja sanat juuttuivat hänen kurkkuunsa. Hän oli yrittänyt kertoa, ettei Jon ollut heidän veljensä, ei todella, ja että hänen oli ollut _pakko_ , hän ei antaisi kenenkään viedä itseään pois Talvivaarasta vaikka se tarkoittaisi, että hän olisi Jonin vaimo lopun elämäänsä. Hän oli yrittänyt sanoa, ettei Jon vihannut häntä sen takia, että Jon oli antanut hänelle anteeksi, mutta Arya ei ollut koskaan kuunnellut niin pitkälle. Ja sitten hän oli aina seissyt tyhjällä käytävällä tai pihamaalla tai huoneessa ja kuunnellut sisarensa pois kulkevia askeleita ja miettinyt, oliko Arya sittenkin oikeassa.  
  
Suurimman osan ajasta Arya sitä paitsi tuntui välttelevän häntä niin hyvin kuin osasi. Joskus meni kokonainen päivä niin, ettei Sansa nähnyt siskostaan jälkeäkään. Joskus hän näki Aryan kaukaa, kun sisko käveli Nymerian vierellä ja he liikkuivat kuin olisivat olleet yksi olento, ja joskus hän näki Aryan opettamassa miekkailua sille miehelle, joka oli tullut siskon mukana etelästä. Muutaman kerran hän oli jutellut miehelle, mutta Gendry tuijotti häntä aina takaisin niin kuin olisi vähän pelännyt häntä, ja vaikka hän miten yritti, hän ei saanut Gendrya kertomaan mitä Arya toivoi tai halusi tai pelkäsi. Ehkä Gendrykään ei tiennyt.  
  
”En minä osaa rukoilla enää”, hän sanoi nyt, ja Aryan terävä naurahdus sai hänet vavahtamaan.  
  
”Hyvä”, Arya sanoi, ” _hyvä._ Isän lumopuu on yhtä sokea kuin ne hienot uudet jumalasi.”  
  
Sansa vilkaisi puuta vierellään, mutta se tuntui katsovan nyt Aryaa kärsivällisellä katseella, johon oli kaiverrettu tuhannen vuoden murhe. Arya käänsi kuitenkin selkänsä ja oli ottanut jo askeleen takaisin kohti linnaa ennen kuin henkäisi terävästi ja kääntyi vielä kohti häntä niin nopeasti, että hän huomasi taas vavahtavansa. Hän lupasi itselleen taas kerran, että jonain päivänä asiat palaisivat entiselleen. Jon tulisi takaisin ja sitten Arya antaisi hänelle anteeksi.  
  
”Et ikinä edes pitänyt hänestä.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi, ja avoin syytös Aryan katseessa vaihtui ivalliseen hymyyn. ”Kaikki on nyt muuttunut.”  
  
”Koska hän on kuningas”, Arya sanoi hädin tuskin kuuluvasti, ”halusit hänet koska hän on kuningas, etkä antanut hänen kieltäytyä.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ja Nymeria astui askeleen lähemmäs häntä ja paljasti hänelle hampaansa. ”Olen pahoillani. Olen todella. Mutta et tiedä mitä – ”  
  
”En tiedä mitä jouduit kokemaan”, Arya sanoi. ”Näin sinut silloin kun isä kuoli ja ajattelin… ajattelin että ne tappaisivat sinut, tai pahempaa. Mutta et voi tehdä näin, Sansa, et voi _pelata_ Jonilla vaikka se pitäisi sinut turvassa – ”  
  
”Mikään ei pidä minua turvassa”, Sansa kuuli sanovansa. ”Olen pahoillani. _Olen pahoillani._ Jos et voi antaa anteeksi niin anna minun olla ja minä… rukoilen että hän palaa kotiin.”  
  
Arya nyökkäsi lyhyesti ja Sansa halusi ottaa sanansa takaisin, koska ei hän halunnut että Arya antaisi olla, ei hän halunnut luovuttaa, hän halusi puhua kunnes kaikki vaihtaisi väriä ja musta muuttuisi harmaaksi ja Arya antaisi hänelle anteeksi.  
  
Mutta Arya käveli jo kaukana polulla Nymeria vierellään kuin valtava varjo, ja Sansa pudottautui istumaan lumeen lumopuun eteen. Puun katsoi häntä yhä lempeästi niin kuin olisi tiennyt, että hän oli todella yritätnyt tehdä niin kuin oli oikein, niin kuin oli parasta… ja murheellisesti niin kuin olisi yrittänyt jo kömpelösti lohduttaa, sillä Arya ei antaisi anteeksi eikä Jon tulisi takaisin.   
  
**  
  
”Jon.”  
  
Hän veti henkeä vaikka se sai kivun kulkemaan terävänä hänen lävitseen.  
  
” _Jon._ ”  
  
Silmät tuntuivat raskailta, oli liian pimeää, liian sumuista, ja jokainen sydämenlyönti teki kivusta vähän terävämmän. Hän kuuli kuinka ilma rahisi hänen keuhkoihinsa ja ulos sieltä, ja kaikkea oli liikaa, oli haaleat valot hämärän keskellä ja etäinen savun haju ja kipu hänen rinnassaan ja äänet jotka kutsuivat häntä. Tyhjyydessä ei ollut ollut mitään. Tyhjyys oli ollut vain musta verho hänen päällään.  
  
”Seitsemän helvettiä, Jon”, sanoi ääni jonka hän tunnisti,” avaa nyt ne vimmatun silmäsi. Et sinä kuole tuohon haavaan.”  
  
Hän nielaisi ja pakotti silmänsä raottumaan. ”Sir Davos.”  
  
”Kaikki jumalat meitä varjelkoon”, mies sanoi hänelle. ”Luulin jo että kuolisimme kaikki.”  
  
”Te etelän miehet olette hulluja”, Tormund sanoi, ja Jon käänsi hitaasti niskaansa. Mies seisoi huoneen toisella reunalla ja söi jotain, mitä hän ei halunnut nähdä tarkemmin. ”Mietitte kuolemaa keskellä taistelua niin kuin haluaisitte päästä hengestänne. Käsittämätöntä. Kyllä nuo tuolla hoitelevat teidät joka tapauksessa, ei sitä tarvitse erikseen pohtia.”  
  
”Tormund”, Jon kuuli sanovansa, ja mies kohotti kulmiaan.  
  
”Turha heittäytyä hempeäksi, Nietos. Olen nähnyt sinut kuolleena, ei kannata esittää murjottua miestä kun olet saanut vain veitsen olkapäähäsi.”  
  
”Mitä tapahtui? Miksi me – ”  
  
”Olemme hengissä?” Davos täydensi. Mies istui hänen vieressään ja piteli käsivarttaan, josta tihkui edelleen verta. ”Kuka tietää. Ehkä meillä oli tuuria. Mutta usko minua, ne tulevat ennen pitkää Muurista läpi. Laitoimme kolmekymmentä miestä vahtimaan käytävää ja he saavat jatkuvasti hakata irti jalkoja ja käsiä.”  
  
”Ne kiipeävät yli”, Tormund sanoi, ”ja sitten olemme kusessa. Pystymme pitämään käytävän mutta emme kestä toista hyökkäystä. Puolet miehistämme on kuollut tai haavoittuneita.”  
  
”Tuli – ”  
  
”Tulesta ei ollut haittaa”, Tormund sanoi, ja Davos käänsi katseensa muualle, ”vaikka tämä sankarisi haluaisikin edelleen tappaa koko naisen.”  
  
”Naisen?”  
  
”Kuninkaani”, Davos sanoi kääntyen kohti Jonia, ja hän olisi halunnut nauraa nimitykselle, hän makasi tässä olkapää ruhjottuna ja verisenä ja tunsi itsensä hädin tuskin mieheksi, ja edelleen joku halusi kutsua häntä kuninkaaksi, ”hän on palannut. Melisandre on palannut, tai ehkä hän on ollut täällä koko ajan, ehkä hän ei lähtenyt alun perinkään – ”  
  
Hän kohottautui istumaan ja puri hampaansa syvälle alahuuleen kun kipu kasvoi sietämättömäksi. ”Melisandre teki tulet?”  
  
”Silmänkääntötemppuja”, Davos sanoi.  
  
”Silmänkääntötempuilla ei herätetä kuolleita”, Tormund sanoi nyökäten kohti Jonia, ”ja että saa tulen palamaan lumessa – ”  
  
”Hän antoi polttaa Shireenin.” Davos oli kääntynyt kohti Jonia ja katsoi häntä silmät vakavina ja vaativina. ”Ajoitte hänet pois ja lupasitte että jos hän palaa Pohjoiseen – ”  
  
”Niin”, Jon sanoi, ”niin lupasin. Missä hän on?”  
  
”Sellissä”, Davos sanoi matalalla äänellä. ”Neljä miestä vartioi häntä, mutta pelkään – ”  
  
”Missä miekkani on?”  
  
Davos painoi suunsa kiinni ja käveli muutaman metrin huoneen laidalle. Jon katsoi, kuinka mies käänsi Sansan hänelle tekemän viitan liepeet syrjään ja nosti esiin miekan.  
  
”Nietos”, Tormund sanoi varoittavalla äänellä, ”en väitä etteikö tuo olkapää olisi pikkuhaava, mutta se ei varmaan tykkää hyvää jos huitelette naisilta päitä pois.”  
  
”Hän saattoi pelastaa meidät”, Jon sanoi, ja vaikka hänen ihonsa oli kuuma, kylmyys tuntui sulkeutuvan hänen ympärilleen aina vain tiukemmin. Hän oli katsonut Melisandrea silmiin ja käskenyt naisen lähteä.  Nyt hänen pitäisi omin käsin vaatia käskyjensä täyttämistä, ja hän oli niin väsynyt, niin hirveän väsynyt.  
  
Davos astui lähemmäs häntä mutta ei ojentanut hänelle miekkaa. ”Kuninkaani, anna minun tehdä sen. Shireenin takia.”  
  
Jon pudisti hitaasti päätään. ”Mies joka langettaa tuomion – ”  
  
”Rakastin sitä tyttöä”, Davos sanoi karhealla äänellä ja katsoi häntä silmiin, ja hän tajusi ettei enää edes muistanut, miltä Stannisin tytär oli näyttänyt, ”rakastin häntä kuin hän olisi ollut oma lapseni. Anna minun tehdä se. Anna minun kostaa, ja ehkä hän ei enää seuraa minua unissani.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi, ja Davos näytti siltä kuin ei olisi uskonut häntä. ” _Hyvä on._ Mutta nopeasti. Meidän pitää valmistautua uuteen hyökkäykseen.”  
  
Davos ojensi hänelle viittaansa ja miekkansa, ja hän mietti, kuka oli ommellut kiinni hänen haavansa, mutta ei jaksanut kysyä. Ensin hän luuli, ettei Tormund aikonut seurata heitä, mutta lopulta mies käveli heidän perässään koko matkan selleihin ja kysyi häneltä, eikö sellaisesta naisesta ollut kuitenkin enemmän hyötyä hengissä, eikö kannattaisi vaikka sitoa häntä Muurille ja käskeä hänen polttaa jokainen kuollut, joka yritti kiivetä ylös. Ja hän kuuli sanovansa _kyllä_ mutta ei hidastanut vauhtiaan, ja kun he tulivat selleille, Melisandre nousi hitaasti seisomaan ja katsoi suoraan häneen.  
  
”Jon Nietos”, nainen sanoi, ja hän nyökkäsi.  
  
”Karkoitin sinut Pohjoisesta. Sanoin ettet koskaan enää saa palata tänne.”  
  
”Minä olen Valon herran palvelija”, Melisandre sanoi pehmeällä äänellä, joka tuntui lämpönä hänen ihonsa alla, ”ja sinä olet hänen valittunsa. En voisi mennä minnekään muualle.”  
  
”En ole”, Jon sanoi, ja Melisandre vain hymyili arvoituksellista hymyään ja astui lähemmäs häntä. ”Asshain Melisandre, Pohjoisen kuninkaana tuomitsen sinut kuolemaan Shireen Baratheonin murhasta.”  
  
”Voi”, Melisandre sanoi ja asettui hänen eteensä, ”minä olen kuollut kauan sitten, olen ollut vanha nainen vuosisatoja, mutta Valon herra pitää minua hengissä, hänellä on minulle tehtävä niin kuin sinullekin, Jon Nietos - ”  
  
Jon veti syvään henkeä. Melisandre kohotti kätensä ja asetti sen hitaasti hänen poskelleen, ja hänen poskensa tuntui jäältä ja naisen käsi tulelta joka yritti sulattaa sen. Hän aikoi pyytää heitä viemään naisen pihalle, sinne missä tämä saisi kumartua ja sanoa viimeiset sanansa ennen kuin Davos Merenverron miekka katkaisisi tältä kaulan, mutta sanat juuttuivat hänen kurkkuunsa, ja Melisandre oli tuonut toisenkin kätensä hänen kasvoilleen, ja ne polttivat, _polttivat_ , ja hän veti vaivalloisesti henkeä -  
  
Melisandren suu jähmettyi puolittain auki kun tämä kaatui hänen päälleen. Davos veti hitaasti miekkansa naisen kyljestä ja Jon tajusi hämärästi että veri valui hänen käsilleen, mutta oli muutakin, nainen tuntui kuihtuvan hänen sylissään, painuvan kasaan, muuttuvan harmaaksi ja elottomaksi ja tunnistamattomaksi samalla, kun punainen rubiini tämän kaulalla lepäävässä korussa lakkasi hehkumasta.  
  
”Olen pahoillani, kuninkaani”, Davos sanoi hädin tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä, ”olen pahoillani, en kestänyt enää kuunnella häntä ja miettiä kuinka Shireen…”  
  
”Jossain täällä on pakko olla viinaa”, Tormund sanoi.  
  
**  
  
”Hän näyttää kuningattarelta”, Gendry sanoi ja älähti sitten, kun puinen miekka osui pojan reiteen.  
  
”Eikä näytä”, Arya sanoi, käännähti ympäri ja tönäisi Gendrya olkapäähän niin lujaa, että poika horjahti taaksepäin. ”Hän näyttää hemmotellulta pikkutytöltä, joka leikkii kuningatarta.”  
  
”Olet liian ankara”, Gendry sanoi ja peruutti pois hänen luotaan jo ennen kuin hän iski. ”Olet vihainen koska hän nai veljenne… _serkkunne._ Mutta on siinä järkeäkin. Aina löytyisi joku joka kysyisi, minkä takia äpäräpoika saa hallita Pohjoista, kun se oikeastaan kuuluisi siskollesi. Nyt he voivat hallita yhdessä.”  
  
”Jon ei olisi ikinä halunnut Sansaa.” Arya otti muutaman askeleen kauemmas ja odotti, että Gendry nosti itsensä takaisin ylös lumisesta maasta. ”Sansa pakotti hänet.”  
  
”Jon on äpärä”, Gendry sanoi suu täynnä lunta, ”niin kuin minäkin. Meidänlaisemme ihmiset eivät mene naimisiin sellaisten naisten kanssa kuin sinun siskosi. Kuka tahansa olisi onnekas – ”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Arya sanoi ja tajusi hymyilevänsä, kun Gendry piteli käsivarttaan ja tuijotti häntä suu auki.  
  
”Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut iskeä minulta kättä irti”, Gendry sanoi terävästi ja kohotti sitten hänelle kulmiaan. ”En tarkoittanut että _minä_ haluaisin hänen kanssaan naimisiin, tarkoitin vain että – _hyvä on._ Lopetetaan jo tai en pysty kohta enää pitelemään miekkaa.”  
  
”Ei vielä”, Arya sanoi mutta astui kauemmas, kun poika ravisteli olkapäitään ja liikutti hitaasti oikeaa kättään, jota hän tosiaan oli ehkä lyönyt hieman liian lujaa. ”Sinun pitää oppia taistelemaan.”  
  
”Sinä et edes yritä opettaa”, Gendry mutisi, ”hakkaat vain minua.”  
  
”Jos olisit vähän nopeampi – ”  
  
”Jos olisin parempi, et saisi hakattua minua niin kuin huvittaa eikä sinun sitten tarvitsisi opettaa minua.”  
  
”Totta. Hyvä on, yritän olla vähän kömpelömpi – ”  
  
”Kiitos.” Gendry kohotti puumiekkansa eteensä ja yritti huitaista Aryaa kylkeen, ja hän pujahti sivuun miekan alta. ”Mitä teit kasvoille?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Kasvoille”, Gendry toisti, ja Arya väisti taas yhden lyönnin ja kamppasi samalla pojan takaisin lumiseen maahan. ”Sinulla on ollut omasi siitä asti kun tulimme tänne.”  
  
Gendry kohottautui istumaan maassa mutta ei noussut ylös, ja Arya tajusi asettaneensa toisen kätensä omille kasvolleen. Ensimmäisenä päivänä heidän paluunsa jälkeen Sansa oli käskenyt palvelijoiden tehdä hänelle kylvyn, ja hän oli halunnut kieltäytyä, hän ei enää ikinä suostuisi mihinkään mitä Sansa halusi. Ja kuitenkin hän oli mennyt, riisuutunut yksin tyhjässä huoneessa ja laittanut ensin jalkansa kuumaan veteen ja katsonut itseään veden pinnasta. Vesi oli liikkunut hiljaa ja hänen kasvonsa olivat olleet sumeat, ja siitä huolimatta hän oli pysähtynyt tuijottamaan niitä, omia kasvojaan, Arya Starkin kasvoja, ja hän oli tajunnut, että täällä hän voisi olla Arya Stark joka päivä.  
  
”En minä jää tänne”, hän sanoi ääneen, vaikka sanat tuntuivat tyhjemmiltä kuin aiemmin. ”Loput Gloverin miehistä saapuivat eilen, ja Sansa sanoo että he ratsastavat pian kohti pohjoista. Minä lähden heidän mukaansa.”  
  
”Koska listalla on vielä nimiä”, Gendry sanoi istuen edelleen maassa.  
  
Arya nyökkäsi.  
  
”Anna jonkun muun tappaa heidät”,  Gendry sanoi hiljaa mutta ei katsonut häneen vaan kurkotti kohti puista miekkaansa. ”Jää tänne. Jos minulla olisi koti, ja jos pääsisin sinne takaisin vuosien jälkeen…”  
  
”Ei minulla ole enää kotia”, Arya sanoi. Gendry nousi seisomaan ja katsoi häntä, ja hän löi miekan pojan kädestä ja kääntyi pois, kun tämä piteli rannettaan ja kirosi puoliääneen. Nymeria tuli hänen vierelleen ja Talvivaaran tutut muurit katsoivat heitä, sulkeutuivat hänen ympärilleen ja yrittivät pidellä häntä, mutta hän oli erilainen, hän oli vieras, hänellä oli Arya Starkin kasvot mutta sisällään liikaa sitä nimetöntä tyttöä. Hän ei tiennyt kuinka voisi palata kotiin.  
  
**  
  
”Kuninkaani”, sir Davos sanoi ja nousi seisomaan.  
  
Jon istuutui miehen viereen, asetti oluttuoppinsa pöydälle ja pakotti itsensä katsomaan ympärilleen. Tässä salissa hän oli syönyt veljiensä kanssa, ja nyt he olivat kaikki kuolleet, joka ikinen, ja savun haju viipyi yhä Mustalinnan kivisissä seinissä. Hän oli tuonut armeijansa tänne, kaikki ne miehet jotka kutsuivat häntä kuninkaaksi, mutta hän oli edelleen sama mies kuin silloin kun hänen omat veljensä olivat pettäneet hänet täällä, kuluneempi ja ohuempi ja väsyneempi vain. Hän joi pitkän siemauksen tuopistaan ja viittasi Davosta istumaan.  
  
”Kuninkaani”, Davos sanoi uudestaan vaativalla, matalalla äänellä, joka sai hänet toivomaan, että mies olisi puhutellut jotain muuta, ”otan vastaan tuomionne, mikä se sitten onkin.”  
  
Hän kääntyi katsomaan miestä, nuolaisi huuliaan ja yritti löytää äänensä, mutta se oli karhea ja väsynyt ja vailla voimaa. ”Sir Davos, teidän olisi pitänyt hillitä itsenne. Lady Melisandre olisi kuollut joka tapauksessa.”  
  
”Hän olisi välttänyt sen jotenkin”, Davos sanoi katse suunnattuna lattiaan. ”Enkä kadu sitä mitä tein. Mutta tiedän että olette oikeudenmukainen kuningas, ja että – ”  
  
”Muurin toisella puolella meitä odottaa suurin armeija minkä kukaan elävä on koskaan nähnyt”, Jon sanoi, ja hänen hengityksensäkin tuntui muuttuvan raskaammaksi sanojen myötä. ”Emme tiedä kuinka monta valkeita kulkijoita on. Meillä on muutama lohikäärmelasista tehty tikari ja yksi miekka valyrianteräksestä, emmekä tiedä mitään muuta, mikä tappaisi ne. Muuri pitää niitä hetken mutta ei pitkään. Miehemme ovat väsyneitä ja nälkäisiä ja haavoittuneita.” Hän huokaisi syvään, ja Davos kohotti vakavan katseensa häneen. ”Tormund ei puhu ja Melisandre on kuollut. Kukaan muu ei tiedä, että tapoit vankini ennen aikaansa. Jos selviämme tästä, sir Davos, saat oikeudenmukaisen tuomiosi. Nyt haluan vain että käsivartesi parantuu ja voit taistella rinnallani.”  
  
Davos kumarsi syvään. Jon joi kulauksen oluestaan.  
  
”Kuninkaani”, Davos sanoi, ”haavanne – ”  
  
”Parantuu.” Jon kääntyi katsomaan miestä ja yritti hymyillä, mutta hänen kasvonsa olivat liian kylmät. ”Toivottavasti nopeasti. Emme saa levätä kauaa, sir Davos.”  
  
Davos nyökkäsi. ”Tiedän. Miehet yrittävät ampua niitä tulella Muurilta, mutta niitä on liikaa, niitä on silmänkantamattomiin, ei sellaista voi ymmärtää.”  
  
”Emme voi voittaa tätä”, Jon sanoi ja enemmänkin tunsi kuin näki pelon Davosin kasvoilla. Hän käänsi katseensa omiin käsiinsä ja kylmyys puristui hänen sisällään.  
  
”Älkää sanoko noin”, Davos sanoi hiljaa.  
  
Jon painoi sormensa oluttuopin ympärille ja nosti sen huulilleen. Hän tunsi Davosin tuijotuksen ja oman sydämensä, sillä haavoittunut olkapää vihlaisi aina kun hänen sydämensä löi, ja hän pelkäisi että alkaisi laskea lyöntejä ja miettiä, kuinka monta vielä oli jäljellä.  
  
**  
  
Mestari Wolkan katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi tiennyt, pitäisikö hänen puolestaan olla surullinen vai iloinen. Hän kiitti lyhyesti miestä ja kääntyi pois, ja kun ovi sulkeutui hänen perässään, hän tajusi etteivät hänen omat kasvonsakaan osanneet hymyillä.  
  
Pihamaa oli täynnä miehiä. Hän yritti nähdä Aryan tai jonkun toisen tutun, kenet tahansa, mutta vieraat kasvot tuijottivat häneen ja hän kääntyi pois. Vasallit olivat lähettäneet lisää joukkoja, hän oli lähettänyt Jonille korpin mutta ei tiennyt pääsisikö se koskaan perille, ja tänä iltana joukot lähtisivät matkaan. Tuuli oli joka päivä kovempi ja lunta satoi jatkuvasti, mutta hän toivoi silti, että nämä miehet pääsisivät Muurille ja että Muuri olisi yhä pystyssä ja Jon olisi yhä hengissä ja toivoa olisi vielä.  
  
Arya aikoi ratsastaa miesten kanssa. Sansa ei ollut voinut kysyä, koska Arya ei ollut suostunut puhumaan hänen kanssaan sanaakaan sen jälkeen, kun he olivat edellisenä päivänä kohdanneet jumalmetsässä. Hän näki kuitenkin sen Aryan kasvoista, ja välillä hän kuvitteli tuntevansa sen omissa luissaan. Arya jättäisi hänet. Arya ei antaisi anteeksi vaan jättäisi hänet ja ratsastaisi pohjoiseen niin Jon, ja sitten hän olisi taas yksin.  
  
Hän toivoi, että Arya ottaisi Gendryn mukaansa, mutta kun hän oli onnistunut löytämään miehen yksin talleilta ja kysynyt, tämä oli kohauttanut olkapäitään ja väistellyt hänen katsettaan ja mutissut jotain siitä, miten Aryan suunnitelmista oli mahdoton tehdä selkoa. Hän oli kuitenkin melko varma, että Gendry seuraisi hänen siskoaan joka tapauksessa. Muutaman kerran hän oli kuullut Aryan nauravan Gendrylle, ja silloin hän aina huomasi miettivänsä, että ehkä he voisivat selvitä tästä, he kaikki, he olivat muuttuneet mutta he voisivat silti selvitä ja antaa toisilleen anteeksi.  
  
Hän painoi kätensä vatsalleen ja katsoi, miten miehet valmistelivat lähtöä. Samalla tavalla hän oli seissyt katselemassa viime kerralla, ja sitten lopulta kaikki oli ollut valmista, Jon oli seissyt hevosensa vieressä ja kiristänyt satulavyön ja tarttunut ohjiin, ja hän oli painanut kätensä miehen kasvoille ja suudellut tätä. Ja kun Jon oli ratsastanut pois, kaikki oli hiljentynyt hänen ympärillään mutta hän oli pitkään kuvitellut tuntevansa sen suudelman. Se oli tietenkin naurettavaa, hän ei ollut enää nuori tyttö joka haaveili suudelmista ja romantiikasta ja sankareista, ja siitä huolimatta hän oli tajunnut painavansa omat sormensa huulilleen niin kuin olisi halunnut pitää Jonin suudelman itsellään.  
  
Ja hän oli yrittänyt nukkua eikä ollut pystynyt, hän oli kaivannut Jonin selkää ja hartioita ja tasaista hengitystä ja raskaita huokauksia unen seassa. Aamulla hän oli halunnut puhua Jonille ja Jon oli ollut poissa, ja päivällä hän oli etsinyt Jonia, ja lounaalla hän oli halunnut istuutua Jonin viereen syömään, ja illalla hänen ihonsa oli tuntunut levottomalta ja tyhjältä ja hän oli toivonut, että Jon olisi ollut siinä, että Jon olisi painanut kätensä hänen lantiolleen ja pidellyt häntä ja silittänyt peukaloillaan teräviä luita aivan hänen ihonsa alla.  
  
Hän oli ajatellut, että se menisi ohi, ja niin se oli mennytkin. Hän oli alkanut muistaa, että Jon oli mennyt, ja osa kummallisesta, levottomasta kaipauksesta oli vaihtunut pelkoon. Hän huomasi rukoilevansa vanhoja jumalia, vaikka hänellä ei ollut sanoja siihen. Hän huomasi etsivänsä lumopuun silmistä vastauksia, joita ei halunnut tietää, ja aina kun linnaan saapui korppi, hän oli varma että Jon oli kuollut.  
  
Ja nyt hänen pitäisi katsoa, kun linna tyhjentyisi taas, miehet ratsastaisivat kohti pohjoista ja kohti Jonia, joka saattoi jo olla poissa. Hän itse jäisi tänne, näihin tyhjiin huoneisiin ja kuluttaisi aikansa odottamalla ja toivomalla ja pelkäämällä. Ja jos Jon kuolisi, hän ei koskaan pääsisi kertomaan miehelle.  
  
Hän keräsi tavaransa nopeasti. Palvelijat auttoivat häntä, ja hän näki heidän silmissään avoimen kysymyksen, mutta Talvivaarassa ei ollut enää ketään joka olisi uskaltanut pyytää häntä muuttamaan mieltään. Hän näki mestari Wolkanin terävästä katseesta, että mies piti häntä järjettömänä niin kuin kaikki muutkin, mutta tämä painoi huulensa tiukasti kiinni, antoi hänelle kömpelösti ohjeita ja toivotti hyvää matkaa. Tallimestari ja keittiön väki ja asemestari ja kaikki kuuntelivat hänen ohjeitaan vakavina, ja hän pakotti itsensä hymyilemään ja sanoi viipyvänsä vain vähän aikaa. Kun hän käänsi heille selkänsä, hän tunsi äänettömän epäilyksen ja vastalauseet, joita kukaan ei sanonut ääneen.  
  
He lähtivät aamulla. Hän valitsi varmajalkaisen ponin, joka ei näyttänyt kuningattaren ratsulta mutta joka kulkisi hangessa nopeammin ja varmemmin kuin kimo tamma, jolla hän oli ratsastanut Mustalinnasta Talvivaaraan. Kun hän asetti ponin ohjat kaulalle ja varmisti vielä satulavyönsä, Arya pysähtyi hänen viereensä.  
  
”Et voi lähteä.”  
  
Hän kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan siskoaan. Arya tuijotti häntä tummat silmät kapein ja pistävinä.  
  
”Kukaan ei voi suojella sinua siellä.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Sansa sanoi, ja Arya näytti melkein yllättyneeltä, puri hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen ja liikahti lähemmäs häntä. ”Ja jos me häviämme Muurilla, koko Pohjoinen tuhoutuu. Silloin kukaan ei voi suojella minua edes Talvivaarassa. Ja… minun on pakko nähdä Jon.”  
  
Hän ei uskaltanut katsoa Aryaa silmiin, joten hän kääntyi kohti poniaan, nosti jalkansa jalustimeen ja nousi satulaan. Kun hän taas kääntyi kohti Aryaa, tyttö oli jo mennyt. Seuraavan kerran hän näki sisarensa myöhään illalla, kun he olivat pysähtyneet suojaisaan laaksoon kallioiden vierelle ja Arya ja Gendry taistelivat puumiekoilla leirin laitamilla. Sansa katsoi heitä vähän aikaa kaukaa miesten ja hevosten keskeltä ja kääntyi sitten pois.


	16. Chapter 16

”Kuningattareni”, Samwell Tarly sanoi näyttäen lähes yhtä pelästyneeltä kuin silloin, kun oli edellisen kerran kumartunut kuningattaren edessä, ”halusin puhua teille, koska… koska minun on annettava teille jotain.”  
  
Daenerys vilkaisi kohti Missandeita, ja hän hymyili lyhyesti kuningattarelle. Hän oli löytänyt pyöreän miehen mustassa viitassaan aamulla telttansa liepeiltä, ja miehen kasvot olivat olleet kirkkaanpunaiset kun tämä oli harpponut hänen perässään lumisessa hangessa ja pyytänyt saada puhua kuningattarelle ennen kuin he tulisivat Muurille. Hän oli jo melkein unohtanut, että mies matkusti heidän kanssaan.  
  
”Minun pitää auttaa Jonia”, Samwell Tarly oli toistellut Kuninkaansatamassa ja vältellyt katsomasta ruskeatukkaista naista, jota kutsui Gillyksi, ”Jon tarvitsee apuani, minun on pakko mennä sinne.”  
  
Ja nyt he olivat jo melkein perillä. Enää päivä tai kaksi, niin Harmaa Mato oli sanonut tänä aamuna, kun he olivat pysähtyneet hetkeksi katselemaan lumeen peittynyttä maisemaa.  
  
”Ole hyvä ja puhu”, Daenerys sanoi nyt, ja Missandei yritti keskittyä Samwell Tarlyyn eikä paleleviin sormiinsa tai Harmaan Madon katseeseen niskassaan.  
  
Samwell Tarly kumarsi syvään ja veti sitten hitaasti esille valtavan miekan. Sekä Harmaa Mato että kuningattaren toisella puolella seisova sir Jorah katsoivat miestä terävästi, mutta tämä piti katseensa maassa ja ojensi miekkaa kaksin käsin kuningatarta kohti.  
  
”Mikä tämä miekka on, lordi Tarly?” Daenerys kysyi, ja mies nosti katseensa maasta ja puisteli kiihkeästi päätään kummallinen ilme kasvoillaan.  
  
”En ole lordi Tarly, kuningattareni. Isäni on. Minä olen Yövartion mies, ja ehkä joskus mestari, jos jumalat ovat puolellani… mutta tämä on isäni miekka, sukuni miekka, ja se on valyrialaista terästä.” Mies nielaisi näkyvästi. ”Valyrialainen teräs voi tappaa valkean kulkijan, ja minä… minä pystyn tuskin nostamaan tätä miekkaa.”  
  
”Me emme ole menossa taistelemaan valkeita kulkijoita vastaan”, Daenerys sanoi pehmeällä äänellä, ja Missandei näki pelon läikähtävän heidän edessään seisovan miehen silmissä. ”Menemme tekemään rauhan Jon Nietoksen kanssa tai taistelemaan hänen kanssaan, jos meidän on pakko. Mikset antaisi miekkaasi sille, jolle todella olet uskollinen?”  
  
”Kuningattareni”, Samwell Tarly sanoi hieman hätäisesti, hieman levottomasti, mutta suoristi silti selkänsä ja katsoi kuningatarta silmiin, ”te olette elävien puolella, ja samoin Jon. Kun näette mitä minä olen nähnyt, tiedätte ketä vastaan haluatte taistella. Jon ei tarvitse miekkaani, hänellä on Pitkäkynsi. Teidän täytyy ottaa tämä.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Daenerys sanoi hitaasti, ja helpotus kulki Samwell Tarlyn kasvojen ylitse, ”otan lahjasi vastaan ja toivon, ettet joudu katumaan sitä. Jorah – ”  
  
”Khaleesi”, sir Jorah sanoi, ”miekka kuuluu Harmaalle Madolle, hän on joukkojenne komentaja.”  
  
Daenerys nyökkäsi, ja Missandei teeskenteli, ettei nähnyt terävää silmäystä jonka kuningatar loi rinnallaan seisovaan mieheen. ”Kuten toivot. Harmaa Mato, ole hyvä ja ota vastaan lordi Tarlyn miekka.”  
  
”En ole – ” Samwell Tarly aloitti mutta sulki nopeasti suunsa, kun Missandei vilkaisi häntä.  
  
”Kiitos”, Harmaa Mato sanoi huolellisesti, astui eteenpäin ja otti miekan vastaan pyöreältä mieheltä, joka ojensi sitä hänelle hieman kömpelösti. ”Lupaan tehdä kaikkeni suojellakseni teitä tällä miekalla, kuningattareni.”  
  
Daenerys nyökkäsi ja käänsi selkänsä, ja Missandei hymyili lyhyesti Samwell Tarlylle, joka katsoi hämmentyneenä ympärilleen ennen kuin kumarsi vielä kerran syvään ja lähti teltasta nopeasti kuin olisi äkkiä tajunnut, että halusi olla jossain aivan muualla. Daenerys istuutui tuolilleen pienen pöydän ääreen, ja Tyrion kaatoi kuningattarelle lasin viiniä ja itselleen toisen. Harmaa Mato käänteli miekkaa käsissään otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Se on Westerorin tyyliin taottu”, sir Jorah sanoi rauhallisella äänellään, ”hieman erilainen kuin Tahrattomien miekat. Jos haluat, voimme myöhemmin ottaa muutaman harjoituskierroksen.”  
  
Harmaa Mato nosti katseensa mieheen, nyökkäsi ja laittoi sitten miekan takaisin huotraansa. Missandei huomasi tuijottavansa miestä vasta silloin, kun tämä katsoi yllättäen häntä. Miehen toinen suupieli kiipesi varovaiseen hymyyn, ja hän itse nielaisi ja käänsi katseensa muualle.  
  
”Enää muutama yö”, kuningatar sanoi asettaen viinilasinsa pöydälle, ”ja sitten tiedämme mitä meidän on tehtävä.”  
  
”Samwell Tarly luottaa teihin lujasti”, Tyrion sanoi ja huokaisi raskaasti, ”ainakin mieheksi joka on uskollinen vihollisellenne.”  
  
”Ei hänen tarvitse olla viholliseni”, Daenerys sanoi tuskin kuuluvaan ääneen ja sulki hetkeksi silmänsä. Missandei liikahti kohti kuningatarta ja näki huolestuneen katseen Jorahin vakaissa sinisissä silmissä. Tyrion otti pitkän siemauksen viiniä, ja kun Daenerys taas avasi silmänsä, kuningattaren katse oli viileä ja vakaa. ”Pian näemme, ja sitten tiedämme mitä meidän pitää tehdä. Lähdemme taas kohta liikkeelle. Olkaa hyvät ja jättäkää minut hetkeksi.”  
  
Aamu oli häikäisevän valkoinen ja kylmä. Missandei veti terävästi henkeä, kun pakkasilma iski häntä kasvoihin teltan ovella. Tyrion oli aivan hänen vierellään viinilasi yhä kädessään, ja Harmaa Mato ehti juuri astua teltasta ulos lumen keskelle, kun he kuulivat vielä takanaan kuningattaren kutsuvan Jorahia.  
  
Teltan oviaukko sulkeutui heidän perässään. Tyrion vei viinilasinsa suulleen ja vilkaisi sitten Missandeita kulmat kohotettuina, ja hän käänsi katseensa muualle mutta onnistui osumaan vain Harmaaseen Matoon, joka katsoi häntä piilotettu hymy silmissään.  
  
”Kaikkea sitä”, Tyrion mutisi viinilasiinsa. ”Olemme keskellä jääerämaata ja kuoliaaksi jäätyminen vaikuttaa yhtä todennäköiseltä kuin se, että joudumme kolmen lohikäärmeen ja kalmojen armeijan väliin, ja kaikki muut paitsi minä kehtaavat rakastua.”  
  
Missandein suu tipahti puolittain auki, ja Harmaa Mato katsoi äkkiä muualle. Tyrion virnisti heille leveästi, kohotti viinilasiaan ja lähti sitten kävelemään hankeen tallattua polkua pitkin kohti omaa telttaansa.  
  
”Totta se on”, Harmaa Mato sanoi.  
  
Missandei avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Hän tunsi Harmaan Madon hymyn selässään, kun hän nosti helmojaan ylös ja lähti nopeasti kävelemään lumessa päästäkseen jonnekin tekemään jotain.  
  
**  
  
”Mikset ottanut miekkaa?”  
  
Jorah katsoi häntä vakavana ja hän nyökkäsi kohti tuolia vieressään, mutta mies polvistuikin lattialle hänen eteensä.  
  
”Khaleesi”, Jorah sanoi matalalla, vakaalla äänellään, ja hän yritti olla ajattelematta mitä Jorahin äänen kuunteleminen teki hänelle. Kun hän kuuli lohikäärmeidensä huudot, jokin hänen sisällään syttyi tuleen ja hänen sydämensä alkoi lyödä tiheämmin, ja kun Jorah puhui hänelle, hänen sydämensä rauhoittui niin kuin olisi kuvitellut olevansa kotona. ” _Khaleesi._ Minä olen vanha mies, olen – ”  
  
”Et ole”, hän kuuli sanovansa ja ojensi kätensä, ja Jorah otti sen kämmeniensä väliin ja piteli sitä hellävaraisesti. Miehen kädet tuntuivat lämpimiltä, myös se joka oli metallia, ja hän _tiesi,_ ettei hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä näin, ettei hänen olisi pitänyt antaa Jorahin pidellä kättään ja katsoa häneen sillä tavalla ja puhua hänen sydäntään rauhalliseksi, mutta hän ei jaksanut taistella. Mies oli palannut maailman toiselta puolelta hänen luokseen.  
  
”Olen, khaleesi”, Jorah sanoi ja nosti katseensa häneen mutta ei vieläkään noussut seisomaan eikä istuutunut hänen viereensä, ”ja minua on vähemmän jäljellä nyt kuin ennen. Metallinen käteni on kevyt mutta silti jokin sisälläni painaa. Askeleeni ovat hitaammat eikä enää edes miekka kädessäni saa minua unohtamaan sitä. Harmaa Mato on nuori ja jaksaa kantaa miekkaansa paljon pitempään kuin minä.”  
  
”Samwell Tarly on idiootti”, Daenerys sanoi eikä heti huomannut, että Jorahin vino hymy oli saanut hänetkin hymyilemään. ”Hän antaa meille sukunsa miekan, vaikka me saatamme taistella hänen Jon Nietostaan vastaan.”  
  
”Ette te halua taistella häntä vastaan, khaleesi”, Jorah sanoi, ja hän huokaisi syvään, koska hänen ei olisi pitänyt antaa Jorahin sanoa mitä hän halusi tai ei halunnut, mutta mies vain hymyili hänelle ja hän antoi tämän jatkaa, ”ja ehkä siihen ei tarvitse mennä.”  
  
”Jos hän todella olisi…” Daenerys aloitti mutta ei saanut itseään lopettamaan lausetta. ”Jos hänen lapsensa… perisivät valtaistuimeni…”  
  
”Enää muutama yö, khaleesi”, Jorah sanoi, ”sitten tapaatte hänet ja tiedätte enemmän.”  
  
”Mutta entä jos en tiedä?” hän sanoi hiljaa, ja Jorah huokaisi syvään ja silitti hänen kämmenselkäänsä sormillaan. ”Entä jos tapaan hänet enkä tiedä, onko hän rehellinen vai huijari?”  
  
”Sitten teidän on tehtävä päätös”, Jorah sanoi hitaasti, ”ja minä seison rinnallanne.”  
  
Daenerys nyökkäsi ja kurkotti ottamaan Jorahin ehjän käden kämmentensä väliin. Hän vei Jorahin sormet kasvojensa viereen, painoi ne poskeaan vasten, ja Jorah katsoi häntä suu puolittain auki ja otsa syvässä rypyssä.  
  
” _Khaleesi –_ ”  
  
Hän nousi hitaasti seisomaan ja Jorah nousi hänen mukanaan, astui askeleen lähemmäs häntä ja katsoi sitten hänen käsiään, kun hän kietoi sormensa metallisen ranteen ympärille ja vei tummana kiiltävän käden vyötärölleen. Hän kuuli Jorahin terävän hengityksen ja puri huultaan, ja nyt Jorahin silmät etsivät hänen katsettaan, liikkuivat hänen kasvojensa yli levottomina ja epäuskoisina, ja hän sulki silmänsä.  
  
Drogonin huuto kulki suoraan hänen lävitseen. Hän tunsi Jorahin liikkumattomien sormien jännittyvän, ja kun hän avasi silmänsä, mies veti hitaasti kätensä pois.  
  
”Meidän täytyy lähteä”, hän sanoi.  
  
**  
  
Toisinaan hän mietti, että tätä hänen elämänsä oli nykyään: hän ratsasti ympäri valtakuntaa ja katseli Briennen päättäväistä selkää. Hän ei tiennyt, oliko se enemmän naurettavaa vai surullista, mutta hän oli joka tapauksessa ryhtynyt kaatamaan itselleen pari lasillista viiniä iltaisin, ja muun ajan hän yritti olla kyseenalaistamatta liikaa valintojaan. Siitä ei ollut koskaan ennenkään seurannut mitään hyvää. Ehkä asiat joka tapauksessa tapahtuivat niin kuin tapahtuivat, eikä hänellä ollut siinä kaikessa juuri muuta sanomista kuin se, että ajoittain hän onnistui aivan itse tekemään erityisen huonon valinnan.  
  
Tyrion oli alkanut vierailla hänen säälittävässä, pikkuruisessa teltassaan pian sen jälkeen, kun he olivat ylittäneet Vuolasvirran. Ensimmäisinä iltoina hän oli yrittänyt saada veljensä lähtemään terävillä kommenteilla, mutta ilmeisesti ne saivat Tyrionin vain juomaan enemmän viiniä, ja juotuaan viiniä Tyrion oli voittamaton terävissä kommenteissa. Niinpä hän oli ennen pitkää vain antanut olla. Hänen todellakin olisi pitänyt kantaa Tyrionille kaunaa lopun elämäänsä, kyllähän hän sen tiesi, mutta ehkä loputon lumisade heidän ympärillään teki kaiken muunkin vähän sumuisammaksi. Hän oli luvannut Cerseille tappavansa pikkuveljensä, mutta lupaus tuntui olevan niin kaukana, kun hän heräsi aamu toisensa jälkeen alati kohoavaan lumihankeen maailman toisella laidalla vieraan kuningattaren joukoissa.  
  
Joskus hän havahtui keskellä yötä unistaan eikä heti muistanut, että Cersei oli kuollut. Ja kun hän muisti, se tuntui siltä kuin joku olisi lyönyt häntä miekan lappeella vatsaan, ja hän nousi istumaan ja hengitti tiheästi ja mietti mitä helvettiä hän oli tekemässä, koko elämänsä hän oli seurannut Cerseitä ja nyt Cersei oli poissa. Kerran hän oli lähtenyt ulos kävelemään ja melkein jäätynyt kuoliaaksi, ja ehkä Brienne oli kuullut hänet tai ehkä nainenkaan ei ollut pystynyt nukkumaan, ja he olivat seisseet vierekkäin lumihangessa, eikä hän ollut sanonut että hän kaipasi ja rakasti ja vihasi Cerseitä niin paljon että se teki hänet hulluksi, eikä Brienne ollut sanonut että tiesi kyllä.  
  
Päivisin he ratsastivat yleensä rinnakkain tai peräkkäin ja Pod ratsasti heidän takanaan ja vilkuili Jaimea kulmat kurtussa ja tyytymätön ilme suupielissään. Kerran hän oli sanonut pojalle, ettei tämän tarvitsisi vahtia Briennen kunniaa, Brienne pystyisi halutessaan katkaisemaan häneltä kaulan sekunneissa, ja poika oli sanonut tietävänsä kyllä ja tarkkaillut häntä sen jälkeen kaksi kertaa tuimempana.  
  
Hän oli kuvitellut, että Brienne eroaisi joukkiosta Talvivaaran kohdalla, ja hän oli jopa miettinyt Sansan ilmettä, kun hän ratsastaisi naisen perässä linnan pihaan. Sansa olisi joutunut miettimään, mitä tekisi vapaaehtoisesti vangikseen ilmoittautuneella Lannisterilla, taas, ja hän itse olisi varmasti tiennyt tulleensa hulluksi. Brienne ei kuitenkaan kääntynyt kohti Talvivaaraa eikä sanonut koko asiasta mitään, eikä Jaime halunnut kysyä, koska heidän hiljaisuutensa oli alkanut tuntua kummallisen mukavalta. He saattoivat ratsastaa tuntikausia eteenpäin sanomatta sanaakaan, ja sitten hän heitti jonkin ponnettoman loukkauksen kohti Briennea ja Brienne vastasi siihen, ja sen jälkeen he olivat taas hiljaa. Kerran hän oli jopa huomannut Briennen hymyilevän itsekseen.  
  
Nyt he kuitenkin alkoivat olla jo aivan lähellä Muuria. Heidän ympärillään ratsastavat happamat Lakeuden sotilaat - jotka tuntuivat vihaavan lunta yhtä paljon kuin Jaime itse - puhuivat jo ihan vain muutamasta yöstä. Mitä sen jälkeen tapahtuisi, sitä kukaan ei tiennyt. Joku hädin tuskin viisitoistavuotiaalta näyttävä Ashford oli edellisenä iltana kumartunut humalassa Jaimea kohti ja sanonut, että lohikäärmekuningatar polttaisi Nietoksen ja kaikki hänen miehensä, ja Jaime oli tahtomattaan ajatellut Baelorin septiä. Ja sitten vähän myöhemmin joku toinen oli kertonut hänelle, että Daenerys Targaryen aikoi mennä naimisiin veljenpoikansa kanssa, koska kuulemma sellaisia kaikki Targaryenit olivat. Kun hän oli esitellyt itsensä, mies oli muuttunut hyvin kalpeaksi ja kadonnut nopeasti paikalta, ja Brienne oli tuijottanut häntä paheksuvasti.  
  
”Olemme melkein Muurilla”, hän sanoi nyt, eikä Brienne vaivautunut edes vilkaisemaan häntä. ”Luulin että olit menossa suojelemaan Sansa Starkia.”  
  
Brienne kääntyi katsomaan häntä terävästi ja hän kohotti kulmiaan.  
  
”Ratsastimme Talvivaaran ohi päiväkausia sitten. Tuskin kuningattaresi on kuitenkaan lähtenyt Muurille sotimaan.”  
  
”Sansa on turvassa Talvivaarassa niin kauan kun Muuri kestää”, Brienne sanoi katsoen taas suoraan eteenpäin.  
  
”Joten sinä menet pitämään Muuria pystyssä.”  
  
Brienne huokaisi raskaasti. ”Siellä minusta on eniten hyötyä Sansalle juuri nyt. Ja jos taistelu hävittäisiin, jos näyttäisi niin pahalta, kääntäisin hevoseni ja ratsastaisin Talvivaaraan ennen niitä.”  
  
Jaimen ei tarvinnut kysyä, mitä _ne_ olivat. ”Jos olisit vielä hengissä.”  
  
”Jos olisin vielä hengissä”, Brienne myönsi, ja Jaime kohautti olkapäitään. Eihän se oikeastaan hänelle kuulunut. Hän ei ollut koskaan varsinaisesti halunnut nähdä Muuria, mutta se saattoi kuitenkin olla hänelle parempi paikka kuin Talvivaara, jossa Sansa Stark vain napsauttaisi kahleen hänen jalkaansa.  
  
”Mitä sinä aiot tehdä?” Brienne kysyi juuri, kun hän oli kuvitellut heidän vaipuneen takaisin ystävälliseen hiljaisuuteen.  
  
”Minä?”  
  
Brienne katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin ja hän pakotti itsensä katsomaan takaisin.”Aiotko taistella Jon Nietoksen joukoissa?”  
  
Hän naurahti ääneen ja vaikeni sitten nopeasti, koska katse Briennen silmissä oli aivan vakava. ”Seitsemän helvettiä. En. En aio. Jon Nietos ei ikinä haluaisi minua joukkoihinsa.”  
  
”Hän yrittää pelastaa ihmiskuntaa valkeilta kulkijoilta”, Brienne sanoi, ”tuskin hän on kovin nirso miestensä suhteen.”  
  
Jaime hymyili ja Brienne laski katseensa nopeasti hevosensa harjaan. ”Entä jos lohikäärmekuningattaremme yrittääkin polttaa Pohjoisen kuninkaasi tomuksi?”  
  
”Sitten minä puolustan häntä”, Brienne sanoi vilkaisten häntä. Naisen posket olivat edelleen epätavallisen punaiset mutta silmissä oli nyt vakava katse. ”Taistelisitko lohikäärmekuningattaren puolella? Veljesi puolella?”  
  
Jaime pudisteli hitaasti päätään ja nosti kultaista kättään. Hän oli ollut melko pettynyt tajutessaan, että haamusormet palelivat välillä lähes yhtä paljon kuin oikeat. ”Ei minusta ole kovin paljon iloa kenellekään.”  
  
”Taistelet kohtuullisen hyvin vasemmalla kädelläkin”, Brienne sanoi ja hymyili sitten lyhyesti, kun hän kohotti kulmiaan naiselle. ”Tai ainakin saattaisit pärjätä jollekin nuorelle ja kokemattomalle, jos sinulla olisi tuuria.”  
  
”En malta odottaa”, Jaime totesi kuivasti. ”Ehkä olen menossa vain katsomaan, mitä tapahtuu. Ehkä Daenerys polttaa koko Pohjoisen, tai ehkä hän polttaa pari tuhansia vuosia vanhaa hirviötä ja joukon kalmoja. Kuulostaa joka tapauksessa vuosisadan rähinältä, eikä minulla varsinaisesti ole mitään muutakaan paikkaa minne mennä.”  
  
”Olisit voinut jäädä Casterlynkalliolle.”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi, ”menetin sen mahdollisuuden samana päivänä kun myönsin olevani rakastunut Cerseihin.”  
  
Brienne kääntyi katsomaan häntä otsa rypyssä, ja hän huokaisi syvään ja kohautti olkiaan. Hän luulin ensin, että Brienne sanoisi jotain, mutta sitten nainen käänsi suupielensä lyhyeen hymyyn, ja hän hymyili takaisin ja tuijotti sitten hevosensa korvien välistä eteenpäin, missä huonosti puettu etelän armeija kömpi loputtoman lumen halki kohti jäistä Muuria ja kahta eri vihollista.  
  
”No”, Brienne aloitti lopulta, ”jos selviämme tästä hengissä, voit aina ratsastaa perässäni Talvivaaraan ja katsoa, katkaiseeko Jon Nietos tällä kertaa kaulasi.”  
  
Hän naurahti ääneen ja näki Briennen hymyilevän, vaikka nainen yritti kätkeä sen katsomalla muualle.  
  
”Erinomainen suunnitelma”, hän sanoi.  
  
**  
  
Hän seisoi Daeneryksen teltan ovensuussa ja odotti kuningattaren vastausta, kun Tyrion kutsui hänen nimeään.  
  
”Hän on lohikäärmeidensä luona”, Tyrion sanoi ja raotti verhoa oman telttansa ovella, kun Missandei kääntyi katsomaan meitä. ”Jos en luottaisi häneen niin sokeasti, epäilisin että hän jättää meidät ja lentää Drogonin selässä Muurille ja hoitelee molemmat armeijat ennen kuin kukaan meistä ehtii nähdä niistä silmäystäkään. Haluatko tulla sisälle?”  
  
Missandei pudisteli päätään, ja Tyrion hymyili lyhyesti.  
  
”Tulisit nyt. Harmaa Mato on vartiovuorossa ja kuningattaresi ei palaa vielä hetkeen. Odota kanssani. Lupaan etten kerro huonoja vitsejä.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Missandei sanoi, ja Tyrion väisti kohteliaasti hänen tieltään, kun hän käveli sisälle telttaan.  
  
Tyrionin teltta oli paljon pienempi kuin kuningattaren, mutta kuitenkin niin suuri, että Missandei mahtui seisomaan sen keskellä kumartamatta päätään. Tyrion ojensi hänelle tyynyn, ja hän istuutui sen päälle, ja sitten mies ojensi hänelle viltin ja hän asetteli sen huolellisesti ympärilleen.  
  
”Ei viiniä?” hän kysyi, kun Tyrion istuutui tyynylle häntä vastapäätä.  
  
Mies näytti yllättyneeltä mutta naurahti sitten. ”Ei tänä iltana. Suoraan sanottuna olen… kauhuissani. Olen kauhuissani ja haluaisin kerrankin tietää, miltä se tuntuu selvin päin.”  
  
”Miksi olet kauhuissasi?” Missandei kysyi kohteliaasti.  
  
Tyrion kohotti hänelle näkymätöntä viinilasia ja hymyili sitten jokseenkin ilottomasti. ”Huomenna tai ylihuomenna kohtaamme joko armeijan täynnä hirviöitä, joihin kukaan ei ole uskonut tuhanteen vuoteen… tai naurettavan rehellisen miehen, joka haluaa tehdä oikein vaikka se maksaisi hänelle päänsä, ja joka on meidän vihollisemme. En tiedä kumpi on pahempi ajatus.”  
  
”Armeija täynnä hirviöitä”, Missandei ehdotti.  
  
”Kaikki ihmiset ovat hirviöitä”, Tyrion sanoi ja naurahti sitten kuivasti, ”ainakin kun heidät laittaa vastakkaisille puolille sotaa tai väärinkäsitystä tai vanhoja riitoja. Jos laittaa kaksi ystävää kilpailemaan samasta naisesta, he tappavat toisensa. Jos laittaa kaksi ystävää kilpailemaan samasta valtakunnasta, he tappavat toisensa.”  
  
Missandei pudisteli hitaasti päätään, ja Tyrion huokaisi syvään.  
  
”Anna anteeksi. Olet niin nuori. Olet nähnyt enemmän kärsimystä kuin minä, ja siitä huolimatta olet liian nuori hylkäämään kaikkea uskoa hyvään.”  
  
”Seuraat kuningatartamme maailman toiselle laidalle”, Missandei sanoi hiljaa. ”Sinun on pakko uskoa häneen.”  
  
Tyrion nyökkäsi, puristi huulensa yhteen ja katsoi sitten pois hänestä. ”Niin. Niin uskon. Mutta en haluaisi nähdä hänen sotivan Jon Nietosta vastaan. Ehkä Nietos on muuttunut, ehkä valta on tehnyt hänestä samanlaisen kuin kaikista muistakin, mutta silti muistan vain sen Ned Starkin velvollisuudentuntoisen äpärän jonka tapasin vuosia sitten. Jos maailma ei olisi niin surkea paikka, sellaiset ihmiset eivät pääsisi aina hengestään.”  
  
”Usko häneen vielä vähän”, Missandei sanoi, ja Tyrion näytti yllättyneeltä. ”Jos olet oikeassa Jon Nietoksesta, Daeneryskin näkee sen. Usko häneen. Kyllä hän tekee oikean ratkaisun.”  
  
”Hän antaa Jorahin seurata itseään kaikkialle”, Tyrion sanoi ja katsoi Missandeita suoraan silmiin, ”mutta sinä olet parasta mitä hänellä on. Ja Seitsemän minua varjelkoon, koska uskoin jo että maailma on onneton paikka ja kaikki ihmiset läpimätiä, ja sitten Daenerys Targaryen palautti minulle toivoni. Kohtaisin mieluummin ne tarinoiden hirviöt kuin menettäisin uskoni häneen.”  
  
”Tyrion”, Missandei kuuli sanovansa, ja miehen silmät kaventuivat kun tämä katsoi häntä tarkkaavaisena, ”se kysymys minkä kysyit minulta laivassa. Se kysymys minkä aioit haudata Kapean meren pohjaan.”  
  
Tyrion nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
  
”Kyllä hän rakasti sinua”, Missandei sanoi.  
  
Tyrion nauroi ääneen. Missandei nousi seisomaan ja mies nousi hänen perässään, katsoi häntä ja pudisteli hitaasti päätään. ”Tuo vaatii jo paljon uskoa näin kyyniseltä mieheltä.”  
  
”Yritä”, Missandei sanoi ja käveli ulos teltasta.  
  
Lumisade oli tauonnut. Hän pysähtyi keskelle hankea ja nosti katseensa ylöspäin, ja taivas oli tumma ja täynnä tähtiä, jotka muodostivat aivan erilaisia kuvioita kuin mitä hän oli ennen katsonut. Hän aikoi jo kääntää katseensa pois, kun lohikäärmeen valtavat siivet peittivät tähtikuviot häneltä ja heittivät haalean varjon telttakylän päälle.  
  
”Missandei”, kuningattaren ääni kysyi, ”mitä sinä teet ulkona?”  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri. Daenerys käveli lumen halki kohti häntä, ja hän tajusi hymyilevänsä.   
  
**  
  
He kuulivat armeijan ennen kuin näkivät sen. Tie heidän edessään kulki lumisten kallioiden halki ja maisema näytti aivan samalta kuin edellisenä päivänä, tai sitä edellisenä, ja kuitenkin hiljaisuuden keskeltä alkoi kantautua huutoja, metallin kalinaa ja miesten ja hevosten ääniä. Jorah kokosi hevosensa ohjat hänen vierellään, ja hän itse kannusti tammaansa eteenpäin, kunnes tie kaartui mutkaan ja hän näki sen kaiken.  
  
”Khaleesi – ” Jorah aloitti pysähtyen hänen vierelleen, ” – _seitsemän helvettiä._ ”  
  
”Se on valtava”, Daenerys kuuli sanovansa.  
  
Jorah nyökkäsi hänen vieressään. ”Seitsemänsataa jalkaa korkea. En ole koskaan nähnyt sitä, khaleesi, en kuvitellut että se olisi noin…”  
  
”Linna näyttää pikkuruiselta”, Daenerys sanoi puoliääneen, ”mutta Muuri… en voi kuvitella, miten mikään vihollinen tulee sen läpi.”  
  
”Yksikään muuri ei ole niin korkea että pitäisi kaikki viholliset poissa”, Jorah sanoi, ja hän tunsi miehen katseen kasvoillaan. ” _Khaleesi_. Hänellä on ainakin kolmekymmentätuhatta miestä – ”  
  
”Minulla on lohikäärmeeni”, hän sanoi, mutta hänen ajatuksensa olivat jossain muualla, ehkä valtavassa jäisessä muurissa, joka kohosi ylöspäin vaatimattoman linnakkeen takana. Lumisade oli vihdoin tauonnut, ja siitä huolimatta hänestä tuntui, ettei hän edes erottanut muurin yläreunaa vaan se hukkui valkoista taivasta vasten. Ja kun muutama auringonsäde karkasi pilvien välistä ja osui muuriin, jää muutti väriä ja hehkui kylmän sinisenä ja vaaleanpunaisena ja aivan valkoisena, ja hän tajusi puristavansa lujemmin hevosensa ohjia.  
  
Ennen Muuria hänen pitäisi kuitenkin kohdata Pohjoisen kapinallisen kuninkaan kolmekymmentätuhatta miestä, jotka näyttivät leiriytyneen tielle ja sen reunustoille heidän ja Mustalinnan väliin. Hän näki jo, miten miehet kääntyivät tuijottamaan heitä ja huusivat toisilleen, ja heitä oli koko ajan enemmän, tummiin viittoihin pukeutuneita pohjoisen miehiä, jotka kerääntyivät katsomaan armeijaa joka tuli etelästä. Hän piti selkänsä suorana satulassa ja kieltäytyi vilkuilemasta sivuilleen, ja sitten hän kuuli Drogonin huudon ja näki, miten miehet alkoivat juosta.  
  
”He luulevat että olemme tulleet hyökkäämään”, Tyrion sanoi pysäyttäen oman hevosensa hänen toiselle puolelleen. ”Jonkun täytyy puhua heille, jonkun täytyy – ”  
  
”Minä puhun Jon Nietokselle”, Daenerys sanoi.  
  
Tyrion kirosi puoliääneen ja huokaisi sitten raskaasti. ”Ette halua vain ratsastaa tuonne sekaan, kuningatar, se ei ole – ”  
  
”Te tulette kanssani”, Daenerys sanoi, ”ja Harmaa Mato ja Missandei, te myös.”  
  
”Ehkä voisimme lähettää jonkun – ” Tyrion aloitti, mutta hän vilkaisi miestä terävästi ja tämä vaikeni saman tien. Kun hän kääntyi kohti Jorahia, mies nyökkäsi hänelle hitaasti, ja hän ohjasi hevosensa kävelemään kohti leiriä, kohti Mustalinnaa ja kohti Muuria.  
  
He olivat ratsastaneet ehkä kaksisataa metriä, kun Drogon laskeutui heidän taakseen. Lumi lensi ilmaan lohikäärmeen ympärillä ja heitti Daeneryksen hiukset hänen kasvoilleen, mutta hän ei välittänyt, eikä hän välittänyt Tyrionin levottomasta ilmeestä tai Jorahin vakavasti yhteenpuristetuista huulista, eikä hän välittänyt siitä, että Nietoksen miehet Mustalinnan edessä ja linnoituksen sisällä huitoivat toisilleen ja ottivat miekkojaan ja jousiaan esiin. Hän tunsi Drogonin hengityksen aivan selkänsä takana, ja vain hänen hevosensa suostui kävelemään rauhallisesti, mutta hän ei välittänyt siitäkään. Askel askeleelta hän oli lähempänä leiriä, ja askel askeleelta Drogon seurasi aivan hänen perässään, ja lohikäärmeen lämpö lämmitti häntä, lohikäärmeen tuli paloi hänen sisällään.  
  
”He ampuvat meitä”, Tyrion mutisi samalla, kun yritti ohjata hevostaan kävelemään suoraan.  
  
”Ei”, Daenerys sanoi katsomatta miestä, ”eivät ammu”, vaikka hän näki miesten pitelevän viritettyjä jousia. Hän tunsi Jorahin äänettömän huolen ja tiesi, että Harmaa Mato puristi toisella kädellään miekkansa kahvaa ja että Missandei katsoi suoraan eteenpäin kasvot vakavina ja luottavaisina, ja sitten hän näki, kuinka miehet heidän edessään tekivät tietä, ja joku käveli Mustalinnan porteista miesten joukkoon ja heitä kohti valtava valkoinen susi vierellään.  
  
Mies oli nuori, ehkä hänen ikäisensä, mutta kulki raskain askelin kuin olisi liikkunut vastatuuleen. Miehen mustat hiukset oli sidottu taakse ja harteilla lepäsi valtava viitta, ja hän näki, että miehen kasvot olivat vakavat ja suu puristettu tiukasti kiinni ja tummat silmät tuijottivat suoraan häneen.  
  
”Jon Nietos”, Tyrion sanoi hiljaa.  
  
Daenerys pysäytti hevosensa, laskeutui alas ratsailta ja ojensi ohjat Tyrionille, joka yritti katseellaan antaa hänelle ohjeita, joita hän ei välittänyt kuulla. Hän vilkaisi kohti Jorahia, joka katsoi häntä huolestuneena, mutta kun heidän katseensa kohtasivat, mies huokaisi syvään ja nyökkäsi ja käänsi katseensa pois. Hän viittoi saattajiaan väistymään, ja nämä ratsastivat sivuun ja tekivät tilaa Drogonille, joka seurasi niin lähellä häntä, että hän tunsi sen kuuman hengityksen hiuksissaan.  
  
Ja kun Jon Nietos käveli lähemmäs häntä, hän yritti lukea jotain miehen kasvoilta, ehkä pelkoa, kuka tahansa mies pelkäisi joutuessaan kasvokkain lohikäärmeen kanssa… mutta Jon Nietos tuijotti suoraan häneen ja näytti siltä kuin olisi ollut liian väsynyt pelkäämään.  
  
Daenerys pysähtyi keskelle tietä, ja Drogon pysähtyi hänen taakseen ja kurkotti kaulansa hänen vierelleen, ja sitten he molemmat odottivat.  
  
**  
  
Hän piti katseensa naisessa, vaikka lohikäärme seisoi tämän vierellä ja kurkotti kaulaansa häntä kohti. Hän kuuli, miten jousiampujat laskivat jousiaan ja miten hiljaisuus pyyhkäisi koko pihan ylitse, ja miten Aave tuli lähemmäs häntä ja lähestyi lohikäärmekuningatarta hänen rinnallaan. Ja lohikäärme tuijotti häntä punaisilla silmillään, mutta hän ei katsonut sitä, ei voinut katsoa, ja nainen sen vierellä odotti häntä pää pystyssä ja lähes valkoiset hiukset valuen olkapäiltä kohti maata. Hän odotti tuulta ja lunta, mutta oli aivan hiljaista, ja sitten hän tajusi kuulevansa lohikäärmeen hengityksen.  
  
Hän pysähtyi naisen eteen. Daenerys Targaryen oli nuori, ehkä hänen ikäisensä, mutta naisen katse oli suora ja kylmä ja peloton.  
  
”Jon Nietos”, lohikäärmekuningatar sanoi, ja hän nyökkäsi lyhyesti. ”Kuulen että kutsut itseäsi Pohjoisen kuninkaaksi.”  
  
Hän kuuli huokaisevansa raskaasti. ”Ei. En kutsu. Pohjoisen miehet kutsuvat minua kuninkaaksi.”  
  
”Samantekevää”, nainen sanoi, ja hän olisi halunnut katsoa sivuun mutta ei pystynyt. Hänen silmänsä olivat lukkiutuneet naisen silmiin, ja lohikäärme liikahti lähemmäs häntä. ”Polvistu eteeni ja vanno valasi minulle, Jon Nietos. Vanno että Pohjoinen on uskollinen Seitsemälle kuningaskunnalle ja sen kuningattarelle.”  
  
”Kuningatar”, Jon sanoi hitaasti, ”pelkään että pohjoisen mieheni eivät halua vannoa valojaan etelän kuningattarelle. Mutta emme halua sotia kanssasi. Emme halua sotia ihmisten kanssa. Olemme ajaneet valkeat kulkijat ja niiden armeijan jo kerran pois Mustalinnasta, mutta ne tulevat uudestaan, ne tulevat uudestaan ja uudestaan kunnes jokainen elävä on kuollut – ”  
  
”Valkeat kulkijat”, Daenerys Targaryen sanoi pehmeällä äänellä, ”olen kuullut valkeista kulkijoista. Olen kuullut, että ne ovat satua jota kerrotaan lapsille.”  
  
”Olen kuullut, että lohkäärmeet ovat satua jota kerrotaan lapsille”, Jon sanoi. ”Olen kuullut että ne ovat kaikki kuolleet kauan sitten.”  
  
”Olen kuullut”, Daenerys sanoi hitaasti, ja hän pakotti itsensä pitämään katseensa naisen silmissä, vaikka tämä ojensi kätensä kohti lohikäärmettä ja silitti sen kaulaa, ”että väität olevasi veljeni poika.”  
  
”Kuningatar”, Jon sanoi, ”neljäkymmentätuhatta miestä on seurannut minua tänne taistellakseen vastaan valkeita kulkijoita, jotka ovat olleet poissa tuhat vuotta, ja kuolleita, joita ei voi tappaa. Kymmenentuhatta olen jo menettänyt. En muista isääni enkä äitiäni, mutta luotan rehellisen miehen sanaan ja valaan. Toivon että te ja lohikäärmeenne ja armeijanne taistelette kanssamme elävien puolesta. Minä en tuhlaa yhtäkään miestä taistellakseni ihmisiä vastaan, kun kuolleet odottavat porteillani.”  
  
Hän ei jäänyt odottamaan lohikäärmekuningattaren vastausta. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja näki miestensä kasvot ja lasketut jouset, pelon ja odotuksen ja epätoivon, ja hän kuuli oman raskaan huokaisunsa, ja tunsi miten haava olkapäässä säkenöi kipua kylkeen, kun hän otti ensimmäisen askeleen takaisin kohti Mustalinnaa.  
  
Ja silloin hän tunsi askeleet lumessa.  
  
Hän kääntyi katsomaan lohikäärmekuningatarta, mutta kuningatar oli astunut syrjään ja musta lohikäärme tuijotti häntä aivan hänen kasvojensa edessä, käänsi hitaasti päätään hänen katseensa alla ja lukitsi punaiset silmänsä häneen. Hän kuuli omat sydämenlyöntinsä eikä mitään muuta, ja lohikäärme lähestyi häntä, paljasti hampaansa ja tuli niin lähelle, ettei hän olisi voinut kohottaa kättään koskematta siihen. Ja hän pidätti henkeään ja odotti tulta, ja lohikäärme hengitti raskaasti ulos ja sen lämpö hehkui hänen ihollaan, ja sitten se taivutti päätään alaspäin.  
  
Daenerys Targaryen katsoi häntä lohikäärmeen yli suu raollaan, ja hän tajusi että hänen oma suunsa oli jäänyt auki ja että hänen sydämensä hakkasi hulluna ja että lohikäärme odotti hänen edessään eikä tappaisi häntä ja hän voisi painaa kätensä sen suomuiselle iholle ja -  
  
Ja jossain hänen takanaan kuului valtava räjähdys, niin kuin jää olisi revennyt. Hän kääntyi ympäri eikä nähnyt mitään, ei yhtään mitään, ja sitten hän alkoi kuulla huutoja.  
  
”Ne tulevat”, hän sanoi lohikäärmekuningattarelle, ja sitten hän käänsi naiselle ja lohikäärmeelle selkänsä ja juoksi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No niin! Seuraavalla kerralla, uskoisin että ensi viikon loppupuolella, julkaisen kaksi viimeistä lukua ja lyhyen epilogin. Ja sitten tää on tässä. Vielä ehtii mukaan ja niin kuin ennenkin, olen tosi iloinen ja kiitollinen kudoista ja kommenteista! Tämän tarinan kirjoittaminen on ollut pääosin ihan mahtavaa (välillä myös raivostuttavaa mutta anyway) ja suuri osa mahtavuudesta on johtunut siitä, että oon varovaisesti uskonut etten kirjoita tätä ihan vaan pelkälle itselleni vaan teille myös!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyt viimeiset luvut! Hurjaa!

Hän tajusi etäisesti, että hänen kätensä tärisivät ja että Drogon oli hitaasti nostanut päänsä lumisesta maasta ja tuijotti nyt miehen perään, ja että Muurilta tippui alas jotain mikä näytti ihmisiltä.  
  
” _Khaleesi_ ”, Jorah sanoi tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä hänen takanaan, mutta hän ei voinut kääntyä ympäri. Hän katsoi, kuinka Jon Nietos juoksi suuri valkoinen susi tiukasti kannoillaan miestensä läpi kohti linnoitusta, ja miten miehet nostivat miekkansa ja jännittivät jousensa uudestaan ja kääntyivät nyt pois heistä niin kuin olisivat unohtaneet heidät kokonaan. Ja sitten hän ei enää nähnyt Nietosta, mies oli kadonnut kaaoksen keskelle.  
  
Jorah pysäytti hevosensa hänen vierelleen, hyppäsi alas ja veti hänet lähelleen, ja hän aikoi vastustaa mutta ei jaksanut. Drogon oli poikittain tiellä eikä kukaan muu päässyt hänen luokseen, vaikka hän kuuli kyllä heidän äänensä, ja Rhaegal ja Viserion lensivät heidän yläpuolellaan ja huusivat, ja Jorah suuteli hänen otsaansa ja hän antoi miehen tehdä sen.  
  
”Se on totta”, hän kuuli sanovansa, ”se on totta, hän on Rhaegarin poika, hänen on pakko olla, Drogon olisi tappanut hänet – ”  
  
”Et voi tietää sitä”, Jorah sanoi ja astui kauemmas hänestä, käsivarren mitan päähän, mutta miehen kädet olivat edelleen hänen olkapäillään ja hän painoi omat kätensä miehen kämmenten päälle.  
  
”Meidän pitää taistella hänen rinnallaan”, hän sanoi, ja Jorah nyökkäsi siniset silmät täynnä jotain, mitä hänellä ei ollut aikaa lukea, ”voimme kysyä kysymyksiämme myöhemmin, mutta nyt meidän pitää taistella.”  
  
Hän irrotti sormensa Jorahin käsien päältä mutta mies piteli häntä edelleen, ja hän yritti kääntyä kohti Drogonia mutta Jorah veti häntä lähemmäksi itseään, ja hän kuuli Rhaegalin huutavan, ja Jorah painoi ehjän kätensä hänen poskeaan vasten ja silitti hänen kaulaansa. Drogon liikahti levottomasti hänen vieressään, kun hän nosti kätensä Jorahin rinnalle ja kurkottautui suutelemaan miestä, ja hän kuuli huutoja ja jossain kaiken takana kylmän hiljaisuuden, ja hän suuteli Jorahia lujempaa ja mies painoi sormensa hänen hiustensa sekaan ja sanoi jotain hänen huuliaan vasten, jotain mistä hän ei saanut selvää, ja sitten hän astui kauemmaksi.  
  
Jorah katsoi häntä, ja hän painoi kätensä Drogonin suomuja vasten ja kiipesi lohikäärmeen selkään. Ja jäätävä tuuli löi häntä kasvoihin, kaikki muuttui pienemmäksi, Jorah katosi hevosten ja miesten joukkoon, ja hän näki miten hänen armeijansa veti miekkansa esiin ja ratsasti eteenpäin, ja hänen sisällään paloi. Jäinen muuri nousi hänen edessään, mutta Drogon nousi korkeammalla, ja hän piti lujasti kiinni ja hengitti jäätävää tuulta, mutta hän ei voinut enää palella, hän oli lohikäärme, hän oli tulta. Muuri muuttui pieneksi hänen allaan ja sitten hän lensi sen yli ja näki ruumiit, kaikki ne ruumiit jotka kiipesivät pitkin Muuria ja kaivautuivat sen läpi ja ryntäsivät tunneliin ja täyttivät jäisen maan niin pitkälle kuin hän näki.  
  
**  
  
”Kuningattareni”, joku huusi hänen peräänsä, mutta hän vain ratsasti eteenpäin. Hän ei tunnistanut näitä miehiä. Hän näki Tyrellien vasallien vaakunoita ja värejä, ja sotilaita, joilla oli kummalliset asut ja lämpimän ruskea iho, ja sitten hän kuuli huudon ja katsoi ylöspäin ja näki lohikäärmeen.  
  
”Lohikäärmekuningatar”, Arya sanoi, eikä hän tiennyt milloin sisko oli ratsastanut hänen vierelleen. ”Hän on tullut taistelemaan Jonia vastaan, hän on tullut polttamaan Pohjoisen niin kuin hän poltti Kuninkaansataman – ”  
  
”Ei”, Sansa kuuli sanovansa. Lohikäärme katosi Muurin taakse, ja kun se taas huusi, huuto kulki hänen lävitseen vaikka paljon lähempää hän kuuli miesten ja hevosten ja taistelun äänet. ”Ei, hän on meidän puolellamme. Hänen on pakko olla.”  
  
”Mutta – ” Arya pysähtyi kesken lauseen ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä suu auki, kummallinen tumma katse ilmissään. ” _Kuolleet_. Kuolleiden armeija. Ne ovat todella täällä.”  
  
”Minun pitää löytää Jon.”  
  
”Jon on jossain tuolla”, Arya nyökkäsi kohti Mustalinnaa, kohti lohikäärmekuningattaren armeijaa joka ratsasti ja juoksi sinne, ja kohti Muuria joka näytti savuavan niin kuin jää olisi ollut tulessa. ”Tuolla jossain taistelun keskellä. Et voi mennä sinne, ne katkaisevat sinulta kaulan – ”  
  
”Minun on pakko löytää Jon”, hän sanoi uudestaan, ja Arya kirosi äänekkäästi.  
  
”Mennään sitten. Sinä kuolet tuonne, mutta mennään sitten etsimään Jon.”  
  
”Et sinä tule mukaan”, Sansa sanoi. ”Se on liian vaarallista.”  
  
”Ja paskat, minä kestän tuplasti pitempään kuin sinä”, Arya sanoi.  
  
Sansa kääntyi katsomaan lordi Gloverin miehiä, punapartaista nuorta poikaa joka johti heitä, ja hän huusi pojalle ja poika huusi hänelle takaisin, ja sitten hän käänsi hevosensa ja laukkasi Aryan perään. Hän kuuli selkänsä takaa hevosten korskunnan ja tuhansien kavioiden äänet lunta vasten, mutta hän ei katsonut taakseen, hänen piti väistellä lohikäärmekuningattaren jalkaväkeä, joka juoksi miekat esiin vedettyinä kohti linnoitusta, ja hän mietti mistä he kaikki tiesivät, ketä vastaan heidän piti katsella, kunnes hän näki ensimmäisen kuolleen. Kuollut nainen huojui Mustalinnan portin vieressä ja katsoi tyhjin silmin eteensä ja löi vasaralla sotilasta, joka otti iskun olkapäähänsä ja työnsi sitten miekkansa ruumiin läpi.  
  
Ja Sansa näki miten ruumis katkesi kahtia ja ylävartalo veti itseään maassa eteenpäin käsien varassa ja tarttui miestä jaloista, ja hän näki miten mies hakkasi miekallaan ruumiin käsiä irti. Ja silloin hän vilkaisi taakseen, mutta tie oli kadonnut näkyvistä ja täyttynyt ihmisillä, ja taistelu sulkeutui hänen ympärillään eikä hän voinut enää kääntyä takaisin.  
  
**  
  
Hän haistoi savun mutta ei nähnyt tulta missään, ehkä Daenerys Targaryenin lohikäärmeet olivat hänen miestensä kimpussa, tai ehkä valkeiden kulkijoiden, hän ei tiennyt eikä ehtinyt kysyä, kun taas yksi ruumis syöksyi hänen eteensä ja hän leikkasi sen miekalla kahtia. Hän ei nähnyt Davosia eikä Tormundia eikä yksiäkään kasvoja jotka olisi tunnistanut, ja portti oli menetetty, piha oli täynnä kalmoja ja tällä kertaa Punainen nainen ei ollut tekemässä tuliaan, ja hänen olkapäähänsä sattui kuin se olisi ollut liekeissä, mutta sillä ei ollut väliä, millään ei ollut väliä. Hän potkaisi yhden kiviseinää vasten ja sen pää murskaantui kiviin mutta kädet huitoivat häntä yhä veitsellä, ja hän viilsi veitseä pitelevän käden irti ja toinen haparoi kohti hänen kurkkuaan.  
  
”Jon!”  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri ja väisti kahta ruumista, jotka törmäsivät toisiinsa, ja veti miekkansa molempien läpi, ja silloin hän näki Briennen. Nainen seisoi haarniskassaan keskellä Mustalinnan pihaa, työnsi miekkansa pienen kuolleen tytön läpi ja kääntyi kohti seuraavaa, ja naisen vieressä seisoi Jaime Lannister, joka huitoi kuolleita miekallaan ja kultaisella kädellään ja väisti täpärästi yhtä, ennen kuin Brienne leikkasi sen kahtia.  
  
”Lohikäärmekuningatar taistelee puolellamme”, Brienne huusi, ja lohikäärmeen huuto sekoittui naisen ääneen, ”hänen koko armeijansa, Jon – ”  
  
”Hyvä!” hän kuuli huutavansa, ja sitten Brienne katosi hänen näkyvistään, ja samoin Jaime Lannister, ja hän huusi ja huusi ja huusi ja hänen kätensä tuntuivat raskailta mutta hänen sydämensä hakkasi eikä millään muulla ollut väliä.  
  
Ja Brienne oli oikeassa, hän huomasi sen etäisesti samalla kun veri juoksi hänen suonissaan ja peitti hänen kuulonsa ja olkavarresta säteilevä kipu sai kaiken turtumaan. Lohikäärmekuningatar taisteli heidän puolellaan. Daeneryksen armeija taisteli heidän puolellaan. Mustalinnan pihamaa oli täynnä sotilaita, ja ruumiita oli paljon, loputtomasti, ne pudottautuivat Muurin yli ja tulivat läpi portista, mutta he murskasivat ne, he leikkasivat ne kahtia ja sivalsivat irti niiden päät ja kädet ja jalat, ja joku ampui palavia nuolia ja osa ruumiista syttyi tuleen, ja hän kuuli niiden huudon, ja miesten joihin ne törmäsivät, mutta hänellä ei ollut aikaa ajatella. Hän pyöri ympäri ja odotti seuraavaa, mutta kaikkialla hänen ympärillään miehet joita hän ei tuntenut iskivat ruumiit maahan ja juoksivat sitten kohti tunnelia, ja hän veti terävästi henkeä ja yritti sulkea kivun pois mielestään ja oli jo kääntymässä pois, kun hän näki siskonsa.  
  
”Jon!” Arya huusi, ratsasti aivan hänen viereensä, pysäytti hevosen juuri hänen kohdallaan ja hyppäsi hänen syliinsä, ja hän tajusi sulkevansa käsivartensa Aryan ympärille vaikka se oli hullua, hänellä ei ollut varaa tähän, hän oli keskellä taistelua eikä Arya ollut täällä -   
  
”Arya”, hän kuuli sanovansa, ”Arya, Arya, Arya, mitä sinä teet täällä, sinun ei pitäisi olla täällä, mene – ”  
  
”Toin Sansan”, Arya sanoi pidellen hänen kasvojaan lujasti käsissään, ”Sansa sanoi että hänen oli pakko nähdä sinut.”  
  
Hän kuuli oman hengityksensä, ja sitten Arya oli poissa eikä hän nähnyt tyttöä enää, ja hänellä oli äkkiä kylmä, hänen jalkansa tuntuivat raskaalta, miekka tuntui raskaalta hänen kädessään, hänen ympärillään taistelu tuntui hiljentyvän mutta ehkä hän vain kuvitteli. Sansa ratsasti häntä kohti, pudottautui satulasta hänen kohdallaan ja hän tajusi suutelevansa Sansan kasvoja ja painavansa heidän otsansa vastakkain, ja Sansa kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja veti hänet niin lähelle kuin pystyi -  
  
”Kautta jäätyneiden pallieni, Nietos! Ei nyt ole aikaa tuohon!”  
  
Hän kuuli kuinka Tormund löi yhden maahan aivan hänen vierestään, mutta hän ei voinut päästää Sansaa, ei aivan vielä. Sansa kietoi sormensa hänen hiuksiinsa ja painoi toisen kätensä hänen rinnalleen ja suuteli häntä, ja hän antoi suunsa avautua ja käsivarsiensa sulkeutua Sansan vyötärölle, ja Tormund huusi taas jotain eikä hän välittänyt, edes sekunti, edes vielä yksi sekunti -  
  
”Jon”, Sansa sanoi hänen suutaan vasten, ”Jon, Jon, _Jon,_ minä odotan lasta, me saamme lapsen – ”  
  
Hän kuuli oman naurunsa ja sitten Tormundin kiroilun, ja hän painoi suunsa Sansan huulille ja sitten nainen oli poissa. Tormund nosti Sansan kauemmaksi ja sitten Brienne oli siinä, ja he kaikki huusivat hänelle jotain, mutta hän ei tajunnut, hän kuuli vain Sansan sanat, ja sitten kädetön ruumis juoksi heitä kohti ja Brienne löi sen maahan ja Jon veti terävästi henkeä.  
  
”Sansa”, hän kuuli huutavansa, ”mene pois, mene turvaan, et voi olla täällä, viekää hänet pois täältä – ”  
  
Tormund manasi kovaäänisesti ja näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut lyödä häntä jollain, ja Brienne tarttui Sansan käteen ja lähti raahaamaan naista kauemmaksi. Jon puristi sormiaan taas miekkansa ympärille, ja Sansan punaiset hiukset katosivat lohikäärmekuningattaren sotilaiden sekaan, ja sitten hän kuuli huutoa ja kääntyi ympäri ja näki kuinka Muurilta pudonneet ruumiit nousivat hitaasti lumesta.  
  
”Niitä on loputtomasti”, Tormund huusi hänelle, ”meidän pitää tappaa kulkijat, vain sillä tavalla – ”  
  
Hän ei kuullut loppua mutta hän ymmärsi. Muurilta tippui lisää ruumiita mutta nämä paloivat jo pudotessaan, ja piha oli täynnä lohikäärmekuningattaren miehiä, ja hänen jalkansa tuntuivat niin raskailta ettei hän uskonut voivansa enää juosta askeltakaan, ja silti hän kääntyi Tormundin perässä ja juoksi, ja sydän löi hänen korvissaan, ja hän hakkaisi jokaisen ruumiin joka tulisi hänen eteensä, hän tappaisi jokaisen valkean kulkijan vaikka omilla käsillään, hän tappaisi ne kaikki ja sitten he olisivat turvassa ja hän löytäisi heidät taas, Aryan ja Sansan ja lapsen.  
  
**  
  
Hän katsoi alas maahan ja näki, että Muuri paloi. Se oli harhaa, hän tiesi sen, jää ei voinut palaa, mutta Muurin laki oli täynnä kuolleita jotka raahasivat itseään ylös jäistä seinämää pitkin, työnsivät sormensa ja jalkansa railoihin ja syvemmälle ja putosivat ja aloittivat uudestaan, ja kun ne pääsivät ylös asti, ne paloivat. Hän kuuli Rhaegalin huudon takanaan ja tunsi lämmön, ja kuolleet huusivat, mutta hän itse oli jo kaukana. Hän painautui Drogonin kaulaa vasten ja he syöksyivät taas alas kohti maata ja loputonta armeijaa. Ne ampuivat nuolia kohti heitä ja yksi meni aivan hänen jalkansa vierestä, ja Drogon huusi kun nuolet osuivat siihen, mutta kuolleiden nuolilla ei olisi mitään merkitystä, ne voisivat ampua tuhat nuolta ja Drogon pystyisi silti lentämään. Hän tunsi lämmön ympärillään kun ruumiiden meri hänen allaan syttyi taas tuleen, ja hän oli jo nostamassa katseensa kohti taivasta, kun hän näki yhden joka ei huutanut.  
  
Mies seisoi metsän reunassa valtava miekka kädessään, ja vaikka kuolleet miehen ympärillä paloivat, tämä astui tulen läpi ja kohotti katseensa Daenerykseen. Ja hän oli liian kaukana miehestä, mies ei voinut mitenkään katsoa häntä silmiin, ja silti hänestä tuntui että hänen katseensa oli naulittu paikalleen. Miehen jäiset silmät pitelivät hänestä kiinni, vaikka Drogon käntyi kohti taivasta, ja kun lopulta he olivat liian korkealla ja mies peittyi näkyvinsä, hän tajusi vetävänsä kiivaasti henkeä niin kuin olisi tullut veden alta.  
  
Hän painoi sormensa tiukasti Drogonin kaulaan ja kääntyi katsomaan vasemmalle. Ruumiit kiipesivät edelleen Muuria ylös, juoksivat sen laella ja tiputtautuivat alas Mustalinnaan, ja Rhaegal ja Viserion sukelsivat taivaalta, ja ruumiit tippuivat palaen ja huutaen molemmille puolille Muuria. Kaikkialla oli savua, kaikkialla oli tulta, ja niiden alla Muuri kiilsi jäisenä ja valkeana, ja hän näki valtavien lohkareiden irtoavan sen kyljistä ja putoavan alas.  
  
Ja oikealla hän näki loputtoman jäisen erämaan, jota ei ollut koskaan edes ajatellut, lumiset metsät ja jään peittämät järvet ja kauempana vuoria, vuoria silmänkantamattomiin, ja laaksoja niiden välissä ja taas vuoria, ja jossain hyvin kaukana paistoi aurinko ja auringonsäteet saivat vuoret kimaltamaan ja hehkumaan. Hän mietti sumuisesti, oliko hän koskaan nähnyt mitään niin kaunista, ja oliko Muurin tällä puolella enää yhtäkään elävää ihmistä.  
  
Drogon huusi ja laskeutui alemmaksi, ja Daenerys veti syvään henkeä ja käänsi katseensa taas taisteluun, joka jatkui heidän allaan tulen ja jään keskellä. Pieni joukko miehiä oli leikannut tiensä tunnelin läpi ja taisteli Muurin tällä puolella, eikä hän nähnyt olivatko he hänen vai Jon Nietoksen miehiä eikä sillä ollut mitään väliä. Hän kuuli huudot ja näki kuolleiden ryntäävän eläviä kohti, ja sitten Rhaegal sukelsi aivan lähelle maanpintaa ja huusi ja kuolleet paloivat ja elävät yrittivät väistää säästyäkseen tulelta, ja kuolleita tuli heti lisää mutta Viserion oli aivan Rhaegalin perässä ja tunnelista tuli lisää miehiä, eläviä miehiä jotka iskivät ruumiita maahan ja huusivat kun tuli tarttui heihin ja taistelivat ja kaatuivat ja hautautuivat kuolleiden alle tai nousivat pystyyn, ja Rhaegal ja Viserion kiersivät kuolleiden armeijaa. Ja savun ja huudon keskellä Daenerys näki edelleen niiden seisovan paikallaan, miesten joiden kuollut liha oli jäätynyt valkoiseksi kasvoille, ja joiden kirkkaansiniset silmät näkivät hänet vaikka hän oli kaukana niiden yläpuolella.  
  
Hän kuvitteli näkevänsä kuinka mies, jolle Drogon oli kumartanut hetki sitten, oli nyt Muurin tällä puolella, huusi ja iski miekkansa kahden ruumiin läpi ja lähti sitten etenemään kohti yhtä kulkijoista, yhtä miestä jolla oli jäänsiniset silmät ja joka laskeutui kuolleen hevosensa satulasta ja käänsi katseensa pois Daeneryksesta. Hän painoi kätensä Drogonin kaulalle ja sitten he sukelsivat, kohti maata ja tulta ja jäätä ja kuolemaa, ja Drogon poltti ruumiit Jon Nietoksen edestä.  
  
**  
  
Brienne kiskaisi häntä käsivarresta ja hän melkein kaatui lumeen, ja kun hän nosti taas katseensa, Brienne kiskoi miekkansa pois kuolleen miehen kaulan sisältä ja potkaisi ruumiin kauemmas. Hänen toisella puolellaan Jaime Lannister kirosi äänekkäästi ja löi kultaisella kädellään lapsen ruumista kasvohin niin lujaa, että tämän pää irtosi. Sansa tuijotti päätöntä ruumista ja sitten Jaimea, ja mies _hymyili_ hänelle, ja sitten Brienne kiskaisi taas hänet mukaansa.  
  
”Minne me olemme menossa?” Jaime huusi, ja Sansa yritti pysyä Briennen vauhdissa mutta kaikkialla oli savua, ja ruumiita maassa ja ruumiita jotka tulivat heitä kohti, ja hän tajusi puristavansa toista kättään vatsaansa vasten niin kuin siitä olisi ollut mitään apua.  
  
”Turvaan”, Brienne huusi Jaimelle Sansan yli ja löi kyynärpäällään yhden kuolleen pois heidän tieltään.  
  
”Turvaan?” Jaime toisti kasvot vääntyen ilottomaan nauruun. ”Ei missään täällä ole turvaa!”  
  
”Pois taistelusta sitten”, Brienne sanoi, ja he olivat jo Mustalinnan portilla. Sansa yritti katsoa taakseen, mutta Brienne repi häntä eteenpäin ja hän yritti pysyä mukana, ja ehkä savua oli täällä vähemmän, ehkä kuolleita oli vähemmän ja elävät miehet lohikäärmekuningattaren väreissä ja Pohjoisen väreissä löivät niitä maahan ja sytyttivät niitä palamaan, ja hän näki miten palava ruumis syöksyi Tyrellien vaakunaa kantavien sotilaiden keskelle ja he kaikki paloivat, ja hän käänsi katseensa pois.  
  
”Arya on siellä”, hän kuuli sanovansa, ”Arya on jossain siellä, hän vei minut sinne, minun ei olisi pitänyt – ”  
  
”Arvon lady”, Brienne sanoi, veti sitten terävästi henkeä ja puristi häntä lujempaa käsivarresta, ” _Sansa,_ meidän pitää päästä pois täältä nyt heti. Olen vannonut suojelevani teitä – ”  
  
”Näin miten siskosi irrotti yhdeltä pään”, Jaime sanoi. ”Hänellä on paljon paremmat mahdollisuudet selvitä kuin sinulla.”   
  
”Ne eivät ole päässeet tänne asti”, Brienne sanoi ja pysähtyi, ja Sansa taipui kaksinkerroin ja yritti hengittää, mutta hänen keuhkonsa tuntuivat olevan täynnä savua ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi aivan liian kovaa. Hän yski kunnes hänen kurkkuunsa sattui, ja sitten hän pakotti itsensä hengittämään ja suoristamaan selkänsä, ja Brienne päästi otteensa irti hänen käsivarrestaan ja astui kauemmas hänestä, kun hän kääntyi katsomaan Mustalinnaa.  
  
Kaikki paloi. Mustalinnan rakennukset paloivat, ruumiit paloivat, elävät paloivat, Muurilta tippuvat jäälohkareet näyttivät palavan. He olivat jo kaukana tiellä, ja kun yksinäinen kuollut mies juoksi heitä kohti, Jaime Lannister löi sitä kultaisella kädellään kasvoihin ja sitten leikkasi sen kahtia, kun se makasi selällään maassa ja yritti nousta pystyyn. Jaime kääntyi katsomaan Briennea ja Brienne kohotti kulmiaan ja melkein hymyili, ja Sansa yritti hengittää tasaisesti, ja lisää tulta ja ruumiita tippui Muurilta alas.  
  
”Brienne”, hän sanoi, ja Brienne kääntyi heti katsomaan häntä. ”Etsi Arya. Etsi Jon. Suojele heitä jos pystyt.”  
  
”Arvon lady”, Brienne sanoi ääni kireänä, ”minun pitää suojella teitä – ”  
  
”Jaime suojelee minua”, Sansa sanoi ja näki yllätyksen Jaimen kasvoilta.  
  
”Jaime ei pysty suojelemaan ketään”, Brienne sanoi kääntyen katsomaan miestä, joka tuijotti takaisin kulmakarvat kohotettuina.  
  
”Kuusikymmentätuhatta miestä ja kolme lohikäärmettä pitelee niitä Muurilla”, Jaime sanoi kohauttaen olkapäitään. ”Lady Sansa on oikeassa.”  
  
”Jos hänelle tapahtuu mitään niin – ”  
  
”Niin tapat minut”, Jaime sanoi hymyillen leveästi. ”Uskon sen. Kyllä me pärjäämme.”  
  
”Seitsemän helvettiä”, Brienne mutisi. ”Arvon lady, jäisin mieluummin – ”  
  
”Etsi heidät”, Sansa sanoi. Hän ei varmasti näyttänyt nyt kuningattarelta, hänen pukunsa oli repeytynyt ja hänen ihollaan oli tuhkaa ja verta, mutta hän suoristi selkäänsä ja pakotti äänestään pois kauhun joka kiersi hänen sisällään, ja Brienne kumarsi hänelle lyhyesti. ”Etsi heidät ja suojele heitä, Brienne. Ja sitten tule takaisin luokseni.”  
  
Brienne katsoi häntä ja sitten Jaimea, ja hän käänsi katseensa pois, mutta Brienne vain nyökkäsi Jaimelle ja lähti sitten juoksemaan takaisin kohti Mustalinnaa. Jaime tarttui Sansan käsivarteen ja hän repäisi käsivartensa irti tämän otteesta, ja Jaime huokaisi syvään ja raapi kultaisella kädellä otsaansa.  
  
”Rehellisesti sanottuna en ole yhtään varma, pystynkö pitämään sinut hengissä siihen asti että Brienne selviää takaisin”, mies sanoi kuivasti, ”niin että ehkä on parempi, jos yritämme päästä mahdollisimman kauas kaikesta tästä.”  
  
”Kyllä”, Sansa kuuli sanovansa, ”kyllä.”  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri ja lähti kävelemään, ja Jaime Lannister seurasi hänen vierellään, ja heidän takanaan jää paloi.  
  
**  
  
Hän potkaisi jalat kuolleen miehen alta ja työnsi tämän kasvot edellä tuleen, ja tajusi miettivänsä, missä Gendry oli.  
  
Hän oli kuvitellut taistelleensa ennenkin, mutta tämä oli erilaista. Kuolleet eivät varoneet tai odottaneet tai pelänneet, eikä hänen muista kasvoistaan olisi ollut mitään apua, eikä hän voinut hiipiä niiden taakse pimeässä, eivätkä ne kuolleet vaikka hän katkaisi niiden kurkun. Mutta tulta oli kaikkialla ja hän oli pieni ja nopea ja pystyi väistämään liekit ja tönäisemään samalla ruumiit sinne, ja välillä hänestä tuntui etteivät ne edes nähneet hänen tulevan.  
  
Pihamaa oli täynnä miehiä, lohikäärmekuningattaren sotilaita ja Jonin sotilaita ja muutamia joiden oli pakko olla villejä Muurin takaa, ja kukaan heistä ei kiinnittänyt häneen mitään huomiota, ja niinpä hän vain pujotteli miesten ja ruumiiden välissä ja tappoi niin monta kuin pystyi ja ennen pitkää hän huomasi etsivänsä Gendrya. Gendry ei pärjäisi täällä, ei millään, ja poika oli tullut hänen perässään tänne, mikä idiootti, ja nyt hänen pitäisi huolehtia että Gendry pääsisi hengissä pois, tai muuten olisi melkein kuin hänen vikansa että poika kuolisi.  
  
”Tyttö!” hän kuuli jonkun huutavan ja kääntyi katsomaan vaikkei aikonut. Hurtta oli pysähtynyt katsomaan häntä käsi kuolleen miehen kurkulla, ja kun hän astui lähemmäs, mies väänsi ruumiilta pään irti ja heitti sen sivuun. ”Mitä helvettiä sinä teet täällä? Ei tämä ole – ”  
  
”Hän on tullut hoitelemaan meidät”, sanoi Beric Dondarrion, vetäisi miekkansa yhden ruumiin vyötärön läpi, potkaisi sen tuleen ja kääntyi sitten vilkaisemaan häntä. ”Eikö niin? Hän on tullut katsomaan ettemme pääse täältä pois elävinä, niin kuin lupasi.”  
  
Arya nielaisi ja väisti kuollutta, joka syöksyi hänen ohitseen ja katkesi sitten kahtia Hurtan miekan alla. Beric ei jäänyt odottamaan hänen vastaustaan sen enempää kuin taistelu heidän ympärillään, mutta Hurtta tuijotti häntä edelleen, ja hän käänsi katseensa pois.  
  
”Yritin pitää sinut hengissä, tyttö”, Hurtta sanoi ja kääntyi heittämään pois kuolleen naisen, joka juoksi häntä kohti. ”Ei sinun pitäisi olla täällä.”  
  
”Minä pidin itseni hengissä”, Arya sanoi, ja mies nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
  
”Niin. Näen sen. Mutta ei sinun tarvitse olla täällä. Mene pois ja anna meidän hoitaa tämä ja sitten saat meidän kaikkien päät jos haluat.”  
  
Arya kuuli Beric Dondarrionin käheän naurun, ja Hurtan toinen suupieli kohosi ylöspäin ilmeeseen joka olisi voinut jonkun toisen kasvoilla olla hymy. Ja sitten lisää kuolleita juoksi heitä kohti, ja hän iski veitsensä yhden kaulaan ja tunsi Hurtan silmät kasvoillaan, kun ruumis kaatui kohti miestä ja mies astui sen päälle. Ja savu meni hänen silmiinsä kirveli niitä, ja kun liekit heidän ympärillään yltyivät, hän näki levottomuuden Hurtan kasvoilla, kiristyvät suupielet ja pelon silmissä, kun tämä yritti päästä kauemmas tulesta.  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri ja kuuli Hurtan huutavan peräänsä, mutta sillä ei ollut väliä. Hän oli halunnut kostaa, mutta nyt oli liian myöhäistä, kaikki menneet rikokset olivat sumentuneet taisteluksi elävien ja kuolleiden välillä. Lohikäärmeet huusivat jossain hänen yläpuolellaan, Mustalinna oli muuttunut savuksi ja tuleksi, piha oli täynnä ruumiiita jotka yrittivät nousta yhä uudestaan kunnes lopulta paloivat, ja hän puristi Neulaa tiukemmin kädessään ja lähti etsimään Gendrya.  
  
**  
  
Viimeksi hän oli kuullut sydämenlyöntinsä, nyt oli aivan hiljaista. Hän löi ne pois tieltään yksi kerrallaan, ja lohikäärmeet polttivat ruumiita hänen edestään kuin olisivat tehneet hänelle tietä, ja hän luuli kuulevansa huudot jostain kaukaa, lohikäärmeiden huudot ja miesten huudot ja kuolleiden huudot, ja silti se kaikki peittyi kohinaan. Hänen käteensä sattui mutta hän ei tuntenut sitä, hänen jalkansa olivat raskaat mutta hän ei huomannut sitä, hän sylki verta suustaan eikä maistanut sitä. Hän työnsi miekkansa kuolleen tytön vatsan läpi ja veti sen sitten pois eikä nähnyt tytön kasvoja, eikä kuullut omaa huutoaan, ja kaiken sen toisella puolella yksi niistä lähestyi häntä koko ajan, ja kirkkaansinisten silmien tuijotus tuntui jäisenä hänen ihollaan.  
  
_Sinä et tiedä mitään, Jon Nietos_ , joku sanoi ja kosketti hänen hiuksiaan, painoi kätensä hänen kaulaansa vasten, mutta hän ei löytänyt nimiä. Hänen sydämensä oli pakko lyödä koska hän käveli yhä, mutta hän ei kuullut sitä. Hänen sormensa puristuivat tiukemmin miekan ympärille ja hän huusi ja veti miekkansa yhden ruumiin läpi, ja sitten toisen, eikä hän tiennyt seurasiko kukaan häntä, hän ei katsonut, hän ei pystynyt katsomaan. Jäiset siniset silmät tuijottivat häntä ruumiiden yli, tulen ja savun yli, ja hän käveli ja juoksi eteenpäin, väisti lohikäärmeiden tulta tai ehkä tuli väisti häntä, ja hän oli koko ajan lähempänä, ja koko ajan hiljaisuus hänen ympärillään sulkeutui tiukemmaksi.  
  
Ja kun hän lopulta pysähtyi kulkijan eteen, hänestä tuntui että lumi heidän ympärillään paloi, maailma heidän ympärillään paloi, ja hän tunsi tämän, hän oli nähnyt nämä kasvot Hardhomessa ja katsonut, kuinka kuollut liha miehen kasvoilla oli kääntynyt kylmään hymyyn kun tämä nosti kuolleet seisomaan. Hän tunsi oman hengityksensä mutta ei kuullut sitä, ja kaikki hänessä oli kylmää kun hän nosti miekan kasvojensa eteen ja löi.  
  
Tällä kertaa kulkija ei hymyillyt. Hän piti katseensa silmissä vaikka ne saivat hänet jäätymään, ja miekat osuivat vastakkain ja hän tunsi äänen mutta ei kuullut sitä, ja hän horjui lumihangessa, hän oli liian väsynyt, hän oli liian väsynyt tähän mutta hänen oli pakko jaksaa. Hän työnsi kulkijan kauemmaksi ja yritti väistää tämän iskua mutta miekka hipaisi hänen toista olkapäätään, ehjää olkapäätään, ja hän tunsi miten kylmyys levisi hänen sisälleen.  
  
Ja silloin äänet palasivat. Hän kuuli kaiken: kaatuvat ja kuolevat miehet, palavat ruumiit, tulen ja lohikäärmeet ja oman huutonsa. Ja hän nosti miekkansa vielä kerran, ja hänen oli niin kylmä mutta hän löi silti. Kulkija väisti miekan, ja hän keräsi itsensä uuteen lyöntiin mutta ei ehtinyt. Hän näki silmät ja näki miekan joka painui hänen rintansa läpi, sydämensä läpi, ja hän kuuli lohikäärmeen huutavan ja tiesi omien käsiensä tarttuvan miekkaan joka oli yhä hänen rinnassaan, mutta hänen kätensä olivat kylmät, liian kylmät, ja kulkija potkaisi hänet selälleen maahan, ja nyt hän maistoi veren.  
  
**  
  
Hän näki miten Jon kaatui maahan, ja kuuli oman huutonsa. Valkea kulkija veti hitaasti miekan pois Jonin rinnasta, ja hän juoksi, juoksi ja juoksi mutta oli liian kaukana, hän oli tullut liian myöhään, hän oli pettänyt Sansan, hän puristi sormensa tiukemmin Valanvartijan ympärille, ja Jon makasi lumessa ja veri alkoi levitä hangelle. Ja kirkkaansiniset silmät tuijottivat nyt suoraan häneen, suoraan hänen lävitseen, kulkija potkaisi Jonin ruumiin syrjään ja punainen veri sekottui valkoiseen lumeen, ja sitten jäinen miekka tuli häntä kohti ja hän väisti sen tieltä ja huusi ja työnsi oman miekkansa suoraan kulkijan sydämeen, ja tämä räjähti tuhanneksi jäiseksi sirpaleeksi hänen edessään.


	18. Chapter 18

Hän ei ensin huomannut, että ne alkoivat vetäytyä. Hän halkaisi yhden miekallaan ja löi metallisella kädellään toisen sivuun, ja tulta oli edelleen kaikkialla hänen ympärillään, kuolleet paloivat, he kaikki paloivat, ja hän katsoi eteenpäin ja etsi seuraavaa kuollutta ja ajatteli vain Daeneryksen käsiä omiensa päällä, ja sormia rintaansa vasten, ja lämmintä suuta omallaan, ja löi miekkansa yhden läpi ja potkaisi sen sivuun eikä se edes yrittänyt ryömiä hänen peräänsä. Daeneryksen käsi oli tuntunut raskaalta hänen rintakehällään, niin raskaalta että hän kuvitteli että se oli siinä vieläkin, että se painoi hänen sisällään ja piti häntä paikallaan, ja hän taisteli sokeammin kuin koskaan, koska hänen oli pakko selvitä, hänen oli pakko elää ja palata Daeneryksen luokse, ja ehkä Daenerys antaisi hänen taas pidellä kättään, ehkä hän saisi suudella naisen sormia tai kaulaa tai huulia. Hänen oli pakko elää.  
  
Sekasorto kasvoi hänen ympärillään, ja kun hän oli iskenyt jalat irti kuolleelta, joka yritti juosta pakoon, hän tajusi että taistelu oli muuttunut. Miehiä oli kaikkialla hänen ympärillään, lohikäärmeet lensivät heidän yläpuolellaan ja sylkivät edelleen tulta Muurille ja ruumiiden sekaan, mutta kukaan ei enää juossut häntä kohti. Hän katsoi ympärilleen ja näki Harmaan Madon syöksyvän kohti seuraavaa ruumista, ja mies katkaisi sen ja työnsi sen tuleen mutta ääntäkään ei kuulunut. Ja silloin hän kuuli oman karhean naurunsa, koska he voittaisivat, he voittaisivat tämän, he eläisivät ja hän palaisi _khaleesin_ luokse ja suutelisi tätä ja jos Daenerys työntäisi hänet pois, hän menisi, ja jos ei niin hän pysyisi aina naisen vierellä, niin pitkään kuin hänen sydämensä löisi.  
  
”Jorah!”  
  
Hän kuuli Harmaan Madon huudon ja huolen siinä mutta ei ymmärtänyt, kuolleet pakenivat heitä ja Daeneryksen kosketus viipyi yhä hänen ihollaan. Mutta kun hän kääntyi ympäri, hän näki valkoiseksi jähmettyneen kuolleen miehen joka käveli hitaasti häntä kohti keihäs kädessään ja jäänsiniset silmät porautuen suoraan häneen, ja hän muisti lapsuutensa tarinat.  
  
Kulkija väisti hänen ensimmäisen lyöntinsä, ja sitten toisen, mutta hän ei aikonut kuolla tänään, hän aikoi elää ja painaa kasvonsa sen naisen hiuksiin jota rakasti, ja hän väisti keihään tieltä ja yritti lyödä kulkijaa, mutta tämä oli liian nopea, ja sitten keihäs kolahti hänen miekkaansa vasten ja hänen kätensä oli tyhjä.  
  
Hän tunsi sinisten silmien kylmän naurun, ja veri kohisi hänen päässään, sydämenlyönnit kaikuivat hänen korvissaan ja hän halusi _elää._ Kulkija odotti että hän yrittäisi nostaa miekkansa mutta hän syöksyikin lähelle sitä, niin lähelle ettei se enää osunut häneen pitkällä keihäällään, ja heidän rintansa olivat vastakkain ja jäätävä kylmyys poltti häntä kaikkien vaatteidenkin läpi, ja hänen metallisen kätensä sormet olivat kulkijan kurkulla.  
  
Ja kun hän puristi, siniset silmät tuijottivat häntä yllättyneinä ja kuollut suu loksahti auki kun kulkija haukkoi henkeä, ja hän puristi ja puristi ja puristi ja kulkija tuijotti häntä ja kylmyys levisi hänen sisällään, kulki metallista kättä pitkin olkapäähän ja rintakehään ja alas jalkoihin saakka, ja kaulaan, ja hän tunsi sormet kaulallaan vaikka kukaan ei koskenut häneen. Kulkijan silmät kääntyivät ympäri eikä hän itse enää saanut henkeä, hänen keuhkonsa taistelivat ja kulkija muuttui raskaaksi hänen käsissään, ja hänen oli kylmä, niin kylmä, eikä hän muistanut enää, miltä Daeneryksen kosketus oli tuntunut. Hän yritti irrottaa otteensa kulkijan kaulasta mutta hänen sormensa puristivat vain lujempaa, ja jotenkin hän tajusi että kaikki oli pysähtynyt, kuolleet kasvot hänen edessään tuijottivat tyhjyyteen suu auki ja jää levisi hiljalleen kulkijan kaulaa pitkin ylemmäs. Hän katsoi miten olento hänen käsissään muuttui jääksi ja murtui sitten ja levisi palasiksi maahan jossa lumi ja veri sotkeutuivat toisiinsa, ja hänen kätensä puristi tyhjää ja kylmyys valui hänen kasvoilleen, hänen suunsa ei enää avautunut huutoon eikä hän pystynyt hengittämään, ja hän yritti huutaa mutta oli liian myöhäistä.  
  
**  
  
Drogon laskeutui lumelle ja hän liukui alas sen selästä. Lumi heidän ympärillään paloi, kuolleet paloivat ja elävät väistivät tulta ja etsivät vielä jotain jota vastaan taistella, mutta ketään ei ollut jäljellä, he olivat voittaneet. Hän painoi kätensä Drogonin kaulalle ja astui sitten eteenpäin, ja jostain kaukaa hän kuuli tutun äänen huutavan, mutta hänen sisällään oli aivan hiljaista.  
  
Hän pysähtyi Jorahin viereen ja käänsi miehen selälleen, ja mies tuntui kevyeltä, aivan liian kevyeltä. Jorahin suu oli auki ja silmät tuijottivat kohti taivasta, ja miehen iho oli kalvennut mutta missään ei näkynyt verta. Hän pudottautui polvilleen lumeen Jorahin viereen ja painoi kätensä miehen kasvoille ja ne olivat kylmät, hän nosti Jorahin käden maasta ja asetti sen poskeaan vasten ja se oli kylmä. Hän silitti hiuksia pois Jorahin kasvoilta ja kumartui suutelemaan miestä otsalle, ja hän sulki silmänsä ja yritti nähdä, kuinka Jorah vetäisi henkeä ja kääntäisi siniset silmänsä vielä häneen ja nostaisi kätensä hänen kasvoilleen ja kohottautuisi suutelemaan häntä, mutta tuuli puhalsi lunta hänen päälleen eivätkä tulet pystyneet lämmittämään häntä, ja Jorah oli kuollut.  
  
”Kuningattareni”, Harmaa Mato sanoi pysähtyen hänen taakseen, ”kuningattareni, olen niin pahoillani – ”  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä. ”Voit mennä. Mene huolehtimaan elävistä.”  
  
Ja Harmaan Madon askeleet loitontuivat hänestä, ja Drogon käveli hiljaa hänen vierelleen, tulet hiipuivat, hänen oma sydämensä löi tasaisesti, ja hän ojensi kätensä ja sulki Jorahin silmät, ja sitten hän itki.  
  
**  
  
Hän yritti lähteä juoksemaan kohti Mustalinnaa, mutta Jaime Lannister tarttui hänen käsivarteensa ja vetäisi hänet takaisin. Hän yritti riuhtaista kätensä irti, mutta mies puristi häntä kovempaa, ja kun hän kääntyi katsomaan tätä, mies hymyili hänelle ilotonta hymyä.  
  
”Taistelu on päättynyt”, hän sanoi ja yritti pitää äänensä varmana ja vahvana, mutta hän tiesi ettei Jaime uskonut sitä sen enempää kuin hän itsekään, ”päästä minut.”  
  
”Lupasin Briennelle että katson perääsi, lady Stark”, Jaime totesi olkapäitään kohauttaen ja kiskaisi hänet käsivarresta lähemmäs itseään. ”Ja vannoin saman valan äidillesi kauan sitten. Vähintä mitä voin tehdä on katsoa, ettet tapata itseäsi juuri ennen rauhaa.”  
  
”Rauhaa”, Sansa toisti ja sana kuulosti kummalliselta hänen suussaan, vieraalta, muistiko hän enää edes mitä rauha oli? Mutta taistelu oli päättynyt, hän näki sen kyllä vaikka he seisoivat kaukana tiellä, ja Mustalinnan pihalla kävelevät miehet olivat eläviä miehiä. ”Jos et anna minun mennä yksin niin seuraa sitten minua.”  
  
Hän otti askeleen kohti linnoitusta, mutta Jaime nykäisi hänet taas käsivarresta takaisin.  
  
”Valitan”, mies sanoi. ”Jos Brienne ei löydä meitä täältä, hän tappaa minut.”  
  
”Minä en välitä vähääkään vaikka hän tappaisi sinut”, Sansa kuuli sanovansa ja yritti vetää käsivartensa irti, mutta Jaimen ote vain tiukentui entisestään. Hän harkitsi voisiko hän kampata miehen, mutta hän olisi luultavasti epäonnistunut, eikä hän halunnut että Jaime Lannister nauraisi hänelle.  
  
”En minäkään suuremmin”, Jaime sanoi suupielet vääntyen tyytymättömään hymyyn. ”Mutta tuntuu huonolta ajoitukselta päätyä tapetuksi juuri taistelun jälkeen.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sansa sanoi, ” _hyvä on_. Päästä minut irti ja lupaan etten karkaa.”  
  
Mies kohotti hänelle kulmiaan ja hän huokaisi raskaasti.  
  
”Vannon sen. Ja vannon että jos et päästä kättäni, lukitsen sinut Talvivaaran tyrmään Aaveen kanssa.”  
  
Jaime naurahti ääneen mutta hellitti otetaan, ja Sansa veti kätensä irti. Hän käänsi katseensa taas kohti Muuria ja yritti olla näkemättä Jaimen huvittunutta ilmettä. Lumisade oli taas alkanut mutta linnoituksen pihalla paloi yhä, ja lumisateen läpikin hän näki että myös Muurin laella paloi. Hän painoi kätensä vatsansa päälle ja tuijotti linnoituksen porttia ja odotti Briennea, ja Aryaa, ja Jonia, ketä tahansa heistä. Jaime Lannister seisoi aivan hänen vieressään ja hän yritti astua kauemmas miehestä, mutta tämä hymähti tyytymättömästi ja seurasi hänen perässään ilmeisesti valmiina tarttumaan häneen, ja hän veti syvään henkeä. Enää muutama hetki ja sitten Jon kävelisi portista ja näkisi hänet ja juoksisi hänen luokseen ja nostaisi hänet syliinsä, ja sitten hän voisi taas hengittää.  
  
**  
  
”Missä he ovat?”  
  
Hurtta näytti hetken yllättyneeltä, mutta sitten mies kohautti olkapäitään ja käänsi katseensa takaisin käsiinsä. Arya näki haavan miehen reidessä ja veren, joka tihkui miehen käsien välistä ja putosi lumelle.  
  
”Kuolleet”, Hurtta sanoi. ”Näin kun kaksi kalmoa sai Bericin. Thoros paloi.”  
  
Arya nyökkäsi ja oli jo kääntymässä pois kuullessaan miehen rykäisevän.  
  
”Mitä nyt, tyttö? Tapatko nyt minut kun et saanut heitä? Minähän olen listallasi.”  
  
”Luulin että tapoin sinut jo”, Arya sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. Hurtta katsoi häneen ja hän tajusi, että oli helpompi tuijottaa haavaa miehen reidessä kuin tämän silmiä. ”Mitä aiot tehdä?”  
  
Mies pudisteli hitaasti päätään. Arya aikoi sanoa jotain vaikka ei tiennyt mitä, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti päättää, hän kuuli juoksuaskeleet ja joku tarttui hänen käteensä. Kun hän kääntyi ympäri, Gendry tuijotti häntä epäuskoinen hymy kasvoillaan, kiskoi häntä toisella kädellä lähemmäksi ja nosti toisen hänen hiuksiinsa. Hän kuuli Hurtan rykäisyn ja yritti vetäytyä kauemmas, mutta Gendry ei tuntunut edes huomaavan.  
  
”Arya”, poika mutisi, nauroi ääneen ja nosti toisenkin kätensä hänen kasvoilleen, ”Arya, Arya, _Arya,_ luulin että kuolisit, tai… luulin että minä kuolisin, en tajua miten en kuollut, tuntui että juoksin kaikkia karkuun ja yritin pysytellä poissa ja sitten _tapoin_ yhden, tai löin siltä pään poikki ja sitten se kaatui tuleen, ja… en voi uskoa että se on ohi.”  
  
”Etkö aio esitellä meitä?”  
  
Arya irvisti ja Gendry veti kätensä pois. ”En.”  
  
”Hauska tavata”, Hurtta sanoi hänestä piittaamatta. ”Enpä olisi uskonut että – ”  
  
”Pää kiinni.” Arya mulkaisi miestä olkansa ylitse ja Hurtta näytti melkein siltä kuin olisi aikonut nauraa, ja sitten mies irvisti ja käänsi taas katseensa veriseen jalkaansa. ”Menisit hoitamaan tuon haavan.”  
  
”En minä kuole tähän”, mies sanoi. ”Kukaan ei kerkeä ompelemaan minua kasaan pitkään aikaan. Irti hakatut kädet ja jalat pitää hoitaa ensin.” Gendry vinkaisi, ja Hurtta nosti taas katseensa Aryaan. ”Voisit viedä poikaystäväsi pois ennen kuin hän pyörtyy.”  
  
”Ei hän ole – ” Arya aloitti ja vilkaisi Gendrya, joka katsoi häntä lievästi pahoinvoivan näköisenä mutta hymyili, ” – _seitsemän helvettiä._ En tajua miten selvisit hengissä.”  
  
Hän tarttui Gendrya käsivarresta ja kiskaisi pojan pois Hurtan luota, ja hänestä tuntui että mies nauroi heille, mutta hän ei enää jäänyt katsomaan. Piha oli täynnä miehiä, jotka pitelivät kiinni verta vuotavista käsivarsista ja olkapäistä ja jaloista, ja jotkut ruumiista kytivät yhä vaikka suurin osa liekeistä oli jo sammunut. Gendry seurasi häntä eikä hän tiennyt minne oli menossa. Hän ei nähnyt Sansaa missään, eikä Jonia, ja hän kiersi ympäri pihaa Gendry perässään kunnes poika kiskaisi häntä käsivarresta ja pysäytti hänet.  
  
”Kyllä me löydämme heidät”, Gendry sanoi, ja Arya nielaisi, koska pojan sormet puristuivat hänen käsivartensa ympärille, ja ainakin Gendry oli elossa, hän ei tiennyt miten se oli mahdollista mutta jotenkin poika oli onnistunut selviytymään, ”ja sitten tämä kaikki on ohi. Voit palata kotiin.”  
  
Arya veti syvään henkeä muttei tiennyt mitä sanoa, ja hän yritti kääntyä ja jatkaa etsimistä mutta Gendry kiskaisi hänet taas takaisin.  
  
”Ja minä tulen myös”, poika sanoi silmät liikkuen levottomasti hänen kasvoillaan, ”et todellakaan karkaa minulta ja jätä minua ratsastamaan yksin takaisin Kirpunperään. Minä tulen mukanasi Talvivaaraan ja voin vaikka takoa miekkoja siskollesi tai ihan mitä tahansa, teen ihan mitä tahansa haluat, minä – ”  
  
Hän veti kätensä irti Gendryn käsistä ja kuuli miten Gendry pysähtyi kesken lauseen ja katsoi häntä, ja hänen oma suunsa oli pudonnut auki ja hän astui hitaasti eteenpäin, ja sitten Gendry näki saman kuin hänkin. Hän kuuli Gendryn kiroavan ja tiesi että poika yritti tarttua hänen käteensä, mutta hän veti kätensä pois ja alkoi juosta. Ja sitten Brienne näki hänet ja viittasi miehille perässään ja he laskivat Jonin hitaasti maahan, ja Arya pudottautui maahan Jonin viereen ja painoi kätensä veljensä rinnalle, joka oli liikkumaton jähmeän veren alla.  
  
**  
  
Sansa lähti juoksuun heti, kun Briennen pitkä hahmo ilmestyi Mustalinnan portille. Jaime harkitsi hetken, olisiko hänen kuulunut juosta perään, mutta se tuntui tarpeettomalta, ja Sansa juoksi niin lujaa ettei hän ehkä olisi edes saanut tyttöä kiinni. Hän katsoi, miten Sansa pysähtyi Briennen eteen ja Brienne asetteli kätensä tytön hartioille, ja hän kuuli oman huokauksensa.  
  
Brienne piteli Sansasta kiinni yhä, kun tyttö nosti kätensä kasvojensa eteen ja huusi. Jaime olisi halunnut kääntää katseensa pois, mutta Brienne vilkaisi kohti häntä ja hän näki avuttomuuden naisen kasvoilla ja pakotti itsensä hymyilemään tavalla, joka oli toivottavasti jotain lohduttavan suuntaan. Ja sitten Sansa repi itsensä irti Briennen käsistä ja juoksi kohti Mustalinnaa, ja Brienne katsoi tytön perään ja sitten taas Jaimea ja hän lähti kävelemään kohti naista.  
  
Briennen käsissä ja kasvoilla oli verta mutta nainen liikkui varmoin askelin, ja Jaime tajusi vetävänsä henkeä vähän syvempään. Brienne pysähtyi hänen eteensä ja katsoi häntä suu puolittain auki, otsa rypyssä, silmät liikkuen hänen kasvoillaan, ja juuri kun hän oli astumassa eteenpäin, nainen pudottautui alas lumiseen maahan.  
  
”Minä näin sen”, Brienne sanoi, ja Jaime laskeutui polvilleen maahan naisen eteen mutta Brienne ei katsonut häntä, ”näin kun hän kuoli, näin kun Jon kuoli. Hän taisteli sen… hän taisteli Yökuninkaan kanssa, valkeiden kulkijoiden johtajan kanssa, ja se löi miekkansa hänen sydämeensä ja hän kuoli heti, olin liian kaukana, minun olisi pitänyt ehtiä aiemmin, minun olisi pitänyt suojella häntä, Sansa käski minun suojella häntä – ”  
  
”Ei se ollut sinun vikasi”, Jaime kuuli sanovansa, vaikka sanat tuntuivat kömpelöiltä hänen suussaan.  
  
”Löin Valanvartijan sen läpi”, Brienne sanoi hädin tuskin kuuluvasti, ”ja se hajosi, se hajosi pirstaleiksi niin kuin olisi ollut lasia, ja Jon…”  
  
Brienne veti terävästi henkeä, ja Jaime painoi kätensä naisen poskelle tajuamatta mitä teki. Ja Brienne antoi kääntää päänsä ja katsoi häneen, ja naisen suu oli puolittain auki ja leuassa oli kuivunutta verta ja hengitys kulki katkonaisena, ja hän yritti löytää jotain sanottavaa mutta ei ollut mitään mitä hän voisi sanoa. Ja hän kumartui eteenpäin ja suuteli naista suulle.  
  
Brienne vetäytyi pois saman tien, ja Jaime kirosi hiljaa mielessään, _seitsemän helvettiä,_ mitä hän oli tekemässä, oliko hän vihdoin tullut hulluksi… mutta sitten Briennen sormet kietoutuivat kömpelösti hänen hiustensa sekaan ja hän maistoi veren ja yritti nostaa toisen kätensä Briennen kaulalle mutta käsi oli kultaa ja kömpelö ja kylmä, ja silti Brienne nojautui lähemmäs häntä ja suuteli häntä lujempaa.  
  
Hän kuuli oman naurunsa, ja Briennen ote hänen hiuksistaan irtosi ja nainen vetäytyi kauemmas eikä hän osannut sanoa mitään. Hän tiesi hymyilevänsä, ja Brienne katsoi häntä epäuskoisena ja loukkaantuneena ja suu auki ja hiukset sekaisin ja jonkun toisen verta kasvoillaan, ja hän ojensi kätensä ja painoi sen naisen sormien ympärille.  
  
”Jaime – ” Brienne henkäisi ja tuijotti häntä, eikä hän ollut varma aikoiko nainen suudella häntä vai lyödä.  
  
  _Ja paskat_ , hän ajatteli, _paskat maailmasta, paskat kaikesta_ , ja sitten hän suuteli naista uudelleen.  
  
**  
  
Hän juoksi niin kovaa kuin pystyi ja miehet väistivät hänen ympärillään, ja oli aivan hiljaista, hän kuuli oman hulluna hakkaavan sydämensä ja oman huutonsa ja putosi polvilleen Jonin viereen. Arya tarttui hänen käteensä mutta hän veti sen irti ja painoi sormensa Jonin poskia vasten, ja iho hänen kättensä alla oli kylmä ja kalpea, ja hän painoi kätensä Jonin rinnalle ja tahmea veri tarttui hänen käsiinsä, ja sitten Aryan kädet olivat taas hänen olkapäällään. Hän tiesi huutavansa, ja Arya veti häntä lähemmäs ja painoi toisen kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa, ja myös Aryan kädet olivat veressä mutta hän ei välittänyt, hän ei välittänyt enää mistään. Hän nojasi Aryaa kohti ja Arya painoi kasvonsa hänen olkapäätään vasten ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan kömpelösti ja sanoi jotain mistä hän ei saanut selvää.  
  
”Hän on kuollut”, hän kuuli sanovansa, ”hän on kuollut, kuollut – ”  
  
Arya piti hänestä kiinni lujempaa ja hän kietoi toisen kätensä siskonsa ympärille ja etsi toisella kädellään Jonin kättä, joka lepäsi levollisena vereen tahriintunessa lumessa kämmen kohti taivasta. Hän painoi sormensa Jonin sormia vasten, sulki Jonin kämmenen omansa sisään ja puristi, ja Jonin käsi oli liikkumaton ja aivan kylmä.  
  
Hän ei tiennyt, mitä tapahtui. Joku toi hänen päälleen peiton ja sitten miehet heidän ympärillään siirtyivät kauemmas, ja hän puristi Aryaa tiukemmin itseään vasten ja tunsi miten Arya tärisi itkiessään hänen olkapäähänsä, mutta mitään ei kuulunut, kaikki äänet olivat poissa. Tulet sammuivat heidän ympärillään, hämärä alkoi laskeutua, ja jossain vaiheessa hän tajusi että Aave oli tullut hänen viereensä, nojasi häneen ja nuoli hänen kasvojaan, ja yhä hän piti kiinni Jonin kädestä.  
  
**  
  
Hän kuuli askeleet mutta ei kääntynyt katsomaan tulijaa. Mustalinna nukkui jo: taivas oli pimeä, kaikki kynttilät olivat sammuneet ja lumi satoi hiljalleen kuolleiden päälle. Huomenna he kaivaisivat ruumiita lumesta ja itkisivät kukin omiaan, mutta ensin he nukkuisivat yön. Hän kuvitteli miten laskisi päänsä tyynylle ja sulkisi silmänsä ja yrittäisi nukkua.  
  
”Me voitimme”, hän sanoi ääneen, ”miksi minusta tuntuu siltä kuin olisin menettänyt kaiken?”  
  
”Olen pahoillani, kuningattareni”, Tyrion sanoi pysähtyen hänen vierelleen katsomaan pimeitä telttoja, joiden ylle lumi satoi hiljaa.  
  
”Minun pitäisi antaa hänet sukulaisilleen. Olen kuullut että hänen sisarentyttärensä johtaa Karhusaaria…”  
  
”Hän olisi halunnut levätä lähellä teitä.”  
  
 ”Hän oli kanssani alusta asti. Ajoin hänet pois ja hän tuli aina takaisin.” Daenerys veti terävästi henkeä. ”Kukaan ei voisi korvata häntä.”  
  
”Tiedän, kuningattareni”, Tyrion sanoi raskaalla äänellä.  
  
”Entä sinä?” hän kysyi. ”Entä veljesi, tiedätkö onko hän – ”  
  
”Hän on elossa. Näin hänet – ” Tyrion naurahti ääneen, ja hän kääntyi vihdoin katsomaan miestä, ” – näin hänet ja Briennen. Luulen että hän saattaa olla jonain päivänä vielä onnellinen, uskomatonta kyllä.”  
  
_Entä minä?_ Daenerys olisi halunnut kysyä, _entä minä?_ Mutta hän tiesi kyllä. Aika kuluisi, aina tulisi seuraava päivä ja lopulta hän alkaisi unohtaa. Hän ei muistaisi enää, miltä Jorahin ääni oli kuulostanut, tai kuinka mies oli pidellyt hänen kädestään kiinni. Hän ei muistaisi, kuinka Jorahin katse oli lukinnut hänet paikalleen. Ja lopulta hän muistaisi kyllä olleensa surullinen mutta ei muistaisi enää, miltä se oli tuntunut.  
  
”Luuletko että he nukkuvat?” hän kysyi, ja Tyrion hätkähti hänen vierellään.  
  
”Kaikki nämä ihmiset?” Mies rypisti otsaansa. ”Eivät he nuku. He juovat vähän viiniä jos saavat sitä käsiinsä ja sitten he makaavat peitteidensä päällä ja ovat niin väsyneitä että luulevat nukahtavansa saman tien, mutta eivät he pysty nukkumaan.”  
  
”Mitä he miettivät?”  
  
”Miksi minä eikä joku muu”, Tyrion sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, ”miksi minä selvisin eikä se toinen ihminen. Tai että miksi juuri minun veljeni tai ystäväni kuoli. Tai ehkä he miettivät vaimojaan ja siskojaan ja äitejään ja lapsiaan ja sitä että saavat vielä nähdä heidät. En ole taistellut kovin monessa taistelussa, kuningattareni.”  
  
”En minäkään”, Daenerys sanoi. ”Mitä sinä mietit?”  
  
”Virheitä joita olen tehnyt”, Tyrion sanoi, naurahti sitten ilottomasti ja pudisteli päätään. ”Typeryksen hommaa. Mutta kun olen kiusannut itseäni tarpeeksi, juon pari lasillista viiniä ja sitten nukun.”  
  
”Kuulin että Jon Nietos on kuollut.”  
  
Tyrion huokaisi raskaasti. ”Niin on. Näin hänet itse.”  
  
”Ne tarinat”, Daenerys kuuli sanovansa, ”jotkut puhuvat että hän kuoli jo kerran, ja että varjonsitoja Asshaista herätti hänet henkiin:”  
  
”Hän teloitti naisen viikko sitten. Nainen poltti Stannis Baratheonin tyttären.” Daenerys vilkaisi miestä, ja tämä kohautti olkapäitään. ”Juttelin vähän ihmisten kanssa. Joka tapauksessa tällä kertaa Punainen nainen ei ole enää täällä herättämässä ketään henkiin.”  
  
”Hän on siis todella kuollut.”  
  
”Niin on.”  
  
”Hänen lapsensa olisi perinyt valtaistuimeni”, Daenerys sanoi ja tunsi Tyrionin terävän katseen kasvoillaan. ”Drogon tunsi hänet. _Minä_ tunsin hänet. Olisin antanut hänen pitää Pohjoisen, ja hänen lapsensa olisi ollut perilliseni.”  
  
”Mutta nyt – ”  
  
”Nyt meidän pitää tavata Sansa Stark ja puhua hänen kanssaan. Olit oikeassa, Tyrion, Pohjoinen on kaukana ja täällä on kylmä. Jos saisin Pohjoisen sukujen uskollisuuden Sansa Starkin ystävyydellä, se olisi helpompaa kuin taistella taas yksi sota.”  
  
Tyrion nyökkäsi. Daenerys painoi hetkeksi silmänsä kiinni ja antoi itsensä kuvitella, miten Jorah olisi seissyt hänen toisella puolellaan ja sanonut _khaleesi_ matalalla äänellään, ja joskus hyvin kauan sitten kiistellyt hänen kanssaan siitä, mitä Pohjoiselle pitäisi tehdä. Hän olisi halunnut olla oikeudenmukainen, ja Jorah olisi halunnut hänen olevan armollinen. Hän olisi halunnut tuoda lohikäärmeensä Pohjoiseen ja sotia, ja Jorah olisi katsonut häntä sinisillä silmillään ja sanonut rauhallisella äänellä, että Pohjoisen suvut olivat uskollisia vain omilleen eikä edes tuli saisi heitä muuttamaan mieltään.  
  
Ja nyt hän oli väsynyt taisteluihin ja tuleen. Hän halusi mennä kotiin jonka oli vihdoin löytänyt, halusi istua valtaistuimellaan ja kuunnella kansansa murheita ja odottaa kevättä.  
  
”Näitkö niitä?” Tyrion kysyi hiljaisella äänellä.  
  
Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
”Ne olivat siis todellisia.”  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoi hitaasti, ”mutta nyt ne ovat poissa. Ja ehkä kestää taas tuhat vuotta ennen kuin ne tulevat takaisin.”  
  
”Silloin me emme enää ole täällä”, Tyrion sanoi ja Daenerys tajusi nauravansa ääneen.  
  
”Kuningatar?”  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri. Harmaa Mato ja Missandei seisoivat rinnakkain lumihangessa, niin lähellä toisiaan, että heidän olkapäänsä melkein osuivat toisiinsa. Tyrion hymähti puoliääneen, ja Daenerys päätti olla huomaamatta.  
  
”On myöhä. Ehkä meidän kaikkien olisi paras nukkua vähän”, hän sanoi ja hymyili nähdessään, kuinka vakavasti Missandei ja Harmaa Mato nyökkäsivät hänelle. ”Missandei, olisin iloinen jos letittäisit hiukseni.”  
  
”Totta kai, kuningattareni”, Missandei sanoi.  
  
Tyrion ja Harmaa Mato jäivät vielä ulos seisomaan. Kävellessään Missandein kanssa pois miesten luota Daenerys kuvitteli kuulevansa kysymyksen, jonka Tyrion esitti Harmaalle Madolle, ja hänen piti purra hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen, jotta hän ei olisi nauranut ääneen. Missandei katsoi häntä hieman kummallisesti mutta ei kysynyt, ja sitten hiljaisuus veti hänet taas sisäänsä ja hän muisti, miten Jorah oli maannut lumihangessa ja katsonut sokeasti kohti taivasta.  
  
Missandei kampasi ja letitti hänen hiuksensa, ja hän istui silmät kiinni ja toivoi, että tytön sormet olisivat viipyneet vielä vähän aikaa hänen ihollaan. Kun Missandei oli mennyt, hän makasi yksin peitteellään ja tuijotti teltan kattoa ja yritti kuunnella ääniä ulkoa, mutta mitään ei kuulunut. Hän ajatteli miestä joka oli ollut viimeinen hänen perheestään ja jota hän ei koskaan tuntisi, ja hän ajatteli miestä joka oli rakastanut häntä pitempään kuin kukaan toinen, ja lopulta hän nukahti.  
  
**  
  
”Kuningattareni, olen pahoillani mutta… löysimme tämän.”  
  
Hän nousi istumaan sängyllä ja veti peitteitä paremmin päälleen, ja myös Arya heräsi hänen vieressään ja katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä niin kuin ei olisi heti muistanut, minkä takia Mormontin väreihin pukeutunut mies kutsui häntä kuningattareksi. Hän viittoi miehen lähemmäksi, ja tämä ojensi kirjeen hänelle ja kumarsi sitten syvään ja lähti niin nopeasti kuin pystyi.  
  
Hän tiesi kyllä, että hänen hiuksensa olivat sekaisin ja silmänsä turvoksissa, ja että hänen kasvoillaan oli eilisen itkun jäljet ja hänen vaatteissaan yhä Jonin verta. Arya kumartui lähemmäs häntä, ja hän painoi sormensa Aryan kämmenen päälle ja sisko antoi hänen tehdä sen. Huomenna hän pyyhkisi jäljet kasvoiltaan ja nostaisi päänsä pystyyn ja olisi taas kuningatar, huomenna hän nielisi murheen ja epätoivon ja kaipauksen, mutta tänään hän itkisi.  
  
”Mikä se on?” Arya kysyi.  
  
Sansa nosti kirjeen kasvojensa eteen ja käänsi sen ympäri. Se alkoi _Veljelleni._


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogi**  
  
  
  
Hän katsoi heitä tuhansilla silmillään.  
  
Hän seurasi saattuetta joka tuli Talvivaaraan, patsasta joka hakattiin kiveen ja vietiin linnan alle, miestä joka makasi kivisessä holvissa Lyannan ja Rickonin vieressä vaikka tämän nimi ei koskaan ollut ollut Stark.  
  
Hän näki kuinka lunta satoi joka päivä lisää ja hänen siskonsa kulkivat syvää polkua pitkin lumopuun eteen, molemmat yksin, pysähtyivät sen juurelle ja painoivat selkänsä sen runkoa vasten ja puhuivat surusta joka olisi saanut hänet itkemään, jos hän olisi yhä osannut itkeä. Hän yritti silittää heidän hiuksiaan mutta ei pystynyt, ja hän halusi lohduttaa heitä mutta ei voinut.  
  
Hän näki loputtomalta tuntuvan talven ja pimeät yöt, mutta hän näki myös lyhyet ja kirkkaat päivät. Hän näki pitkän vaaleahiuksisen naisen joka taisteli puiden välissä sen miehen kanssa, jota hän oli joskus vihannut, mutta nyt hän oli liian kaukana, oli liian vaikea muistaa. Hän näki nuoren miehen jolla oli ystävälliset kasvot ja joka seurasi Aryaa ja Nymeriaa jumalmetsään, ja hän olisi halunnut nauraa, koska Arya piikitteli miestä jatkuvasti ja silti tämä palasi aina takaisin.  
  
Hän näki vauvan jolla oli tutut tummat silmät, ja hän miten vauvasta tuli pieni tyttö joka leikki lumopuun edessä, ja hän näki miten Sansa piti tyttöä sylissään ja kertoi tarinoita ja silitti tytön mustia kiharoita ja joskus itki, kun tyttö katsoi toiseen suuntaan, kurkotti kohti lumopuun oksia tai jutteli valkoiselle hurjasudelle. Ja hän olisi halunnut itkeä Sansan kanssa, hän olisi halunnut itkeä heidän kaikkien kanssa, ja nauraa heidän kanssaan, ja hän olisi halunnut katsoa heidän kanssaan kuinka lumi alkoi lopulta sulaa ja uusi kevät tuli.  
  
Ja hän oli siellä koko ajan, hän ja hänen tuhannet silmänsä, ja joskus hän kuvitteli että ehkä he näkivät hänet. Joskus Sansa tai Arya tai pieni tyttö, jolla oli Jonin silmät, pysähtyi lumopuun eteen ja painoi kätensä sen runkoa vasten ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin, ja silloin hän ajatteli että ehkä, ehkä hän tosiaan oli siellä heidän kanssaan, ehkä he tiesivät että hän olisi halunnut lohduttaa heitä, ehkä he tiesivät että hän näki heidät ja oli heidän kanssaan kaikkina päivinä ja kaikkina öinä.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tää on nyt valmis! Mitä ihmettä! Tämä oli raivostuttava ja aivan mahtava projekti, en tiennyt yhtään aloittaessani mitä tästä tulee ja sitten tulikin 76 000 sanan draama. Parissa edellisessä jatkiksessani olen käyttänyt 50 000 sanaa siihen että kaksi tyyppiä on rakastunut toisiinsa ja saanut sen sanottua ääneen, tässä tarinassa juostiin ympäri maailmaa, tapeltiin kuolemattomien olentojen kanssa ja no, rakenneltiin myös muutamaa rakastumista. Olen myös tosi iloinen siitä että tätä on ihan totta lukenut muutama ihminen, en tiennyt etukäteen olisiko suomenkieliselle GoT-ficille niin ku yhtään lukijaa mutta on teitä kuitenkin ollut, ja se on ollut ihan huippua ja suuri syy siihen että jaksoin kirjoittaa tämän loppuun. Kiitos!!
> 
> Nyt vetäydyn hautomaan seuraavan jatkiksen ideaa. Suomenkielinen muutaman osan mittainen Jonsa-ficci on tulossa lähipäivinä/-viikkoina ja sitten jotain, en tiedä mitä. NaNoWriMo:kin taas alkaa lähestyä. Olen myös opetellut käyttämään tumblr:ia joten jos haluatte moikata tai vaikka seurailla ficci-päivityksiäni, minut löytää sieltä tällä samalla nimimerkillä. Ja myös FinFanFunista löydyn. Tulkaa FinFanFuniin, siellä on kivaa ja siellä suomenkielinen ficci-kulttuuri vielä hengittelee.
> 
>  
> 
> Ai niin! Minulla on edelleen melkoinen GoT/ASOIAF-innostus meneillään ja ajattelin varovasti sanoa, että mulle saa mieluusti lähettää fandomiin liittyviä haasteita (sellaisia mistä tulee alle 10 000 sanan ficcejä, ja kirjaverse on vähän ruosteessa mutta why not) mikäli joku sellainen ajatus sattuisi pyörähtämään mieleen. Vaikka tumblr:ssa. Siellä käsittääkseni voi ottaa yhteyttä, en ole vielä sellaista kokenut enkä ole varma miten se toimii mutta kaipa se selviää tarvittaessa.


End file.
